Shinobi no Pokémon
by KH freak 813
Summary: The Pokémon and Shinobi Worlds had merged, forcing the occupants to adapt to each other's environments. Can they deal with the changes without a little help from their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I decided to try something new; a Naruto and Pokémon crossover! Thanks to **Kingdom Infinite** for supporting me! XD

You're welcome to read my other stories! Reviews are _ALWAYS_ much appreciated! (:

By the way, for my story The Merging of Realms, I posted a Naruto Shippūden-based chapter in it (chapter 24). Feel free to read and review! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

The wind whipped by, causing stray leaves to dance in its aftermath. Amongst the breeze, a sinister chuckle could be heard. A creature popped into the open following a rustle of bushes. It was black all over save for the red on the tuff of fur on top of its head, its paws, and the fuzz on its lids and brows. Large, pointy ears were set above sky blue eyes and a sharp snout that smirked mischievously. A furry neck gave it the appearance of wearing a scarf. The big, bushy tail was its signature feature as it stood straight up. The enigma scanned its surroundings whilst yawning.

"Who should I mess with today?" It drawled without a single movement from its lips. The figure took a few steps and sampled the air. "Hmm, there are at least two people nearby..." The raven pondered before brightening. "Ah ha! They're going to be my latest victims!" It cackled before creeping back into the foliage.

A pair of men passed by the spot the prankster hid in. Both wore shady clothing that covered most of their bodies sans their faces, which only the mouths were visible; their eyes were obscured by headbands that bore a swirled symbol on metallic plates. The duo stopped, alerted to the presence of another.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I think something is watching us."

"Whoever it is, come on out!" The latter took out a small shuriken and threw it toward the vegetation precisely where the imp was resting. The rogue had barely managed to dodge the throwing star before a violet glow overtook the rascal. A few seconds later, the light dissipated to reveal a golden fox that carried a nonet of limbs tipped with orange that complemented a wave of silken locks which rested between two large, pointed ears above gleaming red eyes, a sharp snout, and flaxen fur that trailed all the way to its forelegs. The transformed leapt out of its perch, snarling at its attackers.

"Woah! What is _that_?"

"I have no idea. Wait..." The person then proceeded to count the number of extremities he could see. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...NINE?! NINE TAILS?! Th-That's the Kyuubi!"

His companion spared the creature another glance. "Are you certain?! That's awfully small for a Bijuu."

"I'm sure! How many _other_ creatures out there have _nine_ tails?! I believe that the Kyuubi somehow broke free from its sealing and simply took on another form to enter the village so it could terrorize us again!"

"Let's go and warn the Hokage about this development." The two individuals disappeared immediately.

Gazing at the spot they once stood on, the metamorphose smirked. "I know what to do now." Its lips widened into a devilish grin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

The two males knocked on a wooden door, requesting permission to enter.

"Come in." The hinge was swung open, revealing an elderly woman who carried an azure jewel on her forehead below blond locks tied at the ends and below hazel eyes over a decorative necklace that hung near a grey kimono covered by a green yukata and sable pants. She looked up at the guests, chin rested on her folded hands. "What brings you here during my break?!" She demanded as a fist smacked down on her desk.

The two flinched at the tone before commencing with their explanation. "Tsunade-sama, we have reason to believe that the Kyuubi broke free and is roaming about as we speak."

"WHAT?!" The leader's eyes widened in shock. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE KYUUBI IS SEALED WITHIN NARUTO!" She boomed, the sound nearly shattering the windows.

Suddenly, two more men who appeared identical to the latter pair barged into the room. "Tsunade-sama! The Kyuubi is running free!"

"WHA—"

Another party entered, out of breath. "Tsunade-sama, the Kyuubi...it's wandering around the village!"

Even more scouts crowded into the office. "Tsunade-sama—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" She smacked the surface with both hands, splintering the boards. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME MORE ABOUT THESE SIGHTINGS!"

The witnesses silenced themselves immediately before the first spoke up. "My partner and I were patrolling the area when I sensed a cryptic presence behind a couple of bushes. I threw a shuriken to draw the enigma out only to find the Kyuubi in a different form snarling at me! I remained cool on the outside but on the inside, I was pani—"

"Wait, what different form?!" The Hokage demanded.

"Well, it appeared golden and much smaller than the Kyuubi we're familiar with, but it still had those piercing eyes that threatened to mutilate me and those nine tails; what _else_ has _nine_ tails?!"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi just jumped out of the foliage and growled menacingly at us!"

"Yeah!"

"That's what happened to me."

"Same here."

"What's going on?" A man bearing ebon locks that centered onyx hues contrasting with fair skin entered the room, the occupants automatically quieting themselves. The arrival placed a hand on the lavender rope tied around a navy garmet on his waist which wrapped a slate high-collared jacket and black slacks.

The authoritative figure glowered at the newcomer. "SASUKE UCHIHA?! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

The mentioned shrugged as he approached the obliterated piece of furniture. "I just returned from a mission and was going to report the details."

"So you _aren't_ confounded by all this _commotion_?!" The woman demanded.

The male grunted. "I was _a little_ curious about all this noise. What happened?"

The honcho snarled. "_These_ shinobi..." She pointed to each occupant in turn, seething as they cowered from her death glare, "have all claimed to spot the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi, huh?" The raven quirked a brow. "That's absurd. The Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto and even if it had broken free, I haven't seen a giant kitsune wandering the area."

"Y-You don't understand! The Kyuubi took on another form; it must have done that in order to avoid immediate recognition!"

He crossed his arms. "Did you sense an immensely powerful chakra coming from it?"

The reporter shook his head in a frenzy. "I couldn't detect even the smallest trace of chakra but it probably just shrouded its power so it could ambush us!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tsunade exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her. "SASUKE, YOU'RE GOING ON A NEW MISSION; BRING THE 'KYUUBI' BACK AND SHOW IT TO ME! THIS IS A S-RANK MISSION SO DEPART IMMEDIATELY!"

"Right." He then left the area in a flash.

Two of the ninja exchanged worried glances. "I never liked that kid, but he better make it out alive."

"Against the Kyuubi?! Remember what it took the Fourth Hokage to defeat it?! Even though he was a prodigy, he had to sacrifice himself just to seal it!"

The former stared at the spot the Uchiha had been on. "He's going to die."

* * *

"Uh oh, I sense a prominent presence approaching." The 'Bijuu' mused. "I guess I went a little _too_ far if a powerful fighter was sent after me...Ah well, all I have to do is transform into something else in order to avoid confrontation!" A purple radiance enveloped the metamorphose, morphing it into a cerulean biped characterized by the pearl orbs that covered the joints of its limbs which led to toes webbed through yellow skin that matched the color of its stomach, lower half of its face, and dual protrusions that were connected via azure dermis to a third horn which all grew from its crown close to porcelain spots above lidded ruby eyes and a long tongue that wrapped around its neck.

It took only a few steps in its new body before a pair of throwing knives were hurled at it. The 'amphibian' quickly dodged the projectiles, gazing the source.

"Don't think you can fool me." Sasuke stepped out from the foliage, glaring at the imitator. "I saw you turn into what you are now..." He then stopped before the creature. "Kyuubi."

"What?! I'm not 'Kyuubi'!" The 'frog' declared as it took a few steps back.

"I don't care what you are." The man snarled. "Kyuubi or not, you've been terrorizing the people of my village and I will stop at nothing to capture you!" His eyes became hazel, irises surrounded by three black tomoe as he extracted a pair of kunai and tossed them at the prankster who quickly moved to evade them.

"You're going to regret this!" The impersonator growled as it spread its palms, manifesting pools of fluid that molded into stars. The creator then launched the weapons, aiming for his head. The Uchiha thew more daggers only for them to be cleaved in half by the aqua before the liquid collided against the ninja, knocking him back.

"Hah! My Water Shuriken can slice though any metal!" The 'ranidae' grinned.

"You think that's all I can do?!" The shinobi snarled as his hands moved in a flurry before settling his fingers on his lips as he took in a deep breath. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The caster exhaled a giant fireball toward his opponent who combated the flames with a stong hydrant which instantaneously extinguished the blaze.

"You..." The 'anura' grimaced as it turned around to see that the fighter had sped to stand behind its posterior. "You used that attack to distract me?!"

The accused smirked. "It's too bad that you caught on though." He threw a fist at his opponent's cheek which was countered by a punch that flew at an invisible pace toward its foe's face. The latter's assault connected, the target grinding momentarily before quickly recovering and launching a spin-kick which made contact. The 'salientia' returned in a vengeance, rapidly duking out on its opposer who effortlessly matched its speed. The 'batrachia' leapt back, creating an alabaster sphere coated in an azure sheen that was launched on the fire affinity at a blinding rate, striking him before he could react. As the male skidded, the 'frog' launched a glowing hook that was filled with energy, sending the raven flying through the hit. As the amphibian closed in via another Focus Punch, the victim smiled. The attacker was confused until the target had latched onto its wrist, effectively halting the attempt before slamming it onto the ground.

Sasuke grinned darkly as he stepped onto the quarry's chest, pinning it with his foot. The 'anura' leered before the magenta light overtook it once more. The creature changed into a cream equine who carried a silken red mane that three quills of different colors rested on over a long jutting cobalt horn above a rounded mandible and teal eyes below azure ears which trailed to a mess of hair that covered all of its chest save for a diamond patch that was identical to its flowing tail and complimented navy toes which ended in circular openings. Hydro Pumps blasted from the holes, forcing the oppressor off as the 'unicorn' bucked at him with twin hooves. The warrior bounded into the air to dodge the pummels before extracting his katana from its sheath. Ancipitating the attack, the 'kelpie' grew out its tusk, revealing a golden blade that tinted its user the same shade. The weapons clashed, a sharp sound permeating the air as the two dueled. The 'colt' slid its épée past its opponent's sword to slash at his jaw. Using the opportunity to its advantage, the 'horse' Double Kicked its pursuer once more, knocking him onto the terrain below.

The Uchiha picked himself up whilst grimacing. "You're finished!" His orbs morphed into crimson stars amongst sable pupils containing three ebon triangles fixed on a scarlet circle all outlined with onyx markings that tied the edges together.

The left one streamed blood as it focused on the opponent, combusting it in black flames.

* * *

Pokémon forms: Kyuukon (Ninetales), Gekkōga (Greninja), Kerudio/Resolute Form (Keldeo/Resolute Form)

Moves used: Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump, Mach Punch, Close Combat, Focus Blast, Focus Punch, Double Kick, Secret Sword

Jutsu: Sharingan (Copy Eye Wheel), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)

FYI: I'll be using the Japanese names of the Pokémon and Jutsus in this story, but I'll put in translations at the end of each chapter. However, all Pokémon attacks will be left in their English interpretations.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

**IF I RECEIVE NO REVIEWS, I'LL HAVE TO ABANDON THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M STILL BUSY WITH THE MERGING OF REALMS AND I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE MY TIME ON SOMETHING NOBODY WOULD BOTHER TO REVIEW! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Tolazytologin** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Kingdom Infinite** for commenting on chapter one as well as favoriting and following and **naruto789987** for also favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Just like what I had said at the end of chapter 35 on The Merging of Realms, **Tolazytologin** wins a prize which is...a one-shot for being the _first_ positive reviewer!

The one-shot is limited to:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Can only be about Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, or a crossover of any of them

•Rated K-T (No M)

Congratulations and thank you for your support! Thanks to you, I won't abandon this story! XD

**_*ATTENTION:_** Unfortunately **Tolazytologin**, since it has been _TEN_ chapters a.k.a. _EIGHT_ months since I offered you this prize as of November 24...I've decided to revoke the one-shot I gave you. Since you _NEVER_ replied...I'm taking it as you simply don't care. It's too late now; it's gone for good. You've had _PLENTY_ of time so it's not _my_ fault but sorry anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The left one streamed blood as it focused on the opponent, combusting it in black flames._

The victim shrilled in pain as the fire seared its skin. It kicked about in a frenzy in an attempt to put out the blaze.

Sasuke smirked. "It's useless; Amaterasu is an unquenchable flame that burns on until either I release it or its target is completely incinerated!"

The 'colt's' eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!"

His lips broadened into a sinister grin. "You heard me."

The quarry displaced even more dirt as he continued. "Come with me or you'll die in the pitch-black inferno."

"I don't think so!" The creature leapt out of the dust in the form of the terrorizer. The conflagration instantly vanished through the metamorphose's fur.

"So you show your _true_ self." The Uchiha drawled.

The fox quirked a brow. "Are you sure about that? You've seen me transform into so many different forms that you can't be certain that this is my _real_ appearance!"

"I'm not, but _this_ is the body you used to instil fear into the hearts of my people; that's all I care about." His hands moved in a blur until one gripped the other's wrist. A ball of electricity formed in his palm, chirping noisely. "Chidori!" He dashed ahead before swinging his cuff to impale the enemy. The 'Kyuubi' manifested a green shield that blocked its foe's attack just as it was about to make contact. The raven pressed forward, attempting to break the field only to fail. The two leapt back before exchanging eye contact.

"Sheesh...what are you, a Pokémon in disguise?" It snarled.

A look of pure curiosity crossed the ninja's face. "Pokémon? What in the world is a Pokémon?"

The kitsune's eyes widened in shock. "How could you _not_ know what a Pokémon is? They're _everywhere_!"

"Then how come I've never seen one?" The shinobi crossed his arms.

The fennec froze, confounded. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE LOOKING AT ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"You're a Pokémon?" The fighter queried.

"DUH!" It screamed. "WAIT, IS _THAT_ WHY YOU CONFUSED MY APPEARANCE FOR THE 'KYUUBI': 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT A KYUUKON?!"

"Kyuukon, is that what you are right now?"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

The warrior retracted his blade once more. "It doesn't matter _what_ you are; I still need to punish you for what you've done."

The flaxen growled. "So you insist on making this difficult, aren't you?"

"That's what I should be saying."

"SHUT UP!" The Pokémon screamed before it widened its jaw, a torrent of blaze escaping from it. The fighter dodged the flame and sheathed his weapon before coordinating his fingers and holding them to his mouth.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" A huge combustion that took the appearance of a mystical dragon was shot out, making a direct hit with its target.

The immolate bounded out of the inferno unscathed and glowed a reddish hue before releasing a wave of intense temperature surrounded by a spiral of fire. Sasuke created another fireball only for it to be obliterated by the Overheat, the beam colliding with the swordsman. He was thrown into the air, tumbling about before he regained his balance and landed gracefully.

The purple radiance once again took over the deformer, transforming it into a creature that stood on two strong legs that supported its thickset body filled in black-rimmed knotches that contrasted against its cerulean hide dotted in azure lumps which matched its smooth belly below a pair of menacing scarlet eyes that glared at the opponent. "Time for a change in scenery." The 'toad' held its arms out, causing obscure clouds to plague the sky. Heavy precipitation fell from the cumulonimbi, drenching the area.

The Pokémon smirked. "This Rain Dance weakens all fire-type moves and strengthens water!" An aqua orb then formed in the cobalt's gaping jaw before it was launched, colliding with the Uchiha. "Weather Ball also turns into a water-type and doubles in power!"

"Shut up! I don't need to know this trivial information!" The ninja declared as he formulated another Chidori before molding it into a barrage of needles which he released on the 'bufonidae'. The 'anura' dodged with ease, evading each projectile before unleashing a Hydro Pump that bypassed the senbon to knock the raven into a tree.

"Ha! How 'trivial' is this information now? My ability Swift Swim doubles my speed under this weather condition! Now take this!" A vibrant aura enveloped the 'salientia' as a huge Whirlpool manifested over its head. The creator then hurled its eddy at the pursuer who became trapped in the swirling mass. The amphibian leapt in afterwards.

The two duked it out whilst inside the typhoon; the azure performed Close Combat which the foe evaded and retaliated with a flurry of well-placed hits. The imposter however recovered quickly and used a glowing foot to trip its opponent and proceeded to strike him with a verdant fist.

"Are you...trying to drain my chakra?" Sasuke questioned as he wiped his mouth.

"Chakra? What's chakra?" The 'water affinity' pondered.

The male smirked. "So I guess we don't know certain things about each other. It appears you can use jutsus without chakra since I wasn't able to sense any with my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"This!" He established eye contact with the 'toad' who stared back. Suddenly, a shadowy version of Sasuke appeared and dashed toward the metamorphose. A skeleton that blazed maroon flames spontaneously materialized in front of its quarry to pin its limbs as the silhouette confronted the immobilized and proceeded to assimilate the victim into itself. The hurricane dissipated as the user grinned. "I'm going to break your will."

The ensnared's lips curved upwards. "I don't think so." Right when the enigma touched the rouge's chest, it shattered. The ghoul disappeared immediately, surprising the Uchiha.

"How...how did you break my genjutsu?!"

The 'anura' shrugged. "Well, dark-type Pokémon like me are _unaffected_ by psychic-type moves, and your 'genjutsu' is considered one since I could feel you trying to manipulate my mind."

The shinobi snarled as he swiped some of the crimson liquid off of his cheek. "You think I didn't come up with a plan?!" He then placed it on a symbol that was drawn on a sheet which wrapped around his wrist.

"Jagei Jubaku!" Instantaneously, two serpents crept out of his sleeves and slithered toward their prey.

"I won't let you!" A magenta luminescence enveloped the Pokémon, the creature taking the form of a giant cobra that bore violet scales on a segmented body which encompassed dual flames outlined with black in between an ebon arrow ending in twin crimson splotches and a sable etching on its chest below sharp eyes and a forked tounge. The 'viper' coiled around the opposing snakes, choking them with a tight Wrap. The constricted hissed in agony as the victimizer inflicted each with venomous bites, incapacitating them as they vanished in puffs of smoke.

The 'adder' chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

The fighter smiled smugly. "Look up." The latter did just that and gasped in shock; a torrent of lightning gathered precisely above their heads. "I've _really_ got to thank you for using that 'Rain Dance'; it provided the perfect conditions for this!" He covered a palm in cackling energy, causing the bolts to morph into a fearsome dragon outlined with azure watts. It leered down at its enemy with piercing pupils as it roared.

"W-What is that!" The 'squamata' whimpered in fear as its gaze fixated on the manifestation.

"Its name is Kirin; it'll defeat you in one unavoidable strike! Too bad you have to die though." He waved his hand, the denizen disappearing into the vanishing clouds before flashing onto the terrain. The Uchiha smirked he approached the striken form.

A gust of grains overtook the area, surprising him. The debris had cleared enough to reveal the 'frog' albeit bearing brown skin.

"What?! How did you—"

"It's simple; I turned back into a Gekkōga and used Sand Tomb to active my ability Protean that transformed me into the attack's type, which is ground, making me immune to all electric-type moves like your 'Kirin'!"

"That's absurd!" Sasuke snarled. "It's the other way around; you should have taken _even more_ damage since my attack was strong against earth!"

The 'batrachia' crossed its arms. "Even if _your_ _lightning_ is effective against _your earth_, _my_ _ground_ is invulnerable to _all_ _electricity_! In other words, no matter _how_ effective _your_ _bolts_ are against _your_ _earth_, it'll _never_ affect me as long as I am a ground-type!"

"_You_...DON'T MOCK ME!" A violet flame shrouded the raven, creating a huge skeleton. Sinews enveloped the bones, flesh appearing on the surfaces. Once the growth had ceased, the enigma was shown to contain a cryptic visage sporting golden hues above striated armor that covered four arms. The figure held a crossbow, pointing it at the prankster as the origin cackled sinisterly. "Let's see you defeat my Susanoo!"

"Let us see indeed!" The 'amphibian' charged a Focus Punch and struck the ribs only to be knocked back. "What?"

The warrior smirked. "Susanoo isn't going to break with petty attacks like that! On the other hand, it can do this!" The aider drew the quiver back and shot an arrow. The Pokémon held up its palms and summoned a rectangular barrier that enveloped it, defending the user against the projectile whilst skidding backwards.

"How long can you hold that shield?" Sasuke taunted as he commenced with the barrage, knocking it further.

'What _can_ I do?' The defender thought mentally. 'Susanoo appears to be immune to all attacks that make contact with it. Wait! Contact...' The 'anura' smirked before taking a deep breath and shrieking at a piercing pitch, overcoming the guardian and reaching the source who covered his ears to obscure the noise.

"AHHH!" The shrill was growing unbearable, forcing the ninja to lose focus as the tissue unwounded from the ghoul. However, even though the shooter was weakened, it still continued to assault the 'frog' and cracked its field.

The assister vanished right when the barricade shattered. Both were left on the ground, panting as the molder reverted into its original form while the human's retinas changed back into their obsidian state.

"YO! SASUKE!" Four figures appeared from behind a bush and stood before the two. The caller had sunny hair wrapped in a raven sash adorning a plated symbol over bluish eyes and a mouth morphed into a whiskered grin all above a black and orange jumpsuit made whole by a zipper and silver plates resting on his shoulders. The next pair wore uniforms consisting of obscure jackets underneath mantis vests, both military-grade and showing off crimson symbols that swirled to the middles, the outfits worn all over beige packs attached below their backsides on belts around shady combat pants. The taller bore a deep scar over a sable cornea, the other shut tight over steely bangs surrounded by an ebony headband sporting a Japanese character imprinted on metal, the fabric matching the color of the cloth covering his mouth and nose perfectly while the other had his hair styled in a bun and sharp bangs above hazel irises and lobes pierced by earrings. The female of the bunch carried pink tresses tied through by a scarlet forehead protector showing the same symbol as the other three over emerald orbs and matching the color of a sleeveless jacket which a pair of elbow guards and gloves complemented above a lavender skirt that covered grey capris—one side obscured by bandages and a navy pouch—and gainsboro boots.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Usuratonkachi, what are you four doing here?" The Uchiha demanded out as he picked himself up.

The insulted seethed. "Call me by my _real_ name, teme!"

"Dobe."

"WHA—" A boisterous laugh permeated the air, drawing the humans' attention to the Pokémon.

"Usuratonkachi...Dobe...Teme...those are...the funniest...aliases...I have...ever heard!" The creature gasped between breathes.

"What is that?" The blond queried as he pointed to the prankster.

"Hmm, it appears to be a short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox." The studded observed.

The mentioned snarled. "Who are you calling a 'short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox', huh?!"

"Uh...you, since you are—"

"SHUT UP!" It snarled before latching onto the boy's hand, pinching strongly with its jaws.

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" He screamed as he attempted to shake off the attacker but to no avail.

"Who are you calling a 'short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox'?!" The aggressor repeated.

"You—"

"IDIOT!" The attacker leapt onto his shoulder and chomped down hard with glowing fangs.

"OWWW! AHHH! GET IT OFF! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! STOP IT!" The victim howled as he desperately ran about to try to further his nonexistent chances of being free.

"I'll say this again." The kitsune snarled. "Who. Are. You. Calling. A. Short. Tiny. Itty-Bitty. Little. Black fox, hmm?!"

"NOT YOU, JUST PLEASE _PLEASE_ GET OFF!" The canine finally obeyed, releasing its grip on the male who grasped his wounds.

"Ow, ouch! That hurt _so_ much more than any other bite I have recieved at any other point in my life!"

"Well DUH!" The rouge exclaimed indignantly. "I used Bite and Crunch, both being dark-type moves with a power of sixty and eighty percent respectively and since I _am_ a dark-type—"

"WAIT, DARK-TYPE?! YOU USED A DARK JUTSU ON ME?!"

The fennec sighed in frustration. "Dark-_type_ not dark jutsu. Sheesh."

"What are you?!" The tanned pressed once more.

"It's the 'Kyuubi' that was terrorizing the other shinobi earlier." Sasuke spoke up before the mammal had a chance to talk.

"How could they mistake _that_ for the Kyuubi? This fox is black, has only one tail, and is smaller that the Bijuu not saying that you're small..." The speaker cowered under the Pokémon's glare.

"This creature can bring about different appearances." He then turned to the one in question. "Come on, transform."

It huffed. "What am I, a Youterri that follows all of your commands without question?! Geez, I'm a Zorua for goodness sake!"

"Zorua?!" He quirked a brow.

"The Tricky Fox Pokémon." It slapped its crown at the blank looks it had received. "ME."

"Wait, you can transform?!" The fulvous guy questioned.

"Yeah..."

"And you transformed into the Kyuubi?"

"NO!" It yipped. "I BECAME A KYUUKON! KYUU-KON, THE FOX POKÉMON!"

"Yet you still managed to fool whoever had seen you into thinking you _were_ the Kyuubi." The vulpes nodded.

The flaxen beamed. "That's so cool! I can't believe that you played such a good prank!"

The quadrupedal brightened at those words. "About _time_ somebody realized my ingenuity." It boasted.

The swordsman crossed his arms. "How can we be so sure that you're _actually_ a Zorua and not something _else_?" The enigma grunted in response.

Just as it was about to explain, an ominous wind blew into the area.

The pinkette gasped. "What is that?!"

* * *

Forms: Kyuukon (Ninetales), Gamageroge (Seismitoad), Aabokku (Arbok), Gekkōga (Greninja)

Translations: Youterri=Lillipup, Zorua=Zorua

Moves used: Protect, Flamethrower, Overheat, Rain Dance, Weather Ball, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Drain Punch, Wrap, Poison Fang, Sand Tomb, Focus Punch, Mat Block, Supersonic, Bite, Crunch

Jutsu: Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Chidori Senbon (One Thousand Birds A Thousand Long Cylindrical Objects), Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusionary Technique: Copy Eye Wheel), Jagei Jubaku (Binding Snake Glare Spell), Kirin (Giraffe), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank** Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **jgeek** for commenting on chapter two as well as following, **madchef .dn** for favoriting, **TheMysteriousOtaku** for following, and **WordSmyth** seconded by **Wolffox325** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I love all of these positive responses! XD

By the way, the reason that I leave the Pokémon names/Jutsus in Japanese is because I like the sound of them more. I've done this for _every_ Pokémon crossover I have ever written. There's only certain things I leave in their English interpretations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The pinkette gasped. "What is that?!"_

An ominous figure loomed over the distance, its cryptic form emphasized by the sky that had mysteriously darkened overhead. It had some resemblance to Zorua, except it stood on two feet, sported long, red claws adorning each foot, and had a large red mane flowing from its head. Crimson fur outlined its eyes and lips, making them stand out against its sharp snout.

"IT'S HUGE!" The blond screamed. "Is _that_ the 'Kyuubi' the other shinobi have been talking about?!"

"No." The quadrupedal shook its head, drawing the ninjas' attention to it. "That's Zoroark, my evolved form; the Illusion Fox Pokémon."

"Evolved?" Sasuke quirked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

The fennec sighed in frustration. "Geez, these are the _basics_! Sheesh...but fine, I'll explain anyways. Evolution occurs in a Pokémon once it either has achieved a certain level, learned a certain move, been exposed to a certain stone, or met some sort of unusual condition. When that happens, a white glow will envelop the Pokémon and it will rapidly grow until it has reached the size of its evolution, and _that's_ when the light will dissipate to show its next stage. Some Pokémon don't evolve, many evolve only once, and most have two other stages."

"Okay..." The whiskered trailed off.

"Usuratonkachi!" The raven slapped his own forehead.

"It's Naruto! Get it right!" The speaker crossed his arms.

"Well, what's Zoroark _doing_ here?" Sakura pressed.

The Tricky Fox looked up once more before gulping. "That's not just _any_ Zoroark...she's my Meema."

"Meema?! What's a Meema?! And how do you know it's a female?!"

The vulpes huffed loudly. "You really _are_ a dobe! I'm _sorry_ if that's what Zoruas call their moms and moms are women right?" It glanced at the inquirer as if he was brainless.

"YOUR MOM?!" The five exclaimed simultaneously.

The cub nodded. "I think she watched Sasuke battle me and is furious that he had hurt me."

The flaxen turned to his companion. "You fought earlier?!"

"OBVIOUSLY!" The Uchiha scowled. "Why _else_ is my eye _bleeding_?!" He pointed to the mentioned spot.

"You used Amaterasu?!" He redirected his gaze to the zorro. "Then how did it _survive_?! Did you release the flames?"

"No, it turned into that 'Kyuukon' and somehow absorbed it."

"What's a Kyuukon?!"

The swordsman held up a hand. "It's useless; in order for things to get through your _thick_ skull, you'll have to _see_ it and since Zorua refuses to transform..."

"AWW!" He slumped. "I'LL _NEVER_ KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"We have bigger things to worry about!" The girl pointed to the towering enigma. Her talons glowed a depraved shade of purple and were being brought down upon the shinobi.

"Run! That's Night Slash, a dark-type move that has a high critical-ratio, which means the damage doubles _very_ frequently, and it gives Meema STAB—same type attack bonus—since she is also a dark-type! In other words, it'll hurt you _a lot_!"

"Like I'll let _that_ happen!" Naruto declared as he leapt into the air, his palm forming an aqua sphere. "Rasengan!"

Right when the two attacks collided, the orb fazed through the giant as her claws made contact with the ninja, knocking him onto the ground.

"Oww, what happened?" The blond hissed as he picked himself up.

"Don't you see?!" The canine reprimanded. "It's _pointless_ to fight back; after all, we're _inside_ of Meema's Genzou!"

"Genjutsu?! We're inside a genjutsu?!"

"NO!" It growled. "GENZOU, GEN-ZOU!"

"What's that?!" The raven pressed.

"It's Zorua's and Zoroark's signature ability. It allows us to morph into _anything_ or change our _environment_ into what we envision!"

"Was _that_ the light that enveloped you every time you transformed?!" The prankster nodded in response. "But the battle _seemed_ so real; I couldn't detect any illusions and the damage you inflicted to me in those forms was _real_."

"Because it _was_." The fox corrected. "My ability is completely _tangible_; what makes it 'illusionary' in the first place is that the images never exist before they are casted and are brought about by my _visions_!"

"Wow."

"Look out!" It pointed to the attacker's eyes which had emitted an onyx wave. "Night Daze is a _very_ powerful dark-type move that's exclusive to me and my evolution!"

"I won't let it!" A fresh stream of blood leaked from Sasuke's already wounded eye, bringing forth another round of black flames. However, the fire was extinguished as soon as it was ignited.

"I already told you; it's pointless! _All_ of you are inside Meema's Genzou! Even if your attacks hit instantaneously, they _can't_ hurt Meema! After all, we're in _her_ space!" The sonic blasted the fighters, knocking them together.

Suddenly, crystalline structures enveloped the shinobi. The five struggled in their grasps but to no avail; the amethyst didn't yield.

"Dispel!" The pinkette called out. "Dispel! Dispel!"

"That won't do anything." Sasuke chided. "We've got to eliminate the problem at its source!" His orbs reverted into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan before he glared at the behemoth. "Tsukuyomi!"

The monster's eyes narrowed, causing their prisons to tighten. "What?! Why didn't it work?! Tsukuyomi traps _everyone_ in its curse!"

"Did you _already_ forget?" Zorua rebuked. "Meema, like me, is a _dark_-type! Dark-types are _immune_ to _all_ psychic-type moves and your 'Tsukuyomi' is considered a psychic-type since it messes with the target's mind! It doesn't matter _how_ powerful your genjutsu is; it can _never_ affect a _dark_-type!"

"I can't believe you didn't remember that, Sasuke." The blond chastened.

"At least I'm _trying_ to break us free! Why don't _you_ try something, usuratonkachi?" The swordsman snarled.

"Fine! Rasengan!" He formed another ball of energy on his fingers. Just as the sphere struck the prisms, it passed through before a shackle wrapped around the caster's free wrist. "What?!"

"I've told you this _so_ many times!" The kitsune howled. "This is _Meema's_ world so she can change her illusions at will! Since this is an _environmental_ illusion and not one that causes a _mishap_ in your brains, you _can't_ do anything to dispel it!"

"Then what _can_ we do?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Let her _kill_ us?!"

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted as an ebon wave of energy shot out of the giant's mouth and towards them.

A violet glow shone from the victims' sides, the metamorphose dashing to be in front of the captives in the form of a Gekkōga and outstretching its arms out in a defensive stance. "DON'T HURT THEM MEEMA!" A red force field shrouded the sestet, its huge circumference covering them all as the beam made contact with the shield. The powerless stared at their protector as it kept its limbs spread, the barrier remaining as the pounding ceased to relent. "_STOP IT_!" The molder yelled at the top of its lungs.

At hearing the desperate and familiar voice, the attacker halted her assault. The Pokémon released its deterrent before turning to the ensnared. A lilac light escaped from its retinas, dissolving the pellucids. Dual vibrant waves then surged out of the enigma, curing the pentad of their pain as it reached its targets. The caster collapsed onto the ground, hands between its legs, before reverting.

The fox panted deeply as it began. "The...only way...to repeal...an environmental illusion...is to replace it...with _another_ one! I had to...use _my_ Genzou...to replace...Meema's...in order...to release you all. _That_...along with...using Wide Guard...to protect you...as well as...Heal Pulse..._twice_...to placate your wounds...and the solemn battle from earlier...exhausted me...making me...like I am now!"

"Woah..."

Sonorous thuds resonated throughout the area, drawing the group's attention to the source. The giant was running on all fours toward their direction before bounding into the air. A radiant luminescence enveloped the beast, returning her to her original size as she landed before the bunch and picked up her child.

"How could you do this to my son?!" She glowered at the Uchiha. "He didn't hurt anyone yet you tried to kill him!"

"Wait!" The kit spoke up after regaining his breath, directing his parent's attention to him before he leapt out of his mother's arms and faced her. "It's _my_ fault; I transformed into something traumatic to the people and even when I had realized that, I _still_ continued on with it for my own joy at the expense of their sanity. This man was just giving me my just punishment for my _horrible_ deed and wanted to take me to his village so I could apologize." The cub turned to face the ninjas, a look of guilt evident on his face. "I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned. "Aww, it's okay! I used to pull pranks on the people of Konohagakure all the time when I was a kid! It's nothing new at all to them!"

"Is that your village?" The vulpes quirked a brow.

"Yep!"

The fox then turned to the raven. "Do you _still_ want proof of me being a Zorua?" He nodded in response. "Then I now exactly how!" The Pokémon flipped, the sheen overtaking him once more. The rogue landed as a penguin covered with crimson fuzz that contrasted with the white splotch on his belly and tuffs that surrounded wide onyx irises outlined with sable patches and branched outwards as well as a yellow beak which matched the color of his feet that grew all the way towards his stomach.

The 'bird' rummaged through the bag he carried in one flipper before extracting a device that was primarily beige surrounding a black screen above a red circle which stretched all the way to the edge and was characterized by a diagonal sporting a pearl orb in the center and two clips at each side. "Here!" He threw the contraption to the Uchiha who easily grabbed it mid-flight before changing back.

"What's this?" The catcher inquired as he examined the object.

"It's a Pokémon Zukan. It has _tons_ of information about us on _all_ sorts of aspects. Now open it!"

The holder pressed the knob. Another monitor popped from its slot and images of the creature in front of it appeared in rotation, many views being given as a masculine voice gave out information. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon." He then focused it on the other. "Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."

"And watch this!" The youngster morphed into the mistaken figure. "Identify me again!"

The male did just that. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon."

The blond's eyes widened. "Hey wait! Why is it the _exact same_ entry as before?!"

The fennec smirked. "Because that's what I _am_. No matter _what_ I turn into, that contraption will _always_ be able to tell my _true_ form! However, if you press the button on the screen that says 'Zorua's Illusions'..."

The warrior complied. The picture suddenly changed to the creature before him. "Kyuukon, the Fox Pokémon. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years."

"_That's_ the 'Kyuubi' everyone was so scared about?!" The whiskered exclaimed in disbelief.

_"Yeah, it looks nothing like me; there are WAY too many differences between us."_

"Well DUH! Kyuukons _are_ Pokémon after all!"

The ninjas gasped in shock, the flaxen being the loudest. "You could _hear_ the Kyuubi?!"

"Well..." the canine began as he dispelled the mirage, "I'm using my second ability Telepathy to _talk_ to you all right now, so what makes you think I can't hear another who uses _thoughts_ to speak as well?!"

A smirk could be heard in the mysterious voice._ "I like this kid."_

"Thanks!" The youth yipped whilst wagging his tail before directing his attention to the shinobi. "I'll go with you to Konohagakure to apologize to the ones I had fooled but I'll stay in this form and only transform when I confront them."

"Let's go." The silverette commanded as he waved them to the direction of their village.

"I have one thing to say." The guadian stated, halting the party's advance. "I'll let you take my child so he can repent for what he has done, but on _one_ condition."

"What is it?"

Zoroark narrowed her eyes. "If anyone lays even one finger on my son, I'll kill you all."

* * *

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Delibird (Delibird), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Moves used: Night Slash, Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Translation: Genzou=Illusion, Pokémon Zukan=Pokédex

Jutsu: Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)

Translation: Konohagakure=Village Hidden in the Leaves

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Captain XZero**, **Kingdom Infinite**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **SonofObito** for commenting on chapter three as well as favoriting and following, and **gunrunner420** for also following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Don't worry **Captain XZero**, this is only the beginning! :)

I'm _so_ glad you love this story **Jazz**! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Zoroark narrowed her eyes. "If anyone lays even one finger on my son, I'll kill you all."_

The cub gasped in shock. "ME—"

The mother growled as she continued, interrupting her child. "I can't _stand_ to _see_ Zorua hurt! If I willingly allow my boy to walk into a death trap, you'll _pay_ _dearly_!"

"MEEMA! THAT'S GOING _WAY_ TOO FAR!"

"NO!" She snarled before turning to her kit. "Remember the _last_ time something like _this_ happened?!"

The progeny hung his head. "...we were separated and I almost _lost _you."

"Right. And do you _think_ I'll _ever_ _let_ something like _that_ happen _ever_ again?!"

"...no."

The guardian then redirected her attention to Kakashi. "My wish is _clear_; I'm going to protect my kin if he's in danger. GOT IT?!"

The silverette nodded in affirmation. "I understand. That's what a mother wants for her child after all; for them to be safe. Rest assured, he's in good hands. I nor my team would let your son be hurt by rouge shinobi or even our own people and we won't lay a finger on him."

She then turned to Sasuke. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ HURT ZORUA AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU FIRST AFTER TORTURING YOU HORRIFICALLY AND PAINSTAKINGLY SLOWLY TO THE POINT THAT YOU _WANT_ TO DIE!"

The Uchiha bowed. "Of course. I won't hurt him ever again." He then picked himself up and gazed at the cherub. "I'm sorry for harming you earlier."

The vulpes smiled. "Aww, it's okay! It's not as if I've _never_ fought someone before!" He wagged his tail.

"I'm glad that we all got that sorted out." The scarred spoke. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's the _strangest_ Pokéball I've ever seen."

Zorua was walking behind the raven, staring at the insignia sewn onto the back of his shirt.

The man in question swiveled his head sharply to glare at the creature. "What are you talking about?! That's the symbol for my clan, the Uchiha!" He used his thumb to point to the badge characterized by a crimson hemisphere curved at the edge and leading to a pearl oval ending in a rectangular handle. "It's a fire fan, not a 'Pokéball'!"

"What _is_ a 'Pokéball'?!" Naruto pressed, quirking a brow.

"This." The violet light once again overtook the metamorphose, transforming him into a sphere divided into red and white halves via a black line that curved to encompass a porcelain circle.

"Woah...it _does_ look like your emblem, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

The blond then refocused on the molder who had reverted. "What's it for?"

The pup blinked. "It's just a contraption that's used to store your Pokémon."

"Right." His eyes then bulged. "Wait?! What do you mean by 'store'?! Are there any Pokéballs in larger sizes?" The quadrupedal shook his head. "Then _how_?!"

The youngster sighed. "The gadget works by shooting a capture beam in the form of a red laser onto the Pokémon it belongs to and transforms them into data that can be saved in its software. Because of that, _any_ Pokémon, no matter its size, can be kept inside a Pokéball. When it's opened, a brilliant light escapes from the activated device, converting it back into its physical form as it's released. In order to even _catch_ a Pokémon and make it yours, you would have to touch it with a Pokéball either when you knocked it out, weakened it to the point it can't resist, or it allows you to capture it willingly. When that happens, a scarlet glow will encompass the target as it is absorbed into the orb, causing the button to pulsate as the entire machine twitches. If the operation is a success, the knob will cease the glow in a show of sparks. If it's a failure, then the sections will pry open and the Pokémon will jump out in a bright radiance. However, Pokéballs only work when there's ample electricity to operate them and will only catch Pokémon and their held items; it doesn't work on people."

"Okay..." The flaxen drawled. "So, how does it feel to be inside one?"

The dark-type shrugged. "I don't know; after all, I'm a wild Pokémon who's _never_ been captured by a Pokéball before, same goes for Meema."

"Oh..."

"_But_ I _do_ have a friend that has one!" The canine yipped.

"Who _is_ he?" Naruto interrogated.

The fennec huffed. "Actually, 'he' is a _she_. I won't tell you anymore."

"Aww!" The Kyuubi holder slumped. "Can you at least _transform_ into her?"

"Nope. Fine, I _guess_ I'll tell you her _name_, but first, I want my Zukan back."

"Give it Sasuke!" The boy demanded as he addressed the swordsman.

"Fine." He knelt down and handed the encyclopedia to its owner who tucked it into his fluff.

The prankster cleared his throat as he began. "Her name is Tsutaaja."

"Ivy...snake?!"

"That the translation but let me finish!" The cub leered. "As I was saying...all I'll tell you about her is that her eyes resemble the things your irises became, Sasuke."

"My Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?" He offered as he triggered the said orbs.

"No, what they were _before_ you activated those."

"My Sharingan?" The designs in his corneas lessened into the trinity of tomoe in a hazel background.

"Yeah! That!" Zorua pointed to the indicated hues. "It's just that...they don't have those designs in them."

"They must be _scary_." The blond shuddered at the thought.

"They are when you make her upset." The zorro agreed. "She also acts like one of _you._ Well enough about us; if you guys have these supernatural abilities yet aren't Pokémon in disguise...what _are_ you then?"

"We're shinobi." Naruto gestured to his team in pride. "We hail from different clans in Konohagakure and work together to protect our village and carry out missions. I'm an Uzumaki, Sasuke is an Uchiha, Sakura-chan is a Haruno, Shikamaru is a Nara, and Kakashi-sensei is a Hatake."

"Cool...Wait! How do you guys have _powers_?! I thought Pokémon were the _only_ ones with them!" The trickster exclaimed.

"We mold the physical energy present in every cell of our bodies and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and training to create chakra." The raven explained.

"Chakra?" The vulpes quirked a brow. "You said something about that earlier, but what does _chakra_ have to do with _anything_?!"

"Chakra travels through our systems much like blood flows through our veins. Once in circulation, we can use hand seals to manipulate chakra into jutsus."

"So _those_ were the movements I saw. Wow..."

"Hey, how do _you_ preform jutsus without using chakra since you had no idea what it was?!" The fulvous pressed.

"For _one_ thing, they're called _moves_, not jutsus. And second, we do it through a similar method called power points or PP for short. They determine how many times we can use a certain move; the more PP, the more times we can use it. The thing is, the moves with _fewer_ PP are actually more powerful. Once all of our PP runs out, we either need to rest for a short amount of time, or we use Struggle, a move with infinite PP, to fight on. However, Struggle causes horrible recoil and is the _only_ move we can use until our PP returns to us. As to how we learn moves...we're either born with them, learn them via leveling up or training, or copy them."

"That's amazing..." He trailed. "But there's _still_ something I would like to know; what _are_ Pokémon?!"

The rouge sighed in frustration. "They're the creatures of the world. Many types exist and they can be found virtually _everywhere_."

"Then how come I've never _seen_ one before I met you?! Are you talking about _animals_?"

"What're 'animals'?!" The Pokémon pondered.

"WHAT?!" The flaxen screamed. "YOU'VE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME! AREN'T YOU A FOX?!"

"The Tricky Fox _Pokémon_." The canine corrected. "Sheesh, words like 'fox' are only used to _describe_; 'foxes' don't exist."

"Are you from a _different_ world?" The studded pressed, crossing his arms.

"DIFFERENT WORLD?!" The progeny roared. "AREN'T WE IN THE POKÉMON WORLD?!"

Shikamaru tapped his chin in thought. "So you really _are_ from a different world."

"Where _are_ you guys from?!"

"The Shinobi World."

The creature's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying—"

"That you were transported here by some unknown means?" The Nara suggested. "Yep."

"But the closest Pokémon World settlement is right _there_!" The vulpes pointed to the north of them. "Meema and I were _just_ there!"

"It's true." The mother seconded.

"Then I guess our realms must have merged somehow..." The thinker trailed off. "Ah! What am I doing! This is _too_ troublesome!" He tugged on the roots of his hair before pausing. "Wait...I remember how hard Zorua bit me yet..."

"Yet?" The guilty echoed.

"How come my wounds didn't draw any blood?!"

The kit huffed. "Our attacks _never_ draw blood or even _create_ flesh wounds in the victims no matter _how_ powerful or sharp they are."

"Isn't that a little ridiculous?!"

The cub puffed his cheeks indignantly. "_Sorry_ if I can't change Pokémon Physics."

"Now I get it." The Uchiha mused.

"What?!" The canine turned to face Sasuke.

"Now I know why you never drew blood from me, even when that sword of yours when you were a unicorn struck my face nor when you hit me with Water Shuriken while you were that frog which you claimed could cut through metal. I was also wondering how I never managed to draw blood from you neither."

"First of all, I became a Gekkōga and Kerudio in its Resolute Form." The canine corrected as he shifted into their respective shapes. "And secondly, you can't draw blood from a Pokémon no matter what; we're immune to that."

"I was also wondering..." the raven began once more, "as to why you didn't arrive _while_ I was fighting." He directed at his team.

Kakashi shrugged. "We didn't know; we couldn't sense any spikes in chakra. I was actually suprised to see your eye bleeding."

"NORMAL CHAKRA?!" He exclaimed. "I USED JUTSUS LIKE AMATERASU, CHIDORI, KIRIN, SUSANOO, AND ESPECIALLY MY ETERNAL MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT _SENSE_ THEM?! I WOULD EXPECT THAT FROM USURATONKACHI, BUT NOT _YOU, _A JŌNIN!"

"HEY!" Naruto screamed, offended.

"There were even cumulonimbi from my Rain Dance." Zorua added.

"That was _my_ doing." Everyone focused on Zoroark. "I used my Genzou to mask _every_ signal that your fight gave off and created an illusion of the scene as it was _before_ the battle."

The blond quirked a brow. "Why would you bother going through all that trouble?!"

The cub slapped his own forehead in disbelief. "Isn't it _obvious_?! She did that so you guys or _anyone_ for the matter would not be able to back him up so Meema _could_ kill him!"

The swordsman glanced at the parent. "If you were planing to do that in the first place, why didn't you?"

She snorted. "Pokémon fight each other all the time; I wanted to see how the battle played out before reacting. When I saw you break his Mat Block, I considered that the final straw and took action."

"That's Meema for you; her powers are incredible!" Her son lauded, the mother smiling. "I might not be _nearly_ as skilled as she is but someday, I'll be the Master of Illusions just like her!"

"That's great to set an amazing goal like that." The flaxen praised. "I also have a dream: to become the next Hokage."

"Fire Shadow?" The youngster stared at him in confusion. "How do you become a 'Fire Shadow'?"

The questioned bursted out laughing. "That the name of the number one ninja and leader of Konohagakure!"

The prankster's eyes widened in delight. "That's so cool! I'll become the best at transforming! You'll see!"

The blond smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Huh?" He glanced up. "What do you mean."

The whiskered chuckled. "_Any_ shinobi can transform!"

"WHAT?! PROVE IT!"

The Kyuubi holder grinned. "Okay!" He then held his fingers together. In a puff of smoke, the warrior became an exact replica of his sensei.

"WOAH!"

"We _all_ can do it!" The altered boasted before reverting. "Now if you knew this..." He manifested a Rasengan. "_You_ would be special since it's a _very_ difficult jutsu to learn and _I'm_ the only one to master it since I managed to incorporate my wind element in there. That's its original purpose. Its power also various with _my_ power, so it's _very_ strong!" The explainer beamed in pride.

"A move that varies in type and power..." Zorua mused before smirking. "Don't be _too_ sure about that!" A multitude of azure spheres manifested, surrounding the group before each launched into a stray boulder and eliminated them. The warriors gaped in shock as the caster cleared his throat. "Hidden Power _also_ varies in type and power...except _any_ Pokémon, excluding a Koikingu, can learn it with ease!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrilled.

The fox grinned. "_Now_ look who's _so_ 'special'!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I challenge you to a transforming contest! Let's see you get clobbered in what you take pride in!"

The guardian tsked, drawing his attention to her. "Futile effort; _nobody_ can beat a Zorua or Zoroark when it comes to illusions; you're going to humiliate yourself! But since you can't be deterred, I'll make a barrier to prevent us from being spotted." She concentrated before a brilliant sheen covered every surface around them.

"We'll see about that!" He smirked before turning to his opponent who grinned back.

"Thanks Meema! Bring it! I want to make some rules; we go through a total of _four_ categories, each with _five_ objects in them. You get all of the first three and I get the last one."

"Sounds great!" The ninja cried out before holding his chin in thought. "Hmm, the category is 'humans'. The first..." He held his fingers together, changing into the jōnin in the smog. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Piece of cake." The Pokémon became an exact replica.

"The second, third, and fourth..." The ninja pondered as he returned to his original shape. "Is Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke!" He declared as he transformed into the mentioned three, the rouge copying him exactly.

The bystanders sweat-dropped. "I can't believe you allowed this, Sensei." The pinkette murmured.

"I've got to agree." The scarred uttered.

"The fifth..." Naruto drawled before a puff of smoke enveloped him, turning him into a feminine version of himself sans clothing, censored by clouds.

The opposer quirked a brow in confusion. "Who is _that_?"

"This is Naruko." He spoke in a different voice. "She's who I become in my seduction technique.

The Pokémon face-palmed. "That's so _stupid_; why use that...whatever it is, when you could could _just_ use an infatuation spell?"

"There's no such thing." 'She' huffed.

"For you; for us, it's called Attract. However, it only works on Pokémon of the _opposite_ gender and since I'm a male..."

"HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM OR ELSE I'LL CONSIDER THIS A FORFEIT!"

"Fine!" The kitsune achieved the objective before reverting back instantaneously. "I _never_ want to do that _ever_ again!"

"Your fault for allowing _me_ to get the first dibs...or should I say the first _three_ dibs."

"I want to pound the life out of that kid..." The mother snarled.

"CHOOSE THE SECOND CATAGORY ALREADY!"

"Alright!" The flaxen huffed. "It's 'weapons', and I choose a kunai, a katana, a shuriken, a crossbow, and an exploding tag." He then morphed into each of the forms.

"Couldn't you have chosen something a little more _difficult_?" Zorua taunted as he mirrored the other's actions.

"You'll regret saying those words..." Naruto teased. "The third catagory is 'animals'."

"The creatures of _your_ planet?" The fennec pondered.

"Yeah! Well since you have _no_ idea what they are...why don't you just spare yourself the trouble and give up?" The ninja smiled smugly.

"NEVER! I'LL DO IT; JUST CHOOSE THE FIVE 'ANIMALS' I HAVE TO TURN INTO!"

"Okay." He shrugged. "They are: a dog...a toad...a bird...a fox...and a snake." The announcer stated as he became a sandy canine covered with brown at the ears, a tiny orange amphibian, a brown finch, an orange vulpes, and a maroon serpent.

"Got to try new things at some point." The Pokémon sighed before closing his eyes. After a moment's pause, the molder reopened his orbs before transforming into perfect versions of the mentioned. "YAY! I DID IT!" He leapt for joy before grounding himself whilst smirking. "Now it's _my_ turn and I choose..._Pokémon_."

"POKÉMON?! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU CHOSE _POKÉMON_?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'VE _NEVER_ SEEN ONE BEFORE TODAY!"

The accused glowered. "Then why did you choose _animals_? The only 'animals' I had ever seen came out of Sasuke's sleeves!"

Sakura gazed at her friend. "You used Jagei Jubaku on him?!"

"Yeah, but he outmaneuvered and dispelled them."

"How?"

"By turning into another snake."

"It's Aabokku!" The dark-type corrected as he turned to them before redirecting his attention to the competitor. "I'll be nice; you only have to successfully transform into _one_ in order to win."

"WHAT?!" The flaxen exclaimed. "FINE, I'LL DO IT AND KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"More like me kick _your_ butt." The trickster smirked before a lavender glow enveloped him. "First up..." Once the glow had dissipated, a huge behemoth characterized by a long tubular body covered in green plates obstructed by the claws on its taloned arms, the occasional red line on its dorsals and the yellow ovals that repeated all the way to its head made more imposing by two pairs of jutting fins behind a mouth outlined with crimson and pitch-black eyes appeared.

"Woah..." Naruto gaped. "Is _that_ a giant snake?"

The Uchiha huffed. "Since when did snakes have _limbs_, dobe?"

"Don't be too sure about that Sasuke." The 'serpent' hinted. "However, this isn't a 'snake'. It's The Ruler of the Sky, Rekkuuza, the Sky High Pokémon and a _dragon_/flying type."

"A DRAGON?!" The blond boomed.

The Nara shook his head. "What's up with the lengthy name? Isn't that troublesome to say?"

The 'myth' shrugged. "That's how my friend addresses Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, so I decided to explain like this since you guys don't know them." He then grinned at his opponent. "Come on, transform!"

"Okay!" The flaxen shouted as he crossed his fingers, a cloud of mist appearing. Once the cloud had cleared, Naruto was revealed to be himself.

"Oh, couldn't do it?" The metamorphose teased.

The taunted snarled. "It's because you're _too_ big! If you chose a smaller form, I would be able to do it!"

"Fine." The prankster breathed as another brilliance shone, morphing him into a behemoth who was white on its feet and the humanoid limbs which served as wings, the exceptions being the azure of its stomach and the cerulean of the spines which littered its tail, back, and outlined its cyan eyes. "The second is The Creator of Storms, Rugia, the Diving Pokémon and a psychic/flying type."

"WAH! THAT'S _STILL_ TOO BIG!"

The 'avian' scoffed. "Yeah right. This Pokémon is smaller than the latter by _six feet_!"

"Fine!" The boy crossed his fingers and manifested smog around himself only to fail again. "AHH! YOU'RE STILL _TOO_ BIG!"

His opponent smirked. "Give up? You clearly _cannot_ transform into Pokémon."

He grimaced. "Just use a smaller form! I'll snatch your chances of victory from you!"

The rouge grinned. "Fine. Have it your way." The opposer activated his ability once more, morphing into a creature covered in flowing pearl tresses from the tuffs on its knees, abdomen, and inside the rings around its neck to the simple fuzz on its taloned limbs to the streaming locks on its armored tail, the tips of its winged limbs, and the regality of its head. "The Embodiment of Truth, Reshiramu, the Vast White Pokémon and a dragon/fire type."

"She's beautiful..." The pinkette trailed.

The deformer chuckled. "Reshiramu, along with almost _every_ Legendary and Mythical Pokémon in existence is _genderless_. Even if, Reshiramu is closer to a _he_."

"W-WHA?"

"Yep." He then redirected his attention to the contester. "This Pokémon is _six_ feet shorter; only eleven! Come on, do it!"

"Okay!" He attempted the task at hand only to encore his flunk. He groaned in frustration. "CHOOSE A SMALLER ONE!"

"Meh." A magenta light overtook the metamorphose, cutting his size down into an enigma distinguished by the red and blue patterns covering it, especially contrasting between its legs and the striated lumps on them, twin sets of spirals which formed its arms which were set between an amethyst engraved into its chest above a gainsboro torso, and the mask which branched out into twin antenna. "The Core Incarnate, Deokishisu, the DNA Pokémon and a psychic-type." The 'extraterrestrial' smiled smugly. "This Pokémon is _shorter_ than you, so it should be no problem."

The ninja tried again only to not succeed. "Come on! How can I transform into something so...alien?"

The denizen tsked. "You're just making excuses but you're in luck; Deokishisu has _four_ forms. I'm in its 'Normal' Form right now and if you can become its: Speed," the grey lines extended to most of its body as its limbs fused and altered pigmentation, "Defense," its figure hardened, becoming thicker, "_or_ Attack," the being almost returned to its original appearance, save for its outgrown spikes and whip-like digits, "you win."

Zoroark bursted into laughter. "He's mocking you kid!"

The blond quirked a brow. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "He's giving you _many_ chances to best him even though he knows you can't!"

The flaxen scowled. "I'll prove you wrong! I'll prove you _all_ wrong!" He folded his hands, light enveloping him only for him to repeatedly dud.

The undefeated chuckled sinisterly. "One left to go. This is your _last_ chance." A violet glow encompassed the 'nucleic' before it vanished.

"HUH?!" Naruto whipped his head from side to side, clearly complexed with the situation. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"Down here." A voice rang out. The addressed complied to face a tiny mammal who carried grassy fur dotted in the occasional dandelion spot above twin pink lotuses and two pairs of leaves which served as ears on a milky face holding emerald orbs and delicate snout which all lead to small limbs on a minuscule body. "The Bearer of Flowers, Shaymin, The Gratitude Pokémon and a grass-type. I'm in its Land Form, making it one of the _smallest_ Pokémon in existence at eight _inches_. If you can't turn into _this_, you're screwed."

The whiskered growled. "You're underestimating me! I can do this and you'll lose!" The shinobi clasped his palms together and concentrated. A blue aura surrounded him for several seconds, burning brightly.

"Is he going to do it?" Sakura questioned.

"Nope." The raven deadpanned as the flames dissipated, revealing the unchanged ninja.

The mammal cackled boisterously as he reverted. "I WIN! YOU LOSE! HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MOCKING MY POWERS!" The fox began a victory dance.

The mother grinned. "I knew it." She then dispelled the barrier.

His opponent slumped. "How did I fail?"

Kakashi approached his student. "That's because Pokémon are living forms yet lack chakra; without a familiar signal to home in onto, it's pointless to try to turn into them because you'll be met with failure."

"Then how come Zorua could morph into _animals_?"

The fennec halted before him. "It's because Genzou is based on _imagination_, not analyzing! I knew I would win! You can't beat me in a transformation contest!"

"Shh." The sensei suddenly sounded, ceasing all movement. "Someone's coming."

The bushes rustled before a scout popped out, hands on his knees as he gasped. "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

The jōnin quirked a brow. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

The shinobi regained his composure before relaying his message. "Tsunade-sama has fallen ill!"

* * *

Forms: Rekkuuza (Rayquaza), Rugia (Lugia), Reshiramu (Reshiram), Deokishisu/Normal/Speed/Defense/Attack Form (Deoxys/Normal/Speed/Defense/Attack Forme), Shaymin/Land Form (Shaymin/Land Forme)

Translations: Koikingu=Magikarp

Moves used: Hidden Power

Jutsu: Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite**, **Matt** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter and **wolfmythlegacy** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Good luck **Jazz**! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The shinobi regained his composure before relaying his message. "Tsunade-sama has fallen ill!"_

"WHAT?!" The flaxen exclaimed. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS _TRUE_!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke scolded whilst rubbing his forehead. "Why in the world would someone _joke_ about something as _serious_ as _this_?!"

The blond continued his rant as if the latter had never spoke. "I MUST BE DREAMING! THAT'S RIGHT! I MUST BE IMAGINING EVERYTHING! BAA-CHAN _CAN'T_ GET SICK! I MADE _ALL_ THIS UP BECAUSE SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS 'POKÉMON' DOESN'T EXI—!"

A round of harsh whacks resounded throughout the area. The Kyuubi holder stared in shock as he tenderly held his abused cheeks. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Zoroark huffed. "To prove to you that this _is_ real; the unexpected happens and we have to accept it no matter how _strange_ it seems."

The cub sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe you thought Meema and I are imaginary."

The ninja crossed his arms indignantly after he had calmed down. "How _couldn't_ I? Since when could _anyone_ use jutsus without chak—"

The scout cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Tsunade-sama _specifically_ requested to see you all. We have to depart immediately!"

"Can we go too?" Zorua pleaded.

The man knelt down to make eye contact with the fennec. "What's this?"

"A summon." Kakashi replied immediately. "They're a special type of kitsune called 'Pokémon'. I called them out to aid us on a mission."

The scout shrugged. "Alright. Let's go!"

"Follow us." The jōnin instructed to the foxes as he faced them. "We're going to rush to Konohagakure!"

* * *

The group exited the obscure forest and arrived at the gates of a vast settlement dotted with buildings that matched the color scheme of a mountain characterized by four distinct faces carved into the rock.

"Welcome to our village!" Naruto beamed as he turned to the newcomers. "Nice, isn't it?"

"There's no time to brag!" Sakura scolded. "We need to see the Hokage immediately!"

The fennec quirked a brow. "So this Tsunade is your leader?"

"Yeah, she's this village's sannin, a group of three legendary ninja, hailed as the world's most powerful kunoichi, a female shinobi, and is the greatest medical-nin there is!" The pinkette praised. "Ah, if I could be like her..."

"That's already happening..." The blond muttered.

"WHAT!"

"No time for bickering!" The sensei commanded. "We have to see Tsunade-sama immediately!" He then directed his attention to the scout. "Lead us to her room."

* * *

The group was led to the front of a polished wooden door in a blinding hospital reeking of sterility. Labored screams could be heard from the other side of the barricade.

"Baa-chan!" The blond screamed as he recognized the sound.

The shinobi stopped before the gate, arms behind his back.

"Before you step in, I advise you to keep your voices low. She has also lost her sight, so speak clearly." Once the bunch gave their nods of confirmation, the ninja opened the hinge, bowing low.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the people you had requested for as well as a few of their companions."

"Let them in." A feeble voice murmured. The guard stepped aside to let the visitors through before taking his leave and shutting the screen behind himself. The sight that beheld them was sickening; their leader, who once emitted an aura of strength and determination, was reduced to a fledging state. The woman was deathly pale and her normally well-kept hair lain disheveled. The honcho was almost unrecognizable in the hospital gown she wore.

"WHAT HAPPENED BAA-CHAN?!" What had set the guests off the most was the ebon tendrils that overran her skin.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, BRAT!" The ruler exclaimed from her bed.

"Glad to know she's still the same old granny."

"What happened?" Sakura whispered as she reached the patient.

The Fire Shadow sighed breathlessly. "This is what I get for using Sōzō Saisei as much as I did; the seal on my forehead has overtaken my body and I'm too weak to fight back. I'm chronically ill right now."

"No! This can't be!" The pinkette gasped as she held her hands out above the senior's chest. A verdant glow spread out of her palms and onto the designated spot but to no avail; the elder appeared no different.

"It's no use; I'm not suffering from any physical wounds, so the Shōsen Jutsu is ineffective. The huge amounts of chakra I had stored in the diamond marking went out of control as I repeatedly released it. The attack on my chakra system ended up becoming a fatal condition that cannot be cured by any known means."

"Then why did you want us here?!" The healer exclaimed.

"Don't be so loud!" The stricken covered her ears. "I brought you all here so I could give my final words to you! Kakashi, you've served your village well with your services in the ANBU and teaching in the academy. You have brought up many great shinobi who I believe can fill your shoes. Sakura, you have great potential to become the greatest medical-nin in the world, after me of course. Continue your great work and you will be worthy to carry on my legacy. Sasuke, even though you had betrayed Konohagakure, joined Orochimaru, our eternal enemy for the sake of gaining power and threatened to kill everyone in Konoha, you are a great shinobi who even excels the great power of the Uchihas. I know you will rebuild your vanishing clan. Naruto...you were the most pestering child I had ever met; you whined too much and your voice was annoying. However, it's thanks to you that I ever became the Hokage; you awakened my sense of duty to this place. You also risked your life multiple times for Sasuke even though he tried to kill you multiple times and even went as far as begging the Fourth Raikage for forgiveness to his crimes. I encourage your dream of being the next Hokage and you will be the best this village has ever seen. Everyone, you have fought valiantly during the Fourth Shinobi World War and without you all, we would have lost to Madara and fall victim to Project Tsuki no Me. We all still have our free will thanks to your efforts."

"No...Tsunade-sama..."

"My time is near...I'm going to be leaving this world soon."

"But baa-chan!" Naruto protested. "You've been our leader for far too short! You need to lead this village like you have been for the past three years! We need yo—" The woman abruptly collapsed, silencing him. "No...baa-chan. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!"

"Shh." Kakashi hushed as he approached the motionless figure. "She's still alive, if only by a thread. She won't have much longer though."

Zorua cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I know a way to solve this." A brilliant flash of magenta light transformed the rogue into a dragon who stood on taloned feet below knees which bore razors that were nearly identical to the single claws which adorned the tips of each finned arm that matched the dorsals covering its back and contrasted with its crimson stomach which led to a pointed muzzle that had a few fangs poking out near ebon corneas housing golden pupils and twin knobs on either side of its head which sported stripes in the centers. The creature scraped its skin, shedding a heap of flakes which landed on a wing.

"Legend has it that medicine made from a Gabaito's scales can heal even the most incurable disease." The 'gargoyle' then summoned two stones which he carved into a pestle and mortar as well as a spoon using a hook before blasting a weak stream of water into them to smooth them out and creating a huge fireball which stayed on his muzzle as he brought the objects to the flame to dry the materals before vaporizing the liquid from the bottom of the container. The 'biped' next placed the keratin into the bowl as he mashed them into a fine substance. "Even though my form is created from my Genzou, as long as I will it, my body—as well as anything that comes off of it—is real even if I change. Give this to Tsunade but first, she needs to recover enough in order to accept the formula."

"Right!" Sakura affirmed as she approached the comatose and proceeded to use her Shōsen Jutsu to restore some health as a verdant glow emitted from the denizen. The woman's breathing became audible once more albeit quiet.

"My Refresh should have helped a little. Now feed this to her." The Pokémon commanded as he reverted. The kunoichi scooped the powder in shaky fingers before placing it past the unconscious's lips. The rosette then held her jaw, forcing her to swallow the substance. Immediately, the etchings retracted into the azure diamond upon her temple as her skin regained a healthy color.

"It worked!" The occupants' faces visibly lifted at those words.

"We're not done yet." The bunch turned to the cub as he morphed into a Delibird. The 'penguin' took out a plant which had curled leaves originating from a bent stem. "To wake her up, she needs to consume a Revival Herb once it has been grated. It completely heals the one who eats it, so it's a valuable medicine." He handed her the shoot. "Here, but I've got to warn you; it's _really_ bitter so she probably will be sputtering as she regains consciousness." He became his normal self as she complied, grinding the plant into mush before giving it to the patient.

As soon as the concoction went down her throat, the woman abruptly sat up whilst coughing. "What is this _nasty_ taste?! Huh?!" The sannin gazed at her palms in shock before feeling her pulse. "I can see! I-I'm alive! Someone, fetch me a mirror!" Kakashi obeyed and offered her a reflective surface. She stared at her imaged before gasping in shock; she appeared _normal_. "W-What happened?! Who did this?!"

"I did." The Hokage swiveled to face Zorua who had taken the shape of a Kyuukon. "I healed you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I had caused. Please forgive me, Hokage-sama." The fennec bowed low as a sign of respect.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine. NINE?! YOU'RE THE 'KYUUBI' THAT SPOOKED THE SHINOBI?!"

"Yes." The kitsune nodded in confirmation. "Due to me having nine tails, they thought I was the 'Kyuubi' and was going to terrorize the village in a different form, and I _let_ them believe that for my enjoyment. I pounced from the bushes and scared them while the men believed I was a 'Bijuu'. I'm sorry for what I did." The quadrupedal knelt deeped.

Tsunade growled. "So you instilled fear into my people for _fun_?!" The nonet bobbed in affirmation. "UNFORGIVABLE! THE KYUUBI ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE ABOUT FIFTEEN YEARS AGO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH _DAMAGE_ IT DID?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES WERE _LOST_?!"

The cub sunk even more. "I had no idea Hokage-sama. If I did, I would _never_ have done it."

Zoroark snarled at the turn of events, readying herself to strike.

The ruler huffed loudly before continuing. "Although what you did was _unacceptable_, you healed me thus saving my life. You prevented Konoha from spiraling into chaos at losing their leader. In that case, I accept your apology and release you of any charges you would have received. My debt is repaid."

The vulpes beamed. "Thank you!" He then turned to his guardian. "Meema, nothing's going to happen so you can relax!" The mother immediately regained her composure.

"However, there is _one_ condition that you _must_ accept." The Fire Shadow demanded.

"What's that?" The 'Kyuukon's' ears perked.

"You have to make a _public_ apology."

* * *

The foxes stepped onto a makeshift platform that was created at the legend's command. The citizens had gathered to the mandatory meeting.

"That's the Kyuubi!"

"Why is it even _allowed_ to be here?"

"_Especially_ with that other monster."

"What was Hokage-sama thinking?"

The parent growled as she heard those disdainful comments. "I can't _believe_ that you're going through with this."

"This is something I have to do." The pup whispered before he approached the microphone that was adjusted to his body's height. "Attention citizens!" The civilians bursted into a ruckus.

"WHAT IS THAT _THING_ DOING HERE?!"

"GO AWAY, YOU DEMON!"

"GET OUT!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Cans and other miscellaneous objects were thrown in the speaker's direction. The target moved quickly to dodge all of them, panic evident in his eyes.

The guardian snarled fiercely as she approached the amplifier. "SILENCE! YOU ALL AREN'T ACTING LIKE PEOPLE AT ALL! ALL MY SON WANTED TO DO IS _APOLOGIZE_ FOR HIS ACTIONS, YET YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! I AM _THIS_ CLOSE TO KILLING YOU ALL FOR HURTING MY KIN! COME ON ZORUA, LET'S LEAVE THESE _ANIMALS_ ALONE LIKE THEY WANT." The kit whimpered as he reverted into his original form.

The villagers went into an uproar.

"THAT'S NOT THE KYUUBI!"

"THAT CREATURE _TRANSFORMED_ INTO IT!"

"THAT _LIAR_!"

"IT PROBABLY AIDED THE _REAL_ KYUUBI IN ESCAPING!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as he approached the dais before taking the device into his hand. "THE 'REAL' KYUUBI IS STILL _SEALED_ WITHIN ME, SO YOU HAVE _NO_ REASON TO BLAME HIM! YOU'RE UPSET JUST BECAUSE HE PULLED A LITTLE _PRANK_?! DON'T FORGET THAT I USED TO DO THAT _ALL_ THE TIME! HE JUST _DECIEVED_ YOU, NO _REAL_ HARM HAS BEEN DONE AND YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO _KILL_ HIM! SHAME ON YOU ALL!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade declared as she snatched the microphone from the blond, muting him along with the mob. "This fox played a _cruel_ trick on us by turning into a creature with nine tails and letting us believe our assumptions, but he saved my life! Just earlier, I was on the brink of death, bedridden in a hospital! If not for this kitsune, I would be _dead_ and Konoha would have spiraled into chaos without its Hokage. I forgave the brat, so can't _you_?! In other words, he's a _hero_ who saved the Fire Country!"

The audience erupted in applause at the heartfelt speech.

"Forgive us, fox!"

"We're sorry!"

"Thank you!"

"He's cool!"

"And cute!"

The fennec beamed at the praise. "No problem! I forgive you and I'm so glad that I am forgiven!"

"Now you two," the honcho began as she approached the Pokémon, "what are your names?"

"Zorua!"

"Zoroark! And I'll do _anything_ to protect my kin, so if you lay even one finger on my son, you'll _pay dearly_."

"Okay! You heard her; if anyone hurts Zorua, you'll be punished by both her _and_ me!" The crowd gasped at the threat. "Now I want to ask you both something important." She redirected her attention to the duo.

"What?!" The mother and son pressed simultaneously.

"Do you want to become a part of this village? Become a part of Konoha?"

The elder of the two shrugged. "It all depends on my boy's decision; wherever he goes, I go too."

Everyone's eyes turned to the pup. "Umm, Meema and I were planning to see the world..."

"Oh." The audience sighed collectively in disappointment.

"BUT," he continued, lifting their hopes, "I like this place. It seems nice and I've _never_ met a person who has powers until just earlier. I also made some companions here." The male turned to the shinobi he had befriended in the midst before staring at the one beside him.

"So what's your choice?" Tsunade queried.

Zorua looked uncertain. "Well, I choose..."

* * *

Forms: Gabaito (Gabite), Delibird (Delibird), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Moves used: DoubleSlap, Stone Edge, Water Gun, Searing Shot, Refresh

Jutsu: Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth), Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)

Translation: Tsuki no Me=Eye of the Moon Plan

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **foxchick1** for commenting on chapter five as well as following, and **M-Preg** **Angel** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Zorua looked uncertain. "Well, I choose..."_

The parent knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay with whatever you want to do, as long as you are _safe_."

The cub smiled. "Thanks Meema!" He then turned back to the leader. "In that case, I want to stay here; I can see the world at _any other_ time but I believe that I'll _never_ get to experience what I've been through today if I left!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Tsunade beamed. "That's great! You two will be a _great_ contribution to this village but first..." she extracted a pair of bands which appeared identical to what the shinobi wore, "you both need to wear these forehead protectors to signify your allegiance to Konoha."

The cub stared at the twin articles in confusion. "Forehead...protectors? I don't want to wear that because I _like_ being able to hear properly!"

The woman chuckled. "You don't necessarily have to wear them on your forehead."

"I could wear it like a collar?!" The kit's eyes widened in delight.

"If that's what you want." The kunoichi tied the cloth around the fox's neck before handing it to the elder who did it herself.

"Yay!" He glanced at the piece of clothing in pride before facing his guardian. "Come on, Meema!"

"Okay." The mother scooped up her son and dropped him into her mane.

"Where are you going?!" The Hokage pressed.

The prankster popped out of the untamed mess, grinning. "I'm tired and I want to rest up. Don't worry; I'll be back!"

"See you later!" Naruto exclaimed as the gathering uttered their farewells to their savior.

The pup waved his arms excitedly as Zoroark retreated into the forest. "BYE!"

* * *

"Why?! Why?!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto and Sasuke had been sent on another task right after the latter had filled out the paperwork concerning his two most recent objectives. Rumor had it that a strange group was wandering the premises and it was their job to gather details about the bunch and stop them if deemed a threat.

"Aww, why were we sent on such a _boring_ mission?" The blond whined. "For all we know, the 'rogues' could be a bunch of genin!"

The raven sighed in frustration. "We don't know that, dobe! That's why we were even _sent_; to discover who they are!" He rubbed his temples, clearly exasperated. "Why did Tsunade pair _you_ with me and not Sakura?! At least she's _bearable_ unlike a certain _someone_ I know." The Uchiha glared at his partner.

"It's because _I'm_ better than you!" The flaxen boasted as he gestured to himself with hubris. "After all, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Next Hokage?" The swordsman scoffed. "Why would the council appoint an _idiot_ to manage Konoha's affairs?!"

"WHAT! AT LEAST I'M _STRONGER_!"

The other tsked. "Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?" The Kyuubi holder abruptly pointed to the pond they were standing near. "Whosever jutsu can reach the other side of the lake...wins."

The latter smirked. "You're on, but don't cry when you _lose_."

"That's _my_ line!" Naruto berated before holding a hand high above his head. A huge azure sphere immediately manifested, towering high above them both. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" He then hurled the orb, the globe flying past the body before approaching the designated spot. However, the caster deactivated the technique with a clench of his fist before turning to the companion, a proud grin on his face. "Four seconds! Believe it!"

His opponent snorted indifferently before concentrating on the pool. As blood streamed from the competitor's changed pupil, the aqua spontaneously combusted in black flames that immediatly reached the end before smugly dispelling the blaze with a wave of his hand. "Mine was instantaneously. I win." He grinned as he extracted a napkin to wipe off the liquid.

The loser's eyes bugged wide. "CHEATER!"

The victor smirked. "Yeah right. You _never_ said that I couldn't use my Eternal Mangekyō Sharigan, usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP!" The blond's ears spontaneously perked. "Who's there?!" He abruptly spun around to search for the source. An azure sheen suddenly surrounded the duo, picking them off of the ground. "What?!"

His partner grunted. "I can't move."

The flaxen made to swivel his neck to face his friend only to find himself immobile. "What's going on!"

_"This isn't good."_ The Bijuu growled.

'What's happeni—'

A procession of cackles could be heard, snapping the boy's attention away from his thoughts as the sources made themselves known. A blunet male who bore emerald eyes which contrasted with an alabaster uniform consisted of a white shirt centering a crimson R and matching pants that were complimented by gainsboro gloves and boots stood to the right of a woman who wore the same outfit save for having a blouse which exposed her stomach above a pearl skirt over grey stockings all below cerulean hues as well as magenta locks that stretched far out and next to a bipedal neko who grew beige fur tinted copper at its feet, the tip of its curled tail and the insides of its pointed ears which were beside antennae that set off a golden striated clip which were identical to its whiskers near slitted lavender irises close to a huge mouth all on a large, ovular head. Another rustle resounded, a cryptic kraken who branched porcelain legs and lilac arms carrying a hint of violet from a purple body dotted with yellow spots all below a colony of tentacles over a ruby beak revealing itself as it stepped out, glaring with irises which glowed identically to the force that held the two up.

"That's right, Karamanero; keep up the Psychic!" The man exclaimed before leering at the victims. "Hand over all of your Pokémon, now!"

"Pokémon?" Sasuke sneered. "We don't have any."

The cat laughed. "Don't fool around! Where _else_ could that humongous Hidden Power and infernal Will-O-Wisp have come from?"

"We don't have any." The Uchiha repeated.

"Then you twerps will stay like this before we take you hostage!" The feline snickered before huddling up with his teammates.

Naruto glanced at his counterpart. "Can't we just break free with some jutsus?" He whispered harshly after making sure their captors were too occupied to hear them.

"As if." The raven snarled. "We can't move our hands; no seals, no jutsus."

"Then could you at least cast them under a genjutsu?"

The latter growled. "I would be able to..._if_ I could make eye contact with them but I _can't_ since I'm facing the _opposite_ direction from them. Because of that, I also can't use Amaterasu on them either. Tell me, what do they look like?" The blond described the villains to his partner, the listener remaining silent until he had finished. "I guess this gang is the one we're supposed to gather intel on. Based on what you've told me, they seem to be from Zorua's world especially since they thought what we did earlier was the work of Pokémon."

"I wish he was here right now." The boy grumbled.

"We've come to a conclusion!" The female declared. "You tell us where those Pokémon are and I'll tell Karamanero over there," she pointed to the squid, "to release you."

"I've already told you; we...have...none!" The swordsman barked.

The lady shook her head in disappointment. "Then we just have to search you. Karamanero, remove all of their possessions!"

A blur suddenly came into view and slammed into the mollusk, knocking it into a tree before it could comply. The creature was rendered unconscious, the spell casted on the shinobi disappearing as the targets landed on their feet.

"What was that?!" The fulvous shrilled as he was grounded.

"AHHHH!" The malignants shrieked as they discovered the cause. "NOT _THAT_!" The savior was dark green with a tan underside and had large brown eyes above a small mouth that were set in a determined look with yellow accents highlighting them. The markings trailed down its face and neck to two vestigial limbs that had an appearance of a collar—that were located above its short real limbs—and connected into a trail that led to its tail. A huge leaf that appeared to be of ivy was the limb's feature, being as large as its head. The arrival stood its ground, bulb lighted a verdant glow as it glared menacingly at the guilty. "THAT'S THE BRAT'S TSUTAAJA! IT JUST USED LEAF BLADE TO DEFEAT KARAMANERO WITH ONLY _ONE_ STRIKE!"

"Tsutaaja...Zorua mentioned that Pokémon before." The genius mused.

"Wha?" The other observed the serpent's orbs. "They _do_ look like your Sharingan."

"GET AWAY!" The kitten screamed. "WE'VE HAD _MORE_ THAN ENOUGH! I WASN'T ABLE TO WALK FOR _WEEKS_ THANKS TO YOU!"

The ivy snake smirked. "Taaja?"

"What did the twerp's tsutaaja just say?!" The sole demanded. "Not _all_ of us speak Pokémon after all!"

The one in question quivered in fear. "'Are you _scared_ of a little _revenge_ for all you've done to my trainer?'. That's what it just said!"

"Let's capture it!" The ginger announced as she held up a gun and fired a succession of snares at the mentioned. The target smirked before flicking her frond, sending a round of bracts flying toward the sniper in retaliation which seamlessly diced the cables. "That Razor Leaf sliced through the ropes..."

"Taa?"

"'You thought you could subdue _me_ with a petty trap?'" The biped glowered. "For your information, I spent an _eternity_ on formulating the best material to create the maximum strength for the nets! They can withstand _anything_!"

The squamata appeared smug. "Ta? Tsu-jaa?"

"'Oh? Then how come I used a simple Razor Leaf, a move with only fifty-five percent power and ninety-five percent accuracy, to render them _useless_?'"

"I don't know about you...but I'm not staying around to be pulverized by that Kusa no Hebi _again_!" The guy decreeded as he fled, his partners shortly joining him. He then extracted a Pokéball and pointed it at the motionless form. "Karamanero, return!" The trainer pressed a knob on the device, issuing a red laser which dematerialized the target before the beam retracted into its source. As he stashed the sphere, the blunet clicked a button on a remote he withdrew, summoning a balloon that took on the appearance of the feline from the air. The trinity leapt into the green basket before making a hasty getaway.

The Grass Snake smiled. "Ja."

From above, the Pokémon grunted in confusion. "'Or so you think'? What do you mean by that?"

"Ta."

"'This'?"

With a sweep of her tail, a flurry of colored cotyledons were manifested and flew toward the contraption.

"Get away!" The lady commanded to the domestic who controlled the machine.

"There's no point; that's Magical Leaf, a move with sixty percent power and NEVER MISSES!" The attack impaled the rubber, creating a hole in the fabric. However, before the transport could whizz out of control, the assaulter called upon a pair of slender apprendages from her collar and used them to latch into the handles. The summoner then yanked them toward herself, causing her enemies to be brought down without opposition. As she pulled away her limbs, the basket crashed onto the ground near the protagonists, the vehicle decimating in a terrifying explosion as it made contact with the ground.

"Snakes coming out of a snake?! That's the _weirdest_ thing I've ever seen!" The whiskered commented.

"No, you're wrong." The translator rasped as his group emerged from the ruins albeit sustaining many scratches. "It used Vine Whip, a grass-type move with a power of thirty-five percent and one hundred percent accuracy that calles upon _vines_, not snakes, from the user's body to inflict damage! Sheesh, where did you come up with that idea; that's _ridiculous_!"

As soon as the antagonists had fully climbed out, the serpent narrowed her pupils at them. An obscure shadow crept out of the creature to manifest into a piercing cyclops before a swarm of malevolent orbs spontaneously popped out of nowhere, spelling a dark aura onto the intended.

"W-What happened?!" The sapphire hued whimpered.

"I'm outta here!" The anthropoid voiced as he made a beeline for the foliage only to run into an invisible barrier. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The caster approached her foes, hands on her hips. "Ta? Taaja!"

"'Do you not know what I just did earlier? I used Mean Look!' AHHH!" The furry shrieked. "MEAN LOOK?!"

"What's 'Mean Look'?" The female demanded, arms crossed in expectation.

"IT'S A DARK-TYPE MOVE IN WHICH THE USER GIVES 'THE EVIL EYE', TRAPPING ITS TARGETS WITH A VICIOUS GLARE!"

The cause smirked. "Ja. Tsutaa."

"'That's correct. The only way to lift my Mean Look is for us to battle until one side is rendered unconscious.'" The multilingual wobbled on his feet, unable to keep still at the horrific revelation. "BATTLE?! WE HAVE TO _FIGHT_ YOU?!"

Her lips widened into a grin. "Ta."

"'Yep'? NOOO!" The kitten nearly fainted on the spot.

"HEY!" The trio's attention was drawn toward the blond. "WHO _ARE_ YOU ANYWAYS?!"

The trio beamed sinisterly, the fear instantly washing off of their forms.

"New faces I see? Prepare for trouble!" The woman announced while closing her eyes and placing both hands on her chest in a boastful fashion.

"Make it double!" The man added with a rose mysteriously materializing in his hand.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The ginger screamed.

"James!" The blunet followed just as passionately.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Nyarth! That's right!" The three fell into a rehearsed pose after that.

The ninjas exchanged glances, not knowing what to think but the expression on the reptile's visage was entirely different; a large sweat drop hung from her temples as she crossed her arms. "Tsutaa. Jaa-Taa? Jaa."

A tick mark grew predominant on the Scratch Cat's forehead. "Why you little..."

"What did that Kusa no Hebi just say to get you so riled up?" The jaded pressed, brow quirked.

The speaker faced his accomplice, eyes ablaze. "'YOUR INTROS JUST GET LAMER AND LAMER EVERY TIME. CAN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING LESS _STUPID_? YOU THREE ARE _SO_ VAIN TO FEEL THE NEED TO POSE AFTER EVERY SENTENCE.' THAT BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LAME...ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The infuriated retracted lengthy claws from each finger, the talons emitting a malicious violet. "COWER BEFORE MY NIGHT SLASH!" He batted his paws, aiming to tear flesh.

His opponent effortless evaded each swing as she smiled slyly. "Taa. Jaa?"

The enemy roared in a fury. "'PATHETIC. YOU CAN'T EVEN THROW A NIGHT SLASH EVEN THOUGH IT HAS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT ACCURACY?' KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, KUSA NO HEBI! ONCE MY ATTACK GOES THROUGH, YOU'LL TAKE _TONS_ OF DAMAGE SINCE DARK-TYPE MOVES ARE _EXTREMELY_ EFFECTIVE AGAINST YOUR KIND!"

The ivy snake bursted into laughter as her opponent kept at his feeble attempts. "Ta? Taajaa! Taaja! Tsutaa!"

A vein bulged from his skull. "'Effective? If I am a ghost or psychic-type it would be...but I'm a grass-type; dark-type moves deal a _normal_ amount of damage against me! Your knowledge of types is infinitesimal! I bet I could beat you in one hit with a move that would normally deal no damage against you!'" The feline grimaced. "I'd like to see you try!"

The verdant's lips curled upward. "Ta..." The endotherm pulled back a clenched hand, manifesting a violaceous fist before launching it.

"'You'll regret saying that...'? Yeah right!" The attack disappeared into thin air. "Hahaha! Missed me! Missed me! Nananana—" All of a sudden, the duke reappeared and hit Nyarth square in the jaw. His head rocked back, and he was sent flying into a stray sand dune. When the dust cleared up, his eyes were swirls, and his mouth hung open, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Huh! What was that?" Jessie exclaimed in absolute shock.

James answered her. "That was Shadow Punch, a ghost-type move with a power of sixty percent. It never misses; however, Nyarth shouldn't have been affected since he is a normal-type. All I can guess is that the twerp's tsutaaja is correct; his type match up is so poor that he was affected and defeated by an attack that under normal circumstances shouldn't have damaged him."

"That's ridiculous! In any matter, we must stop that serpent!"

"I agree! We must avenge Nyarth!"

"Koromori, Pururiru, Dokucale!..."

"Desumasu, Morobareru!"

"I choose you!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

Five palm-sized balls with red tops and white bottoms were thrown into the air. They opened, white beams emerging from all of them. A pentad of distinct creatures emerged from the lights. The first one was covered with white hair, a large heart-shaped nose appearing from the mass, and had small wings. The second was pink all over, lighter around the crown on its head and its five tentacles. It had light blue eyes and a prideful smirk. The third one had lily-like wings, four red legs tucked into its purple body, and yellow antennae above equally fulvous eyes. The fourth was black all over except the area around its corneas, which was accented a burnt orange. It had large arms and a mask-like object hanging from its tail. The last Pokémon summoned had a large cap-like head and twin shields as hands that had the appearance of the spheres that were thrown, except tan replaced the white. It had small eyes and a pink mouth. All were set to battle.

"Pururiru, use Psychic on Tsutaaja!" The redhead announced as she pointed straight at her target.

"Puruuu." The squid chanted as it unleashed its telepathic power. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the grass-type, lifting her off the ground. Being caught in its grip, the snake couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"Hahaha! Now you're trapped. Even the mighty Tsutaaja is helpless if it can't move!" Jessie taunted. "Now follow with Ice Beam! Koromori, use Air Slash! Dokucale, use Silver Wind!"

"Morobareru, use Sludge Wave! Desumasu, use Will-O-Wisp!" James continued.

Straight away, all the mentioned Pokémon charged up their attacks.

"Unlike Nyarth, we know all of your weaknesses; after all, grass-types are weak against fire, ice, flying, poison, and bug type moves, aren't they! Now that you are about to be hit with all of them, you will take severe damage!" The woman laughed hysterically.

Naruto gasped. "Isn't that what Karamanero used on us earlier?!"

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah. I wonder how she'll react to this..."

"Taaaaaa..." Her tail began gathering light, glowing white. Instantaneously, a sphere of energy formed between her hands.

"Jaaaaa!" The snake screamed as she fired the stored power. It hit Pururiru dead on, stopping it from successfully firing its attack and breaking its curse. The mollusk fell back, knocked down.

Being freed, the squamata gracefully evaded every hit that was meant for her. Avoiding the possibly serious damage, she focused on retaliation. The snake inhaled deeply, breathing out a conflagration that took on the shape of the kanji symbol of fire. The columns collided with the fungus, incinerating it out of awareness. Not skipping a beat, the serpent contracted, screaming as she released a huge quantity of electricity into the atmosphere. The lightning struck the bat, electrocuting and causing it to fall from the sky. Straight afterwards, sharp rocks surrounded the ivy affinity and launched themselves at Dokucale, causing it to go cross-eyed. Glancing at Desumasu, she propelled herself in the ghost's direction opened her jaws wide. She chomped hard into its flesh, eliciting a cry of agony before it plummeted to the land below.

"SolarBeam, Fire Blast, Thunder, Stone Edge, Crunch...the first four all have one hundred and twenty percent power while the last two have one hundred and eighty percent respectively. I would like to know as to how that Kusa no Hebi could use such powerful moves consecutively without tiring..." The blunet muttered.

"It doesn't matter!" The magenta exclaimed. "We need to capture it to increase our ranks and take over the world!"

"Take over the world?" The blond echoed.

The Uchiha growled. "They're up to no good."

The villains smirked as they extracted a myriad of Pokéballs and threw them into the air...

* * *

Pokémon: Karamanero (Malamar), Tsutaaja (Snivy), Nyarth (Meowth), Koromori (Woobat), Pururiru (Frillish), Dokucale (Dustox), Desumasu (Yamask), Morobareru (Amoonguss)

Translation: Kusa no Hebi=Grass Snake

Moves used: Psychic, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Vine Whip, Mean Look, Night Slash, Shadow Punch, Ice Beam, Air Slash, Silver Wind, Sludge Wave, Will-O-Wisp, SolarBeam, Fire Blast, Thunder, Stone Edge, Crunch

Jutsu: Chōōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel)

Sorry for the late update! School's back on and killing me just as before! :,(

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for commenting on chapter six two times, **Kurosaki Yukia** for evaluating chapter five as well as favoriting and following, **1eragon33**, **Inkdawn12 **along with** Azturner **for following as well as favoriting, **shadespace** for favoriting and **Hoytti** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

As for your request, **Jazz**...I guess I can do that. So do you want this story to take place after The Merging of Realms or something like that?

Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've been working on The Merging of Realms! I'll try to update faster but that isn't a guarantee. Stay tuned though! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The villains smirked as they extracted a myriad of Pokéballs and threw them into the air..._

"Sounansu, Habuneiku, Baketcha, Megayanma, Arbokku! I need all of you!" An azure blob characterized by two sets of legs branching beneath an ebon tail ending in a set of orbs, a serpent which was dotted with golden crests upon teal scales, a dark ghoul bearing a pumpkin sporting two holes below a frilled torso that led to a cowlick, a dragonfly filled by spots upon each of its mantis segments, and a violet cobra appeared from the glowing lights, glaring menacingly at the opposer.

"Sabonea, Muskippa, Manene, Matadogasu, Utsubot, Chirean, Gar-chan! Help me out!" A cactus which grew arms from its round frame, a producer signified by the sharp teeth overlapping above tendrils ranging from green to red, a jesture differentiated through its large nose upon a noggin consisting of an azure cap that matched a feature on its pink belly, an enigma bearing twin heads which both contained skull and crossbones that contrasted greatly with the purple hide covered in pores, a yellow pitcher plant that bared sharp canines, a pale familiar topped with a golden bell which complimented crimson markings, and a crimson puppy covered in stripes that contradicted the softness presented by the cream fuzz sprouting all over materialized from the brilliance, confident as they faced their opponent. The trainer crossed his arms. "Take that! Matadogasu, Smokescreen!" Black fumes sputtered out of the commanded's mouth, obscuring the area and forcing the grass-type to cover herself.

The redhead smirked. "I highly doubt you can win _now_; you're _vastly_ outnumbered!" She then turned to her snakes. "Habuneiku, Poison Tail! Arbokku, Acid!" From within the mist, the fanged jabbed at its target using the thorn on its end which glowed an enigmatic violet as the adder spurted a corrosive liquid from its throat. The attackers waited eagerly as fog cleared, anticipating the sight of their wounded enemy only to find a deep hole meeting their sights. "Be careful; that Kusa no Hebi just used Dig. Be alert." The woman warned. The duo scanned the surroundings for their quarry when the ground suddenly began rumbling. The burrower spontaneously remerged, slamming into her assaulters before bellowing. The ground erupted beneath their feet and surrounded the trio, knocking the three out.

The miscreants glowered. "That's not all we've got! Chirean, Astonish!"

"Baketcha, Shadow Ball!"

A burst of sonic blasted out of the alabaster while a sphere of compressed blackness shot out of the gourd's mouth. However, just when the moves were about to make contact, the target suddenly vanished.

The enemies began looking frantically for their adversary. "Where did _it_ go?" The male demanded.

"How would _I_ know?!" His partner pressed.

The one in question spontaneously reappeared before her attackers, ramming into them both before they could react. The two were rendered unconscious as they slammed into a tree. The cause gracefully landed on her feet, smirking as she faced her nemeses. "Ja?"

"I won't be suprised if _it_ just said 'had enough yet?'." James deadpanned.

Jessie growled. "That's what _we_ should saying, brat! Megayanma, use Silver Wind on the imbecile!"

"Manene, join in as well by using Mimic to copy Megayanma!" The insect beated its wings, releasing specks of glowing air as the clown duplicated its action. In reaction, the squamata emitted a pristine aura before manifesting it into giant boulders above her head. She then launched the glowing outcrops, defeating the bug and leaving the mime the only one of the two standing. The man smirked. "Manene, use Teeter Dance!" The performer began shaking its body, flailing its limbs to each side whilst grinning happily, eyes closed in a bliss.

An azure aura suddenly overtook the two shinobi, forcing them to follow the creature's movements. "Uhh...why are we doing this stupid dance, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha scowled but was oh so menacing with the movements he was doing right then. "How would I know, dobe?!"

The owner snickered. "Teeter Dance has an accuracy of one hundred percent and confuses its targets! I bet that Kusa no Hebi is also doing this 'stupid dance' right..." He glanced over at the mentioned only to find her encased inside a green shield. "Drat! _It_ used Protect!" As soon as the rosette halted, the Grass Snake dropped her guard before dashing towards it at a rapid pace. "Oh no you don't!" The adult gazed at his Pokémon. "Intercept with Tickle!" The commanded sprinted ahead, arms out. Just as the zany approached, its target leapt into the air before shrouding herself in a dark aura. The guy smiled wryly. "Shadow Force again I see? Not this time! Manene, use Mimic!" The jester gained an identical aura to the copied. The original grinned as she was about to collide with her opponent. Precisely as the clown was about to make contact with her, it suddenly veered sharply. The imitator cried in shock right as its enemy rammed into it, knocking it to the ground. The attacked struggled to pick itself up just when a violet jolt passed through its body, rendering it unconscious as it fell in a heap.

James gasped as he rushed to his companion's aid. He tenderly picked it up, glowering at the guilty. "You _monster_! What have you _done_?!"

The cause appeared smug, completely unaffected by that demeaning statement. "Ta. Taaja! Tsutaa! Jaa-Taa!"

"'It's your own fault, really." Nyarth translated as he stood. "I used _Shadow End_ not Shadow Force! Since it has an accuracy of only _sixty_ percent, Manene missed while _I_ had trained enough for it to make contact regardless! Because Manene is a psychic-type and Shadow End is a ghost-type, it took_ a lot_ of damage before succumbing to the heavy recoil that was equal to half of the user's health!'" As the feline finished, an ebon wave could been seen convulsing throughout the serpent.

The lady chuckled uncontrollably at the sight. "Ha! Kusa no Hebi, you realized that since you were the _original_ user of Shadow End, you _also_ lose half of your life!" She cackled. "How reckless! Now it will be _so_ easy to defeat and capture you!"

The ivy snake grinned. "Ja?"

"'Are you sure about that?'"

"ENOUGH TALK!" The male boomed. "I'M GOING TO AVENGE MANENE BY TAKING THAT BRAT DOWN!" He then faced the rest of his troop. "SABONEA, DRAIN PUNCH! MUSKIPPA, VINE WHIP! UTSUBOT, CRUNCH! GAR-CHAN, FLAMETHROWER!" The cactus's fist was surrounded in a verdant swirl as dual apprendages branched out of the carnivore while the pitcher gapped its glowing jaws before the pooch exhaled a bright blaze.

Tsutaaja effortlessly eluded each attack, leaping high into the air. She then extracted twin cables from beneath her vestigial limbs before proceeding to brutally lash at the fly catcher, causing it to writhe in pain before it blacked out.

Naruto covered his ears as the harsh noise registered. "It looks like _that_ hurt."

"Tch." The raven reluctantly nodded in agreement.

A sudden gust blew throught the area, redrawing their attention to the scene. The grass-type had unleashed a herby twister from her tail, spinning rapidly before batting it at the other three, trapping them in the midst. Twirling about, the reptile finally dropped the flurry downward, denting the ground as it collided with the terrain. Once the dust had cleared, the trio was revealed to be unable to currently recover.

The blunet rushed to his unconscious Pokémon. "No...how?"

The Scratch Cat quaked as he spoke. "T-That wa-was P-Power W-Whip, a grass-type a-attack with a power of o-one hu-hundred and tw-twenty and an ac-accuracy of eighty-five as w-well as Le-Leaf T-Tornado, another grass-type a-attack with a p-power of s-sixty-f-five precent!"

"Because _it_ receives STAB, those attacks were _devastating_!" The jade wailed.

Jessie growled. "We still have _one_ more shot, and we'll win for sure!" The ivy snake leapt, extending a violet shroud that took the form of a talon from an arm. "Sounansu, use Counter!" The azure complied, enveloping itself in an orange sheen. The trainer laughed manically. "It's pointless; Counter will deal the damage back from your physical attack to you _doubled_ and since my Sounansu has _very_ high health, you won't even leave a mark!"

The attacker smirked. "Ja."

"'We'll see.'"

The squamata lowered her hooks, fazing past the barrier to strike at the defender underneath. The ivy snake then took that opportunity to outgrow her canines, chomping dramatically thrice before extending purple blades from her digits. The reptile dashed forward, causing the enemy to fall down as she impaled it at an invisible speed, rendering it unconscious.

The redhead breathed sharply. "BUT HOW?!"

The Pokémon smirked. "Ta. Taa. Jaa. Tsu-jaa. Ja."

"'It was simple. I used Shadow Claw, which is a ghost-type move to bypass Counter, a fighting-type. Once Sounansu had let its guard down, I bit it with Super Fang thrice in order to halve its health the same amount of times. Afterwards, I finished it off with Night Slash and due to the attack's high critical-ratio, I knocked it out. At least _I_ know how to aim a Night Slash unlike a certain _someone_ here." A tick mark became prominent on the kittin's forehead. "YOU TWERP! HOW _DARE_ YOU MOCK THE GREAT ME!"

The offender bursted out laughing before becoming serious. "Ta? Ja! Taa."

"'WHAT'S SO 'GREAT' ABOUT YOU? YOU'VE DECIEVED MY TRAINER COUNTLESS TIMES AND CAUSED HIM A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN! NOW IT'S _YOUR_ TURN."'

"What do you mean by that?!" The man pressed.

The Grass Snake smiled evilly. "Ta."

"'It's just you and me now.'"

"_We_ have to battle _you_?!" The humans exclaimed.

"Ta."

"'Yep.'"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE CAN'T FIGHT BACK!"

Tsutaaja crossed her arms before giving out an indignant glare. "Jaa? Ta. Ja. Tsu. Taa. Ta. Taaja. Tsu-jaa? Ja. Tsu. Taa? Jaa! Tsutaa! Jaa-Taa!"

"'Then how come you targeted those two when they _clearly_ did not have any Pokémon on them? This is no different. You'll pay. You brought this upon yourself. You're despicable; you've made it your life's mission to hunt down my trainer and make him suffer. Now I'll deal a little _back_. You have no idea how much you've destroyed him over the prospect of losing his dear friends through your goals of world domination. If you're so 'great', why not catch your _own _Pokémon instead of stealing others? But you'll never learn. You'll always hunt my trainer down. And you call _me_ the monster? Look what you've done to him! Look what you've done to _innocent_ bystanders for your _personal_ gain! I'll make you pay for all you've done...one hundred fold!"

"Like we'll let _that_ happen!"' Team Rocket declared in sync as they extracted heavy blasters from their backs and proceeded to aim them at the ninjas, firing their weapons. In reaction, the shinobi began weaving hand seals only for a crimson barrier to surround them, stopping them short.

The blunet's eyes bugged exponentially. "How...How are you using Wide Guard if you're not even _in_ it?"

The caster smirked. "Ta? Ja. Tsu..."

"'You thought that I couldn't alter a move to fit my needs? Idiot. That's not all...' NOT ALL?!" The mammal swiveled as the barrier glowed a blinding white. "WHAT IS _THAT_?!"

The serpent grinned. "Ja."

"'MIRROR COAT'?! A MOVE THAT DEALS DAMAGE EQUAL TO _TWICE_ THE PAIN TAKEN FROM A SPECIAL ATTACK?! BUT THAT'S ABSURD; YOU WEREN'T HURT!"

Her lips stretched even more. "Ja!"

"'Like I said just earlier, I can alter moves to fit my needs!'"

"Like we'll let you succeed!" The magenta exclaimed as she made to move out of the way only to be blocked off by a flurry of fronds. The debris surrounded the trio, trapping them in the midst. "L-Leaf Storm?! This attack is one of the _most_ powerful grass-type attacks out there with a power of one hundred and forty and an accuracy of ninety!"

"OUCH!" A blade had sliced the kitten's paw, making him pull the injured part back before tenderly nursing it. "THAT HURT!"

The origin smirked evilly before leering prominently at her enemies, freezing them in place.

"I-I can't move!" The humans announced through unmoving lips.

The endotherm cackled. "Ja! Ta. Tsu! Jaa."

"'You can't exert motion anymore; Glare paralyzes its victims! It's time to say goodbye now. What's even _better_ about this is that _this_ damage was dealt by your own hand! Sayonara.'" A radiant beam shot out of the defense, throwing the targets into the atmosphere as the mutilation made contact.

"Why! Why! Why!" Jessie wailed.

"Since when could a grass-type know _this_ many moves yet be so versatile with _all_ of them?!" James mused.

"That's what you're worrying about?!" Nyarth chided. "We, Team Rocket, were defeated by an overgrown ivy...AGAIN!"

"Which you have grown to fear." The humans accused as they crossed their arms and glared at the feline.

"It doesn't matter, because..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three wailed in sync.

A shine appeared where the gang had vanished to.

The assaulter then turned to the other two as her spell was lifted. "Who are you?"

The shorter shinobi appeared surprised. "You...you can talk?!" The flaxen sputtered.

The one in question merely shrugged. "It's not really talking; I'm using Telepathy to allow you to understand me so I'm _really_ just communicating with you in a way we _all_ can comprehend."

"Well, why didn't you say _anything_ earlier if you could speak?!"

The accused tsked. "That would have been _completely_ unnecessary; Nyarth would have translated _everything_ I said without fail and he did. Besides, do you think that I would _like_ to give them _another_ reason to hunt down my trainer?!"

"No...I guess not." The boy sulked before regaining his composure. "We were _clearly_ able to defend ourselves against those thugs, so _you_ didn't have to step in." He deadpanned.

The Pokémon scoffed. "That's the reason _why_ I did that; to prevent you from countering!"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO _THAT_?!"

The serpent face-palmed. "You haven't been paying attention. You noticed how Jessie and James wimped out of fighting me? It's because they _can't_!"

The blond placed his hands on his hips. "And what does _that_ have to do with anything?!"

She snarled. "Don't you get it?! Humans from my world can't attack like us Pokémon! If you had defended yourselves with your powers, then they would have found out that you were 'special'! They would _hunt_ you down to the ends of the world like they do with my trainer, and they're seeking his Pokémon; imagine what would happen if they found about you _humans_ having that ability! I have a feeling that that wouldn't pose much of a problem for _you_, but think of the casualties! I highly doubt that _every one_ of your people could protect themselves like _you_ can, so they would become helpless! _Now_ do you see why I did that?!"

Naruto humphed. "You're the _meanest_ guy I've _ever_ met, the second actually." He turned to glower at his partner who only grunted in response.

A tick mark became prominent on the critter's forehead. "Why you!"

The raven crossed his arms. "Tsutaaja's a female, usuratonkachi."

"WHAT?!"

"Usuratonkachi? What a fitting alias. Sasuke's right, you know." The mistaken scowled at her offender.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!" The blond screamed indignantly.

She face-palmed. "You said so earlier, didn't you? I can _hear_ for your information. Geez, you really _are_ a dobe, Naruto."

A look of pure perplexity crossed the addressed's face. "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW _MY_ NAME?! _NEITHER_ OF US HAVE MENTIONED IT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

The creature smirked. "Not telling." Before the blond could bark out a demand, a new voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" The three turned to find...

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Sounansu=Wobbuffet, Habuneiku=Seviper, Baketcha=Pumpkaboo, Megayanma=Yanmega, Arbokku=Arbok, Sabonea=Cacnea, Muskippa=Carnivine, Manene=Mime Jr., Matadogasu=Weezing, Utsubot=Victreebel, Chirean=Chimecho, Gar-chan=Growlie (James's Growlithe)

Moves used: Smokescreen, Poison Tail, Acid, Dig, Earth Power, Astonish, Shadow Ball, Shadow Force, Silver Wind, Mimic, AncientPower, Teeter Dance, Tickle, Shadow End, Drain Punch, Vine Whip, Crunch, Flamethrower, Power Whip, Leaf Tornado, Counter, Shadow Claw, Super Fang, Night Slash, Wide Guard, Mirror Coat, Leaf Storm, Glare

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity**, **WordSmyth**, **urs-v**,** Matt **and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **FallenLucifersAngel** for favoriting and following along with **jordandragons** for favoriting and **ApocSM** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

For your information, as much as I love reviews, I _HATE_ being rebuked for my ideas and writing style! Constructive criticism is _acceptable_, but not outright flaming! It would have been _a lot_ different if you mention the bad _with_ the better, but if you only bring out the _negative_ aspects, I just find that offensive! I work _very_ hard in all of my stories and am _not_ thankful about receiving diatribes! I mean, who _likes_ to be insulted about their work?! Not me.

By the way **Matt**, I _didn't_ forget; in fact, I remember what happened to _each_ of Jessie and James's Pokémon. Let's just say that the two met up with them at some point and recaptured them after the hunter was arrested.

Unfortunately **Jazz**, this website apparently censors links; that's why whatever you gave me turned out incomplete (except for the one for YouTube itself). By the way, I tried the link you gave me, but it didn't work (I removed all the spaces).

I did manage to find this (remove spaces and extraneous punctuation): www .youtube.!com./ watch?v=WyZbrx53OPI

Look over it (or at least the scene you want). If it's okay, tell me but if it's not...you'll have to give me the link you tried to give me with _a lot_ of spaces (like the one above).

FYI: shounen-ai means boyxboy (shounen=boy and ai=love). However, unlike yaoi, it is light, fluffy and barely any 'action' occurs between them (if you know what I mean). If you don't like _that_ kind of stuff, it's okay for you to stop reading but if you do...enjoy! :D

Anyways, I'll do that for you, **WordSmyth** but for the Pokémon translations _only_; you still _have_ to wait until the end in order to see the moves/jutsus. Here they are:

Forms: Kabigon (Snorlax)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Hey! Long time no see!" The three turned to find..._

...Zorua emerging out of the bushes, grinning ecstatically. "Tsutaaja, what are _you_ doing here?"

The mentioned crossed her arms. "I decided to start a little journey of my own."

The fox appeared shocked. "You...You can speak human?!"

The one in question quirked a brow. "So can you. And it's _just_ Telepathy; we're not _actually_ talking."

His eyes only widened even further. "I know, but the last time we met, you could only communicate in Pokémonese!"

"Pokémonese?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the name of our language." The fennec replied. "It sounds like we're only saying our names, but underneath those simple noises lies a universal idiom that we _all_ can understand."

The reptile shrugged. "Not telling."

"Fine!" The cub sighed. "When you're _dead_-set on not telling something to _anyone_, there's no way to get it out of you! Geez!"

The accused smirked. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah right...You're so mean, Tsutaaja!" The kit groaned.

"That's _exactly_ what I said earlier!" The Uzumaki voiced.

The ivy snake smiled, unfazed by the rebuking. "How did you three meet?"

The pup beamed. "Oh! Well, I played a prank on multiple shinobi which caused Sasuke to pursue me. We fought for a while and ended up in a stalemate of sorts before Naruto and three others joined him. Meema got angry after seeing me getting hurt and swore to kill all of them but when she saw me protecting them, she ceased. After a few threats, we made our way to Konohagakure, their village, so I could apologize for my misdeeds. I participated in an illusion contest against Naruto that _I_ won before a scout summoned us to the Hokage, their leader, who had fallen ill. After healing her, I received pardon from _everyone_ and even got this headband to signify my allegiance! Cool, huh?"

The ivy snake shook her head fondly. "I didn't ask for you to tell me _all_ that you went through, but that _does_ explain a lot."

The speaker huffed. "And I wasted all that time for nothing."

The other shrugged. "So does that mean you and your mother will be staying?"

"Yep!" The quadrupedal beamed. "Enough about me; what happened with you? How was the Kalos League?"

She sighed. "It didn't go as expected."

"What happened? Didn't you kick the butts of all your opposers during the preliminaries?" The kit interrogated.

"Yep."

"And the semifinals?"

"Yep."

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Just let me speak!" The fox hushed instantaneously at the harsh glare she gave him.

"Okay." He whimpered. "Shoot."

"For starters, my trainer reminds me of you." The speaker turned to the blond.

"Me?!" The ninja gestured to himself. "Thanks for the compliment!"

The progeny bursted out laughing. "That was supposed to be an insult, you know!"

"HOW?!"

The biped huffed. "You're both idiots."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" The flaxen declared indignantly.

"So I'm not alone in thinking that." Sasuke commented.

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"You both thought I'm a guy even though the fact that I'm a _girl_ was revealed to each of you!" The female screamed.

The metamorphose chuckled. "He was always _a little_ dimwitted." The creature chided as he became a short boy who was tanned throughout his body. He wore red traveling shoes below dark jeans and a short sleeved jacket. Black and red fingerless gloves adorned his hands. The cap that sat on his head smothered black locks. "That's Ash Ketchum for you! Anyways, what happened? Didn't you beat all six of the challenger's Pokémon and single-handily win the entire tournament?!"

"No, because he left me in his room before the match even started." The serpent deadpanned, her blazing orbs betraying her stoic visage.

Zorua began snickering before falling onto his back, holding his stomach in a vain attempt to control himself. "HAHAHA! THAT'S _SO_ HILARIOUS!"

"Shut. Up." The endotherm seethed.

Naruto joined in the fray. "HE'S RIGHT! THAT'S _TOO_ GOOD!"

The snake leered _hard_ at the whiskered. "Do you want to end up like Team Rocket?" The shinobi immediately ceased.

"You guys met _them_ earlier?" The kit inquired, brow quirked.

"Yeah." The raven confirmed. "We were _supposed_ to gather intel on them." The swordsman stared at the guilty pointedly who simply exchanged an indifferent glance.

"I can tell you about them." The accused shrugged. "They're a gang of thugs originating from the Kanto region in our world who seek to conquer the globe by assembling an army of Pokémon for their boss Giovanni. Seeing how strong my trainer's Pikachu was at the beginning of his journey, they began to stalk them as the duo traveled. Those criminals—mainly Jessie, James, and Nyarth—devised _many_ schemes in an attempt to capture their target. In the process, they caused Ash and his friends pain both physical and emotional _countless_ times."

"Wow..." The humans trailed. "Wait, why do they call you 'Kusa no Hebi'?"

The questioned shut her orbs before reopening them slowly. "That's my species name. However, they say it like that to 'curse' me in a way which I find _completely_ ineffective."

"Here." The rouge morphed into a Delibird, retrieving the Zukan before tossing it toward the Uchiha. "Point it toward her and turn it on."

The male did just that and was greeted by a series of images concerning the ivy imitate. "Tsutaaja, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."

The tanned gaped. "Woah..."

"Despite all that though, you _still_ consider him to be an idiot." The sable stated.

The squamata crossed her arms. "Who in the world falls for basically the same tricks over _seven hundred_ times?!" The others were stunned.

"SEVEN HUNDRED?!" The impressionist shrieked.

"That's many? What an idiot."

"I can't be _that_ stupid!" The Kyuubi holder protested.

"Keep in mind that he's _only_ eleven." Tsutaaja huffed. "But yeah, he's brainless."

"By the way, if _you_ didn't fight in the title match...who did in your place?" The trickster demanded.

The replier slapped her temples. "...Kabigon."

The incognito succumbed into fits of laughter. "KABIGON?!" A magenta light overtook him, changing him into a chubby bear covered in teal fur that encompassed pointy ears above a cream face sporting shut lids which matched the color of its stomach. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE ALL-POWERFUL TSUTAAJA WAS REPLACED BY A KABIGON!"

The mentioned glowered. "It's not that he's weak, he's just _lazy_; he fell asleep during the battle, forcing his defeat via default."

"Why didn't you just step in and take over?"

The female scowled. "That's against the rules; even if I _were_ to take Kabigon's place, Ash would have been disqualified for bringing in a Pokémon that _wasn't_ registered to fight."

"How did that even happen in the first place?!" The furry wondered.

A tick mark became prominent on the reptile's forehead. "He mistakenly took Kabigon's Pokéball instead of mine!"

"That's forgivable; after all, they all do look like Sasuke's crest." The two stared at the emblem upon the raven's back.

He narrowed his eyes at the mention. "Hn."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I know, right?" The flaxen agreed.

"Not mine." The creature brought up. "After you and your mother left, my _original_ Pokéball broke due to the idiot's carelessness."

"So you're free now?!"

"Let me finish!" She yelled. "Cilan gave me a Leaf Ball in exchange for my ruined one; it's currently mine."

"You mean this?" He shifted into a sphere with the characteristic ebon divide and white hemisphere, solely distinguished by the green stop sporting a verdant front darker than the rest in the midst.

"Yep. It's _especially_ designed for grass-types. It was Ash's stupidity for mixing them up! I had to watch him lose the chance of fulfilling his dream..._again_!"

"So that's why he's still on a journey." The kitsune mused.

"Partially."

"Okay..." The cub trailed before brightening. "Why don't you join Meema and me in allying with their village? I mean it's called Konohagakure and look at you!" The natives gazed at her curiously.

"No, I can't. It's okay for you two because you're both wild...but I still belong to my trainer."

"Ash?! I thought you were rebuking him just earlier by calling him an idiot!"

The serpent shook her head. "Even though he is, he's _still_ my friend; his happy-go-lucky personality is refreshing and I can't bear to align myself with another group while I'm still with him."

"Aww." Zorua and Naruto sulked while the stoic grunted.

"However..." the two lifted their spirits, "that doesn't mean I can't join you guys as long as I'm still loyal to Ash. After all, _he's_ the one who even allowed me here."

"Wait, is he near?" The fox swiveled his neck rapidly. "Oh the pranks I'll pull on him..." His face grew dark.

"No; he allowed me to journey on my own."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah." The snake nodded. "When he saw me sulking one day, he asked what was wrong. I told him that I missed being able to travel. Sympathizing after he interpreted what I had said, he was about to release me and let me go when I spoke with him—he was quite suprised—about how I craved freedom yet wanted to stay with him and there you go."

"Yet you were insulting him earlier..."

She shrugged indifferently. "It's an undeniable fact but despite being a total moron, he has a good heart and that's what I love about him."

"Oh yeah! Didn't you defeat Arceus—the _Pokémon God—_with Return, a move that's supposed to signify the bond between trainer and Pokémon?!"

"Yep."

The fennec grinned. "That means if you knew Frustration, its counterpart, it would be _extremely_ weak!"

The biped huffed. "I do know both and no, both have the same power."

"WHAT?!" The blond exclaimed. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH ASH?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE TO FEEL BOTH WAYS ABOUT THE SAME PERSON?!"

The serpent face-palmed. "Who said that?"

Her partner's eyes widened in sock. "You had multiple trainers?!"

"It's understandable for you not to know since you weren't there, but yes; I had two, including Ash."

"Who's the first one?"

Right as Tsutaaja opened her mouth, a voice rang out from behind the surrounding bushes. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

More continues next chapter.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they movitiate me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Matt**, **Kingdom Infinity**, **Jazz** along with **pikaree1** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Gerbilfriend** for commenting as well as favoriting and following, **KingDavid**, **Generalhyna **as well as **DarkAgumonRants** for favoriting and following, **Jubi no Kitsune** along with **Keyblade132** for favoriting, and **Gasel** plus **Chaoshift** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all of the amazing feedback! XD

I'm _REALLY_ sorry for not updating regularly and taking so long! I was rushing to finish The Merging of Realms and updating Not As Simple As It Sounds to keep in touch with **Jazz** as well as writing the _eleven_ one-shots—as of now, I finished _eight_! Combined with the horrific workload of school...you can see why I'm late. I decided to update this story as a sort of stress reliever from all of that work, specifically the requests. I'M TRULY SORRY THOUGH!

Feel free to read and review the one-shots—_ESPECIALLY_ Kalos Action! ^_^

You'll find out shortly **Matt**!

Thanks for the praise, **pikaree1**! Here's the long-awaited chapter! :D

I hope this makes up for my over two month absence! (:

By the way **Jazz**, I think the term you wanted to know is called a reverse harem. That's what I found.

My other review replies to A Serendipitous Encounter will feature in the next one-shot! Can't wait to see you there **Jazz**! ^_^

Forms: Pukurin (Wigglytuff), Matadogasu (Weezing), Ruffresia (Vileplume), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Right as Tsutaaja opened her mouth, a voice rang out from behind the surrounding bushes. "What are you doing here?"_

Kakashi stepped out of the foliage, crossing his arms in the process. "Who said you could take a break? You're in the middle of a mission!"

"We've _already_ found the targets!" Naruto protested.

"They were criminals from the Pokémon World who aim to control all by creating an army of the strongest creatures." Sasuke elaborated.

The silverette scanned the area, quirking a brow. "Where are they?"

"They were _kinda_ sent blasting off...by _her_." Zorua spoke up, pointing to the snake.

The jōnin kneeled to the addressed's height. "Who are you?"

"She's Tsutaaja." The flaxen interrupted. "She kicked those villains' butts, ridding us of their threat as well as giving us the info on them!"

"Really?" His tone sounded slightly skeptical.

"Yeah! She's _really_ strong and I would know because I'm her friend!" The fox piped. "And I saw those three being sent flying!"

"They hurt my trainer; they deserved it." The ivy imitator sneered.

"Your trainer?" The adult pondered.

"He's not here right now." The inquired replied. "I'm traveling on my own—"

"To scour the globe akin to Meema and me!" The pup finished. "Too bad she won't join you like how we did." He drooped.

"Is that so?"

"I'll still help you if you're okay with that." The verdant sighed. "I don't mind."

"Can you?!" The blond pleaded.

"Please!" The kitsune yipped, hope in his eyes.

She shrugged. "Fine, but only because I want to get some action."

"YAY!" The two jumped for joy.

The similar pair huffed. "Idiots."

They abruptly ceased. "WHAT?!"

"You heard us."

"Why you—"

"Enough." The slate held up a hand, terminating the argument before clearing his throat. "While you two were out," he directed his gaze at the boys, "we had received intel on _another_ group of rogue ninjas."

"That sounds easy." The raven scoffed.

His partner seethed. "Are there _any_ limits to your pride, teme?!" The duo engaged in a glaring contest, neither side relenting.

"Stop your childish nonsense and start patrolling the area!" The leader commanded. "I only came out here to tell you that; I have to get back to my own squad now." The elder turned to leave. "Capture the enemy and give us full details once you're done for _both_ objectives." He then vanished.

* * *

"Aww, sensei could have _at least_ told us how they looked like!"

The tetrad strolled deeper into the forest, scanning their surroundings. "I bet we can tell once we see them, usuratonkachi." The sable countered.

"What does that even mean?" The quadruped cut in.

"I'm sure that it's along the lines of 'useless' since it translates to 'thin hammer'." The emerald answered. "Am I correct?"

The offender crossed his arms. "Pretty much."

"Thanks." The fulvous leered at his companion.

"Shh! I think I've found them." Gesturing with a wave of her hand, the endotherm pointed to a gap between the shrubs in front of them. The others peeked through, spotting the source of the commotion. A large group of men were approaching, weapons out to threaten whoever and whatever drew near. The deep scratches engraved onto their forehead protectors stood out, confirming the discovery.

"That must be them." The wielder whispered.

The vulpes glanced at him. "How can you tell?"

"Look at the marks carved into their hitai-ates." He gestured to the sashes tied around their temples. "When you see that, it typically means that they're missing-nin."

"Missing-nin?"

"They're shinobi who had abandoned their previous allegiances." The other responded. "They are targeted by their ex-village for elimination not only to serve as punishment, but to prevent any secrets from going out."

"Woah..." The mammal gaped, oculars widening. "Wait...the Hokage once mentioned that Sasuke betrayed Konohagakure..."

"And?" The accused pressed.

"Does that mean you were _also_ a missing-nin?!" The pup demanded. "If what Naruto said is true, then how come you aren't dead?!"

"Do you think I would go down that easily?" The onyx scowled. "I'm not weak; you should know first hand since you fought me."

"True..."

"And it's also because of me!" The party turned their attention to Naruto. "You don't know _how_ much pleading I had to do with baa-chan to spare him! After all, he was an international criminal!"

"WHAT?!"

"...Let's not talk about this now." The discussed grumbled. "It's not exactly something to be proud of."

"Fine." The Kyuubi holder muttered.

"They're getting close!" The cub exclaimed. "It's my time to shine!" A magenta light enveloped the metamorphose, transforming him into a round rabbit clad in lilac fur extended to its long pointed ears, curly lock of hair above large teal orbs, and stunted limbs before blending into white at its belly.

"Pukurin?" The serpent shook her head. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do..."

"Duh!" The 'bunny' extracted a cyan microphone out of nowhere, smirking. "Of course!" He leapt out of the bushes, confronting the defectors.

"What is _that_?!" One of them pointed at the disguised.

Holding the amplifier to his lips, he cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. "Puu-ukurin puku puuu-uukuriiin...Puu-ukurin pukuriiiiin..."

"What's he doing?!" The Uchiha quirked a brow, confused.

The Uzumaki shrugged, equally confounded. "I have _no_ idea..."

"I can't believe him!" The reptile tsked as she surrounded the trinity in a crimson barrier.

"What was _that_ for?!" The flaxen screamed as the obsidian glanced at her questionably.

"Do you want to go unconscious?" At the curious looks the caster was given, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Zorua is using Sing, a normal-type move that has an accuracy of fifty-five percent but causes the target to inevitably fall asleep when it hits; that's why I used Wide Guard to protect us from its effects."

"Oh..." The blond grinned. "Thanks!"

"...Thank you."

The female smirked. "No problem."

"What is this?!" The leader—who wore a blindfold over his line of sight—shouted through a yawn. "Don't just stand there, kill it!" The subordinates complied, overcoming their tiredness to throw a bunch of shuriken at the 'rodent' who barely managed to dodge, forced to stop vocalizing in the process.

"Why you!" A violet radiance manifested once more, molding him into a Matadogasu. "Take this!" The 'mutant' wheezed, exhaling a toxic smog.

The honcho snapped his fingers, a couple of warriors carrying twin azure blades encrusted in gold and jades stepping onto the front. "Kujaku Senpū!" Uncrossing their swords, they unleashed whirlwinds which repelled the botulin. "Ha! Eat your own—huh?!" The 'polycephaly' appeared unharmed, smirking.

"Poison Gas _can't_ hurt the user! Now how about this?" The 'double headed' hurled an ebon haze at the foes, obscuring their vision. The fox next changed himself again, shifting into a navy figure bearing a huge flower consisted of a pentad of maroon petals dotted in white above incarnadine hues close to short offshoots. "Let's see you counter if you can!" A cloud of orange powder sprinkled out of his crown, drifting toward the intended.

"Kujaku Senpū!" The gusts repelled the dust along with the wisps, redirecting them.

"You're not doing this alone, so be more careful!" The stealths revealed themselves, surrounded by the crimson force field once more. "Sheesh, both Smokescreen and Stun Spore can harm _allies_!" She crossed her arms as the sphere dissipated. "Think a little!"

"Shut up!" The rebuked shouted before reshaping himself into a Kyuukon. "At least _I_ was trying to stop them!"

"We were waiting for the right moment!" The raven defended. "What you did was uncalled for!"

"Well _sorry_!" He hissed.

"Judging the symbols on your hitai-ates, you're from Konoha!" The guards exclaimed. "Boss, what should we do?"

The alpha grinned. "Those creatures are interesting." He switched his unseeing gaze between the pair. "Test them." The ordered stood their ground, assuming battle stances.

"Let _us_ handle this!" The fennec declared, crouching low.

The snake nodded. "I agree; it's an opportunity to see what they're made of."

The humans exchanged glances before turning back to the duo. "We understand."

"Give it your all!" The blond cheered.

"We will!" The Pokémon affirmed, determination radiating off of their spirits.

"You're no match for our Fujaku Hishō Shōken!" The samplers seperated, taking on distinctive opponents. "Gōkūhō!" The miscreant shot almost invisible blasts of air, aiming for the prankster.

"Yeah right!" He dodged the bullets before inhaling deeply, unleashing a torrent of ignition.

"Senmōfū!" A rotating gale surrounded the user, holding off the blaze. "Even _if_ it has an advantage, your jutsu is no match for this; none are!"

"We'll see about that!" The kitsune compounded the attack through a Fire Blast, pushing the gale back. "You're finished!" An Overheat was added, the combined power consuming all of the oxygen as the malevolent was thrown onto an oak. "Now let's see how _she_ will do this..."

"Gōkūhō!" Smirking, the ivy imitator began running in a wide circle around the enemy before becoming a blur. The adversary attempted to follow her movements with his eyes but was unsuccessful. "What is she planning?"

The quadruped giggled. "Don't bother; her ExtremeSpeed is the best there is!"

"Don't screw with me!" The missing-nin crossed his épées, concentrating on the flare. "Kujaku Senpū!" Just as the slice was about to make contact with the ring, the reptile leapt out, Focus Punch at the ready. "Kujaku Senpū!" The technique made a direct hit with the assaulter only for her to vanish immediately.

"Bunshin no Jutsu?!" The fulvous gaped. "I thought you guys had _no_ chakra!"

The dark-type chuckled. "That's Double Team! It's a normal-type move which raises evasiveness by making the executer move quickly enough to produce afterimages!"

"Wow!"

"Then I'll just defeat it at the source!" The rouge screamed. "Senmōfū!" The vortex spread, the growing diameter coming very close to the swift.

"Or so you think." The circumference abruptly combusted, the reaction vaporizing the tornado.

"Cool!" The vulpes yipped. "Her Flame Charge gobbled up that attack!"

The malignant was left panting, having expended a lot of energy. Another attempt pounced at the criminal, the target slashing at her only for the mirage to dissolve. "You wimp! Is _this_ it? You can't actually fight, can you?"

The insulted growled. "You will pay _dearly_ for saying that!" The offended rocketed towards her nemesis, the aforementioned duke prepared.

"I bet this is simply another fluke." He shrugged, cackling madly right when a potent fist met his face, knocking him into a tree.

"Humph." The victor scorned as she finally halted. "That's what you get."

"That was incredible!" Naruto congratulated, indefinitely excited. "You were amazing!"

The raven smirked. "I've got to agree with the dobe for once."

"Of course you one-upped me." The 'cream' sighed. "But great job anyways."

"It seems that I've underestimated you all." The padrone spoke up, interrupting the lauding as the quartet redirected their focus to him. "Looks like I have to be _serious_." He removed the cloth which was wrapped around his cranium, shocking the shinobi.

"No way..." The Uzumaki trailed.

The Uchiha glowered. "I know you're not a Hyūga so where did you get those?!"

The leader smirked whilst gazing at them with pale, featureless retinas. "I was one of the _successful_ ones who participated in the Hyūga Affair." He smiled, malice evident in his aura. "Having a Kekkei Genkai which turns out to be one of the San Daidōjutsu...makes me the most powerful in the Shinobi World!" He laughed manically. "Byakugan!" The veins around the corneas bulged as the pupils became more defined.

"You monster!" The sable snarled as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Oh, so _you're_ the famed last Uchiha." The honcho grinned, glancing at the other. "And _you're_ Konoha's Jinchūriki, the Kyuubi no Yōko."

"Demented jerk!" The holder shrieked as a golden ambience enveloped him, trinkets hanging on his neck. "He's Kurama!"

The thief scoffed. "No matter; I'll _still_ win." He then gestured to his minions. "Let's get rid of them!" They pointed their weapons, raring to engage in conflict.

"We're ready!" The Pokémon declared, posed to fight.

"Let the real battle begin!"

* * *

Moves used: Sing, Wide Guard, Poison Gas, Smokescreen, Stun Spore, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Overheat, ExtremeSpeed, Double Team, Focus Punch, Flame Charge

Jutsu: Kujaku Senpū (Peacock Whirlwind), Gōkūhō (Great Vacuum Cannon), Senmōfū (Rotating Ferocious Wind), Byakugan (White Eye), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel)

Translation: Hitai-ate=Forehead Protector, Fujaku Hishō Shōken=Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, Bunshin no Jutsu=Clone Technique, Kekkei Genkai=A Technique Limited to Inheritance by Blood, San Daidōjutsu=Three Great Eye Techniques, Jinchūriki=Power of Human Sacrifice, Kyuubi no Yōko=Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long! Unfortunately, my next update will probably be a long ways off due to the one-shots. I only did this as a little break and stress reliever, but if I had more support *wink, wink*...I would finish them faster to get to the next chapter of this story! So please review!

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity**, **Jazz**, and **Eric** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **Zander24** plus **TSadras** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Okay **Eric**, I will answer your review in three parts.

1\. This site _DOESN'T HAVE_ "Jenglisho"—it's _Jenglish_—or even "Spanglish" as language options! It's simply _Japanese_, _English_, or heck even _Spanish_ so you _HAVE_ to tolerate it being under _English_ even though I use Japanese phonics in it! I _LOVE_ the sound of them so _NEVER_ expect me to change! Besides, I'm _NOT_ the only author who adds a mix of languages and some _DON'T_ even write out the equivalents!

2\. "Muskippa" translates to "Carnivine" and "Gar-chan" is "Growlie" a.k.a. James's Growlithe. For your information, the _TRANSLATIONS_ are at the _BOTTOM_ of chapter seven so it's _not_ my fault and as of chapter eight, translations are at the _TOP_ so don't complain!

3\. I've got one thing to say; it's _MY_ fanfic. I don't care if Pokémon do not know game mechanics _CANON-WISE_; in _MY_ story, they _DO_ and nothing you say will change that.

I don't like it when people question my style, so don't blame me for how I responded.

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING _THIS_ LONG TO UPDATE _AGAIN_! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ToT

The reason I took so long is due to the one-shots I'm writing. Speaking of which, the first one came out! It's called Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster! If like Kingdom Hearts or Monsters University, I recommend it since it's _FILLED_ with action so PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (:

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Deokishisu/Speed/Defense/Attack Form (Deoxys/Speed/Defense/Attack Forme), Pukurin (Wigglytuff)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Let the real battle begin!"_

The rouges gathered around the four, performing a series of identical hand seals. "Fūton: Daitoppa!" A blustering ether ensued from all corners, stunning the targets as the surrounding trees were blown down.

"Here!" Zorua morphed into Gekkōga, materializing a rectangular barrier that held the gale back. "What are we going to do now?"

"Just watch." Sasuke instructed as he leapt, taking a deep breath while molding his energy. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A grand blaze escaped from his lips, eating the air up as his allies were unaffected.

"That was smart." Tsutaaja lauded as the raven landed gracefully. "He utilized his affinity to gobble up the breeze while Mat Block protected us from its effects."

"Of course." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Is that so?" The Uzumaki questioned as he turned to his partner. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" The swordsman nodded, understanding immediately. The duo bounded high, both weaving power. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"

The pressurized bullets cannoned into the draconic conflagration, causing the ignition to combust even further as they showered into the ground below. The causes grinned as they reinstated themselves into the shield, smiling smugly.

The 'frog' was awestruck. "Woah! That was so _cool_!"

"Those flames were made even more turbulent by the gusts." The serpent mused. "What was that?"

"It's called Shakuton." The sable responded. "It's a Kekkei Genkai consisted of fire and wind in which the latter powers up the entire attack by fueling the former."

"So it's _not_ limited by blood?" The snake pondered.

"Not all of them are." The flaxen shook his noggin. "Some are simply combinations of different chakra natures."

"Woah!" The 'amphibian' cooed. "Amazing! Amazing! Amazi—"

A sudden wave swept through the area, immediately extinguishing the remnants. "Is that all you got?" The tetrad directed their attention to the source of the taunt, shocked at what they saw; the vessels around the boss's eyes were bulged as he held both mitts out, smirking maliciously.

The whiskered was stunned. "Was that—"

"Hakke Kūhekishō?" The padrone finished. "Why yes it was. I gained _more_ than just Visual Prowess from the Byakugan; I possess their jutsus as well!"

The tawny gasped. "This is _bad_! That must mean he has—"

"Jūken!" The alpha charged before he could finish, interrupting him.

"Don't let it make contact!" The onyx commanded. "Jūken targets internal organs; it's _lethal_ since it's _impossible_ to fortify them no matter what!"

"Right!" The 'anura' bounded away, producing Water Shuriken and aiming them at the leader.

"Kujaku Senpū!" The oxygen repelled the projectiles, preventing them from going near as the minions advanced. "Gōkūhō!"

"Chō Mini Bijūdama!"

"Chidori Eisō!"

The enchanted employed a pair of ethereal arms to create an incredibly compressed obsidian orb as his companion extended a spear of lightning from his wrist, both manipulations heading towards the honcho.

"Hakke Kūhekishō!" The thief spun, allowing the acceleration to cause his technique to surround him, thwarting both attempts immediately.

The whiskered growled. "It's like fighting the Akatsuki all over again!"

"I'm better than they were though." The criminal boasted, surprising the duo as he warped behind them. "Hakke Hasangeki!"

The stoic shrouded them both in his manifestation, barely preventing the point-blank barrage from succeeding. "This guy is strong! He seems to be able to block _all_ of our efforts! Most likely the only thing that could stop him is sound!"

"How are we going to do _that_?" His comrade pressed.

"Leave it to us!" The reptile shouted as she and the 'ranidae' gathered in front, turning to the 'salientia'. "You know what to do!"

"Yeah!"

The squamata opened her mouth, a ring of verdant sonic escaping from it. The prankster followed immediately, unleashing a blast of ebon booms that compounded into the first, doubling their strength as they reached the intended.

"Hakke Kūhekishō!" The move was unable to scatter the multiplied Round, the vocalizing causing the victim to cover his ears as he buckled to his knees.

The female smiled as she glanced at the shinobi. "Thanks for the idea Sasuke!" She then casted Mean Look, forcing the enemies to stay in place as she became serious.

"Yeah!" The metamorphose piped as he transformed into Deokishisu in its Speed Form. The 'alien' barreled rapidly as the former executed a swift slug, inflicting damage onto their adversary.

"Yes!" The golden cheered as the ninja paid their attention to the rogues who all stormed.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!"

"Senmōfū!"

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!"

The distinct elements collided, merging. "Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The weapons and vortexes were no match for the deathly inferno imbued in a huge rotating disk bearing blades, gobbled by the black torrent inevitably as their owners were ignited.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

The afflicted struggled to flee but to no avail; they were held back by an invisible pull they couldn't escape. The charred continued to burn until they lost conciousness, the Uchiha having mercy by quelling the flames.

The 'nucleic' froze, gaping. "Woah!"

"What a title." His friend quipped.

"DON'T BLAME ME!" The Uzumaki exclaimed. "_MY DAD_ NAMED IT, NOT US!"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." She retorted.

"Why you—"

"Look out!"

The remainder went after the ivy imitator, fist out. The selected quickly reacted, retaliating via a sock thrown like a bullet only for it to be repelled. "Jūken—"

"SUCKER PUNCH!" The 'extraterrestrial' zipped in, launching a suprise attack while he was caught off-guard.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blond made multiple copies of himself, taking their positions around their foe.

"U!" The primary started.

"ZU!" The second made closure.

"MA!" The third succeeded.

"KI!" The original concluded.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" They all butted the nemesis up, knocking him into the air.

"Raikō Shishi Rendan!" The swordsman flicked his katana to elevate the sole even higher, teleporting by his side whilst dealing calculated hits.

"Don't leave us out!" The 'DNA' soared as he changed into offense, swishing a duke of mass concentration as the grass-type brought out her Power Whips, lashing harshly.

The emerald smirked as she sprang, joining her companion. "It's time to show off _our_ combos!" She spun, a horde of sepals twirling around her.

"WOO!" The shape shifter exhaled sharply, blasting off a procession of dark ovals.

"PETAL PULSE!" The combined gale smashed into the enemy, causing him to flinch while being disoriented.

"That's not all!" The pair landed as Sasuke elbowed him toward them, preparing another complement. Tsutaaja slammed her tail into the ground as Zorua whammed his appendages, an infestation of thorny roots sprouting as a crimson flare erupted and merged into the offshoots, growing exponentially toward the boss.

"NIGHT FRENZY!" The coordinated assault mutilated the leader, bashing him toward the raven who had a hand coated in electricity out, jabbing him as he went near.

The quarry snarled as he picked himself up. "Did you _honestly_ think I would be defeated this easily?! Well try again!" A hemisphere of blades surrounded the criminal, aiming outward. "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

"CAREFUL!" A glass-like dome in addition to a wall of radiance was materialized, rebounding the senbon. The 'core' sighed as he thickened. "Reflect and Light Screen should be able to prevent the needles from making connections...but they only _halve_ damage, not nullify it."

"Why didn't you use 'Wide Guard'?" The tawny quirked a brow.

The caster huffed. "If you _haven't_ realized, this will go on for a while! Wide Guard only defends for _one turn_ while both do so for _five_!"

"We won't be hurt much since the technique's _only_ effective when it strikes vital points, so it's fine." The sable shrugged.

"See, _he_ gets it!" The 'intergalactic' beamed.

"Shut up!" The flaxen blushed.

"Watch out!" The serpent cried as the adversary snuck up from behind, killer intent written all over his features.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" The observer enveloped the four in a hexagonal buffer, barricading the rapid pummels from reaching their targets.

The fulvous scowled. "What are we going to do _now_?! If we're _always_ pushed into a corner—"

"Just wait a little longer." He made to protest only to see her confident expression, clamming up. Once the onslaught ceased, the snake dissolved the protection before charging straight at the enemy.

"What does she think she's doing?!" The Kyuubi holder demanded. "Is she trying to get slaughtered or what?!"

"Don't doubt her." The onyx stated.

"Yeah!" The molded agreed. "She has a plan..."

"Hakke Hasangeki!" The blast detonated at a negligible distance, exploding immediately.

"See, look what I mean!"

"Usuratonkachi." The stoic crossed his arms.

"WHAT?!"

"Woah!"

An echoing gust shot out of the victim albeit being twice as potent, nudging him back. The villain cackled. "That was _weak_!"

"Because _yours_ was." The endotherm smirked. "Counter's power is equal to the impact of the opponent's attack times two."

"That's _impossible_! I'm the most _fearsome_ shinobi in history!"

"I highly doubt that." The squamata scoffed. "It's _your_ fault you know; _you're_ the one who decided to continuously attack my King's Shield! Once contact moves strike it, the owner's offense drops!" She smiled smugly. "And since you did so _a hundred and twenty-eight times_, your 'strength' is _pathetic_ by now!"

"You insolent brat! Hakke Hasangeki!" The intended side-stepped, the gale instead grazing a tree... "What?!" ...which was practically unscathed.

"Told you." The correct sneered.

"I WON'T GO DOWN THIS EASILY!" A flood of liquid encased him, compressing into lines. "MIZU HARI!"

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"

"AAAHHH!" The compounded scorch overtook the fluid, searing the nemesis. "BUT HOW?!"

"Shakuton isn't affected by Suiton." The raven chastised.

His partner grinned. "The wind enhances the flames to point even _water_ can't stop it!"

"You're finished!" 'Deokishisu' declared as he unleashed an orb of telekinetic energy, forcing the abomination into the sky as an ExtremeSpeed barreled him into an oak.

The padrone glowered as the tetrad confronted him. "DIE!" A puff of smoke diffused, a swarm of shuriken and kunai flying out when...

"What do you want me to do with these?" ...they were halted midair by Tsutaaja's Psychic.

The similar shrugged. "Just return them."

"Okay." The weapons were sent back, pinning their possessor.

"LET ME GO!"

"As I was _saying_ before I was so _rudely_ interrupted..." The metamorphose pouted as he became a Pukurin once more, holding a microphone to his lips. "Puu-ukurin puku puuu-uukuriiin...Puu-ukurin pukuriiiiin..."

"NO! NO! NO! No! No. No..." Under a scarlet field, the bystanders watched as the immobile was put to sleep by the creature's Sing.

The 'bunny' ceased as snores rang out, reverting. "What do we do now?"

The obsidian glanced at him. "Take them back to Konoha."

* * *

After dropping the missing-nin off and letting the Hokage decide their fates, the group was back in the forest.

"So what did that guy mean about you being the last Uchiha?" The fox gazed at the addressed. "And you being a Jinchūriki?"

At understanding the former's blank expression, the whiskered began. "I'll go first. They are—"

"—entrusted with Bijuus, which are living forms of chakra, and can transform into them either on accident or at will. Because of that, their keepers all have immense power." The verdant quirked a brow. "Am I right?"

The three were stunned. "H-How did you know that?!"

The ivy imitator sighed. "I have my ways." She stared at the example. "Am I right?" She repeated.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "Due to that, we were outcasted by our villages since we were seen as the beasts, not ourselves."

"That's sad..."

"Mine's worse." The second brooded. "About ten years ago...oniisan massacred my entire clan, leaving me the sole survivor of the incident."

The Pokémon were shell-shocked. "T-THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

The confessor leered at the female. "Did you know that _too_?" He jeered.

"No." She deadpanned.

"YOUR BROTHER SOUNDS TERRIB—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY _ANYTHING_ BAD ABOUT HIM!" The sheer turbulence of emotions in the lad's eyes took the foreigners off-guard. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAD TO DO?! WHAT HE HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH—"

"Enough!" Naruto placed a palm on Sasuke's shoulder, calming him. "They never knew Itachi, so they don't know about the circumstances he was under."

The kit was downcast. "I'm sorry..."

Tears dripped onto the dirt, drawing all attention to the origin. "What's wrong?!" The blond knelt to the girl's height. "Are you okay?!"

She continued to cry. "What happened to me isn't _nearly_ as awful as what either of you went through, but I can't help remembering my first trainer!"

"What did he do to you?!"

"His name is Mizuotokonoko." She sniffed. "H-He neglected me since I wasn't what he wanted and no matter what I did, he _still_ disregarded and even _hated_ me! I did _nothing_ to harm him in any way yet he treated me as if I was the worst thing that could have _ever_ occurred to him!"

Zorua was outraged. "WHAT?! THAT _INSUFFERABLE_ JERK! THAT _MORONIC_ IDIOT! YOU WERE RIGHT TO ABANDON HIM!"

"I'm sorry." The sullen sympathized.

"THAT B******!" The Uzumaki roared. "HOW _COULD_ HE?! THAT _MONSTER_! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM—" A rustle of bushes sounded, interrupting the boy.

Tsutaaja glared at the source of the ruckus. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

Moves used: Mat Block, Water Shuriken, Round, Mean Look, Quick Attack, Mach Punch, Bullet Punch, Sucker Punch, Focus Punch, Power Whip, Petal Dance, Dark Pulse, Frenzy Plant, Night Daze, Reflect, Light Screen, King's Shield, Counter, Psycho Boost, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic, Sing, Wide Guard

Jutsu: Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Hakke Kūhekishō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm), Jūken (Gentle Fist), Kujaku Senpū (Peacock Whirlwind), Gōkūhō (Great Vacuum Cannon), Chō Mini Bijūdama (Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Senmōfū (Rotating Ferocious Wind), Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: He With The Ability To Help By All Means With Added Tool Earth Lord), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken), Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo), Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms), Mizu Hari (Water Needle)

Translation: Shakuton=Scorch Release, Kekkei Genkai=A Technique Limited to Inheritance by Blood, Byakugan=White Eye, Akatsuki=Dawn, Suiton=Water Release, Jinchūriki=Power of Human Sacrifice, Oniisan=older brother

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter plus Into the Darkness of the World in addition to favoriting it along with Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster, **Jazz** for commenting on chapter ten and the latter, **lexington99** for favoriting, **CanaryInTheCoalMine** for following as well as **poseidon7** and **Guest** for evaluating his one-shot! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks **Kingdom Infinity**! (:

I'm glad you loved it **poseidon7** although there are _NO_ flaws in terms of the canon storyline—I made sure of that. I still appreciate your comment! ^_^

I most likely _won't_ be writing another **Guest** unless you outright request it _AFTER_ winning a trivia that allows you to have a one-shot of a different fandom than what I'll offer at first. Thanks for the review though! nn'

Thanks **Jazz**! I'm glad you liked it! :D

I'm so _THRILLED_ that you enjoyed Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster! I like my writing style too—no matter _how_ difficult it can be at times! I'm so _ECSTATIC_ that Terra is your favorite there _ESPECIALLY_ since he's usually your least and that you thought all the characters are all—well, in character! I'M SO FLATTERED! XO

WHOO! I'M SO HAPPY! ALL ELEVEN ONE-SHOTS ARE _FINALLY_ DONE! YEAH! XD

Check it out! The newest is called Into the Darkness of the World and is **poseidon7**'s second and the last overall one-shot! Just like his first, it's a Kingdom Hearts x Monsters University crossover so if you like one of them or both, it'll be an _amazing_ read! ;)

Please, _PLEASE_ make sure to _review_ if you actually read it! It would make _ALL_ the toil worthwhile! (**:****  
**

_**ATTENTION:**_ Since school is starting _very_ soon—tomorrow—for me, updates on both this and Not As Simple As It Sounds will decrease; just giving you all a heads up since it will be _KILLER AND EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE_! ToT

Despite that, I hope each of you continues to follow and review! I'll try my best to post as much as possible! ^_^

Forms: Brigarron (Chesnaught)

Translation: Parukia=Palkia, Mijumaru=Oshawott, Futachimaru=Dewott, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Tsutaaja glared at the source of the ruckus. "Speak of the devil."_

"Where are your friends?" The arrival sneered. "What? Did you abandoned them _too_?"

The quadruped snarled as he crouched, assuming an aggressive stance. "Who are _you_?!"

"You have Telepathy now?" The newcomer ignored the demand as he smirked wryly at the snake. "You must have stolen it from that fox."

"Mizuotokonoko..." The accused grimaced, emitting a cold aura. "You have _no right_ to know what's going on in my life; you lost that privilege after I left you and for _your_ _information_, I received this ability from _Parukia_ a while back since it allowed me to mimic that skill through Role Play. Unlike _you_, I actually _respect_ my companions; I would have _asked_ Zorua, not just copy it without permission if I had gotten it from him!"

"You filthy liar." The boy scorned. "How could scum as repulsive as _you_ have met the legendary water-type of Sinnoh?!"

"That's _still_ all you care about, huh?" She smiled cynically. "You detest me just because I'm a grass-type."

"You're the _bane_ of every water-type's existence!" The former trainer screamed. "While they have one of the _least_ amount of weaknesses a single attribute could _possibly_ possess, your _despicable_ kind has _five_—the _most_—and is resisted by _seven_ including your own treacherous selves! At least electric-types have more dignity—their _only_ fault is ground-types and that's it while you have _so_ many! How could something as _pathetic_ as you have an advantage over the phenomenal water-types?!"

"You shallow b******." Naruto hissed as he stepped forward, drawing all attention to himself. "How could you judge someone for something as superficial as _that_?! Huh?! _HUH_?! It's not as if she's trying to ridicule all water-types like what _you're_ doing to _her_! What did she even do to _you_ to deserve this insanely twisted treatment?!"

"Exist. Same with every grass-type in existence." The prejudiced leered. "They aren't even worthy of what little they _do_ have; they're the most fragile and that makes me sick."

"Why did you even choose her in the first place?" Sasuke quirked a brow. "If you abominate her and her kind _nearly_ as much as you do, then there would be no reason to have picked her; that would have been better for the both of you."

The biased cackled manically. "As much as I _execrate_ them, I _abhor_ _waiting_ for something even more; it would have taken _too long_ for me to get Mijumaru, the one I desired." He then glowered at his ex-pet. "You know, you should be glad I had kept you even after gaining a _competent_ team; I could have just released you into the worst terrain possible for your affinity. You should be grateful."

The Uzumaki growled. "WHY YOU—"

"Don't." The squamata raised a vine, halting him. "Remember what I told you earlier."

The flaxen reluctantly nodded. "...Fine." He went back, hesitantly not involving himself in the girl's affairs.

"Let me help you; I can't _stand_ that jerk and what he did to you!" The fennec approached his companion's side as he morphed into a giant bipedal mammal shielded in a golden plate colored white beneath its arms growing a trinity of sharp claws originating from a grand shell outlined in green akin to the area above the aforementioned limbs as well as bearing prominent spikes which contradicted the scruffiness of its neck and visage.

The referred burst into laughter. "Of all the forms you could have chosen, you decided to become Brigarron, a _grass-type_?! How pitiful!"

"It's not _all_ about types you know." The 'hedgehog' snarled. "There's _much_ more to us than that. For you to not be able to see it makes _you_ the insolent one!"

"We'll see about that." The refiner extracted a pentad of Pokéballs, expanding each of them before throwing them into the air. "Futachimaru, Swanna, Burungeru, Gamageroge, Hiyakkie...teach these brats a lesson!" The contraptions split open, calling the group onto the field. The otter stood at two feet on webbed toes beneath navy fur on its waist that gave the mammal the appearance of wearing battle armor bearing twin shells which complemented the black that laced its paws, dock, and ears. The avian had alabaster plumage all over save for the double azure cowlicks on its stomach sprouting stunted flanks which were nearly identical to tuffs on either side of slanted obsidian hues close to a couple of feathers above a conic yellow beak. The squid was aquamarine all over, lighter around the crown on its head and its five tentacles as well as the mustache surrounding its mouth near crimson sclera. The toad supported itself on a set of strong legs that supported its thickset body filled in ebon-rimmed knotches that contrasted against its teal hide dotted in cobalt lumps which matched its smooth belly below a pair of menacing scarlet eyes. The monkey was covered in peach cilia excluding the cyan hairs framing its torso branching a tail sporting a spout of the same shade under a multitude of dreadlocks shrouding large lobes centering corneas resembling shut lids. "Defeat them!"

The weasel grinned malevolently. "Futa!"

"'We meet again, spiteful grass-type!'" The insulted tsked. "Even after what has happened, that's _still_ what you think of me although I _creamed_ you during our previous encounter?!"

"Swa!" The cygnus clucked.

"'You were lucky the last time!'" The reptile tched. "Yeah right."

"Buru!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"'We'll show you who's boss you lowlife!'" The 'erinaceidae' echoed. "We'll show _you_!" He sprinted, Wood Hammer in the ready.

The owner snapped his fingers. "Dodge." The quintet did just that, forcing the mallet to smash into the ground instead. "Hydro Pump!" Multiple potent blasts of fluid gushed toward the shape shifter, about to make contact when... "What a joke." ...a flurry of leaves and petals infested the hydrants, deflecting the impacts. "_Of course_ you would use grass-type moves."

"Well duh, that's what I am!" The offended retorted.

The traumatic humphed. "It doesn't matter; I won't let you get the upper hand!" He glimpsed at his underlings. "Futachimaru, Surf! Swanna, BubbleBeam! Burungeru, Water Pulse! Gamageroge, Muddy Water! Hiyakkie, Waterfall!"

"Like we'll let you!" The duo announced before jumping into action; the ivy imitator eluded the tide while Power Whipping the rider in retaliation before gracefully avoiding the spheres and electrocuting the bird in Thunder.

"Unlike _you_, _I'm_ open-minded to alternate types!"

"Same here!" The disguised seconded as he bypassed the ring then duked the kraken in static as a ray of solar energy broke through the bog whilst damaging the origin and preventing the cascade from making contact before biting the creator via electric fangs.

"I don't miss you at all you dismal grass-type!" The keeper taunted as he brought out a sixth device. "I've caught a replacement worth more than you'll _ever_ be!" The gadget unhinged, revealing a cerulean biped characterized by the pearl orbs that covered the joints of its limbs which led to digits connected through yellow skin that matched the complexion of its trunk, lower half of its face, and dual protrusions that were connected via azure dermis to a third horn which all grew from its temple close to porcelain spots above lidded ruby irises and a long tongue that wrapped around its neck.

"Aww man!" The exotherm groaned. "I can't believe I have to fight one of my favorite Pokémon!"

"You don't stand a chance!" Mizuotokonoko jeered. "Gekkōga, Hydro Cannon!" The frog crouched, manifesting a globe of compacted liquid.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" The mocked pounded the arena using her tail, causing a weed of Frenzy Plant to grow exponentially toward the opposer, dispelling the move as well as horribly mutilating the amphibian.

"Get up." The harmed complied, joining the rest of its accomplices. "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are!" Zorua charged, preparing a Focus Punch which was aimed at his idol. "I won't let you get away with what no matter what, even if it means battling Gekkōga!"

"Or so you think." The boy crossed his arms. "Water Shuriken!"

"WHAT?!" The throwing stars flew by, making the prankster trip before he could even draw near.

The enemy gazed back at the object of his hatred. "Gekkōga, Futachimaru...Water Pledge!" The instructed obeyed, unleashing pillars of their element at the quarry.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The serpent slammed her appendage, materializing columns of her affinity toward them, canceling the assault out.

"STOP HURTING HER!" The 'quilled' intervened, plaguing the locus in a Night Daze.

"You pest! The male boomed as he pointed to all of his minions. "Dodge and then Scald it until it can't move anymore!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The snake gained a crimson ambience before barreling straight into the steam, searing herself in the process.

The spectators were shocked. "What does she think she's _doing_?!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke sighed. "She must have lost control."

"She's in a Rage!" The 'echidna' gasped.

"How pitiful." The lad sneered. "You're so compassionate that you took _all_ of those attacks for your friend. Too bad it's going to cost you your vitality!"

"YOU'RE _THROUGH_!" The ridiculed emerged albeit sustaining heavy burns, health draining.

"Useless." The trainer scoffed. "Gekkōga, Hydro Cannon!" The anura created another sphere, releasing it onto the foe who didn't even bother to avoid it, instead coerced into dealing against the agonizing pain.

The 'armored' gaped. "She's being more reckless than usual..."

"Gamageroge, Whirlpool!" The toad manifested a swirling eddy before firing it at the infuriated, ensnaring her within the relentless rapids. The commander then glanced at the rest. "Brine!" The salty fluid flooded the typhoon, drowning the victim inside. "Die."

"YOU THINK I WOULD BE KILLED THIS _EASILY_?!" The intended blasted out of the depths, hues glowing a terrifying crimson. "WELL THINK AGAIN!"

The 'biped' began quivering as he reverted. "It's even _worse_ now; she's been consumed by Outrage!"

The Uzumaki was stunned. "No way..."

"Was I like this before?" The Uchiha wondered. The crazed pounced her nemeses, beating the life out of them. The targets were unable to halt her; the aqueous daggers were simply sliced in half before the tosser had its skull bashed in, losing consciousness. The squid attempted to confound her via pulse of its nature only to be socked in the chin, knocked out inevitably. The avian took off, aiming a stream of bubbles at her but to no avail; she bounded high, managing to smash a fist into its stomach, forcing it to black out. The bufonidae was spooked, gushing a surge saturated in sludge; alas, the possessed simply crossed the wet dirt before ramming into its ribs to make it pass out from the torment. The primate was traumatized, scrambling up a monolith it frantically summoned solely for it to be dragged down and pummeled until it was unfortunately no longer able to struggle.

"You're next." The berserker stood before the samurai, glaring at it through scarlet eyes.

The otter burst into laughter. "Chimaru!"

"I'm not joking." The feral smirked sadistically as she dashed, tail emitting a verdant shine.

"Futa!"

"'Bring it on!'" The fox shivered as he joined the onlookers. "This won't end well." The navy extracted its twin keratin, enveloping them in azure wisps that were sharp enough to cut.

"Don't even bother." The endotherm swiped her frond, dislodging both weapons into her grasp as a pair of vines grabbed them. She then pinned it to the ground. "Take back what you said to me. All of it."

"FU!"

"'Never!' That's your response, huh?" The serpent reactivated the Shell Blades, holding them above the unrepentant's throat. "Goodbye." She slashed the swords in an X, depleting the last of the subjected's endurance. The reptile then turned to her former owner, smiling wickedly. "Time to give you what you deserve."

"Calm down Tsutaaja!" The raven screamed.

The blond ran forward. "You're better than this; you're better than revenge! STOP!" The sable abruptly clasped onto the fulvous's shoulder, shaking his head. The ceased watched on, apprehension evident in his features.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU _MONSTER_!"

Zorua inhaled sharply. "That's Frustration and it's _so_ powerful! Despite what _he_ did, I'm actually scared _for_ him!"

Mizuotokonoko quaked in fear, lids scrunched closed as he anticipated the mutilation to come. After a few seconds had passed without him being brutally tortured, he dreadfully peeked a retina open to find his ex-Pokémon levitating midair through Magnet Rise, fist millimeters away from his skull. "No. I'm _not_ like you; I'm _not_ a heartless atrocity who irrationally abuses those he hates for the heck of it. I'm better than that and that's why I'll let you live. I can't _believe_ I actually _wanted_ respect from such a _shallow_ moron who only despises grass-types—_my_ kind—for our weaknesses. Despicable. I detest you, more than _anyone_ who ever existed and will so run as far as you can from me and _never_ come back unless you want to die and believe me, I'll make you feel _all_ the pain you made me go through infinity times worse! Go before I change my mind!"

Just as the threatened made to flee, a smothering haze descended upon the clearing, pausing him in his tracks. "What the?!"

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, Wood Hammer, Hydro Pump, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Surf, BubbleBeam, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Waterfall, Power Whip, Thunder, Thunder Punch, SolarBeam, Thunder Fang, Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, Focus Punch, Water Shuriken, Water Pledge, Grass Pledge, Night Daze, Scald, Rage, Whirlpool, Brine, Outrage, Leaf Blade, Shell Blade, Frustration, Magnet Rise

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz **for commenting on it in addition to Into the Darkness of the World, **demonzone2571** accompanying **Bellatrix morgenstern** for favoriting as well as following, **pikachucat** for giving praise on it inclusive on favoriting not barring following, **code-nick **preceding **NaruSoulSonic** for favoriting, **Readerfever** before **Link7777** for favoriting along with following, **Ernely **for following and **Leehairis** for favoriting Kalos Action, **Talonflame21** for giving feedback, favoriting plus following it, **ozerotuz** for favoriting Prehistoric Heart including **Zylia16** for evaluating Shellshocked! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You'll see **Jazz**! ;)

Thank you _VERY MUCH_ for reviewing Into the Darkness of the World! I'm _SO_ glad you bothered to go back to do just that! That's why you're my _FAVORITE _reader! _I_ _REALLY_ _APPRECIATE IT!_ XD

I know it's belated but hey, I kept my promise...didn't I? :P

By the way, what did you think of Chapters 699 and 700? I'll tell you what _I_ think in the next update of Love Will Never Die. Prepare yourself.

I guess it's due to my style, huh **Zylia16**? That's understandable; it _is_ a little confusing after all. I'm glad you reviewed it regardless! (:

Thanks for the praise **Talonflame21**! I sure will! ^_^

Thanks **pikachucat**! Here it is! :D

It's been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, I _DID_ warn you all that posts will be slowed due to school resuming. Plus with the starting of Love Will Never Die and the completion of Not As Simple As It Sounds, they were _EVEN SLOWER_! I'm sorry about that! (**:**

Forms: Brigarron (Chesnaught), Pikachu (Pikachu)

Translation: Futachimaru=Dewott, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Just as the threatened made to flee, a smothering haze descended upon the clearing, pausing him in his tracks. "What the?!"_

Sasuke gaped at the sight. "What _are_ they?!"

"I remember seeing creatures like these before..." Naruto commented.

Zorua shivered. "Same here! I think they're called—"

"Heartless." The three gazed at Tsutaaja as her Outrage and Frustration cleared. "These monsters are known as Heartless." Four marine dragons bearing distictive yellow spikes akin to swords on their crowns above short wings resembling tides over glove-like feet in front of large spines originating from their tails descended, shrilly wailing. However, what _really_ caught their attention was the humongous fiend in the center, its multitude of serpentine skulls plus its array of giant tentacles growing from a deep crimson body dwarfing the rest. "The heads of a hydra and the arms of a kraken...Hydraken. The others surrounding it are Wavecrests. We have to get rid of—"

"Like I'll let you!" The four were surprised as Mizuotokonoko stepped to the front, his Pokémon awakening simultaneously. "_I'm_ the one with the affinity for water so _I'll_ catch them!"

The blond tapped his chin in thought. "Is that even _possible_?"

"Who knows?" The raven shrugged.

The squamata face-palmed, tsking her former trainer. "That idiot..."

"Gamageroge...Whirlpool! Futachimaru, Swanna, Hiyakkie...Brine! Burungeru...Water Spout! Gekkōga...Hydro Cannon!" The blunet commanded, pointing at the sought. "We can't let them get away!"

The snake rolled her eyes. "Like _that_ will work." The eddy ensnared the five, trapping them as the remaining attacks made their marks, causing an explosion of liquid to rain down.

The boy smirked. "You were sa—" His smug expression instantly morphed into horror as he witnessed his targets emerging unscathed, retaliating; the wyverns spun, drilling toward their prey as the hybrid lashed a single whip at the otter. "Don't let it grab you! Ward it off through Shell Blade!" The instructed complied, retrieving its discarded tools, razor-sharp aqua already materializing from the tips.

"Something _bad_ is about to occur." The verdant huffed.

The fox quirked a brow. "What do you mean by tha—"

"YOU _IMBECILE_! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" The vulpine gawked at the terrific sight before him; a weapon had sliced clean though a neck while its replica cleaved a limb, chopping them both off. "YOU _RUINED_ MY CHANCES OF CATCHING THE ULTIMATE WATER-TYPE!"

The culprit stared at its master in disbelief. "Futa?!"

"'Why are you screaming at me?!'" The verdant echoed, her voice mocking. "After _all_ this time, I can't believe that that pathetic excuse of a trainer _hasn't_ yelled at you."

The insulted snarled. "FU!"

"'Shut up!'" The addressed grinned wickedly. "Never."

"Look!" The two followed the dark-type's paw, their argument halting immediately; from each stump came a pair of identical appendages, the growths snapping wildly. "I can't believe that they regenerated!"

"We've got to be careful." The squamata frowned. "We could get snatched and devoured."

The semiaquatic laughed. "Futa?!"

"'Scared?!'" The kitsune echoed. "You _aren't_?!"

It crossed its arms arrogantly, grasping the handles of its keratin before leaping at the enemy. "Chi!"

"'Of course not!'" The endotherm translated. "What a foolish decision."

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU STUPID CREATURE!" The azure paused midair at the exclamation, allowing the behemoth to snatch the hapless being into its clutches. "NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED; YOU LET IT CATCH YOU!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with rescuing your _own_ Pokémon?!" His ex-companion chastised. "After all, Futachimaru is _also_ a water-type; I thought you treasure _all_ of them!"

"Heh, yeah right." The former owner scoffed. "I only care about the _strongest_; the _weak_ can go and die for all I care."

"Maru..." The disheartened ceased to struggle, permitting its captor to raise it to the multiple gaping jaws.

"'No way...'" The ivy imitator shrugged. "About time you realized it."

"What are you _doing_?!" The serpent glanced up, observing the scene at hand; the five closed in on the myth after evading the dragons' onslaught, staring it down.

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"Bur!"

"Gekkō!"

"'We need to help our friend!'" Tsutaaja repeated. "To think that they _actually_ have a sense of camaraderie." The pentad ignored the abomination, focusing on the captor.

"Nna!"

"Roge!"

"Kkie!"

"Geru!"

"Ga!"

"'Go!'" Zorua was stunned. "Whoa..."

The quintet unleashed a barrage of hydropower, not holding back at all. The aqua struck from all sides, the fluid exploding.

The snake shook her head. "Muimina." As if on cue, a deafening howl pierced through the mist. The assaulters were frozen as they witnessed their target emerging unscathed, its prey still firm in its hold. "Elemental Heartless are _immune_ to their own attribute." She then turned to the shocked. "Use anything _other_ than water-type moves!"

The frog quivered in fear. "Ge!"

"'I don't know any'?!" The reptile shouted incredulously before swiveling to the rest. "What about _you_; I saw you using _alternate_ attacks when we last clashed!"

The monkey was panicked. "HIYA!"

"WE FORGOT ALL OF THEM'?!" The fox was astonished. "How is that _possible_?!"

"Water-types don't need to rely on different moves." Mizuotokonoko replied. "They're strong enough on their own."

"Not when the opponent can _absorb_ them!" The despised retorted. "How could you _remove_ their diversity?!"

"As if it matters." The boy obstinately stated.

Shrill shrieks filled the air, drawing their attention; the remainders were imprisoned, all six lifted to the waiting traps. The Wavecrests hovered in place, watching in amusement as the quarry struggled in vain only to be drowned in endless streams.

"No way..." The trainer's eyes widened at the calamity before making to run. "I'm out of here!"

"You _coward_!" The female accused. "How could you ditch your own friends?!"

"Survival is more important!" The boy snarled. "If I go there, I'll be eaten!"

"Yet your Pokémon stayed and _didn't_ flee once they saw their comrade in distress, whether they would be in danger or not!" The tawny yelled. "YOU _WIMP_!"

"Pathetic." The raven humphed.

The screams only increased in pitch as the polycephaly bit all of them, causing them to slump over as a violet static coursed through. "They've been _poisoned_!" The quadruped announced. "Now they can't fight back!"

"Like I need to hear that!" The pitiful seethed. "I must s—AHH!" A tentacle wrapped around the child, lifting him high up. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

_"Too bad."_ The Hydraken hissed before snapping a neck forward.

"AHHH—HUH?!" Just before its teeth could sink into his flesh, something collided into its body, rocking it forward. "What the?!" The victim glanced at the cause, incoherent words pouring out of his lips at the sight; Tsutaaja had slammed a Leaf Blade into the monster's side as a flurry of fronds and petals raged on, pausing it in its tracks while inflicting damage.

"You—"

"Get out of here you despicable idiot!" An electric green aura enveloped the attacker, paralyzing the intended as the user collided into it. "I won't be telling you twice so just _leave_!" A spectral beam escaped from the commander's palms, confounding the malignant and forcing it to release its prey. The savior next approached her ex-allies, a divine aroma wafting from her skin as she crossed her arms toward the afflicted, relieving them of the toxins infecting their systems. The recovered picked themselves up, gazing at her disbelievingly. The healer then leapt at the Heartless, the Sweet Scent which leaked out attracting them to her. "Didn't you hear me?!"

The otter gaped. "Futa?!"

"'Why did you help us'?" The questioned echoed. "Even though I hate you all, I just can't stand there and let you be killed." She abruptly growled. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Useless." Mizuotokonoko glowered before complying, the seven fleeing the scene.

"That jerk." The squamata tsked before returning her focus to the current problem. "I guess we don't have to hold back anymore."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he stepped up.

Sasuke followed him, smirking. "Hn."

"Yeah!" The metamorphose changed into Brigarron, getting to an offensive stance. "Let the battle begin!" The duo advanced toward the wyverns who were charging at them, utilizing twin shields coated in thorns to halt them in their tracks whilst dealing damage before the endotherm sent a jolt of electricity, locking their muscles.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana! Chidori Eisō!" The lightning-enhanced attacks made their marks, inflicting serious wounds. "Chidori Nagashi!" The current electrocuted the enemies, forcing them to the ground as they writhed in severe agony.

The Uzumaki dashed ahead, gaining a cloak of golden energy in the process. Ethereal arms stretched from his sides, joining his fleshy pair. "Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The manifested orb was launched, its blades slicing through its targets in the blink of an eye. The lindworms managed to recover, however, hurling gushing blasts at them which were about to make contact until...

"What the?!" ...a blinding light rained down onto the field, stunning the sources as an explosion of flames vaporized the streams. The shinobi were stunned as they scanned the area for the origins.

"Those look _awfully_ familiar..." The 'hedgehog' tapped his chin in thought.

The verdant's eyes bugged. "Is that—"

"Long time no see!"

"You missed me?"

The debris that had been strewn into the air cleared, revealing two figures vastly different in stature. The taller had crimson hair styled into a haphazard mane which flowed past a golden scarf surrounding a tangerine sleeveless sark bearing maroon pockets parted at the middle to reveal a white shirt underneath over tan pants and incarnadine shoes as the other had sunny windswept tresses above stunning blue eyes who wore a cream jacket outlined by monochromatic checkers at the seams the same as the band on his left wrist and dual rings of opposing schemes that opened up over its ebon counterpart zipped up all the way via an accessory all too similar to his identity which led to sable jeans that morphed into beige and ended at black and red sneakers.

"Who are you?!" The raven demanded, immediately on guard.

"Relax, they're my comrades." Tsutaaja reassured, addressing him for them before gesturing to each respective person in the duo. "Their names are Axel and Roxas. You can trust them; I had been traveling with them for quite some time, having a multitude of adventures in many worlds including this one hence I knew you name," she glanced at Naruto, "and about the Bijuus. They had made a strong impact wherever they went."

"How come we don't know about you?" Sasuke quirked a brow.

"And how come you didn't tell us that you went here with your friends?" The Jinchūriki added, crossing his arms.

The ginger spoke up. "We'll tell you later."

"For now, we need to take care of these Heartless." The pair glanced at the mentioned, extracting their weapons simultaneously.

The ninjas were astonished. "How did you do _that_?!" The Uzumaki cried out. "It's as if they appeared out of thin air!"

"We just can." The elder shrugged, answering as it was obvious.

"And what are _those_?" The obsidian pointed at the contrasting épées the shorter employed.

"This is Oathkeeper," the questioned held up the pearl rapier bearing the symbol 'hikari', "and this is Oblivion." He lifted the obscure estoc signified by 'yami' up. "These are my Keyblades."

"Keyblade?" The Uchiha echoed.

"They're special swords only select people can wield." The utilizer clarified. "They have the ability to unlock any lock and free trapped hearts. Consequently, they are the only way to _truly_ defeat a Heartless as regular weapons cannot release the hearts, causing them to simply respawn as more Heartless."

"How can you possess one?" The interrogator pressed.

"We'll tell you more once we're done here!" With that, the twin Chakrams closed in on the Wavecrests, the resulting combustions igniting them and instigating them to collapse. Orbs of light rained out immediately afterwards, blinding the victims as the sparks invaded their systems.

The samurai glimpsed back, staring at the bystanders. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Let's go!" The serpent leapt into battle, Power Whips extended to thrash their targets before double jade sabers enveloped her arms, slicing at the enemies rapidly.

"Yeah!" The 'echidna' morphed into a chubby rodent who was yellow all over except for the its ruddy cheek pouches, the black tips on its long, pointy lobes, the two brown stripes on its back and the chestnut of its bolt-shaped tail, enveloping the area in cackling static and Camouflaging into it before contracting his frame and unleashing a deadly bout of Thunder. "This Electric Terrain will boost all electric-type attacks!" The 'mouse' announced. "Go for it!"

"Right!" At that moment, the onyx sprang into action. "Chidori Eisō! Chidori Nagashi!" The enhanced lighting struck out from its source, completely immobilizing the intended as the spear impaled their vital points.

"Pikachu, huh?" The reptile commented as she blended in too. "Nice choice." The snake spun, manifesting an orb of cackling voltage on the tip of her frond before launching it, dealing severe damage based on their vast difference in speeds before the Nobodies took over, Thundaga raging in their wakes.

"You're not the only one with unique tools!" The whiskered addressed the other blond, shouting. "Take witness of the power of my Ryūjin!" The whiskered brought out a decorative azure dagger decked with a red string and an emerald gem welded into the center, thrusting it forward. "Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan!" Draconic wisps gusted around the caster, surrounding him as he charged. The gales sliced at the flesh, shrill cries resonating throughout as even more agony was inflicted. A pyromanic torrent followed, the conflagration searing their hides.

"Give me strength!" Roxas dashed ahead, seemingly vanishing in the blink of an eye. Moments later, he reappeared, having passed through the miscreants in the process. The Heartless then died, a blinding radiance emitting from their carcasses as their cardiacs floated out only to vanish into the atmosphere above.

"Yoshi! We _finally_ beat them!" Naruto cheered, delighted.

"Hn." Sasuke snickered at his companion's antics, crossing his arms.

The 'rodent' jumped for joy. "YES!"

"The first part of our job is done." The assassin grinned, glancing at his partner.

The younger exchanged the glimpse. "It's been a while for sure."

"All that's left is Hydraken." Tsutaaja declared, smirking. "It's time to end this!"

* * *

Heartless: Wavecrest, Hydraken (made up by me)

Moves used: Whirlpool, Brine, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon, Shell Blade, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Spark, Psybeam, Aromatherapy, Sweet Scent, Spiky Shield, Thunder Wave, Power Whip, Dual Chop, Electric Terrain, Camouflage, Thunder, Electro Ball

Jutsu: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken), Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Spiralling Sphere)

Translation: Muimina=Pointless, hikari=light, yami=darkness, Ryūjin=Dragon Blade, Yoshi=All right (_NOT_ the dinosaur who is Mario's companion in the Mario series)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity**, **Jazz**, and **pikachucat** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Sasuke-is-Badass** for commenting on chapter one, **Pokemaster22** for favoriting, **dragonic raptor** before **Dragonwing1995** for favoriting plus following as well as **cassjo** for following, **Pandora the Ghost Elf** then later **pichufan101** for favoriting Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster along with Into the Darkness of the World in addition to **gilster262** for favoriting including following both not forgetting **KemoNation** for doing so for Ghost Most! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks for the praise **Jazz**! I'M SO FLATTERED! Ü

You already saw my response to those two chapters so I'm not putting them here. Just saying. /:

By the way, what did you think of the cameo? Did you notice that they were wearing their non-Organization clothes? Were you surprised at their appearance? :D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY THIS SPECIAL OCCASION AND THAT THESE UPDATES WILL KEEP THE STRESS DOWN! XD

Thanks **pikachucat**! ^_^

That was Zorua, **Sasuke-is-Badass**; however, Zoroark _DOES_ appear in the later chapters! (:

Forms: Pikachu (Pikachu), Gekkōga (Greninja)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"All that's left is Hydraken." Tsutaaja declared, smirking. "It's time to end this!"_

The sole remaining enemy bellowed, swinging its necks and tentacles at its opponents who quickly dodged them, keeping their eyes on its movements.

"Ah, this reminds me of the good old times." Axel smirked as he jumped back, Chakrams held tightly in his grasp.

Roxas mirrored his expression as he did the same. "Me too! There's nothing like fighting a giant Heartless!"

"I agree!" Tsutaaja piped as she joined them, vines out.

Thorns spontaneously grew throughout each slender appendage, shocking the duo. "When did you learn to do that?!" The two cried simultaneously.

She shrugged, smiling smugly. "Some time ago." She then flung the enhanced Power Whips at the foe, knocking it back some. The pair then exchanged a look, grinning from ear to ear before separating, casting twin bouts of Thundaga onto their target.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" The 'mouse' exclaimed as he leapt into the air, unleashing a flash of deadly Thunder onto the hybrid.

"Nor us!" Naruto added in as he raised his blade once more. "Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan!"

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana! Chidori Eisō! Chidori Nagashi!" The onslaught of lighting shot forth, each landing its mark. The combined attacks exploded, covering the area in a thick cloud of debris.

They all regrouped, watching on as the dust cleared. "Is it over?" Zorua panted, gasping for breath.

Streams of water suddenly blasted through, dispersing the remaining dirt as the six scattered to elude the offense.

The snake glared as she landed. "I guess not."

"What power this beast has..." The raven mused.

His partner's eyes widened in shock. "No way!"

"Who said this was going to be easy?" The ginger pointed out. "A boss like this _never_ goes down this easily."

"He's right." The younger seconded. "We need to try something new."

The Uchiha quirked a brow. "Like what?"

"I have an idea!" All turned to the endotherm as she bounded up, a whitish power developed between her widespread hands. Once it got strong enough, she launched her move into the sky. It came out as a jagged beam as it escalated. Once the energy reached a certain point, it burst into the surrounding space. A brilliant radiance overtook the primacy all at once. The rest gazed on in wonder as she grounded herself. "That was Sunny Day. We should have an advantage here because the strength of water-type moves decreases by fifty percent while fire increases by the same amount."

"But Thunder—one of the most powerful moves of its type—now has its accuracy decreased by twenty-five percent because of this!" The 'rodent' protested. "Isn't this a disadvantage?"

The reptile glanced at him. "Only 'Thunder' is affected, not _all_ electric-type moves and besides, that's not all that is effective. With Hydraken's supposed type combination—water and poison—it should also be weak to ground and psychic."

"Huh?" The 'Pikachu' quirked a brow. "Why not grass and why have you been using it then?"

The serpent sighed. "The poison type covers the water's weakness to grass-types, making it only deal normal damage. I've been using it anyways because I get STAB out of it since _I'm_ a grass-type."

"Oh." The metamorphose responded.

"Besides, with much of its attacks weakened, it'll be forced to deal less damage to us." The Jinchūriki added.

His counterpart shrugged. "He's right for once." The Uzumaki chose to ignore that oh so kind remark.

"Plus since Electric Terrain is still in play, electric-type moves will still be boosted!" Voltage cackled throughout the location, proving his point.

Axel smiled at his comrade. "Now let's get back to slaying this Heartless!" He ignited his Eternal Flames, launching them towards the enemy. "I'll make use of Sunny Day's fire-enchanting effect!"

"Same here!" Sasuke rushed forward, one orb shut as the other bulged out, blood flowing out of it. "Amaterasu!" The pitch-black blaze combusted the foe, instantly ensnaring it in the infernal scorches.

The assassin paused in his tracks, admiring the other's handiwork. "The flames that cannot be extinguished, Amaterasu. How worthy I feel to be able to witness it burn right before my very eyes."

The caster glared. "You better tell us how you know all this soon or else you'll feel how it's like to be stricken by this yourself!"

The threatened chuckled. "As if I can be hurt by fire anyways but fine, once we kill this creature!"

"Look!" Their attention snapped back to the scene at hand, shocked with what they saw; the crimson and obsidian licks were instantly consumed, not a trace left behind as they vanished into the monster's skin. The samurai growled. "It's immune to fire!"

"Ah great!" The elder groaned. "Just my luck!"

The light-elemental crossed his arms. "Then just stick to Thundaga!"

"Fine, fine." The pyro conceded.

"But what we've been doing so far doesn't seem that effective." Naruto mused. "Maybe we should look for a weak spot?"

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Now out of all times you choose to be smart."

"TEME!"

"The torso should do it." The two focused on the reptile as she pointed to the mid-section. "Hydraken seems to be guarding that locus the most."

"But that's going to be difficult!" The fox complained. "After all, that Heartless is defending with its limbs which regenerate upon being sliced off!"

"How about freezing it?" Roxas offered as he lifted his sword, holding it with both hands as he aimed it. "It won't be able to move in that way."

Tsutaaja smirked. "I have a better idea." She then ran forward, glowing a light blue before spinning, holding her arms up to the sky. The target then became completely inanimate as a clock appeared above its head, ticking down.

The samurai's eyes widened in shock. "Stopga?! How did you learn _that_?!"

She appeared smug. "Remember that time we fought in The World That Never Was and you tried to cast that spell on me but I used Protect to prevent it from succeeding?" Her smile grew at the slow nod she received. "I used Sketch to copy it and I ended up transforming it into Stopza!"

"Like what you did with Magneza?!" The boy gaped, the rest doing the same. "Amazing!"

"We don't have much time!" The redhead announced, redirecting their attention to their adversary. "Stopza should only last for a minute so we have to act quickly!"

"Right!" The hexad dashed ahead, advancing on the motionless target. The Keyblade wielder enveloped his weapons in electricity, slashing at a ferocious speed at the intended place while the Chakram user did a lightning version of his Firetooth as Zorua affirmed a Lock-On before shooting a Zap Cannon while the snake tapped on her belly as well as dancing gracefully and Coiling in on herself to boost her attack plus emitting an impulse which weakened the intended before initiating a Bolt Strike as the Uchiha unleashed a chirping current while Naruto mimicked him via his Ryūjin.

They continued their ruthless barrage until those sixty seconds had passed, quickly retreating as the fiend had begun squirming, reliving every moment of torment inflicted on it. "Now we wait." The group listened to the elder as they watched the writhing victim, anticipating the outcome.

"Did we win?" The 'rodent' wondered as the spasms became much worse. When they ended, however, was when all broke loose; the behemoth grew exponentially as the tentacles strengthened and necks lengthened, its prior appearance docile to what it was now. The demon lashed its limbs, the appendages barely missing.

The Uzumaki looked on in horror. "Ah crap! Did we do something wrong?!"

"No." The single word escaping from the samurai's lips shocked him. "When Heartless are low in HP, they enter a sort of berserk mode; Hydraken is almost dead."

"Yet it will be harder to kill it now." His partner seconded. "We need to plan carefully."

Just then, the ground reverted to normal. The quadruped gasped. "Electric Terrain has worn off!"

"But neither one of us has time to recast another one." The other Pokémon stated as the tendrils returned, nearly sweeping them off their feet. "We need to immediately go on the offensive! Besides, it's not as if you _can't_ use them anymore!"

"But then I won't have an advantage since my Camouflage also vanished!" The 'mouse' whined.

"Just turn into something else and _fast_!" The female sped up, blasting a SolarBeam powered up by the intense brightness, momentarily freezing it before kicking a cloud of sand into its faces to temporarily blind it in addition to swarming it as well as plowing the soil to increase her stats and materializing a bone in her grasp, bashing the quarry. The tool was next tossed, flying like a boomerang as it struck twice, dealing damage.

The afflicted just cleared its vision as the fennec made a decision. "Then I'll become Gekkōga!" The canine mimicked just that, forming the same osteoblast and changing type before joining his friend. The two began bashing the monster, hitting it from all sides whilst avoiding the retaliating swings. The verdant then stomped on the ground, creating a shockwave which slowed it down and next began to Dig, creating a hole which sucked some of the polycephaly's offshoots in before the 'frog' rocketed down, the resulting Earthquake shaking the being up. The squamata emerged moments later, the area around her cracking towards her foe accompanied by a golden flash erupting out. The intended tried to knock her off only to have muck slapped in its eyes followed by chunks and a huge glob before the source slammed her tail into the land, the Magnitude at its absolute max as some of its extensions were still buried.

Meanwhile, the Nobodies had been assaulting the abomination from above. Levitating in the air, they took advantage of the Pokémon's distraction to rain endless bolts from the sky, further harming it. Roxas then pointed his blade to the sky as his partner commenced, columns of pure light descending down onto the denizen as orbs of radiance cannoned into its sides. The heads and legs were twisted in a frenzy as they lashed to block the offense but to no avail; the waves and currents were just too rapid to avoid.

Sasuke had enveloped himself in his Susanoo, extending one of its arms out. "Chidori!" The guardian grasped the thrashing necks as the thrust made contact, dealing severe agony. The enigma repeated that in rapid succession, increasing the torture indefinitely each time.

Naruto stood absolutely still, completely unmoving as he gathered energy. Upon finishing, his eyes become yellow and akin to an arboreal frog's as orange markings surrounded them. "Kawazu Kumite!" The enhanced then leapt forward, dashing at an inhuman swiftness towards the Hydraken who attempted to bash him away only to fail as he wasn't deterred at all. He then gripped one of its spines, effortlessly tossing the beast onto its back—paralyzing it in the process for some moments—before continuing to pummel its stomach. The force of the punches caused the afflicted to shriek in absolute pain as they didn't relent.

The serpent was shocked with what she saw. "How is he doing that?!"

"It's because I've entered Sennin Mōdo." The mentioned responded, not glancing up from what he was doing. "After absorbing enough Shizen enerugī from my surroundings, my reflexes, speed, strength, and defenses increase dramatically!"

"Amazing..." She then became serious. "Now move out of the way!" She whacked the ground using her frond, calling forth a field of jagged rocks to slam into the Heartless followed by a countless onslaught of sharp stones and the same number of waves, forcing the appendages out of the holes. The 'amphibian' kept up with the Mud Bombs in addition to the Mud Shots and Mud Slaps—preventing the behemoth from moving properly—as the reptile spun, a myriad of violet arrows colliding and vanishing into the soil. As the tentacles made contact with the terrain, the Spikes acted up, damaging the limbs.

The enemy collapsed at last, worn out. The Uchiha crossed his arms. "This is taking too long."

"I agree." The pyro nodded before turning to the ectotherm. "Can't you use one of those one-hit KO moves to end this already? It's not as if that thing can oppose anymore."

"One-hit KO?" The ninjas quirked their brows.

The serpent smirked. "I was waiting for you to ask that! Roxas, get ready!" The samurai dropped down, landing right next to her.

"Let me join you!" The 'anura' piped, standing besides her. The pair then leapt into the air, the snake crashing her tail into the land as 'Gekkōga' pounded a webbed hand. Instantly, dual Fissures split the earth, rushing towards the exhausted foe. The Nobody dashed, swords out and ready to deal the finishing blow when—

_"You think I'm done?"—_water gushed out of the multiple mouths at a furious rate, flooding the primacy. The rusher was swept away as the current passed through, the rest taking to the sky to evade the inundation. The Pokémon were able to levitate via their Aqua Jets as the shinobi remained inside the raven's Susanoo.

The samurai managed to escape the deluge, joining them albeit soaking wet. "Did the one-hit KO moves at least work?"

The liquid had at last cleared, answering his question. "How is that even _possible_?!" He exclaimed, shocked as the stricken sat on top of the cracks, not having been defeated yet. "Even that Eliminator was killed when Horn Drill struck it!" The others appeared confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

However, Axel and Tsutaaja knew. "I guess Hydraken is immune to them then." The verdant sighed.

"Why don't we try our strongest moves?" The five directed their focus to the fox, listening to what he had to say. "Even though it will tire us out, there doesn't seem to be another way!"

The ginger beamed. "That might just work." Everyone agreed on that suggestion, dropping back onto the ground as they surrounded the weakened Heartless.

The squamata leered at the target, a pristine aura shrouding it. She turned back to the ex-agents, glimpsing at the tallest. "By the way, I removed its immunity to fire via Foresight."

"Ah _sweet_!" The assassin grinned as he clutched onto his Eternal Flames, ecstatic that he no longer had to hold back.

The sage disembarked the manifestation, compounding his transformation with a golden shroud of chakra. "Yoshi!" He crossed his fingers, forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Eight shadow clones appeared, all nine creating vast orbs of varying powers. "Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

The Uchiha made a bow out of electricity, stretching a single bolt on the string. "Indora no Ya!"

The ginger tossed his disks, the twin wheels bouncing off of air particles as thirteen columns of light were raised up by the light elemental, lethal spheres floating out of the ray. The grass-type whammed her frond into the soil, Frenzy Plants spontaneously growing out as the 'frog' brought down its palms, a Night Daze following through.

All six attacks struck the creature's torso simultaneously, causing a gigantic explosion to overtake the space. Through the smoke, a shrill roar was able to be heard, a blinding brilliance piercing through the haze as a cardiac was able to be seen soaring out as the visibility improved, disappearing into the atmosphere.

The sky returned to normal as the hexad panted for breath, having used up so much energy. Nevertheless, the samurai beamed. "The Keyblade was able to release that heart so that Heartless shall never return here."

"That's good to know." Tsutaaja commented, smiling.

Axel joined in. "Yep!"

"WOO! YEAH!" Zorua cheered as he reverted. "WE DID IT!"

"Wait." The four halted their celebration, turning to face the ninjas as they stood up. Naruto continued as he addressed the most recent arrivals. "Don't forget about your promise.

"Tell us everything." Sasuke demanded, dead serious as he scrutinized the Nobodies.

* * *

Heartless: Hydraken (made up by me)

Moves used: Power Whip, Thunder, Sunny Day, Lock-On, Zap Cannon, Belly Drum, Quiver Dance, Coil, Eerie Impulse, Bolt Strike, SolarBeam, Sand Attack, Sand Tomb, Rototiller, Bone Rush, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bulldoze, Dig, Earthquake, Earth Power, Land's Wrath, Mud Slap, Mud Shot, Mud Bomb, Magnitude, Precipice Blades, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, Spikes, Fissure, Aqua Jet, Foresight, Frenzy Plant, Night Daze

Jutsu: Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Spiralling Sphere), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Sennin Mōdo (Sage Mode), Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken), Indora no Ya (Indra's Arrow)

Translation: Ryūjin=Dragon Blade, Shizen enerugī=Natural Energy, Yoshi=All right

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **frozenfirekitsune**, **BloodPokemon101** in addition to **JJ3030** for favoriting this, Two Worlds Collide prior to The Merging of Realms before **JChittester** anterior to **Haseo243** for favoriting not forgetting following along with **StillDoll13** for commenting on Shellshocked! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad I could help **Jazz**! ^_^

Same here! I _HATE_ the ending! Ò_Ó

I'm happy you were surprised! I meant for it to be that way after all! (:

I'm _THRILLED_ that you enjoyed this! ;)

I understand where you're coming from, **StillDoll13**; my style can be confusing after all but I refuse to change it since...well, I like it. Sorry though. ):

Translation: Parukia=Palkia, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja, Futachimaru=Dewott

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Tell us everything." Sasuke demanded, dead serious as he scrutinized the Nobodies.  
_

The pyro sighed under the piercing gaze. "You _really_ want to know _that_ badly, huh?"

"Wouldn't _you_ if you found out that there are people who know about you even though you had _never_ seen or even _heard_ of them before?" The raven bit back, contempt dripping from his voice. "Besides, this information is important since we need to comprehend how much foreigners know about us."

"Teme's right." Naruto seconded. "This could affect the safety of our world so we have the right to know." He then placed his hands on both of his hips. "Besides, you _promised_ us!"

"He's correct; we did." The light-elemental nodded, agreeing before turning back to face them. "What would you like to know first?"

The raven crossed his arms. "What _are_ you exactly?"

"And how come we didn't know about you until just earlier if you had visited our world before?" The other added, equally insistent.

The samurai shrugged. "Fair enough." He cleared his throat. "Axel and I were members of Organization XIII during our prior visits here."

"What is that?" The Uzumaki quirked a brow.

"It was a group of thirteen Nobodies that strived to complete Kingdom Hearts and went on missions with the intent to do so." The assassin answered.

"What do you mean by 'nobodies'? Are you guys a bunch of wannabes who go around in order to find pieces for some model of a heart?" The Jinchūriki stared at the duo, completely confused. "Well that's _dumb_."

One could _swear_ a vein was bulging from the stoic's skull. "Usuratonkachi..."

Tsutaaja huffed loudly, frustrated. "How stupid could you _possibly_ be?!"

"Even _I_ wouldn't think of that!" Zorua piped.

"That's not even _close_." The ginger chastised, rubbing his temples. "It's 'Nobody' with a _capital N_, not a lowercase one! Geez!"

"Well _sorry_!" The mistaken rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know _that_?!"

"Look at us. Do we _look_ like a bunch of moronic 'wannabes'?" The shorter of the two responded in a patronizing manner, sighing.

"No, you don't." The questioned humphed, feeling stupid. He then looked up, directing his gaze at the newcomers. "Then what _are_ 'Nobodies'?!"

The elder suddenly became solemn. "Do you know what Heartless are?"

"Other than them being the creatures we had slain just earlier, no." Sasuke replied for them both.

"I remember Obito said that they allied with him to help him with his 'grand cause', Tsuki no Me Keikaku." Naruto mused.

"Who's that? I thought you were fighting against Madara or Tobi or whichever is his actual name!" The serpent exclaimed, stunned.

The shinobi threw a glance at her. "'Tobi' was simply an alias and 'Madara' was someone else. His real name was Obito Uchiha."

"Was?" The verdant prompted.

Golden bangs shaded his face. "Obito died during the war after finally seeing the error in his ways and helping us. We wouldn't have won without him."

"Or even had a war to begin with." The sullen had nothing to say to that.

"Oh..." The foreigners muttered, a dreary silence descending upon the area.

The upset's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you were _watching_ that?!" Upon receiving three sets of nods, he took a few steps back, feeling wary all of a sudden. "That's _creepy_!"

"It's not like we were planning on doing anything _bad_ to you." Axel defended. "That's just what we did in the Organization: collect intel, hearts, or complete certain objectives in all sorts of worlds."

"Anyways, getting back on topic..." The samurai spoke up, ending the digression. "Heartless result when the darkness in a person's heart consumes it and is essentially the heart itself possessed by darkness. There are two types: Pureblood and Emblem. Purebloods are the ones that naturally occur while Emblems are produced within machines that simulate the process. Both can create more of themselves by taking more hearts. The Wavecrests and Hydraken were Emblems." He glanced at the ninjas, taking in their enraged expressions.

"In other words, they pose a threat." Sasuke scowled, clenching a fist.

"They do." The speaker confirmed. "Despite having hearts, they seem to have no emotions due to being mindless hence being 'Heartless'. They go after their prey relentlessly, not stopping until they are simply killed. They also search for the heart of each world, causing it to be essentially destroyed by darkness yet their true goal is Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all there is." He pointedly glimpsed at the incorrect, smirking at the surprise he saw. "However, if there is no darkness in people's hearts, then the Heartless won't appear as they won't have any targets." The listeners calmed down, having been reassured.

"But how does this relate to Nobodies?" The Uchiha nodded, agreeing with his partner.

"We were just getting to that." The assassin took over. "When a person with a strong will—good or evil—becomes a Heartless, the body and soul they leave behind—the vessel—begin acting on their own and become a Nobody. Those of anyone else simply vanish. Unlike Heartless who rely on instinct, Nobodies can think and plan. However, since they have no hearts, they are _truly_ devoid of emotion."

"Then you two don't have hearts?!" The Uzumaki was shocked beyond belief. "How are you alive?!"

"Different mechanics for different realms." Axel shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"The stronger the will, the more humanoid." Roxas commenced where his partner left off. "Most who are humanoid retain their appearance when they were human albeit some having minor changes as well as their memories while those of lesser wills become monstrous and don't remember anything about their old selves."

"Most?" Zorua cut in, quirking his head to the side.

"I'm an exception; I not only _not_ look _exactly_ like my original but don't have his memories."

"Who _is_ your original?" The Jinchūriki questioned.

"Sora." The former agent answered. "Although _not_ looking _exactly_ the same, I supposedly resemble him."

"Those names sound similar..." The fox trailed off.

"That's because my name it basically his, just scrambled up plus a Rescruant's Sigil—the 'X'—that symbols the rejection of my former self." The queried elaborated. "All who became members went through this. I was Number XIII and Axel was Number VIII."

"I have something else to ask regarding this topic." The alternate glanced at the raven, giving his undivided attention. "When you were referring to Organization XIII, you used past tense. What happened?"

"We overthrew it." Tsutaaja was the one to answer, earning looks of astonishment from the rest.

"Why?!"

"They wouldn't tell me the truth of who I _really_ was and were just using me for their ambitions which they hid from me." The samurai spoke. "We really only went there to set Kingdom Hearts free but each of the remaining members got in the way so we defeated them."

"Five had been eliminated prior." The assassin added.

"Why did you guys even want Kingdom Hearts in the first place and why set it free?" The flaxen pressed.

"The Organization claimed that once it was completed, we would allegedly regain our hearts. However, that was nothing but a lie." The light-elemental explained. "I wanted to set it free so our lives could return to normal."

"They did except Tsutaaja had to leave us." The pyro interjected. "In fact, we hadn't seen her since."

"Until now." The shinobi nodded, satisfied with the information. "Anything more?"

"What exactly _are_ Keyblades?" The Uzumaki inquired. "How do you acquire one?"

The addressed held out his hands, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Like I said earlier, they are magical swords that choose their wielders and have the power to unlock any lock and vice versa as well as being able to free trapped hearts and truly slay Heartless."

"In order to be able to possess one, you have to either inherit it from a Master-level wielder, train extensively as an apprentince to a Master, or have a special connection to one who can."

"I normally wouldn't be able to use them but since my Somebody can, I can." The younger included before dispelling his weapons. "Anything else about them?"

"Hn."

"No."

The pyro nodded. "What more?"

"Yeah." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How do you know so much about us?"

Axel sighed loudly, crossing his arms. "I _said_ that we collected intel, right? We did so under orders in order to know our terrain better. We just _happened_ to learn about you guys and what involves you such as the Bijuu and Amaterasu."

"However, you don't need to worry since we only gave the intel to the other Organization members who are by the way _dead_ and we won't tell anyone else." The light-elemental reassured.

Naruto appeared skeptical. "How are you sure _they_ didn't say anything?"

"Organization XIII operated in stealth hence you never having heard of us before." The ginger replied. "I don't think the leader would have allowed _anyone_ to live if he had sensed any one of us possibly betraying him and he didn't."

"We had to kill him first." Roxas then glimpsed at the ninjas, surveying their expressions. "Is that all?"

The pair exchanged a glance before facing him. "Yeah."

"That's good; being interrogated by a bunch of shinobi is no fun after all!" The elder folded his hands behind his skull, ignoring the twin glares he received. He suddenly turned towards the serpent. "By the way Tsutaaja, I have something to ask you."

The reptile quirked a brow. "What?"

"Who _did_ you get your Telepathy from? Zorua?"

She smirked. "Too bad you weren't here earlier; I revealed it then."

"Tell us!" Roxas demanded, joining his friend. "I've been wondering since I found out!"

The squamata shrugged, approaching the fox. "You can tell them."

The canine beamed. "She got it from Parukia!"

"Parukia?!" The duo cried simultaneously.

Her lips stretched wider. "Parukia let me mimic it via Role Play after you two had left."

Axel crossed his arms. "I didn't even know you could talk in the human language in the first place."

"I'm not _actually_ speaking; I'm communicating via brain waves made audible by my ability." The Pokémon corrected.

"I did; I heard her use it when were confronted the Organization Imposter." Roxas then pouted, directing a pointed glance at her. "But why didn't you tell me _how_ you got it _earlier_?!"

"I felt no need." She scoffed. "If you had asked _whom_ I got it from, I would have told you." The three then broke out into a full-out argument, completely oblivious to those who were observing them.

"They sure are _close_." Naruto commented, eyes bugged at their interaction.

The metamorphose was confounded. "Huh?! Where do you get _that_ from _this_?! I don't get it _at all_!"

"Sasuke and I are just like that!" The blond grinned, beaming. "Besides, if you pay attention, you'll realize that there's no _actual_ heat going on between them; this is just banter!" He faced his companion. "Right?"

Their voices rose, easily being able to be heard.

"I _definitely_ won't forget, got it memorized?"

"Sure you will!"

"Don't underestimate his memory!"

"Hn." The stoic's smile betrayed the apathy of his response.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the grass-type and its friends." The trio immediately ceased, glaring menacingly at the arrivals.

"Mizuotokonoko..." The said boy approached the sestet, all leering spitefully at him as his Pokémon followed in tow.

"What do you want?" Tsutaaja snarled, venom dripping from her voice.

He spared her a sole glimpse, swiveling away immediately. "What makes you think I _want_ to be here? I was dragged here by _them_!" He pointed an accusatory finger at his own Pokémon.

The snake stared—hues wide—as the hexad approached her, bending their heads in her direction.

"Who's the frog?" The pyro gazed at the amphibian in wonder, the shorter doing the same.

"That's Gekkōga, the Ninja Pokémon and one of my favorite forms." Zorua responded. "It's that guy's newest addition to his team." The shifter then scanned the six, confused. "But why are they _bowing_ to her?!"

"They _are_?!" The five turned towards the bunch who were practically about to tip over, the verdant in the center absolutely awestruck.

"Swa!"

"Buru!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekk!"

"...Futa?!"

"'Thank you!' 'We owe you our lives!' 'You saved us!' 'We appreciate what you did!' 'We're deeply sorry!' '...Can you ever forgive us for what we did?!'..." The vulpine translated, stunned. "They're thanking and apologizing to her!"

The emerald smiled, gently placing her vines on each of their shoulders. "I forgive you all. An apology is all I ever wanted."

The repentant beamed, orbs flowing with tears.

"Nna!"

"Geru!"

"Roge!"

"Kkie!"

"Ōga!"

"Chimaru!"

"'Thank you!'" The kit cheered along. "I'm glad they changed!" He then became serious. "As for the last one..."

The trainer backed away as his companions confronted him, paying every last bit of their attention to his every move. The otter took out its Shell Blades, ready to slice. "Futachi..."

"'What should you say...'" The serpent smirked, joining in as she hovered her appendages above him. "What _should_ you say to me after I rescued you earlier?"

Despite the lingering threats, the boy humphed. "Why should I say _anything_ good to a grass-type?"

She was _infuriated_. "I JUST _SAVED_ YOU YOU _B_******!"

"It's not like I asked for it." The enraged screamed in unadultered fury, ready to beat the life out of him when...

"SWA!"

"BURU!"

"GAMA!"

"HIYA!"

"GEKK!"

"FUTA!"

"'TAKE THIS!'" Zorua gaped at the sight. "Whoa..."

...a Whirlpool strengthened by multiple Brines in addition to a Water Spout and Hydro Cannon shot at the ingrate, shooting him into the sky.

"WHAT THE H—" The assaulted vanished, a twinkle blinking in his wake.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto pondered, somehow being concerned about what had occurred.

"They just 'blasted him off', like what we did to Team Rocket." The female shrugged before turning to the assaulters, a perplexed expression adorning her features. "Why did you do that though? Didn't you like him?"

The weasel crossed its arms, hurt evident in its orbs. "Chi..."

"'He said we could go and die for all he cares...'"

"Ko-Ko!"

"'The only reason we left with him earlier was because it was the only direction we could flee towards!'"

"Swa!"

"'I can't believe we didn't realize how _cruel_ he was _sooner_!'"

"Gama!"

"'He brainwashed us with praise and convinced us to hate you!'"

"Buru..."

"'To believe we fell for it...'"

"Hiya!"

"'I _never_ want to see him _ever_ again!'" The ivy imitator scrutinized them all. "I'm glad you finally left; he is a _ridiculously_ incompetent trainer after all but what are you going to do now?"

Futachimaru scratched its chin. "Maru..."

"'I was thinking of finding a place to live in near here...', huh?" The endotherm questioned. "This is foreign territory though. I'm not sure this is a good location."

"To think there are such people who are that _impossible_ to change..." The Uzumaki frowned.

"His obsession has _worsened_." Tsutaaja shook her head, tsking. "His Pokémon were _actually_ able to use attacks that were _not_ water-type in the past but I guess after I _clobbered_ them the last time, he _forced_ them to forget those and learn _only_ water-type moves. I believe he wanted to beat the 'wretched grass-type' _solely_ through the 'phenomenal water-type' and its affinity; I'm sure of it."

"How _stupid_!" The cub growled, furious.

Roxas snarled. "What an idiot!"

"I second that!" Axel cried out.

The raven nodded in agreement. "Hn."

A heavy silence smothered the area until...

"I got it!"

...the fennec broke it, beaming. "Why don't we go look for a spot in a forest in the Pokémon World?" The sestet nodded eagerly, loving the suggestion.

"Great idea!" Tsutaaja grinned, agreeing completely. "And I know just where to go!"

"Where?" The ninjas prompted.

The serpent smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, Shell Blade, Whirlpool, Brine, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon

Translation: Tsuki no Me Keikaku=Eye of the Moon Plan, Amaterasu=Heavenly Illumination

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Jazz** for doing so twice as well as **crazyone-oh-one** for favoriting plus following along with **12Retnuh** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

It's fine **Jazz**! At least you reviewed! :D

Yep... *nods in agreement*

No problem! J:

Of course! Ü

Or will they indeed? Who knows? Same with the Pokémon; we'll see at some point! ;)

I'm glad they met up again too! I _LOVE_ their interaction as well! :3

I'm sure it's your cheerful personality! ^_^

Yep! *nods*

Yay! C:

No problem! :1

Man, I wish I had the Final Mixes. Cool! :3

I wonder why Ventus has the easiest story? "?

It's fine! I'm glad you did anyways! ^o^

Yes, Naruto Gaiden is the sequel and has ten chapters total. No problem! Tell me what you think of it! (:

WHAT?! OH NO! I _REALLY_ need to be careful on the internet now! DX

Thanks for the heads up! I REALLY appreciate your concern! ^_^

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

Forms: Himeguma (Teddiursa)

Translation: Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja, Futachimaru=Dewott

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The serpent smirked. "You'll see."__  
_

"Is it where you used to inhabit before your current trainer caught you?" The nod Roxas received answered his question.

Axel chuckled. "Wasn't that expected?"

"Where else?" Tsutaaja scoffed. "It was a nice place to live in; that's why I stayed there." Excited cheers came from the recently freed Pokémon as they listened in on the conversation.

"Swa! Swa!"

"'I hope it has plenty of water! I would like to splash all day!'" The snake gave a genuine smile. "Of course there is; a pristine stream runs its course and brings plenty of clear water into the area." The bird flapped its wings rapidly as it danced about in joy.

"Buru?"

"'Is there lots of shade?'" She beamed. "The area is filled with lush trees which keeps the place cool!" The jellyfish lifted its limbs as it rejoiced upon hearing the great news.

"Gama? Gama!"

"'Is there mud to bathe in? Some lilypads would be nice too!'" The reptile smirked. "There's a swamp that has a bunch of lilypads growing out of mud." The toad jumped up and down in utter joy.

"Hiya?"

"'Are there vines to swing on?'" The verdant shrugged. "Why of course!" The monkey beat its chest as it shrilled loudly into the heavens.

"Gekkō?"

"'Is there enough room to run freely?'" The squamata shrugged. "You tell me; not only is there enough room to easily move between the trees in the forest, there is also a grassy plain that goes on quite some distance." The response she got assured her of its choice; it pumped its fist, expression grinning.

The otter stepped up, appearing almost shy as it began speaking. "Futa?"

"'Is it beautiful?'" The inquired smiled softly at that. "It's so beautiful that it will take your breath away." The creature nodded, more than satisfied with that answer.

"Then we're off!" Zorua bounded up and down, excited for what was to come. "Lead the way!"

The verdant did so, heading north as the others followed. "To the Pokémon World!"

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Even as an hour had passed, the group remained in a lush jungle. Everything began to look the same...

"Of course." The snake rolled her eyes, stopping before extending a vine. "See?" Up ahead, pink fruit in the shape of a heart dangled from a multitude of trees along with bright yellow pears dotted with blue spots growing from others.

Naruto ran, pausing before the strange findings. "What _are_ these?" His stomach grumbled as his mouth began watering. "I wonder if they taste good—"

"Kono Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke slapped his teammate's hand away before it could grab one of them. "You don't know if they are poisonous or not! Idiot!"

The insulted pouted. "But teme—"

"Actually, they're safe to eat. Pick some." The Uzumaki beamed at the serpent's statement, sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha who leered in return before complying in earnest and gorging himself.

The raven shook his head in disgust. "Dobe." He was ignored as his partner continued eating.

"Wait..." Roxas approached the saplings, scrutinizing what they bore. "Aren't those Pecha and Aspear Berries?"

Axel joined him. "I remember us eating some before when we were with Tsutaaja's friends."

"That's correct." The mentioned confirmed, walking up to them. "They seem to only be able to grow in the Pokémon World since I haven't seen any anywhere else. I even tried growing some in the Shinobi World before I found Zorua and those two but to no avail." She shrugged in an offhand manner as she collected three of both types in her appendages, giving them to the Nobodies and herself. The trio turned to the rest, observing them as they ate.

"Mmm!" The fox cried out as he leapt, picking some off. The water-types did the same, plucking them straight from the branches before proceeding to munch on them. The quadruped suddenly ceased from his snacking, crouching low on the ground. "And I know how to make this _so_ much better!" He flipped in the air, transforming into a tiny bipedal bear sporting a tan cresent in between rounded ears and luminescent eyes above a tawny snout. The 'ursine' lifted a clawed paw to his lips, licking the pads. The other creatures stared at him in awe. The illusionist grinned. "After all, Himeguma are said to _always_ have honey on their fingertips!"

"Teme! Have some!" He offered a Pecha Berry to his peer, beaming brightly.

The onyx cringed upon seeing the sugary morsel. "I hate sweets, remember moron?"

"Jerk." He then held out the Aspear Berry. "This isn't sweet." The flaxen glared at the skeptical glance the other gave. "Trust me! I'm not lying!" His anger increased as the response remained the same, sighing in frustration. "Do you want me to try and stuff this down your throat?"

The stoic scoffed. "As if you could." Despite that, he accepted the offering, biting into it. After a few seconds of contemplating the flavor, he reluctantly nodded. "Tart, not sweet...huh?"

"Told you!" The boy crossed his arms in triumph, earning a heated glare which he completely ignored.

The reptile cleared her throat, drawing all of their attention. "I think we've had a long enough break; let's get going." She suddenly turned to the ninjas. "But first, let's take some of these Berries with us. After all, not only do they provide food, they also have medical properties; Pecha Berries cure poison while Aspear Berries thaw out whoever consumes them. They could prove to be _extremely_ useful for future missions."

"Really?!" The Jinchūriki appeared shocked. "Just how rare _are_ these Berries?!"

The metamorphose quirked a brow. "They aren't rare; in fact, the trees they grow on are actually quite common in some places."

The obsidian cut in. "How do such 'ordinary' fruits have such special and useful properties if they can grow in a variety of environments with different nutrient contents in the soil?" His partner was lost as he had spoken.

"It's like asking why Pokémon have powers." The squamata countered, hands on her hips. "It has something to do with the properties of the Berries themselves, but it doesn't matter where they grow; no matter what, if the Berries can be grown successfully, then their properties are the same. The size might be different, but not their effects."

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to not be satisfied with that answer yet settled with it.

The group went about gathering the fruits, making sure they got enough for sustinance and then some. After having enough, they continued onward, the snake as their guide.

"Where is your former home anyways?" Naruto dashed up to her side.

She faced him. "It's located at Route 3 in southeastern Unova between Striaton City and Nacrene City." She look straight ahead. "It's a forest within that place which had all that I had described earlier. It's a nice place to live in."

"I can't wait to see it!" Roxas cried out.

Axel nodded, feeling the same. "Let's keep going!"

* * *

"This is it."

The bunch had arrived at a cliff, taking in the scenery before them. They stood on a mountain containing a pristine stream overlooking a vivacious forest and plains filled with the greenest of grass.

"It's beautiful!" The Uzumaki couldn't help but awe. The Uchiha nodded beside him.

Zorua yipped as he reverted. "Wow!"

"You weren't lying at all!" The ginger seconded his partner's notion, humming in agreement.

The serpent scoffed. "Since when have I lied?"

"Of course." The assassin sighed, smiling fondly. "It's good to know that you're the same as the last time we met."

The samurai joined in. "Same here!"

"You guys..." A quiet chuckle accompanied the remark. She then addressed the aquatic Pokémon. "Feel free to check out this entire area; you'll find what I mentioned to each of you earlier."

"Wait!" Everyone paused upon hearing the fennec's call. "Doesn't Mizuotokonoko still have your Pokéballs?!" The sestet froze in absolute terror at the realization.

Naruto appeared a bit confused. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke added. "It's not as if he can call them back whenever he wants to; if he could, then he would have by now."

"No, I think it's something else." The light elemental interjected.

The pyro was solemn as he glanced at the reptile. "Isn't that right?"

"Correct."

"It means that if Mizuotokonoko found them again by chance and tried to call them back, then he could trap them forever if he wanted to!" The hexad became even more horrified.

"In other words, they're still his...until now." Tsutaaja smiled mischievously as she extracted six tiny spheres from behind her back, laying them on the ground. The water-types were stunned as they gazed upon the objects before them.

The Jinchūriki was shocked. "How did you manage to pull those out of nowhere?"

"All Pokémon can do that." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

The raven quirked a brow. "How did you get those without us noticing?"

"While you guys were watching that jerk blast off, I used Psychic to steal his Pokéballs." She then turned to the previously owned. "Once you smash them, you will be free, just like how I was."

The bunch cheered before stepping up to the containers. "Futa!"

"'Thank you so much!'" The verdant translated, truly happy as they stopped before the orbs.

"Gekkō!"

"'Here goes nothing!'" Zorua was beaming as he and the rest witnessed what was to come. The toad unleashed a gigantic Whirlpool, catching the devices within its swirling depths, trapping them there. Brine then blasted from the avain's beak as a Hydro Pump followed from the monkey's snout and a Water Spout launched from the jellyfish's mouth, increasing the intensity. The frog stepped up, aiming a condensed cannon of liquid before shooting it, causing the vortex to explode before the otter leapt toward the damaged contraptions as they fell, the Shell Blades slicing them into oblivion. Crimson lights surrounded the attackers before vanishing, indicating that they were finally freed.

"Umm..." The tanned began, a bit disoriented from what had occurred. "Was that really necessary?"

"Just stepping on them would have been enough." The onyx seconded, agreeing with his partner.

"Seeing as they held such horrible memories, it probably was." Axel responded. "I would do that."

"Me too." Roxas spoke.

"Hiya!"

"Gama!"

"'Yeah' 'It's just as they said!'" Tsutaaja repeated. "I understand how they feel. They hadn't realized that Mizuotokonoko didn't actually care about them at all even though they cherished him; he only saw them as tools and deemed them useless once they couldn't fulfill his expectations. Betrayal like that isn't easy to swallow."

"I hate that guy! I just want to chew him up!" The fox bore his teeth has if to prove a point.

"What's done is done; they're free from him and that's enough. Revenge is never the answer after all, right teme?" The boy turned to his partner who reluctantly nodded.

"Hey, hey, let's drop this!" The assassin interjected, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Shouldn't we be checking out the scenery right about now?"

"He's right." The snake snapped out of her thoughts, looking at everyone in the group. "Follow me!"

* * *

"It's just as you said!"

The group had entered the forest, the aquatic creatures in awe as they explored the area.

"Swa!"

"'It really is!'" The serpent took in her surroundings. "It looks exactly as I remember it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Not bad."

"This place is nice!" Naruto piped.

"This reminds me of the place we were at when we first arrived in the Pokémon World; all this forest and all." Axel mused.

Roxas grinned. "Except this place is better!"

"Definitely." The squamata abruptly stopped, the rest copying her action. She next addressed the freed. "Explore this place for yourselves and see if you like it here." The six did just that, spreading out in all directions. The swan clucked loudly as it took to the sky and discovered the stream, proceeding to splash around as it flapped its wings. The jellyfish hovered beneath the cool shade provided by the canopy, relishing the coolness as the toad leapt toward the bog where it bathed in the mud and swam past the lilypads. The monkey began swinging from vine to vine, moving around swiftly throughout the primacy while the frog jumped swiftly from branch to beach before reaching the plain and dashing swiftly among the grass. The otter stood still as it countinued to absorb its surroundings, entranced by the beauty. "Yep, exactly as I remember it."

"Hey teme."

"Nani?"

Naruto faced his companion. "Maybe we can spar here some time." He glanced at the reptile. "If that's okay of course."

She shrugged. "Why not? As long as you don't disrupt the peace, I see no reason not to. Just make sure no people can see you and don't attract any attention to yourselves."

"Then we'll only do taijutsu here; that'll appear less suspicious while we don't have to keep up our guard or hold back." The Uzumaki crossed his arms. "Sound good?"

"Hn."

"There _are_ actual ninja in the Pokémon World, so that will be fine." The female smirked. "Just don't destroy anything."

"This place _does_ look great for some training!" The pyro joined in, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Right?"

"Yeah!"

The verdant smiled. "I did miss this place upon being captured. I'm glad I got to see it again."

The water-types spontaneously regathered, bowing down before the ectotherm.

"Swa!"

"Buru!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"Futa!"

"'Thank you!'" She smiled at all of them. "No problem. I hope you all can enjoy your lives here and be sure to learn a variety of moves." They all concurred to what she had said before she commenced. "Don't be afraid if you meet a worthy trainer." Her expression suddenly became darker. "And if you see _him_ again..." Their expressions darkened as well.

Upon seeing that, the Jinchūriki sighed. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" The blond glared at the raven who remained impassive.

"Teme!"

"A body's not exactly easy to cover up." The assassin pointed out, the samurai agreeing.

The snake huffed. "That's not what I meant; I meant that they shouldn't let him capture them again!"

"And feel free to blast him off!" Zorua piped.

"That too." She faced the hexad. "Until we meet again!"

"Nna!"

"Geru!"

"Roge!"

"Kkie!"

"Ga!"

"Chimaru!"

"'Until we meet again!'" The fox echoed as they started leaving. "Bye!"

"Take care!" Roxas called out.

Axel beamed. "Have fun!"

"Enjoy yourselves!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke grunted. "Don't cause any trouble."

The relinquished continued waving them off even as they disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, Whirlpool, Brine, Hydro Pump, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon, Shell Blade

Translation: Kono=This, Nani=What

By the way, I used the place where Tsutaaja was caught by Ash for the location. You can see how it looks like by watching Episode 7 of Best Wishes.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **starvires** for following in addition to **Seraph Zaraki** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Nostalgia indeed **Jazz**! (:

I'm glad! You'll see! ;)

I do too! XD

REALLY?! AWW MAN! DX

Thanks for the compliment! It sure does! ^_^

Forms: Kojondo (Mienshao)

Translation: Hahakomori=Leavanny, Gigaiath=Gigalith, Metamon=Ditto

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The relinquished continued waving them off even as they disappeared into the horizon._

* * *

"Where to next?"

The remaining six ceased in their journey as they reached an open field, deciding what to do from there.

"Shouldn't we be getting back, dobe?" Sasuke huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto frowned. "You spoilsport! I want to see more of the Pokémon World!"

"I feel the same way." The pair was slightly surprised as Roxas stepped up. "After all, all Axel and I saw was basically forest every time we came here prior."

The pyro nodded, confirming the statement. "That's true."

"Oh! Oh!" Zorua bounced up and down, drawing all attention to himself. "Why not go to Castelia City?! I _always_ wanted to go there!"

"It's a nice place for sure." Tsutaaja added in, smiling. "Ash went there to win the Insect Badge from Burgh. While we were there, we explored the place and it's _definitely_ a sight to see. It's located in south central Unova and is said to be the largest city in the region. We're actually not that far from there."

"Alright!" The Uzumaki turned towards his partner, hands clasped together as if he was begging. "Please teme? It sounds like fun! PLEASE?!"

The Uchiha scoffed. "Stop that; you look stupider than usual." He ignored the pout directed at him as he sighed. "Fine."

"YAY!" The raven tried but failed to avoid the crushing hug he was forced in.

The target groaned in frustration. "Usuratonkachi!"

"Okay then." The blond released his friend as the serpent took the lead, moving west as the others followed. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Whoa!"

A myriad of skyscrapers rose high above the paved roads, leaving those who witnessed the spectacle in awe. The ports surrounding the edifices were crowded with boats of all sorts. The grandeur of the metropolis made it stand out from every other place the group had ever went to within the realm.

The fox was struck speechless by the beauty. After a few moments, he finally managed to regain his voice. "Amazing! It's even better than I thought it would be!"

"Wow!" The flaxen couldn't help but gape.

His partner was no better albeit expressing it differently. "Hn."

"It reminds me of some of the worlds I've went to in how sprawling it is!" The samurai piped.

The assassin smiled. "Sure does."

"Well this _is_ the heart of business and economy within the Unova region." The snake shrugged before taking a few steps forward and breaking into a full-out run. "Wait 'til you see the inside!"

* * *

"Wow!"

The streets were bustling with people, making it seem as if it never rested. Shops were strewn throughout the space, advertising all sorts of products.

"Yep." The verdant agreed as she led them deeper into the heart of the municipality. "Today's Tuesday, isn't it?"

The sable scoffed. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait! I know!" The kit perked up, wagging his tail wildly. "Casteliacones! YAY!"

"Casteliacones?! You mean ice-cream?!" The nod the tawny received caused him to light up. "I want some!"

"Is there a Sea Salt variety?" Roxas pressed.

Axel chuckled. "I knew you would say that." He hummed. "I would like some too."

"Count me out." Of course it _had_ to be Sasuke who grunted. "I hate sweets, remember?"

"There _are_ other flavors _too_, you know." The reptile huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, it's _not_ just a cold treat; it has the ability to heal every status condition the consumer has, from poisoning to freezing."

"First berries and now ice-cream." The skeptical rubbed his temples. "How is that even possible?"

She groaned in frustration. "Why do you keep on questioning what I'm telling you? Do you think I would trick you?"

"It's not like I know you that well." That went a bit too far.

The Uzumaki stormed towards his partner, grasping the front of his shirt. "TEME! HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT!"

The ex-agents cut in. "Believe me, we've been together for quite some time and we know that she would _never _do that." The younger spoke.

"Trust him; he doesn't lie." The pyro backed him up.

"Don't you remember what happened with Mizuotokonoko earlier?!" The canine barked out, indignant. "Geez! You need to trust people more!"

The accuser tched. "Fine...I take back what I said."

"Teme, same as always; you can't just say a simple 'sorry'." He released his teammate, huffing.

The squamata shut her eyes. "If you don't believe me, you can always read a book on the healing properties of medical items; Casteliacones are there too."

"Hn."

"Come on! What are we standing here for?!" Zorua was back to his energetic self, bouncing about. "Let's go get some Casteliacones!"

* * *

"Sea Salt please!"

Tsutaaja had brought them to the spot, the six waiting in the line like everyone else before them. In the meantime, she gave them some money for spending; Munny and the shinobi's currency would not be accepted after all. She waved off any attempts to be compensated; it was not like she needed the cash anyways. After a long while of delay, the group was finally up.

The assassin stepped up to the counter. "Make that eight." The younger gave him a strange look. "What? We need some to-go as well, right?" Three scoops of the requested item were placed in each container before being presented to the two Nobodies.

After the order had been fulfilled and paid, the tanned went ahead. "I want two Oranges!"

"...Green Tea."

The blond pouted. "You're no fun." He was promptly ignored.

The bunch walked off upon finishing their orders. The pair gave the Pokémon their share—the metamorphose turning into Himeguma in the process in order to be able to hold them—and they all stored the extras before commencing to savor their treats.

"Ahh, this reminds me of the times at the Clock Tower." Roxas mused.

Axel smiled. "Same here!" He glanced down at the fox. "How's the flavor?"

The fennec beamed. "Mmm! Salty but sweet! No wonder you guys like Sea Salt so much!"

"Is it _that_ good?"

The serpent faced the Uzumaki. "Why don't you try some for yourself?" Extending a vine, she took some of her own share before placing it on top of the other's.

Naruto licked the sample, eyes widening upon tasting it. "Wow! This is _awesome_!" He turned to his companion. "Try some, teme!"

The addressed grunted, unwilling. "If it has a little bit of sweetness in it, I'll hate it."

"Stubborn." The snake chastised. She grabbed some more of her own, holding it out to the obstinate. "Why don't you try it first before passing judgement?"

Sasuke stared at the offering before sighing. "Katte ni shiro." He reluctantly accepted it, evaluating it for himself. After a few moments, he shrugged. "I guess it's not too bad."

"See? I _told_ you!" The reptile smirked before going to eat some more.

The hexad strolled, walking in silence as they ate. Once they had finished, they threw their trash away. Upon stopping, the six had arrived in a circular stretch of terrain covered in lush trees that was divided into several sections by a multitude of trails which all ended at a circular path. From where they were, a clear blue lake could be seen, providing a nice contrast to the green grass. All in all, it was a breathtaking sight. Zorua spoke up as he reverted. "What is this place?"

"It's the Central Plaza." The female whispered. "To believe a place like this can exist within such a bustling city; incredible."

"Hey you!" A random boy called out to the bunch, catching their attention as he was followed by a girl. The kid pointed at the Nobodies. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

His companion joined in. "We're here to get the Insect Badge from Burgh so we need some opponents to practice with!"

"Umm...Tsutaaja and Zorua are the only Pokémon we have on us right now." Roxas explained.

The lad shrugged. "No problem! We'll just have two one-on-one battles simultaneously!" The pair took out a Pokéball each and threw them into the air, bright flashes of light bursting out as the creatures within emerged. A tall, tan bipedal insect sporting crimson hues below twin antenna ending in hemispheres that was covered in leaves appeared beside a giant grey quadrupedal behemoth which had crimson spikes protruding from all over its body. "Since we saw your Pokémon, we'll let you see ours. We'll take some time to strategize and you both can too; just meet us at the pond!" The four went ahead, leaving the sestet behind.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the Uchiha huffed. "Why didn't you object? They're a bunch of strangers after all."

"That wouldn't be nice." The samurai countered. "Besides, how would we have explained it if we refused? We can't say that Tsutaaja and Zorua aren't our Pokémon; they'd get suspicious."

The ginger crossed his arms. "What do we even do? Roxas and I have never participated in a Pokémon Battle before."

"You basically command our actions and reactions." The serpent explained. "You tell us what moves we use and all that."

"But both of you can fight pretty well yourselves!" The light elemental exclaimed.

The ectotherm huffed. "If we fight ourselves, it would seem as if either we are disobedient or our trainers are incompetent. Usually both." She sighed. "I'll tell you which moves I can use; I don't want to draw attention to myself for being an 'abnormal' tsutaaja."

"Same here!" The former agents crouched to the creatures' height, listening as they whispered into their ears.

"One more thing." The reptile added. "We'll have to communicate via Pokémonese to you both instead of utilizing Telepathy since talking normally would give our strategies away." She glimpsed at the fox before glancing at the ex-members. "Are you fine with that?"

"I'm fine with that!" The kit suddenly became uncertain. "But how would they understand us?"

The teen stepped in. "We can due to being able to comprehend lesser Nobodies."

"Then it's settled!" The adult declared. "Now let's go; we can't keep them waiting any longer!"

* * *

"Battle begin!"

The group met up with the duo, arriving at the designated area. Axel stood across from the boy as Roxas was to the girl, preparing to face off.

"I can't wait to see this!" The Jinchūriki exclaimed, absolutely excited.

The stoic shrugged. "Hn."

"Hahakomori, String Shot!"

"Dodge!" The snake evaded the thread, dashing forward. "Counter with Aerial Ace!"

"Oh no!" The maiden cried. "That move's x4 effective since Hahakomori's a grass/bug type!" She turned to the phasmida. "Pry it off with X-Scissor!" The arthropod crossed its limbs together, arms glowing as it advanced.

"Defend yourself! Vine Whip!" Twin appendages shot forward, wrapping around the attacker's wrists and ceasing the offense.

The verdant smirked. "Taa..."

"'Not bad'...huh?" The adolescent smiled. 'Although she probably isn't going at full power; the match would have been over in an instant.'

"Zor!"

Axel nodded. "Right! Zorua, transform into Kojondo!" The metamorphose jumped, a violet light overtaking him as he shifted into a white weasel bearing amethyst hues and purple patches across his crown, lids, hands, waist, the area below his knees ending at clawed feet, and tip of his tail as well as beige ones on his whiskers. The 'stoat' took a fighting stance, anticipating his foe.

"It doesn't matter if Zorua became Kojondo; my Gigaiath won't lose!" He faced his companion. "It's still a dark-type so fighting-type moves are still effective! Use Rock Smash!"

"Zor!"

The ginger nodded. "Dodge and retaliate with Aura Sphere!"

"What?!" The mammal did just that before forming an azure globe, launching it at the target. The orb collided, striking successfully. "Since when can Zorua use Aura Sphere?!"

The elder grinned. "My Zorua is special; it can use the moves of the Pokémon it transforms into!"

"Like a Metamon?!" The child exclaimed in disbelief. "No way!" He regained his composure. "Even if your Zorua is different, my Gigaiath is no pushover; its ability is Sturdy so it won't be easy to knock it out!"

The older was shocked. "What?!"

"I didn't expect that!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke frowned. "There's more than what meets the eye you know, dobe."

"Taa!" The serpent rubbed her temples.

'I can't believe what he said as well!' The windswept thought, agreeing with the snake. He turned to the lass. "Let's continue!"

A few clouds that had partially covered the sky suddenly parted, bathing the ground below in warm light. The phylliidae spontaneously started shining a bright green, crying into the heavens as the glow intensified. The owner beamed. "My Hahakomori's ability is Chlorophyll; in sunny conditions, its speed will be doubled!" She pointed at it. "X-Scissor once more!" The enchanced moved twice as swiftly as before, its movements on a whole new level.

"Jaa?"

'A bit more of a challenge now, huh?' The blond shook his head, smiling. His focus returned to the spectacle at hand. "Dodge and slow it down using Leaf Storm!" The selected rapidly moved out of the way, a tornado of sepals manifesting around her before the fronds were launched, knocking the opponent back a considerable distance. "You Pokémon isn't the only one that benefits from strong sunlight; Tsutaaja becomes faster too!"

"Wow! Not bad! Not only has your Pokémon become faster as well, its Leaf Storm sure packed a punch despite being only one-fourth effective!" The girl cried. "Tsutaaja is powerful!"

'More so than you know.' The boy smiled. "Thanks!"

She crossed her arms. "This match isn't over yet!" She stared at her comrade who exchanged the gaze. "Hahakomori, Fell Stinger!" The commanded homed in on the squamata, power accumulating in its limbs as it lunged forward.

"Don't let them strike you!" The serpent did just that, easily evading the swipes before leaping behind its head. "Energy Ball!" The emerald sphere was launched, catching the other by surprise. "SolarBeam!" The verdant harnessed photons from the ball of gas above, shooting a potent ray from her snout.

"It's too fast!" The trainer warned. "Guard with X-Scissor!" The insect crossed its offshoots in front of itself, utilizing the strengthened limbs to protect itself. Despite being pushed quite a bit, it was able to endure the attempt. The female cheered. "Alright!" She then grinned. "Retaliate with Leaf Blade!"

"Counter with your own!" The bug's hands were shrouded in a green haze as the other's tip was too, the identical attacks clashing midair. The pair struggled, each trying to gain dominance. "Don't let up!"

"Break through!"

"Rock Slide!" Gigantic boulders rained from above, all aimed at the 'weasel'.

Axel rapidly analyzed the situation before reacting. "Use Superpower to destroy those obstacles and hit Gigaiath!" The metamorphose obeyed as he aquired a crimson aura, slicing the outcrops into pieces before chopping at the behemoth's cranium.

"Didn't I say that it was no pushover?" The kid taunted, smirking. "Show that mimic who's boss! Use your own Superpower!" The creature gained on the fox, covering itself with the same kind of offense.

Axel looked down at the assaulter, an idea popping into his mind. He grinned as he glanced at the kit who was frozen in fear. "Snap out of it! Aim a Low Kick at its feet!" Upon hearing the instructions, the canine obeyed, sweeping a leg at its base as it drew near. The victim lost its balance, toppling over and canceling the move. "Land a Power-Up Punch while it's stunned!"

"Iron Defense!"

"What?!" The target hardened into steel, hurting the 'stoat's' fist.

The gainsboro took the opportunity to get up as the injured tended to his paw. "Power Gem!" A colorful blast cannoned out of the silver's skull, picking the victim right from the terrain.

"Zorua!"

The child smiled smugly. "Rock Smash once more!"

"I can't let it end like this..." A bulb literally went on in the assassin's head as an thought flashed by. "Force Palm!" A prominent burst shot out of his wrist, blowing the foe away.

The bairn was shocked. "Whoa!"

"I know." The elder shrugged, casual about what had just occurred.

The youth snarled. "Not yet!" He screamed. "Gigaiath, Stone Edge!"

"Incinerate those rocks with Focus Blast!" The giant bullet was fired, disintegrating the debris.

The minor growled. "Oh yeah? Sand Attack!" Dirt was tossed up, clouding the space.

"I don't think so! Bounce!" The mammal leapt high into the air, avoiding the cloud of dust. "Vital Throw!" Using the move against the employer, the shifter took the opponent by surprise, tossing it high up. "Hi Jump Kick!" A glowing knee was brought down, inflicting more damage. The quarry was launched even more up.

The boy cupped his mouth. "We can't let it end here! I believe in you!" Upon hearing those words, the distraught regained its balance, now dropping in a controlled manner. "Finish this! Show them your Superpower!"

"Grasp victory for yourself! Show then your Superpower as well!" The two complied, both radiating a crimson aura. The pair clashed, the area becoming obscure as soil was made airborne.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Fight on Hahakomori! Display your own Leaf Storm!" The bout earlier had ended in a draw, repelling the battlers. The grass-types manifested their own fronds, launching them at each other. An explosion ensued as the matter collided, shrouding the primacy.

The Uzumaki was astonished. "What happened just now?!"

"Who knows?" The Uchiha questioned, unsure himself.

The area finally cleared, revealing that both the insect and behemoth were rendered unconscious.

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, String Shot, Aerial Ace, X-Scissor, Rock Smash, Aura Sphere, Leaf Storm, Fell Stinger, Energy Ball, SolarBeam, Leaf Blade, Rock Slide, Superpower, Low Kick, Power-Up Punch, Iron Defense, Power Gem, Force Palm, Stone Edge, Focus Blast, Sand Attack, Bounce, Vital Throw, Hi Jump Kick

Translation: Katte ni shiro=Whatever

By the way, I used moves that both Tsutaaja and Kojondo can _ACTUALLY _use. Just saying. By the way, the ending was _SUCH_ a surprise, no?

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity**, **Jazz**, and **pikachucat** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **TT** for doing so in the twelfth one as well as **Guest** for commenting on the first! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Okay, **TT**...this story was _ORIGINALLY_ supposed to be non-Kingdom Hearts but due to a few requests, I decided to add some of its elements. _YES_, it's no longer non-Kingdom Hearts, but that doesn't mean you should quit reading it just for that!

By the way, when I first started this story, it _WAS_ non-Kingdom Hearts. That's what I meant.

Oops...I guess I didn't think of that, **Jazz**! I'll mention it in this chapter! ^^'

Maybe it _IS_ McScrooge's doing, or maybe not... ;)

That's what I was going for! I'm glad you noticed! :D

It's because Tsutaaja and Zorua told them how the battles work beforehand! Plus with previous fighting experience in the Organization, Axel and Roxas know how to adapt to certain situations.

Of course it wasn't a surprise; I was being sarcastic! I mean, why would I make Tsutaaja and Zorua lose to Pokémon they are _STRONGER_ than? I'm not the anime that *cough makes Pikachu humiliatingly lose to a Hiyappu (Panpour) even though he _HAD THE ADVANTAGE YET DIDN'T EVEN LAND A __SINGLE HIT ALTHOUGH HE WASN'T SICK AND UNABLE TO USE ELECTRIC-TYPE MOVES UNLIKE THE FIRST BATTLE WITH TRIP'S TSUTAAJA __ESPECIALLY_ since he had _TIED WITH A FREAKING LEGENDARY LATIOS_ not long before*! I won't make them pathetically weak just to showcase other Pokémon *cough resets Pikachu's power level with each region even though he should realistically be able to knock out almost every Pokémon he fights with one hit*! DX

It would be a _SURPRISE_ indeed; they've _DEFINITELY_ went through worse! It would be a _TERRIBLE_ surprise! ToT

To those who don't like this, it's _MY_ story so _BEAR WITH IT! _By the way, Tsutaaja lost to Roxas in the last chapter of Two Worlds Collide, so you _CAN'T_ say that she _NEVER_ loses in my stories! Don't forget that I work _VERY_ hard on my stories and that I'm _SACRIFICING MY SUMMER VACATION_ so I can bring my updates faster! Be a little more grateful instead of just pointing out my faults! Ò_Ó

Thanks for _NOT_ criticizing me for that **Jazz**! You _DEFINITELY_ didn't do any of the above; you actually _APPRECIATE_ my stories and _DON'T_ nitpick what I do! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD

Thanks for giving me those fandoms! Now I need to ask; where do you want them to go and do first? Also, do you want me to make the others not have their powers too? I need to know before I can officially begin. I hope it'll be fine. Thanks for understanding.

I guess indeed. /:

That's fine! (:

The first two are Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX—only the Japanese versions of both seem to have 'Duel Monsters' in their names. The third is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the fourth is Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL—ZEXAL II for the second part (the Japanese version doesn't pronounce the 'X')—and the fifth is called Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Even to this day, I enjoy _ALL_ of them: 5D's and ARC-V the most.

You mean that I shouldn't trust any other Jazzes? I sure won't! Only you! ^_^

Something like that...we'll see! J:

I agree! What a hypocrite! DX

I felt the same when I was reading that! ToT

Yeah, sorry about that. Basically, in Not As Simple As It Sounds, Sasuke's family is cold due to the Uchiha clan's expectations; the father has to be strict, the mother can't interfere and has to agree with him, and the children have to strive for excellence and can only rely on themselves. I know I should have included that but the thing is...I was a little too preoccupied with my other stories and school to even think of it. Between all that, the backstory just slipped my mind. My bad. Yeah, the 'all caps' _IS_ a little excessive; I just wanted to emphasize how loud he is but I get what you're saying. Thanks for telling me this as a good friend.

By the way, I used 'all caps' above for additional emphasis. Just saying.

Is that so? Sorry about that. However, I don't plan on changing my style since I like it. Sorry about the 'all caps' though; I'll try to use them less.

No hard feelings...for you. For that _LOVELY_ *sarcastic* reviewer, I just can't help it. That review was _WAY_ too harsh and made me cry. Thanks for reading it by the way.

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

Thanks **pikachucat**! (:

I _REALLY_ appreciate those kind words **Guest**! :1

Translation: Hahakomori=Leavanny, Gigaiath=Gigalith, Archen=Archen, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja, Futachimaru=Dewott

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The area finally cleared, revealing that both the insect and behemoth were rendered unconscious._

"What?!" The boy shouted, astonished.

The girl was in the same state of shock. "No way!"

"We're not ready, huh?" The lad sulked before turning to his companion. "Look's like we'll have to train some more before challenging Burgh, huh?"

Roxas smiled as he walked up to them. "Don't worry, you both are strong; you're _more_ than ready to take him on." He faced his prior opponent. "Your Hahakomori _sure_ is fast!"

"And your Gigaiath _sure_ could withstand a lot of damage!" Axel complimented as he joined his partner. "Besides...just because you lost, that doesn't mean you're bad; you guys did pretty well."

"Thanks; I guess that's true..." The female acknowledged before realization dawned on her. "Wait! How was Hahakomori knocked out?! I thought its and Tsutaaja's Leaf Storms were evenly matched!"

The samurai sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Amidst the confusion, I told Tsutaaja to use Aerial Ace."

"No way!" She cried out. "No wonder Hahakomori went down; flying-type moves are four times effective on it!" She then sighed. "Are you sure we're ready?"

The blond nodded. "As long as you can adapt to any situation and counter whatever Burgh throws your way, you'll be fine."

The Uzumaki grinned. "Your Pokémon are so cool!"

"...Not bad." The Uchiha added.

"Ta! Ta!"

"Zor! Zor!"

He laughed. "See? Tsutaaja and Zorua also agree!"

"Then it's time for us to get going! We're off to get the Insect Badge!" At that moment, their Pokémon regained consciousness. "You did great, Gigaiath. Now return!"

"I appreciate your hard work!" Both beamed as they were brought back into their Pokéballs, glad that they had pleased their trainers. She went back to the Nobodies. "Thanks for helping us!"

They smiled. "No problem!"

"Oh yeah!" The lass perked up. "We haven't introduced ourselves! Sorry about that! I'm Rosa!"

The other chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "I guess we were in such a hurry that we forgot! I'm Sam!"

"That's nice to know. I'm Roxas." The light elemental spoke.

The pyro followed afterward. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The two giggled at that.

"I'm Naruto!" The Jinchūriki announced before glancing at his teammate. "Don't be rude; introduce yourself!"

The raven humphed. "...Sasuke."

"Jeez!" The Uzumaki shook his head before addressing the newly known. "Don't mind him; he's _always_ like that."

"That's okay!" The maiden reassured before making to leave. "Well, it's time to get going!"

Her companion followed suit. "Wish us luck!"

"We will!" The samurai confirmed.

The assassin waved. "Bye!"

Once they were out of sight, the group left the Central Plaza. After exiting the city, the keybearer sighed. "I wonder if we'll see them again..."

"Who knows? We just might." The elder shrugged before glimpsing down at the fox. "You sure grew in terms of strength!"

Zorua yipped in joy. "I sure did!" He wagged his tail. "That battle earlier was _a lot_ of fun!"

"It was indeed." The serpent seconded, her lips quirking up.

The ex-Number XIII suddenly stopped, causing the rest to do the same. "Wait a minute..." He directed an accusing glance toward the creatures. "You were going easy on them, weren't you?!" He crossed his arms as he stared at the snake. "You defeated Team Rocket's Pokémon with almost no effort yet you didn't do that to Hahakomori! Same with you!" He refocused his gaze on the kit before glaring at them both. "Why did you two hold back?!"

The ginger groaned. "Don't say that—"

"Of course you would figure it out; we have fought countless battles together after all." The reptile huffed. She made eye contact with the vulpine before continuing. "We wanted to test their capabilities. If we knocked them out immediately, then we wouldn't have been able to see the full extent of their powers." She shrugged. "Besides, they were actually pretty good; that Hahakomori's speed is unlike any other of its species and its hits would have dealt considerable damage."

"And that Gigaiath was really tough!" The fennec joined in. "They were no pushovers alright!"

"Besides, how could we have helped Sam and Rosa if we defeated their Pokémon so quickly?" The verdant pointed out. "We would have devastated them and risen suspicions toward ourselves." She scoffed. "Besides, we weren't going easy; we were just playing in the same level as them. If we underestimated them, then the outcomes would have been drastically different from before."

"Yeah!"

The redhead crossed his arms. "That's what I meant; don't just jump to conclusions!"

"Oops." The younger uttered, sheepish. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." The squamata reassured. "Besides, I wasn't mad. I just didn't want you to misunderstand."

"That's good." The six continued to walk in silence for a time before it was abruptly broken.

"Wait! What was with those buildings back there?!" Naruto cried out. "I haven't seen anything like them!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I've only heard about edifices resembling those in Amegakure; I've never encountered one either."

"They're called skyscrapers." Zorua looked at them in a strange manner. "How come you haven't seen some before? I've lived in the wild most of my life with Meema and I _still_ knew what they were!"

"Our worlds are probably in different development stages in technology." Tsutaaja reasoned. "While they live in a mainly feudal environment with technology that seems prototypical to us, we have developed cities with skyscrapers and advanced devices such as Pokéballs and even Fossil Restoration Machines." She shrugged. "Believe me; I traveled around before meeting up with you so I can give a fair comparison."

"Fossil Restoration Machines?!" The Uzumaki exclaimed. "What on earth are you talking about?!" The Uchiha quirked a brow, indicating the shared interest.

The grass-type cleared her throat. "They are machines that take certain types of fossils and restore them to the original Pokémon; for example, if you were to place a Plume Fossil in one, an Archen would come out. That's how extinct Pokémon can be brought to modern day."

"Wow! Awesome!" The energetic awed, starstruck. "It's just like bringing back the dead!"

The stoic remained impassive. "How do we know this is all true?"

She shrugged. "Believe me, Ash actually witnessed the restoration of multiple Pokémon, including an Archen. You can also look it up; the research isn't a secret." The skeptical nodded in acknowledgement. She then narrowed her eyes. "_However_, only certain fossils can be revived, so don't get any ideas."

"Whoa! Whoa!" The tanned held his hands up in mock surrender. "Where would you get an idea like that?!"

The obsidian returned the gesture. "What kind of people do you think we _are_?"

"Just making sure; I didn't mean to point out anyone." The serpent confessed.

The vessel crossed his arms. "Yeah right..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Where are we going?!"

"Back to Konoha, preferably." The raven asserted.

The blond pouted. "But teme! After that battle earlier, I've gotten a sudden urge to spar against you!"

"We can do that in a training field, _at home_." The sable had yet to relent.

Nor had the other. "But I want to try the place near Tsutaaja's old home!" He was practically begging. "Please?!"

"Oh fine you insufferable dobe!" The onyx groaned, frustrated.

The insulted leapt in joy, pulling his partner into a tight hug. "Yay! Thanks teme!"

"Usuratonkachi..." The squeezed huffed out before he was released.

The assassin glanced at the reptile. "Is that fine?"

"Of course it is." She answered. "Besides, we'll see those six again."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Zorua yipped as he sped ahead, the rest following. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Swa!"

"Buru!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"Futa!"

The group had returned to the reptile's previous residency, stopping at the meadow. They were immediately met with the formerly owned who greeted them in earnest.

"'Hello!'" The fox translated, equally as thrilled. "Hello to you all as well!"

"We meet again." The serpent responded as she gazed at them all. "How's the location?"

The otter beamed. "Chi!"

"'It's just as you said!'" She smiled at that. "That's great to know." The other five exchanged their thoughts on the place, genuinely flattering the snake. She then held up twin vines, silencing them all. "Would you like to witness these shinobi spar?" She pointed to the ninjas as she asked them.

"Na!"

"Geru!"

"Roge!"

"Kkie!"

"Ga!"

"Maru!"

"'Yeah!'" The kit cheered along with them before becoming serious. "Now it's time to get some preparations underway..." His pupils glowed a bright violet, a pulse of the same color rapidly sweeping across the area which remained virtually the same. "Don't worry; I just used my ability Genzou to place an illusion across this forest. Basically, no one can eavesdrop or walk in on you guys. It's foolproof!"

The verdant turned to the sestet. "Before they start, I need you to promise me something: never speak a word of what is about to happen to anyone, or let anyone else hear you. Got it?" The questioned saluted, giving their word. Having nodded after scrutinizing their determined expressions, she spoke again. "Then let's enjoy."

The two walked away from each other at that moment, creating a respectable distance. The spectators moved out of their way, watching as they began; the opponents ran up to each other, colliding with a clash of limbs before going into full-out combat. Blows were exchanged yet guarded, the movements familiar to them both.

"Whoa..." Roxas was in awe.

Axel shared the sentiment. "It's as if they're in sync."

"How cool!" The vulpine cried.

The ectotherm nodded. "Indeed."

"..." The freed couldn't even form words as they watched the fight go on; they had no idea mere humans were capable of that speed. They were simply impressed.

Gazes remained locked as the fight drew on. Eyes made subtle movements, attempting to predict their opponent's maneuvers. Tomoe swirled inside crimson Sharingan, unwavering from scarlet slitted orbs darkened by demonic chakra. Sasuke and Naruto continued to exchange fists, communicating in a level incomprehensible to anyone else before separating momentarily, charging ahead to increase the momentum of their upcoming attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The jutsus collided as their casters clashed, both struggling to overpower the other but to no avail; neither emerged victorious, pushing the two far back.

Recovering instantly from the recoil, the blond crossed his fingers, forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several Shadow Clones were created, all surrounding the raven.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The target threw his arms out, expertly deflecting each hit before drawing his sword from its sheath. "Chidori Nagashi!" The electrical current spread almost uncontrollably, electrocuting its targets and dispelling them as its source utilized the opportunity the resulting steam which surrounded the area afforded him. "Raikō Shishi Rendan!"

"Oh crap!" The flat of the weapon was slammed onto the hapless boy's back, sending him flying. The wielder leapt after his quarry's airborne body, aiming a series of precise strikes, calculated to deal as much damage as possible. Not everything went according to plan, however, as the flaxen fought back, denying the sable the dominance in his own combo as he met each kick for a kick, knee for a knee, punch for a punch.

Just as the retaliator believed that he was going to be okay, the Uchiha landed an unexpected sock to the face, sending him crashing down as the assaulter seemingly teleported to the ground, hand enveloped in electricity. "Chidori!"

Seeing the cackle of chirping electricity, the Uzumaki instantly corrected his trajectory, diving straight toward the voltage. "Rasengan!" The meeting of complementary techniques was once again brought about, neither able to overwhelm the other as both were equal. The resulting explosions threw the fighters back, the onyx skidding a few meters while planting his fingers into the ground to prevent from falling over as the tawny flipped to maintain balance before landing on his feet. Not a second to spare, the foes charged, the air around them simmering with their intent to defeat the other.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" The air bullet zipped forward, devestating everything in its path.

The stoic scoffed as he took in a deep breath, gathering chakra in his stomach. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" The draconic flare soared ahead, consuming the wind as if it were a mere morsel. He smirked. "Don't forget that Fūton is weak against Katon!" He brought out his blade once again, dashing at a swift speed. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!" Just as the lightning-enhanced chokūto arced forward, a metallic clang resounded, shocking the swordsman. "How did you—"

"I have my own blade too, teme!" The insulter grinned as he revealed his own weapon, cackling with the same energy. "Don't underestimate my Ryūjin!" The pair then proceeded to clash swords, the sparks flying only intensifying the lethal aura surrounding the duo.

The two went at it for almost an hour before the tides finally began to turn, appearing to favor Sasuke as he found an opening in his adversary's rush. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!"

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" The gust swept through the area, preventing the electric whips from advancing. It was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Don't forget that Raiton is weak against Fūton!" His lips widened into a grin at the growl he heard. Using your opponent's taunts against him sure is nice.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!" A burst of chakra erupted from the ebon's soles, drastically boosting his speed as he shot forward, hand out once again. "Chidori!"

Naruto dashed to meet him, mimicking his action. "Rasengan!"

"What a battle!" Roxas remarked.

Axel was impressed. "I couldn't agree more!"

"Wan!"

"Uru!"

"Ger!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"Chimaru!"

"'Incredible!'" Zorua translated, beaming at the scene unfolding. "That's an understatement!"

Tsutaaja was pumped. "YEAH!"

The two jutsu collided, flooding the area in a blinding light.

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip

Jutsu: Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Translation: Amegakure=Village Hidden by Rain, Genzou=Illusion (I call it that since it sounds more similar to 'genjutsu' than 'Illusion' does. The reason why is prevalent in the earlier chapters), Sharingan=Copy Eye Wheel, Ryūjin=Dragon Blade

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** and **pikachucat** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Jazz** for doing so twice not forgetting **Kushina's Biggest fan** as well as **Reishin Amara** for favoriting and following along with **MDW6forC** for following Shellshocked in addition to **EgoistFan85** for favoriting Kalos Action! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Only Naruto can do that indeed **Jazz**! :D

I'm glad you shared that with me! ^_^

No problem! :3

That's _SO COOL!_ XD

Of course you aren't that kind of person! (:

Thanks for the consideration! Yeah, the school year will begin in late August for me. *sigh*

I'll be sure to do my best and add what you give me! Ü

I hope you're able to! C:

I'll be sure to follow through with those requests! n_n

Could you write out all of the fandoms you want on one list? It'll help with organization. Thanks! (:

Nah, Sam and Rosa are just made-up characters! J:

I did?! Wow! :O

I've never played the Pokémon games either; I just look up information on Bulbapedia. Well, I think you can't level down if that's what you meant. Sorry. /:

Really?! Thanks for the compliments! XD

Don't worry, it's not that! You'll see! :D

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

I'm glad you like it **pikachucat**! (:

Forms: Pikachu (Pikachu)

Translation: Futachimaru=Dewott, Metamon=Ditto, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The two jutsu collided, flooding the area in a blinding light._

The bystanders were forced to shield their eyes from the rays; the intensity was just too strong for them. Once the radiance had cleared, the audience was met with a phenomenal sight; a golden fox sporting nine humongous tails and covered in black tribal markings that dwarfed even the tallest trees was face-to-face with an equally gigantic warlord bearing a set of strong arms holding a pair of terrifying blades below shingled wings consisted of searing purple flames. The opponents could be made out from the inside of each form, the vessel wearing a long coat and dark body suit over his original outfit. The foes scrutinized each other, searching for possible openings.

"They're _huge_!" Zorua awed as he stared at the combatants. "I'm glad I activated my Genzou; there's no way somebody _wouldn't_ be able to notice this!"

Futachimaru was in absolute shock. "Futa?!"

"'Are they really human?!'" The canine repeated, lost in thought due to that question. "They are; they don't give off the vibes of Metamon, Zoruas, or Zoroarks yet give the same feeling as other humans. However, they are different from normal people..."

"Swa?" Swanna prompted.

"'Like those two?'" Tsutaaja translated as she directed her attention to the former agents. "Yes, except their powers and auras aren't the same."

The blond joined in. "Unlike them, Axel and I are Nobodies."

"Buru?" Burungeru quirked a brow.

The ginger chuckled. "Roxas and I aren't _those_ kind of nobodies; we're essentially the same as your average person except we don't have hearts."

"And have powers."

The pyro grinned at that. "Give or take a few."

"Gama?!"

"'No hearts?!'" The fox interjected. "Believe me, I reacted the same when I first heard that, but I don't think that's true."

The snake hummed in agreement. "Same here." She gazed ahead, not looking at one thing in particular. "Believe me, after fighting with them for so long, I've realized that it's impossible for them to be emotionless; they're so full of life."

"Hiya?!"

"'But how can they even live?!'" The serpent shrugged as she glanced at the fire elemental. "You tell them."

The man smirked. "Different mechanics for different realms." His lips widened at the confused expressions he got. "As you can see, we aren't from the Pokémon World either." It then faded to a fond smile. "At least we seem to be human."

"_Are_ human." The female corrected, insistent.

Gekkōga nodded in understanding. "Ō."

"'Okay.'" The verdant confirmed. Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Wait!" The squamata turned to the ex-members, the movement rapid. "Didn't Naruto use that while fighting Obito?! After Kurama deemed that he had realized his full potential and cooperated fully?!"

The elder nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah."

"That's Bijuu Mōdo." His partner continued. "All Jinchūriki have the ability to activate it, whether intentionally or not."

"I remember he was on a completely different level after entering it and Sasuke seems to have become equal to him..." The verdant trailed off. The ground beneath them began to thunder, bringing their focus back to the sparring match. "I guess they're continuing now." The group commenced their watching as the ninjas resumed where they left off. The demon made the first move, pouncing at the guardian only for it to step out of the way, effectively dodging the attack before grabbing at the flowing tails. Swiftly, the creature spun, preventing the foe from taking hold before slamming all nine offshoots into its chest. Just as it appeared that the counter had worked, the raven had his Susanoo snatch the limbs once more, this time succeeding. He then threw his opponent, launching him into the air.

The raven leapt after him. "Yasaka no Magatama!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A pair of Shadow Clones were created, the three altering their trajectories as they regained balance. They split up, evading the projectiles before regrouping. "Rasenkyūgan!" The twenty-seven appendages whipped forward, a spiralling orb held within each nonet. They were forced down, absorbing whatever debris that had were in the way, vanishing into their depths.

However, the target was ready. "Susanoo: Zan!" The warlord wielded its blades, slicing one of the orbs. Fire followed shortly, slowing the other two down before the swords arced forward twice more, bisecting the rest. The behemoths next collided, intertwined in a brawl lock as the replicas closed in on the opponent's sides. Just as it seemed that the raven was being overpowered, the wings upon the guardian's back flapped spontaneously, slapping them away. The sable then broke from the hold, creating a bow and aiming at his foes. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!" The ebon shapes were fired in rapid succession, impaling and obliterating the duplicates. The original managed to avoid the same fate by utilizing the smoke the late doubles had created upon disappearing. The survivor emerged from the cloud, slamming into the manifestation.

"What a back and forth battle!" Zorua exclaimed.

Roxas was pumped. "You can't tell who's going to win!"

"I agree! This is _so_ exciting!" Tsutaaja seconded.

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Uru!"

"Ger!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

Axel smiled. "Incredible indeed. Only a fight between true equals can be like this."

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The whirling blades were thrown from the demon's paw faster than a blink of the eye, flying towards the target.

Sasuke smirked. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!" The pitch-black arrow shot straight into the tempest, setting it ablaze.

"Whoa!" The metamorphose cried out. "Didn't they do something like that earlier when we were fighting against those missing-nin?!"

The ectotherm nodded. "Except they were working together; now they're against each other."

"I wonder what he's up to..." The pyro pondered.

The onyx's expression became much more smug. "This." The archer aimed another round into the missile, causing it to essentially reflect. "Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!"

"So _that's_ his aim!" The samurai shouted.

The ignited projectle bashed into the creature, knocking it back hundreds of feet. Trees were splintered underneath the Bijuu's weight as the kitsune continued skidding. The feudal leapt after him, katana raised for the finishing blow...

...only for the fox to grin. "You got me when you turned my attack against me teme, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you win!" Chakra arms sprouted from the beast, the claws grasping the warlord's legs and smashing it into the ground. The forest was being utterly _desolated_ as they wrestled in the foliage, flattening all beneath them. The two finally separated, splitting far apart from each other. "It's time to finish this! Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!" An orb was formed from each tail, the nine disks of varying elements launching simultaneously.

"Kocchi no serifu da!" The Uchiha countered as a bow of pure lightning materialized, a crackling bolt being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!" The two jutsu collided midair, resulting in a humongous explosion that engulfed the entire place. Zorua and Tsutaaja quickly brought about their Wide Guards, protecting all of them as the terra around them exploded.

"Who won?" The debris cleared, revealing both shinobi who were still standing albeit heaving for breath.

The blond panted loudly. "Aww man! We tied! _Again!_"

"Hn." The raven grunted, agreeing.

The Uzumaki lifted his head, surveying his surroundings. "Whoa! What have we _done?!_" The area around them was utterly _decimated_, the lush trees replaced by the blackest of ash. The water was all dried up, leaving the land appearing like a desert that had nuclear testing done in it...only worse. All in all, the location was _completely_ unrecognizable.

"..." The sable chose to remain silent.

The now homeless Pokémon were in absolute shock. Upon unfreezing, cries of pure anguish could be heard even from the high heavens.

"Futa!" The otter screamed, miserable.

Roxas felt for the water-types. "Poor them; they just lost their home!"

A loud cackling was suddenly heard, drawing all attention to its source. Even as all eyes were on him, the canine simply couldn't stop laughing. The snake glared. "Stop playing around!"

"Oh fine!" The trickster ceased, groaning instead. A violet light emitted from his orbs, the terrain reverting to normal as the pulse passed by. Upon witnessing the looks of utter disbelief upon the water-types, he sighed. "Did you forget that I had casted my Genzou earlier? In other words, all that damage occurred within an illusion I created, hence leaving the real thing completely unscathed."

Naruto growled. "How could you let us think that?! You could have dispelled your Genzou _earlier_ so we wouldn't have seen that destruction! How did you expect us to remember in the face of such _wreckage_?! I thought we had destroyed their home!" He accused as he pointed at the six. "How _could_ you?! Even _I_ wouldn't think of such a prank!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think of that!" The vulpine sulked as he faced those he wronged. "I didn't mean to make you all feel that way!"

Expecting chastising, the apologetic was surprised that he wasn't being punished. The frog stepped up. "Gekkō. Kōga!"

"'It's fine. As long as our home wasn't actually destroyed, we won't be mad!'" The kit translated, elated that he had been forgiven. The other five joined in, chattering in agreement. "Thanks guys!"

Sasuke huffed. "I knew it; unlike you dobe," he adressed his partner, "I didn't forget. That's why I didn't say anything earlier."

"Yeah, yeah." The Jinchūriki humphed.

Axel chuckled. "Nor did I!"

"I wasn't fooled either!" Roxas joined in.

The ginger rolled his eyes. "Sure. You should have _seen_ your face earlier; it was priceless!"

"Shut up! It was so _real _and you know it!" The elder burst out into laughter at that.

The serpent smirked. "Of course."

"Why you—"

Naruto cleared his throat, interrupting the samurai. "Now that we're done, what do you guys want to do?"

"After what had happened today, I think there is something of great importance that needs to be done." The squamata declared as she turned to the recently freed. "You all need to learn moves that _aren't_ water-type."

The sestet glanced at each other before Futachimaru went up to her. "Tachi?!"

"'But how?!'" The female shrugged. "Simple; it's best to do so through battle. After all, many Pokémon learn while fighting."

"Swa?!"

"'So you'll fight us?!'" The reptile smiled. "Yep." The bunch quickly became afraid. "Don't worry; I won't knock you all out. I mean, what would be the purpose in that?"

Gekkōga nodded in understanding. "Kō."

"'Makes sense.'" She held her hands to her hips. "_Of course_ it makes sense! You need to be able to adapt after all!"

Zorua jumped in. "Hey, let me help too!" Violet light overtook him, transforming him into a Pikachu. "Not only do we have a grass-type here, now we also have an electric-type! Both are effective against water-types and need to be dealt with in order to grow stronger!"

"You're _still_ a dark-type, you know." The verdant pointed out.

The 'mouse' huffed. "For now." He casted an Electric Terrain before Camouflaging into it, changing himself. "_Now_ I'm an electric-type! You were saying?"

"You were _originally_ a dark-type even when transformed and had to do all that to become an actual electric-type." She smiled at her companion's pout. "I'm glad you put in that effort though. Now we're set." She directed her focus to the aquatic. "Zorua and I will launch electric and grass-type moves respectively at you guys until you learn moves that can counter them. We'll do this all at the same time. Are you ready?" The hexad nodded in unison, confirming their initiative. She returned the gesture as she went to the 'rodent's' side, both getting into battle stances. "Then let's begin!" Tsutaaja dashed forward, bounding into the air before spinning and manifesting a Leaf Storm. Futachimaru raised its Hotachis, shielding its face from the incoming debris as the others defended themselves as well. Using that as a distraction, the 'vermin' swept in from behind, unleashing a devestating Thunderbolt on them all.

The victims cried out in pain. "Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Buru!"

"Gama!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'That hurts!'" The cause repeated, sighing at that. "Sorry, but we never said we were going _easy_ on you!"

Roxas shook his head. "Tough training, huh?"

"What kind of training is _easy_?" Naruto interjected, slightly surprising him. The Uzumaki commenced. "I would know; I've trained _a lot_."

"We know too, remember?" Axel cut in. "You're right though."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's the _one_ thing that moron gets."

"TEME—" An explosion ensued, returning their attention to the creatures.

A Whirlpool enchanced with Brine and a Water Spout compounded by a Hydro Cannon shot forward, the weasel holding out twin Shell Blades at the front as the combined attack pushed ahead. However, a barrage of sepals and an orb of paralyzing voltage met them, rendering the entire effort meaningless. "As powerful as that was, it wasn't effective on us." The snake declared before narrowing her eyes. "Besides, you're supposed to use _non_-water moves! Don't defeat the purpose of this!" The ectotherm unleashed her Power Whips, the appendages thrashing at them. "Go on and try!"

"Yeah!" The 'Pikachu' dashed forward, enveloping himself in a Volt Tackle as he ran towards the otter. "Just try as hard as you can!" Expression determinated, Futachimaru dove towards the ground, punching a hole straight through it. "Huh?!" The 'mouse' halted as his opponent vanished.

"Keep your guard up!" As she said that, the burrower emerged, slamming into the 'rodent'.

"AHH!" Not stopping there, the assaulter rushed toward the snake, claws glowing a light green. Zorua was shocked. "Did Futachimaru just use Dig and Fury Cutter?!"

"So it's _working_!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh wow!"

Roxas beamed. "It's like Tsutaaja said!"

"Yeah!" Axel agreed.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not bad."

"Yeah, just like that." Tsutaaja smirked. "I'm ready for you!"

* * *

Moves used: Wide Guard, Electric Terrain, Camouflage, Leaf Storm, Thunderbolt, Whirlpool, Brine, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon, Shell Blade, Zap Cannon, Power Whip, Volt Tackle, Dig, Fury Cutter

Jutsu: Bijuu Mōdo (Tailed Beast Mode), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Yasaka no Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere), Susanoo: Zan (He With The Ability To Help By All Means: Slash), Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: He With The Ability To Help By All Means With Added Tool Earth Lord), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken), Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero), Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken), Indora no Ya (Indra's Arrow)

Translation: Genzou=Illusion, Kocchi no serifu da=That's my line, Hotachi=Scalchop

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** and **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **angelmanpl** for following Kalos Action! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

So _THAT'S_ who Kefka is, huh **Jazz**? Oh wow! :D

That's _SO_ true! D:

That's _EXACTLY_ what happened! Naruto, Roxas, and the water-type Pokémon were _SO_ caught up in the fight that they forgot that the battle took place within an illusion! That's why Zorua found it so funny! The others remembered, however. I'm glad that that wasn't the real world either! :3

Thanks for giving me that list! I'll try my best! ^_^

From now on, whenever you add a new fandom, could you include it in a list with all the fandoms you want? Thanks! (:

It's fine! I hope your classes are okay! Ó_Ò

Yep! C:

I'm looking forward to those two meeting as well... :P

No problem! n_n

OH MY GOD! HOW SCARY! DX

That's great! I hope school continues being good to you! J:

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

Forms: Pikachu (Pikachu)

Translation: Futachimaru=Dewott, Swanna=Swanna, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Burungeru=Jellicent, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Yeah, just like that." Tsutaaja smirked. "I'm ready for you!"_

The serpent leapt at her opponent, Leaf Blade out. Just as she made to strike, Futachimaru paused, taking a deep breath before exhaling an azure ray. She smirked as she altered her trajectory, evading it midair. "Ice Beam, nice."

"See?" The 'Pikachu' piped up as he dashed toward the bird. "It's easy to learn new moves once you get the hang of it!"

"Swa!"

The 'gnawer' spoke again as he confronted his target. "'Yeah!'" He sped up, electricity enveloping his frame as he charged. "Don't hold back; give us your all!" The avain shrilled loudly into the heavens, taking off high into the atmosphere. The 'mouse' ceased his movements as he watched it ascend. "Drat! Swanna used Fly to dodge Volt Tackle!" Realization dawned on him. "Oh crap! I'll be struck from above!" He began running in large circles in an attempt to avoid being hit but to no avail; the ave reappeared, diving sharply as a crimson aura compounded the first offense. "Sky Attack too?!" Amidst the panic, a thought suddenly surfaced from Zorua's mind. "Oh yeah!" The 'rodent' contracted inward, unleashing a giant bolt from the stratosphere which collided into the cygnus, causing it to cry out in immense pain and forcing it to halt its advance. The metamorphose smirked as he approached the electrocuted. "Not bad you know. Too bad you lost—" A barrage of wet dirt smashed into the speaker, cutting him off. The 'muridae' swiveled to the source, astonished. "Was that Mud Shot?!"

"Gama!"

"'You're not winning!'" The 'vermin' translated, grinning at what he heard. "We'll see! Take this!" Another round of Thunder was released, landing its mark... "Nani?!" ...to have no effect. "But how?!"

The toad laughed. "Roge?"

"'Did you forget?'" He repeated, confused. "Forget _what_?!"

The snake sighed as she bounded in whilst eluding the otter. "Remember that Gamageroge is _immune_ to electric-type moves since it's part _ground_-type as well as water?!"

"What?!" A memory flashed by the kit's brain, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "Oh yeah! How _stupid_ of me! No wonder it didn't work!" He then was confounded. "But wait! About earlier—"

"While the others were being damaged by you, it was _my_ Leaf Storm that affected it since grass-type moves are four times effective on water/ground types!" The verdant exclaimed, sighing in frustration. "You have to change your strategy a little." She turned away. "By the way, look behind you."

Several white saws flew, heading straight for the disguised. "Air Slash?!" He jumped, barely avoiding the discs. He glimpsed the one he supposedly defeated who was covered in several Aqua Rings. "You got back up?!"

"Nna!"

"'I'm recovering my health and strength!'" The creature shrugged. "It wouldn't have been fun if you went down so easily." Rejuvenated, the coscoroba once again took off, giving a strong beat of its wings. A tide of saturated soil flooded in, completely covering the original terrain. He growled. "Aww man! This Mud Sport decreased the power of all electric-type moves by two-thirds!" He crouched down. "I guess maybe we were a little _too_ good at helping them out."

"Don't be like that." The reptile chastised as she went past once more, dashing to evade a Blizzard stirred by the lutra. "We're here to help them grow stronger, remember?" Making an about-face, she sprinted toward the semi-aquatic mammal, making sure to keep out of the storm before vanishing, abruptly appearing behind its back before delivering a sharp blow with her glowing frond. She made contract, ceasing the barrage, yet didn't stop there; she suddenly leapt, dodging twin incoming tides of poison as well as Acobatics from the opposite side and an Ice Punch from the frog who was slightly lighter than before. She grunted. "Gamageroge, Burungeru, Hiyakkie...Gekkōga." She then bounded high into the air before spinning, bombarding them in a Petal Dance compounded with supplemental corollas and sepals. Crying out in pain from the seemingly endless onslaught, the three decided to switch targets, closing in on the 'Pikachu'.

"Oh crap!" The 'mouse' let out a huge Discharge, attempting to thwart the assault only for the monkey, toad, and otter to Dig into the ground, the bird opening a portal before doing the same. "Mirror Move?!" The squid shot tendrils bathed in emerald light as the ranidae spread Spikes, changing color. "Gekkōga's ability is Protean?!" The exclaimer paled as the web of voltage had no effect, even more panicked as the land returned to normal. "Electric Terrain wore off; I'm now dark-type again! Now my electric-type moves will be even _weaker_!" The four emerged, cornering the 'vermin'. "AHH!" He quickly made a replica, escaping by the skin of his teeth whilst replenishing the life spent. The frog jumped high into the sky, skin fading to a much lighter hue before Bouncing onto the quarry. The bufonidae next Bulldozed the victim before inducing devestating trembles from the crust itself, increasing the intensity of all of the combined attacks exponentially. The intended winced as the scapegoat shattered almost immediately.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "I thought Pokémon couldn't learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Those aren't Shadow Clones." The Uzumaki swiveled to face the speaker. Roxas continued. "That's a Substitute; by sacrificing one-fourth of its health, a Pokémon can make a Substitute which will take any and all attacks until it breaks."

Axel appeared deep in thought. "To think those Pokémon could learn so many anti-grass and electric-type moves. That Earthquake earlier was _really_ powerful _especially_ since Gamageroge gets STAB from it!"

"They're talented; I can sense it." The pyro turned to the other fire user. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess that's why Mizuotokonoko even bothered with them before they dumped him."

"That's clever." Tsutaaja commented as she watched the progression. "Since Burungeru can't normally learn any ground-type moves, he—since this one is of the male variety of course—learned a grass-type move instead, which _resists_ electric-types. Along with Gekkōga taking advantage of Protean to become immune to electric-type moves and the rest using ground ones—with Swanna mimicking them—I'd say they're all set."

The 'rodent' landed beside her, quivering violently. "They're _really_ good!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" She snapped. "You're more powerful than this!"

Zorua instantly stopped shivering, confidence boosted. "You're right; besides, what's the worst they can do?" Floating spheres could be seen flying past, drawing their attention to the source; a Whirlpool enchanced with Brine and a Water Spout compounded by a Hydro Cannon shot forward, the weasel holding out twin Shell Blades at the front as the collaborated attack pushed ahead. "The same thing _again_?!"

"Except for the BubbleBeam, yeah." Tsutaaja crossed her arms. "However, I've got a feeling that there's something different about this." As if on cue, several Ice Beams and a Blizzard raged forth, freezing all of the liquid solid. The swords glinted in the light, much more deadly than before as well as all of the others. The serpent narrowed her orbs. "What an onslaught; they used ice-type moves to freeze the water, essentially powering every part of the combination up. If we took all of that head-on, it would be deadly."

She suddenly smirked, shocking her partner. "What's so great about this?!"

"On my signal, unleash your most powerful electric-type move." As if out of nowhere, the terrain began cackling with electricity once more. "Use Camouflage and become an electric-type again too." The metamorphose grinned as he embraced her plan, doing as she said. The two then glanced at the six, certain that they hadn't noticed the earlier exchange.

The barrage was ever approaching, only a few feet away at that. "Now!" The land split apart, Frenzy Plants emerging from the crevices at an astonishing rate as the 'Pikachu' enveloped himself in a lethal Bolt Strike, the defenses immediately dissipating the offenses. The hexad was shocked beyond belief, unable to react at all.

"Futa..."

"'No way...'" The snake sighed. "We're done." And with that, the area returned to normal, the fox reverting to his original form as well. She smiled as she gazed at the sestet. "Great job; with that, you all have gotten stronger." She shrugged. "You know, if that assault had succeeded, then you would have dealt heavy damage to us." She then turned to the jelly. "I'm especially proud of you, seeing as you used Giga Drain; I'm glad you learned a grass-type move despite hating us not too long ago." The addressed looked down, feeling guilt for their past actions. She shook her head, stunning them. "I'm no longer mad. Remember? I forgave you all."

The apologetic beamed at that. "Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"That was a great battle." Axel applauded as he approached the eight.

Roxas grinned. "I couldn't agree more!"

"...Not bad." Sasuke conceded.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his partner. "Teme, I know you thought better!" He suddenly became confused. "Wait, why isn't the illusion fading?!"

"Because there _wasn't_ one!" Zorua pipped up before lowering his voice. "Unlike with humans, battles between Pokémon are _common_! That's why I didn't cast my Genzou; even battles as intense as ours aren't _nearly_ as out-of-place as humans having powers!" He huffed. "Besides, it wouldn't have been easy keeping the illusion; I would have to have focused on fighting _and_ maintaining it which would have made things even harder for me!"

The Uzumaki nodded in understanding. "Oh. I get it now."

"Usuratonkachi." The Uchiha grumbled, crossing his arms.

The insulted was enraged. "NANI?!"

"It's getting late." The raven stated, completely ignoring the Jinchūriki's rage.

The angered instantly calmed down as he stared into the sky, finding that the sun was setting. "Aww man! We have to get back now!"

The freed were sad at that, but nevertheless began waving them off. "Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Bye!'" The vulpine called out, returning the gesture. "I hope we can see each other again!"

The squamata smiled. "I hope you enjoy your lives here!"

"And have peace!" The samurai seconded.

The assassin grinned. "Stay good now!"

"Don't be a stranger!" The flaxen cried out.

The raven simply glanced back. "...Don't get into trouble."

The two groups continued to exchange partings until they were out of sight of each other.

* * *

"Why are you following us?"

By the time the bunch reached Konoha's gates, evening had already fallen. Instead of leaving, the Nobodies had went with them, the six now standing before the doors.

The pyro was the one to answer the stoic's question. "We can't return to our own realm in the Pokémon World; believe me, we tried before."

"The first time we were there." His partner added. "Besides, we won't do anything."

The sable appeared skeptical. "Really?"

"Believe them." The verdant spoke up, turning his attention to her. "Like I've said before, we went on many missions together in the past, having plenty of adventures. Through all that, I got to know them really well." Determination blazed in her eyes, completely visible even in the dark. "They aren't the kind of people to endanger others."

"I would know too!" The pup yipped. "They helped me find Meema even though they barely knew me and even after I had caused them trouble!" He glanced as the reptile. "And her as well." She grunted in response. He looked back up at the ninjas. "We're telling the truth!"

The peers exchanged nods, the blond smiling. "Okay, we believe you!"

"Yay!" The creatures exchanged high-fives.

The onyx grunted, walking forward. "We need to report the details of Team Rocket and those missing-nin to Tsunade-sama immediately."

"Crap! I almost forgot!" The tanned exclaimed as the rest joined. "We only dropped off those crooks earlier!"

The ebony had the grace not to face-palm. "Idiot."

"Teme!" The pair glared at each other.

A throat was cleared, drawing their focus to the ginger. "We should go with you; it would be nice to properly meet the Hokage after all."

"Just how much do you know about this world..." The obsidian glowered.

The tawny leered back. "Teme! You need to have more trust in others!" The duo continued where they left off, each trying to outdo the other.

"We don't have all night you know!" The snake groaned. "Let's get going already!"

The hexad then broke out into a full-out run, heading towards the tower.

* * *

"Nice work, all of you."

The six bowed respectfully upon entering the leader's room, the shinobi telling her all that had happened. Upon questioning, they had explained who the ex-agents were, the former Organization members pitching in. Along with reassurances from the Pokémon, she nodded, accepting them.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke responded.

Naruto grinned. "Aww, that was _nothing_ Baa-chan!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Veins bulged out of her skull, steam flooding out of her ears.

The guilty sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Gomen ne."

"Next thing you know, he calls me that again." The lady shook her head before suddenly becoming serious. "Did you hear any shrieking earlier while you were out?"

"You mean the Hydraken and Wavecrests?" Roxas helpfully supplied before nodding. "Yes. In fact, we took out those Heartless."

"Heartless?" The pair elaborated what they were along with the concept of Nobodies and the Keyblade's role, filling her in. At the end of all that, she was stunned. "So we're facing a new threat?!"

The elder spoke up. "Not just your world, but almost every one in existence."

"I thought we took Xemnas out!" Tsutaaja interjected, shocked. "I thought their numbers would _lessen_!"

"I'm afraid not." The samurai confirmed, tone regretful. "Despite getting rid of the Number I, the number of enemies hasn't lessened at all, only increased actually."

"_Increased?!_" The serpent echoed, astonished. "But why?! What's behind this?!"

The pyro casted his head towards the ground. "We don't know, but what we can tell is that it's going to endanger us all; the amount of power Hydraken had is enough proof."

"So that's how this is..." The honcho mused, steepling her hands before resting her chin on them. "Then this is what we must do." She switched her gaze between the ninjas and creatures. "There will be a match between both parties tomorrow. It'll take place where Gaara fought Sasuke in the Chūnin Exams years ago."

"Who's Gaara?" The vulpine prompted.

The tanned shrugged. "He's just one of my closest friends and the Kazekage of Sunagakure. He's my age."

"So he's the leader there, huh?" The kit quirked a brow.

The inquired smiled. "Yep."

"Cool..." He then stared at the authority, getting back on topic. "But why?"

"We need to gauge all of your strengths." The Hokage continued. "I want to see the extent of your powers and who better than Konoha's most powerful shinobi?" Her tone became more somber. "If this threat is as serious as they make it out to be, then we need to see what you two can handle." She glanced at the adolescents. "And vice versa."

"Why not us?" The keybearer prompted.

She turned to the former agents. "That's because my people are not aware of your abilities; I don't want to scare the villagers." She glimpsed at the fox. "Before he apologized, they weren't exactly fond of him. It took his mom, gaki, and me calling them out to sway them. I don't want them to be scared of you for being different."

"I see..." The listeners weren't exactly convinced, yet conceded.

The senior grunted before facing the four. "What do you say?"

"Yes ma'am." The tetrad have their answers, agreeing.

Tsunade smiled at that. "Good. Be ready by noon tomorrow." She instructed before pointing at the door. "You're all dismissed; go get some sleep."

* * *

Moves used: Leaf Blade, Ice Beam, Volt Tackle, Fly, Sky Attack, Thunder, Mud Shot, Aqua Ring, Air Slash, Mud Sport, Blizzard, Sludge Wave, Acrobatics, Ice Punch, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Discharge, Dig, Mirror Move, Giga Drain, Spikes, Substitute, Recover, Bounce, Bulldoze, Earthquake, BubbleBeam, Whirlpool, Brine, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon, Shell Blade, Electric Terrain, Camouflage, Frenzy Plant, Bolt Strike

Translation: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu=Shadow Clone Technique, Nani=What, Konoha=Leaf, Hokage=Fire Shadow, Baa-chan=Granny, Gomen ne=I'm sorry, Chūnin=Middle Ninja, gaki=brat, Kazekage=Wind Shadow, Sunagakure=Hidden Sand

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **Thefoxking** for commenting on chapter two in addition to four plus **hunterrylee** for favoriting and following along with **dragonsage1993** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Yep, they _SURE_ are **Jazz**! After regaining the ability to use a variety of moves other than water-type, they nearly gave Tsutaaja and Zorua a run for their money! Zorua was _DEFINITELY_ in awe! :D

The Nobodies stayed in the Pokémon World during Two Worlds Collide since they couldn't leave but you'll see where they currently reside soon enough... :P

Who knows? Don't get your hopes down! (:

It sure is amazing to see all of them! n_n

I'm glad I included the food fight too! Ü

Oh wow! C:

Whoa! :3

Just tell me if you decide to add them or not! :I

Cool! J:

I'll consider that! ^_^

Beating him was _REALLY_ satisfying, huh? :1

I bet you are! (:

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

Even though you are technically right on all accounts **Thefoxking**, both are true in this story since it's _MINE_; therefore, it _DOESN'T_ have to be accurate.

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Translation: Zoroark=Zoroark

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Tsunade smiled at that. "Good. Be ready by noon tomorrow." She instructed before pointing at the door. "You're all dismissed; go get some sleep."_

* * *

"So you're going now?"

After the six had left the tower, they continued walking until they were once again near the gates.

The pyro nodded as he faced the serpent. "Yeah, we will."

Tsutaaja quirked a brow. "Where are you guys staying?"

"Axel and I found an apartment in Twilight Town and settled there." The windswept shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Zorua's eyes widened in shock. "You two _live_ together?!"

"What's _wrong_ with that?" The keybearer stared at the asker, challenging him to refute.

The vulpine sweat-dropped. "Er, nothing. I didn't mean to offend anyone!"

"We technically have been ever since Roxas joined the Organization; after all, every member resided within The Castle That Never Was." The elder pointed out in an off-hand manner, diffusing the situation. "All that's different now is that we have a smaller roof over our heads and that we're closer than before."

Naruto cut in. "What a minute!" He drew all attention to himself at the exclamation.

"Shh! Do you want someone to overhear us?!" Sasuke berated, hushing his teammate. "Kono usuratonkachi!"

The chastised huffed, yet quieted down nevertheless. A few moments later, he commenced where he left off. "Didn't you mention something like that when we were fighting that Hydraken?" He directed the question at the snake who grunted.

"Yes. I mentioned 'The World That Never Was'." The verdant elaborated. Once she made sure that no one else was listening, she continued. "That was the Organization's stronghold before we took them all out. The Castle That Never Was is simply a part of it."

The Uzumaki appeared solemn. "...Okay." He then turned to the assassin. "Do you know anything else about the new threat we'll be facing?"

"Beats me." The addressed shrugged. "All we know is that it can control the Heartless and some pretty powerful ones at that. Be wary." All of the listeners nodded in understanding. The pair made to leave once more. "Bye now!"

The Jinchūriki was absolutely astonished as the ginger held a hand out, a portal of pure blackness materializing solely seconds later. "Whoa! What _is_ that?!" His partner was just as surprised, only not showing it. The fox couldn't help but gape.

"Huh? You mean this Dark Corridor?" The looks he got immediately answered his question. The samurai shook his head at that before obliging. "They are unpredictable pathways made out of darkness which link most worlds. They allow their caller and whoever is with them to travel to wherever one can be opened at." He then crossed his arms. "However, they are dangerous to use because they corrupt the hearts of whoever is in them."

The tanned quirked a brow. "Then why do _you_ use them if they'll corrupt your hearts?!"

"Idiot!" The Uchiha was unable to hold back a face-palm at the utter stupidity of the query.

The insulted glared at his partner. "Teme! Why did you call me that—"

"It's because Nobodies like Axel and me _have no_ hearts to corrupt." He sighed. "I remember we told you this earlier."

The offender appeared guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry for forgetting that."

"It's fine; we're used to it." Once the expression had faded, the explainer began where he left off. "Anyways, the only ones who are safe when in them are Heartless, Nobodies, and the Princesses of Heart; Heartless already have corrupted hearts, Nobodies don't have hearts to corrupt like I said before, and the Princesses of Heart have no darkness in their hearts to allow the corruption."

The raven's interest was piqued. "Who are the Princesses of Heart?"

"They are seven maidens who have hearts of pure light but not all of them are necessarily princesses." The pyro picked up. "Their names are Alice, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, and Kairi." He suddenly became solemn. "You don't need to know more than that." The sable narrowed his eyes, yet reluctantly nodded.

Once the matter was settled, the two turned back to the portal. "We need to get going now." The incarnadine glanced down at the creatures. "It was nice seeing you both again!" He then switched his gaze to the fox. "Say hello to your mom for us!"

"I will! Meema will be _very_ happy to hear this!" Zorua beamed, jumping up and down. "Can _I_ learn how to make a Dark Corridor? I _am_ a dark-type after all!"

Roxas shook his head. "I highly doubt you could since they are unable to function in the Pokémon World for some reason. Besides, you either need to be a denizen of darkness—like a Heartless or Nobody—or give yourself to the darkness in order to be able to use them; I'm pretty sure dark-type Pokémon don't qualify."

"Aww, no fair!" The disappointed's tail drooped before spontaneously perking up. "Ah well!"

The windswept smiled at that until realization abruptly dawned on him. "Here." He lifted a hand, auras of bright radiance surrounding the rest sans the snake before vanishing. "I casted a spell which prevents the Dark Corridors from affecting you; I already did it to Tsutaaja before she went on her first mission with us. Just in case you have to enter one." He shrugged. "That's one of the powers a light-elemental possesses."

"I thought you said only Heartless, Nobodies, and the Princesses of Heart can travel in one safely!" The flaxen brought up, the other agreeing immediately.

The elder held his hands to his hips. "Yes, they are the only ones who can do so _naturally_; those who are protected can _also_ do so!"

"Cool!"

Having done that, the former agents started to step towards the opening. The carmine swiveled to gaze at the four. "Bye guys!"

"We'll be back for tomorrow!" The younger waved.

The serpent grinned. "Don't miss it!"

"See you!" The vulpine seconded.

The tawny cupped his mouth. "Don't be strangers!"

"...Don't be late." The stoic huffed.

With that, the pair crossed through, exiting the realm as the portal closed.

* * *

"Meema!"

As soon as the visitors had left, the remaining four split up after exchanging partings. The creatures wandered into the forest, looking for the evolved kitsune. A series of guttural growls was heard as they ventured further, Zoroark coming out of her resting place as the duo approached her.

The pup ran into his mother's arms, held within a tight embrace. The guardian smiled as her eyes landed on the serpent. "It's nice to see you again, Tsutaaja."

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am." The snake bowed immediately.

The cub beamed as he rubbed against his parent's cheek. "By the way, Axel and Roxas were here earlier and told me to say 'hello' to you for them!"

The adult's expression was fond as she reminisced. "I'm glad you got to see them again. I hope they come by soon; after all, I can't thank them enough for reuniting us." The parent then turned to the snake. "You as well."

"I appreciate your kind words." The squamata replied, tone respectful.

The grateful returned the gesture as she grabbed her son, placing him in her hair. The kit surfaced only seconds later, popping out. "Meema! Meema! Guess what?!"

"What?" The addressed responded as she petted her kin.

The verdant spoke up as the boy was too distracted as he nuzzled the paw that stroked him. "Tsunade-sama wants us to fight against Naruto and Sasuke in an arena tomorrow as a test of skill; she's gauging out strength for an upcoming threat."

"No! Not my baby! Not again!" She held her kid in an overprotective hold, refusing to let go.

The grasped was choking at the strength of the grip. "M-Meema! I c-can't breath!" The mom immediately released him, the victim wheezing as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. Once he had recovered, he spoke up. "It's okay Meema! I _want _to do this!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! I won't allow it!" The woman snarled.

The ectotherm stepped in. "Ma'am...from the time I spent with Zorua, I can tell you that he's _very_ powerful. Besides, he already fought against one of them and was able to hold his own." She nodded in his direction. "Believe in him; he has a _huge_ potential." She smirked. "And I'll be there to help him out."

"I want to be a Master of Illusions just like you!" The cherub beamed. "I want to grow stronger so please let me participate! _PLEASE?!_"

The mother could no longer resist the hopeful look in her child's eyes. "Oh fine. I'll be watching you." She then glanced at the other. "Protect him for me tomorrow and when that threat shows its ugly self, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." The reptile confirmed.

The pup grinned. "Thank you Meema!" The cub leapt into his parent's arms, both hugging each other tight.

Tsutaaja was touched as the heartwarming scene played out before her.

* * *

"Here we go!"

As soon as morning arrived, the three munched on some of the Berries that had been collected the day prior. Shortly afterwards, the adult offered to train them both for the upcoming battle, utilizing her Genzou to create powerful enemies for them to practice on. The pair dodged each incoming attack whilst dealing their own damage, effectively mowing them down. During that time, they also perfected combos, increasing their compatibility.

Once it was only ten minutes before the designated time, the creatures met up with their opponents who showed them the way to the stadium. Just before entering, two sets of tendrils spontaneously appeared around pitch-black shadows, them fading to reveal a certain duo.

"Yo!" Axel greeted.

Roxas waved. "Hey there!" He then turned, spotting the evolved. "It's nice to see you again Zoroark!"

"Same here!" The pyro seconded.

The guardian beamed. "I'm glad we got to meet again!"

"Sorry for interrupting this moment, but we have to get going now." The raven announced, not so apologetic.

His teammate glared at him. "Teme will _never_ change!" He sighed. "But yeah, we need to go in before noon." At that, the heptad entered the building, being met with a spectacular sight; the bleachers were packed full, leaving no space between each person. "Whoa! There are _so_ many people!"

"It's not like this is a common sight." The sable shrugged. "That's why there are such large numbers."

As the seven approached the arena, the bystanders branched off. "Try your best!" The samurai exclaimed.

"Don't hold back!" The assassin added.

The mother glared at the ninjas. "If you _ever_ try to kill my son..." She trailed off, not needing to complete her sentence.

"Of course not! We aren't _those_ type of people!" The flaxen gulped; he didn't want to be trapped in a relentless illusion filled with his worst nightmares until the very moment he dies and even then...

The onyx grunted. "We won't."

"Good." The smile she gave off was not warm. At. All.

The three went to take their seats as the four went to the field, going their separate ways.

As the tetrad went to their designated positions, an announcement went on. "Good afternoon everyone! Thank you for coming here!" The Hokage's voice could be heard throughout. "I had arranged this match against shinobi and Pokémon! Here we have Konoha's Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zorua and Tsutaaja!" She paused for a few moments before continuing. "Minna, remember that this isn't about winning or losing, but a test of strength." The audience cheered at that. "Now that we have that out of the way, it's time for the fighters to get to their positions!" The addressed readied themselves into battle stances, anticipating the others' actions. "It's time to start!"

The Jinchūriki clasped his hands together, weaving some seals. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The giant fireball combined with the great gust, combining to form a gigantic sea of flames.

The metamorphose shifted into Gekkōga at that moment, launching a potent Hydro Cannon as a gushing geyser shot out of the serpent's mouth. However, even as the fluids made contact with the blaze, it had yet to be ceased. "Nani?!"

"How can this be?" The snake grunted.

The stoic smirked. "When Fūton is added to Katon, the resulting Shakuton is strong enough to overpower water!"

"What?!" The snake growled as she and her companion leapt, narrowly avoiding the conflagration.

However, the evaders weren't given a break even in midair. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" The wind bullets fed into the draconic flares, causing the ignition to combust even further as they poured down.

"Use a ground or rock-type move!" As she said that, Precipice Blades erupted from the earth, raising toward the scorching storm.

The 'frog' nodded. "Wakatta!" He held his webbed feet in front of his body, a humongous boulder forming in front of them before being shot forward, both attacks snuffing the rain. "I get it! If water-type moves fail, then ground and rock-types are _sure_ to succeed since they are _also_ strong against fire!"

"Oh yeah? We aren't done!" The blond gained a golden aura as he spoke, a sinister being enveloping his partner. "Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!"

The 'amphibian' looked on in horror. "Oh no! Not this!"

"This is _bad_." The reptile felt the same way.

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!" The separate techniques collided into each other, becoming whole.

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The fuel caused the infernal wisps to enlarge, the pitch-black windmill spiralling towards its targets.

The two immediately got into defensive positions as they landed, arms shielding their faces. "Guard!" Twin shields enveloped them, both safely enclosing them...

The raven smirked. "Muimina." The projectile struck the first barricade, rotating in place as it couldn't continue its trajectory.

"Yes!" ...or so they thought. Suddenly, the outermost Protect caught into flames before cracking under the pressure of the missile. The second lasted only seconds longer, both shattering. "Sonna!" A huge explosion resulted as the technique made contact, a cloud of dust obscuring the area.

The sable's expression remained smug. "Don't forget that the flames of Amaterasu _cannot_ be extinguished and can burn through _anything_."

"It's not like we don't remember!" The debris cleared, revealing the pair who were surprisingly...not combusted.

The tawny was shocked. "But how?!"

The fox grinned. "Just before that attack was going to strike us, I transformed into Kyuukon! One of its abilities is Flash Fire which nulls _all_ fire-based moves when hit and _instead_ powers up its own!"

"And since I used my Role Play to copy his ability, neither of us were affected by that Kagutsuchi!" The verdant seconded, features confident.

"Tch. No wonder." The raven humphed, annoyed. "So _that's_ how Zorua wasn't affected by Amaterasu in the past." His expression spontaneously obscured. "Don't think you're off the hook though." At that moment, the targets flinched, dropping to their knees.

"Huh?" The word escaped the ectotherm's mouth.

The fennec was shocked. "What the?!"

"Don't forget that was _Shakuton_, not Katon." The Jinchūriki brought up. "You might be immune to the flames, but the wind is still a part of it! You couldn't negate the Fūton within!"

The vulpine growled. "No wonder we took damage!"

"We have to break them up; their compatibility makes them hard to defeat with their teamwork." The snake hissed.

The canine quirked a brow. "But how?"

"Here's the plan." Switching to Pokémonese, the two discussed the strategy they needed to take on in order to gain an advantage.

The flaxen was confused. "What are they talking about? I can't understand them!"

"That's the point. We have to be careful." The stoic deadpanned, narrowing his eyes. "Just what are they scheming..."

From the stands, Axel sighed. "Do you think that will work?"

"Who knows?" Roxas shrugged.

Zoroark began snarling like crazy. "Those humans _better_ heed my warning!" She then smiled evily. "Because if they don't..."

"Just believe in your son and Tsutaaja." The assassin reassured. "Besides...you heard what they were saying, right?"

Her expression only became darker. "Oh I did..."

"On my mark!" In a flash, green tendrils sprouted from the grass-type's collar, the Giga Drain wrapping around the Susanoo before either shinobi could react, forcing the creator to extinguish it as his energy was stolen from him.

Her partner nodded. "Got it!" As Sasuke was forced to emerge, the beast rushed behind him, unleashing a conflagration which took on the shape of the kanji compounded by Overheat. "Thanks for the fire earlier!" The Uchiha glowered as he was left no choice but to avoid the blaze.

"It's just begun!" Naruto crossed his fingers, forming a new seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several Shadow Clones were created, all surrounding the reptile.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

Exhibiting ExtremeSpeed, she swiftly evaded the replicas, utilizing her Power Whips to exterminate them in the blink of an eye before the tendrils lashed straight towards the original.

"Raikō Shishi Rendan!" Just as the combatant approached the metamorphose, the trickster snickered, weaving behind his person before unleashing another bout of flames. The intended leapt away, both opponents flying towards each other, backs first.

The squamata chuckled. "You fell for it."

"Gotcha!" The shifter instantly changed back into Gekkōga, a thread blasting out of his wrist as the airborne intersected.

The String Shot wrapped around the ninjas' dominant hands, trapping them together. "NANI?!"

* * *

Moves used: Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Precipice Blades, Rock Wrecker, Protect, Role Play, Giga Drain, Fire Blast, Overheat, ExtremeSpeed, Power Whip, String Shot

Jutsu: Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken), Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: He With The Ability To Help By All Means With Added Tool Earth Lord), Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo)

Translation: Kono=This, Genzou=Illusion, Hokage=Fire Shadow, Konoha=Leaf, Minna=Everyone, Nani=What, Fūton=Wind Release, Katon=Fire Release, Shakuton=Scorch Release, Wakatta=I understand, Muimina=Pointless, Sonna=No way, Amaterasu=Heavenly Illumination

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** and **pikachucat** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Jazz** for doing so twice as well as **Tetradrive** for favoriting in addition to following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks **pikachucat**! (:

Yep! All bets _SURE_ are placed on them **Jazz**! :D

I agree; that _IS_ hilarious! Poor Zorua! He didn't know what he was saying! :3

The thing is though, Zorua was simply shocked that they were living together; being as young as he is, he didn't realize that people of the same gender could share the same roof permanently even if they aren't family. C:

As much as I _LOVE_ akuroku, I can't make them official in the Two Worlds Collide series due to some...closed-minded people out there. That's _ALSO_ why SasuNaru isn't official here. Flames in my shounen-ai stories should be more than enough explanation. I don't want to lose readers due to relationships even though this story is all about fighting and friendships. Just saying. /:

Your interpretation if there's anything between them! J:

Yehey indeed! Ü

It _SURE_ is! :1

Thanks! ^_^

I'm certain that it's your aura! n_n

Next time?! In a few weeks?! NOO! DX

Yay! I'm glad you decided to drop by before leaving! WOO! XD

I'm glad you like that part from the previous chapter! I wonder when too? :P

I agree! Mothers are _VERY_ protective of their young! :I

What nice days! :D

You'll see! ^o^

By the way, can you please review _EVERY_ chapter that you will miss?! I _REALLY_ love reading your reviews. They are the primary reason I'm even still writing despite all the work I have to do for it and little appreciation I get! Thanks! (**:**

Thanks for the chat! I'll reply to your review in the next chapter of Of Thirty-One Days! See you then! ;)

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Vanipeti (Vanillite)

Translation: Kyuukon=Ninetales

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The String Shot wrapped around the ninjas' dominant hands, trapping them together. "NANI?!"_

The pair came crashing down as their trajectories clashed, unable to move ahead. Once the shock of the situation had passed, the shinobi slowly turned to face the bind, eyes becoming saucers at the incredulous sight.

"What in the world just happened?!" Naruto screamed as he yanked his right arm only to take his partner with him, not budging at all.

Sasuke scowled. "Those two tricked us into being near enough for Zorua to tie our wrists together in order to hinder us." He then extracted a kunai, channeling electricity into it. He brought the tool to the ropes, sawing it back and forth but to no avail. The raven growled, activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. A stream of blood flowed from his left pupil as he stared at the silk. "Amaterasu!" The fetters were ignited in pitch-black flames only for them to be immediately extinguished. "What?!"

"AHH! TEME!" The Uzumaki shrieked, pure panic written on his features. "Are you trying to burn us alive?!"

The accused scoffed. "I can put it out at will, remember dobe?" His expression became solemn. "Why did Amaterasu fail?"

"That's because just as I unleashed that String Shot, I used Role Play to copy the Flash Fire Tsutaaja had retained when I was Kyuukon." The 'frog' grinned. "I managed to transfer that ability into the threads; in other words, the so called 'flames that can burn through anything' are _useless_ against that binding!"

The squamata joined in. "And since at the time of use Zorua was a bug-type due to Protean, the resulting STAB made the binding _stronger!_"

"Don't give us that; we need to break free!" The blond created a Rasenshuriken in one of his chakra limbs, bringing the whirling blades down only for nothing to change even in the slightest. "What the—"

The sable snarled. "Idiot! Are you trying to chop our hands off?!"

"You're one to talk Mister-I-Was-About-To-Burn-Us-To-Ashes!" The flaxen countered, both getting into each other's faces at that.

The 'amphibian' was extremely smug as he watched them argue. "I put _a lot_ of strength into that move; that String Shot is _so_ powerful that only the creator can break it!"

"My boy is growing up so nicely!" Zoroark cried, tears of joy pouring out. "He's _very _strong now!"

Axel smirked. "It's not over yet you know. However, with those ninjas stuck together, the Pokémon have gained a _huge_ advantage!"

"Plus disunity has increased between." Roxas added.

The audience was in absolute shock; they just couldn't believe what had happened. "You brats! You can't let it end like this!" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the building, snapping the pair out of their quarrel. "If you lose this too soon, THEN YOU'LL REGRET IT! THIS IS A TEST OF SKILL, REMEMBER?! WHAT KIND OF SKILLS CAN YOU DISPLAY IF YOU ARE TAKEN OUT OF COMISSION BEFORE YOU DISPLAY THEM?!" The entire stadium had to cover their ears at that, the screaming causing the foundation to quake.

"Baa-chan's _right_ teme!" The tawny exclaimed as he addressed his teammate. "We can't afford to lose right now!"

The onyx nodded at that, agreeing. "Hn." The two suddenly began running in the opposite direction, trying to rip the bind apart.

"That won't work either!" At that moment, the metamorphose shifted into a small creature resembling a white ice cream cone containing blue eyes and crystals throughout his body sporting two short limbs, advancing on them. "With a -58 degrees breath, you won't be able to move!"

"Like I'll let you!" The Jinchūriki sent out a multitude of ethereal hands, making to swat the 'sprite' away only for... "Nani?!" ...a pit to land dead-center on his back, mistletoe rapidly growing as it wrapped its shoots around its host, draining energy. Unable to be maintained, the extensions vanished as the golden aura faded. The victim was astonished beyond words. "Why did Kurama Mode vanish?!"

The serpent smirked. "The Leech Seed I launched absorbs your power and gives it to me. Because of that, you are no longer able to sustain it."

"Oh crap!" The flustered turned back to the rapidly approaching foe, panic overtaking him. "I DON'T WANT TO FREEZE!" He ran away from the 'frozen being', taking his partner with him.

The Uchiha directed a death glare at the Uzumaki as he was being dragged along. "YOU IDIOT! STOP! STOP!" Infuriated, Sasuke kicked a leg forward, catching Naruto's foot and tripping him.

"What was _that_ for?!" The blond growled as he landed on top of his rival, snarling.

The addressed was _seething_. "You didn't stop when I told you to you brain-dead moron!"

"BRAIN-DEAD?!" The insulted screamed. "YOU B—"

"Now's not the time to be aruging." The snake smirked before inhaling deeply, a chilling wind escaping her lungs as an Ice Beam rained down from the other.

"Tch." It was the sable's turn to get up, forcefully pulling the flaxen across the ground.

Fury ignited in the tawny's features. "TEME! IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE REVENGE FOR EARLIER?!"

"Maybe." That word did _nothing_ to reassure the questioner.

The Pokémon were hot on their trail, relentlessly pursuing them. The two then split up, aiming for a pincer attack. The creatures had the pair cornered, them unable to escape.

"YOU BRATS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TEAMWORK FROM EARLIER?!"

The deafening roar snapped some sense back into the ninjas. "We can't keep fighting between ourselves!"

The stoic grunted. "You're right for once." Pausing, the ebon allowed his friend to stand up. Their fingers morphed into different seals before touching, clasping together without even having to be told.

Their opponents surrounded them from both sides, the reptile unleashing a torrent of biting cold which burned upon impact as a Blizzard raged from the metamorphose. The twin assaults collided into their targets, a frosty explosion ensuing. The audience was silent as they witnessed the spectacle.

"Is that all?" Tsutaaja crossed her arms.

The 'sprite' grinned. "They couldn't have withstood _this!_"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't count us out!"

A collective gasp rang out as the dust had cleared, revealing the shinobi unscathed...amongst a whole crowd of them. The disguised was shocked. "But how?!"

"I thought we struck you both dead-on!" The snake hissed.

The raven smirked. "I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to create a replacement to take the brunt of the offense just before it could strike." As if on cue, a puff of smoke abruptly appeared, a frozen log emerging from the cloud.

"But that doesn't explain why there's so many of you two!" The fox yipped.

The Jinchūriki shrugged. "I simply used my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create a lot of clones."

The verdant was confused as she scanned the facsimiles. "Then why are there _Sasuke_ replicas among them too?!"

"What the?! Really?!" Upon gazing at the bunch, he realized at she was right. Zorua swiveled to the tanned, astonished at the feat. "I thought _you_ were the one to use that technique, not Sasuke!"

The boy grinned, a malefic glint in his orbs. "When we brought our hands together, our chakras mixed; that's why I was able to create clones of him as well."

"Wait!" The squamata's eyes widened. "Then does that mean—"

"That the clones are enchanced with Katon and Raiton?" The sable interjected, smug. "Precisely."

The serpent tched. "This just got _a lot_ harder for us."

"What a comeback!" Axel voiced out, impressed.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "It's time for the counterattack!"

"It better not be _too_ intense though..." The Nobodies sweat-dropped; a mother's love cannot be compared to anything else.

The 'cone' snarled. "I can't let them move!" Another flurry was released, catching all of his opponents in it. "Succes—"

"You were saying?" A grand gust blasted out in addition to many large fireballs, the natures melding into a wave which melted the snow.

The reptile was stunned. "Daitoppa and Gōkakyū...I guess those two can still combine their powers into one; how troublesome."

"Despite this bind, we can _still_ perform combination attacks!" The tanned grinned. The remaining flames still existed due to the oxygen, burning the parasites off of the afflicted's backs. The original sighed in relief before glancing at his teammate. "That Leech Seed was _really_ getting to be a bother; I'm glad it's gone now. Thanks Sasuke!"

The addressed shrugged as if it was no big deal, yet the red tinging his cheeks belied his supposed indifference. "Hn." He suddenly smirked. "Enough talk!" His lips morphed into a sinister curve as his next words came out. "It's time for revenge!" In that instant, the entire group leapt, heading straight for the Pokémon.

"We need to switch to a new strategy." As the snake said that, a ball of purple sludge compounded with a Gunk Shot formed between her arms before it was launched, aimed precisely at the advancing foes.

The listener nodded in agreement as he morphed back into Gekkōga. "I got it!" He took out a pink heart-shaped morsel before proceeding to consume it, inhaling deeply as soon as he had finished. "TAKE THIS!" The 'frog' burped loudly, the residual gas flying out of his mouth.

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

The viewers couldn't help but be disgusted at the stench. The assassin pinched his nose as he waved the air in front of him. "Was that _necessary_?"

"What _was_ that?!" The samurai groaned as the smell overtook him.

The mother grinned, seeming to not be affected by the odor. "That was Belch, a poison-type move with a power of 120%." She smirked. "Don't play my son off as a fool; that was a _really_ strong attack!"

The botulin merged, the toxic cloud enveloping the shinobi. Immediately, Zoroark created a Wide Guard to prevent the bystanders from falling ill.

The 'frog' smiled smugly. "Could they have withstood _that_?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Shocked, the creatures swiveled toward the source of the voice; the pairs emerged, the ravens leading each one as the blonds covered their orifices. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The Pokémon Protected themselves just in time, avoiding getting charred.

The 'amphibian' sighed in relief. "Whew."

"Don't be so sure." The serpent watched as the blaze spread over the field, neutralizing the chemicals. She snarled. "That was Sasuke's _true_ goal: to make the air breathable again for Naruto."

The 'ranidae' quirked a brow. "But how was Sasuke unaffected by all that poison?"

"Orochimaru made me immune to most poisons, including the ones used just earlier; in other words, your 'new strategy' was useless." The unharmed responded in an arrogant manner.

The ectotherm glared. "But what about Naruto?" As if on cue, the flaxens dropped onto the ground, coughing heavily.

"I might have not breathed them in, but _I'm_ still affected teme!" The ailed screamed.

The accused huffed. "Don't make such a big deal of this, dobe." The Uchihas dug into their pockets, extracting a certain fruit. "Eat this."

"...Thanks." He accepted the offering, gobbling it down. Immediately, the boy was cured.

"To think Bunshin also have their supplies replicated..." The shifter humphed before leering at his partner. "Thanks a lot for telling them about Pecha Berries."

She shrugged. "It was useful information; besides, how was _I_ supposed to know that this was going to happen?"

"...Good point." The metamorphose reluctantly admitted.

A throat was cleared, drawing their attention back to their opponents. "Now that _that's_ over with...CHARGE!" The ninjas sped towards the two, launching a barrage.

"GŌKEN!" All of them readied balled their hands, putting a lot of force into the slugs. However, their targets utilized their Double Teams, creating a multitude of mirages which concealed their creators.

The humans attacked all of them, dispelling all of the illusions yet their origins were nowhere to be found. "Where did they go? I can't sense them anymore!" The flaxen swiveled his head from side to side, attempting to find their targets.

"Keep an eye out." The teammates searched the area with their gazes, confused as to why there were twin puddles on the terrain all of a sudden. "Something's fishy—"

As if on cue, the fluids emerged from the earth, taking on the shapes of the creatures who then cannoned at their adversaries in ExtremeSpeed, catching them both by surprise. Dual Mach Punches were delivered immediately before identical fists of vast concentration struck the main pair, knocking them back a considerable distance.

The sable was a bit stunned. "How did you do that?"

"We used Acid Armor to liquify ourselves to avoid you both until the moment was right." The verdant shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Roxas was astonished. "I remember Tsutaaja used something like that against me!"

"Not bad!" Axel awed.

Zoroark beamed. "What a strategy!"

"Mada mada!" The duplicates surrounded their quarry, ready to pounce. "Raikō Shishi Rendan!"

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The bunch closed in on them, cornering the intended. "NARUTO RENDAN!" The quarry attempted to elude them but to no avail; there were simply too many to dodge. Despite being trapped together, the boys were in sync, their movements mingling. While being kicked around, the duo searched for openings in their combos only to find none; they covered each other's weaknesses.

Being able to make a bit of space between their assaulters at last, the snake then spoke to her partner. "There's only one way to escape this; for now, store energy and prepare to Counter. On my mark."

"I got it." The shifter nodded in understanding. The shinobi ganged up on the pair once more, beating them up severely. The victims endured however, waiting for the right moment.

After a partially potent blow, the reptile cried out. "NOW!" The Bide that had been waiting was unleashed along with an orange force, both strong enough to sweep the assaulters off their feet. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the verdant dispelled the Shadow Clones via her Power Whips as a Hydro Cannon slammed into the true foes, knocking them onto their backs. The grass-type ignored the electrocution she had received from the enchanted replicas as she observed their originals' next actions.

"Chidori Nagashi!" The swift current of electricity prevented the Pokémon from drawing near as the ninjas stood up, regaining their composure before charging again. "Chidori Eisō!"

"Rasengan!" The four fought, the humans lashing out at their targets as the snake and 'frog' countered by Close Combat as well as Superpower respectively. The battle was intense as neither was able to easily land a hit, dealing minimal damage.

The boys managed to leap, getting some room to move freely as their hands met once more. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A countless number of duplicates appeared in clouds of smoke which nearly blocked the sun, the facsimilies raining down.

"I'll take care of the clones; go after the real ones!" Tsutaaja hissed.

The 'amphibian' nodded before jumping high into the air. "Wakatta!"

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"

The draconic flames fueled by the wind bullets came pouring down, aiming straight for the reptile. "LIKE I'LL LET IT END LIKE THIS!" The ground roared as Earth Power erupted from it, followed by Precipice Blades and Stone Edge. The counter collided into the conflagration, neutralizing it.

Meanwhile, the 'ranidae' confronted the sources, clashing with them. "Hold still!" The 'anura' threw his fists wildly, attempting to make contact only for the two to constantly dodge, perfectly in sync as they advoided each try. Frustration built up as the shifter just couldn't succeed.

"Like we'll let you!" The Uchiha scoffed.

The Uzumaki grinned. "We haven't lost yet!"

"Oh yeah!" Violet claws formed at Zorua's fingertips, him bringing it down at them.

Axel's eyes widened in shock. "What is he _doing?!_"

"This won't end well!" Roxas seconded.

Zoroark covered her face, unable to watch what was to occur. "Don't do it!"

"Don't do _what?!_" But it was too late.

Tsutaaja couldn't help but face-palm at that. "You!"

Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke and Naruto thrusted their bounded hands at the Night Slash, the threads tearing apart.

* * *

Moves used: Role Play, String Shot, Leech Seed, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Ice Burn, Blizzard, Sludge Bomb, Gunk Shot, Belch, Wide Guard, Protect, Double Team, Acid Armor, ExtremeSpeed, Mach Punch, Focus Punch, Bide, Counter, Power Whip, Hydro Cannon, Close Combat, Superpower, Earth Power, Precipice Blades, Stone Edge, Night Slash

Jutsu: Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Gōken (Strong Fist), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

Translation: Nani=What, Baa-chan=Granny, Katon=Fire Release, Raiton=Lightning Release, Mada mada=It's not over yet, Wakatta=I understand

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity **and **pikachucat** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad you like it **pikachucat**! n_n

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Fiarrow (Talonflame), Emonga (Emolga), Iberutaru (Yveltal), Bikutini (Victini)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke and Naruto thrusted their bounded hands at the Night Slash, the threads tearing apart._

"OH CRAP!" Zorua had realized his error albeit being too late; the ninjas were already freed from the silk.

The Uzumaki crossed his arms. "We were waiting for that!"

"BUT HOW?!" The 'frog' screamed, shocked beyond belief.

The Uchiha smiled smugly. "I believe you said this: 'that String Shot is _so_ powerful that only the creator can break it'." His smirk widened as realization dawned on his foe. "_You're_ the creator, aren't you?"

"No way...you tricked me into attacking for that purpose." The shifter was in a state of utmost disbelief.

Axel shook his head. "They tricked the trickster, huh?"

"That's _amazing_." Roxas awed.

Zoroark growled, nearly leaping out of her seat. "Those _brats!_ Using my son like that!"

"Now now; the battle isn't over yet!" The assassin reassured, attempting to placate the enraged mother.

The samurai was quick to join. "He's right you know!"

"...Fine." The Nobodies sighed in relief as crisis was averted.

Once Tsutaaja had managed to take out all of the clones, she huffed at what had just occurred. "What a mistake; now this battle just got _a lot_ harder for us."

"I'm sorry..." The metamorphose was ashamed of himself.

The serpent's features softened as she realized how harsh she had been. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Don't be too hard on yourself." She continued at the surprised expression she received. "After all, this is a test of skill; in order for those two to display their full potential, they can no longer be limited even if the chance of us winning has decreased. Besides, it shows how clever they can be." She shrugged. "We have to be more careful from now on."

"We have to be more careful too!" The blond exclaimed, directing that to his partner. "I was like 'NOT AGAIN' when we were trapped together...again."

The 'amphibian' quirked a brow. "What does he mean by that?"

"If I remember correctly," the pyro mused, "a few years ago, when they had a mission involving them taking back a stolen golden statue that belonged to a Feudal Princess, one of the thieves had accidentially glued their wrists together via Chakra Liquid. It caused them_ a lot_ of trouble before they were finally able to work together in order to rescue their teammate Sakura and complete the task."

The 'anura' snickered as he overheard that. "I never knew you guys had been forced together before."

"SHUT UP!" The flaxen hollered.

The sable grunted. "However, unlike then, we can mold chakra even without the use of one hand." He snarled. "Enough stalling; the battle's still going on!"

"Right!" The tawny's grin became downright _sinister_ at the next few words. "And since we managed to recover enough energy..." The pair regained their respective auras, the demon fox and warlord enveloping their creators only seconds later.

With their appearances, the arena was nearly bursting due to the overload in capacity. "Let's go." The manifestations leapt, jumping clear out of the stadium.

"Hey! Wait up!" Enveloping themselves within Aqua Jets, the Pokémon flew after them.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Everyone was forced to cover their ears at the Hokage's screeching lest they become completely deaf. "HOW CAN I EVALUATE ANY OF YOU IF YOU _AREN'T EVEN HERE?!_"

A large sphere spontaneously materialized in the center of the building as violet light spread across the entire village, the leader ceasing her tirade as an image suddenly appeared within its depths. "What's this?"

"I casted my Genzou throughout the entire area." Zoroark replied.

Tsunade scowled from where she was. "Outside interference is not allowed; this is a test of _their_ skills after all, not _yours_."

The evolved snarled at that. "I'm not helping _anyone_; I'm just allowing us to see what's going on outside and protecting the environment from their attacks!" Despite all the attention the mother was receiving, she glared. "Besides, I'm not low enough as to resort to _cheating! _I want my son to do his best after all!"

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions." The woman stated. "And thank you for allowing us to witness their fight even though they had left."

The addressed grunted. "You're welcome."

"So their battle won't disturb your illusion?" The female turned to the speaker.

She nodded at the pyro. "Yes; after all, my Genzou is of a high level."

"Besides," the keybearer cut in, "you aren't the one being targeted for attacks so your concentration won't be disrupted, right?"

The listener smiled. "Exactly." With all that out of the way, everyone glued their eyes to the globe, watching the events that it showed. The creatures paused midair as the shinobi turned back, heading straight for them.

"How can we even _touch_ them now?!" Zorua cried out, distressed.

Tsutaaja stared at the figures as they approached. "We must get close enough to infiltrate and attack them both from the inside." She scowled. "Though that won't be easy _at all_."

"Yasaka no Magatama!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasenkyūgan!" The projectiles were joined by the twenty-seven limbs launching orbs which absorbed everything upon impact, rapidly closing the distance between their targets.

The pair utilized a multitude of Double Teams, narrowly avoiding being struck. The snake hissed. "They won't let us near either." She humphed. "It looks like we have to take incentive for ourselves!" A golden blade encased by a Sacred Sword extended from the reptile's frond, the ectotherm utilizing the sabers to slice the spheres in half before they could suck her in as well as deflecting the missiles.

"Got it!" The 'ranidae' exclaimed as he morphed into a gainsboro falcon dotted with crimson downs along its underside along with the majority of its back and head sporting a stray feather above its razor-sharp beak, ebon coating the tips of its wings as yellow striated the plumes consisting its tail, veering sharply as he evaded the obstacles. His body then ignited before being covered in an azure radiance which distorted his image, compounded by a sapphire blaze. "BRAVE BLITZ!"

The girl smirked. "A combination of Brave Bird and Flare Blitz, huh? How clever." She commented before spinning midair, a Leaf Storm and Petal Dance swirling around her. "We _have_ to get past!" The debris collided into the limbs, swatting them away as the tomoe were neutralized. An Overheat blasted from her mouth seconds later, the strengthened flames combusting violently as they burned up the fuel. The searing wave struck the two, forcing them to shield themselves. "Thanks for the fire earlier by the way." At that moment, the 'falcon' smashed straight into the replicas, dispelling them as the clones themselves had been defeated.

"Ha! Bigger _isn't_ necessarily better!" The 'ave' taunted, ignoring the massive recoil he had received as he swiftly soared away. "Nice speed and mobility; Fiarrow was the _right_ choice for this situation!"

The raven snarled. "Like we'll let you have your way!" Having managed to recover a bit from the barrage, Sasuke commanded the warlord to extract its twin katanas. "Susanoo: Zan!" The humanoid wielded its weapons, slashing through the flames. His own fire followed shortly, the offense holding the bombardmant back before the blades arced forward twice more, dispelling the remains. The guardian next formed a pitch-black lantern in its palms, morphing it into a bow and arrow. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The complementary techniques then merged into one, a stronger combination resulting.

Still covered in water, the verdant zipped ahead, not relenting. "Here it comes!"

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The infernal conflagration powered by raging winds shot forward, shattering as it landed its mark on both targets dead-on.

The Jinchūriki cheered as an explosion ensued. "Yeah—" The intended shot out of the smoke, taking the two by surprise. Utilizing the opportunity to its fullest, Tsutaaja unleashed a devestating Doom Desire as the 'tercel' brought about a gigantic crimson inferno which incinerated all in its way, the resulting onslaught enough to force the behemoths back a considerable distance. Multiple alabaster rays could be seen shooting into the atmosphere as the giants finally skidded to a stop.

"What a turn of events!" Axel commented, impressed.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "I wonder what's going to happen next!"

"My baby is holding his own!" Zoroark cried, truly proud of her boy.

Regaining their composure, the assaulted glared harshly at their attackers. "How did you survive _that?_" The stoic demanded, thoroughly angered.

"Because I had maintained the Flash Fire from before, all Zorua had to do was copy it via Role Play; that's how we bypassed the Amaterasu." Tsutaaja explained, smug. "Even as the Fūton affected us, we simply didn't let it deter our path."

The 'avian' grinned, snickering. "Thanks for the fire just earlier; that _sure_ powered up my Blast Burn!"

"Don't think that was our all!" Naruto declared. "You haven't won just yet!" The kitsune roared as the controller screamed. "It's time to finish this! Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!" An orb was formed from each tail, the nine disks of varying elements launching simultaneously.

The Uchiha manifested a bow of pure lightning, pointing it at his foes as a crackling bolt was being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!"

"Hurry!"

"Right!" The verdant brought about a Protect while her partner manifested a Mat Block, anticipating the barrage. In the blink of an eye, the jutsus slammed into the creatures, instantly shattering the barriers as if they were nothing.

"NANI?!" Both created a humongous depression as they crashed into the ground.

The audience was in absolute awe as they watched the scene before them; the tables had been _completely_ turned.

The crater was smoking as the ninjas approached it, still within their façades as they carefully stepped forward. "They couldn't have remained conscious after this." The sable stated, voice cold.

"You're right." The blond made to agree just as...

...dual blurs shot forward, the ExtremeSpeed catching the ninjas off-guard. The metamorphose had taken on a new appearance; the being had a large head on which lengthy, bowl-shaped ears with yellow and white insides rested upon. The entire backside of the Pokémon was black, including tuffs of fur that looked like bangs on his pale face. Large, grey eyes were located above a small nose that was in between twin daffodil cheek pouches. Grand, golden flaps of skin were attached to each of his colorless arms. Two stubby legs carried the organism on land while a long, bolt-shaped tail kept his balance. The 'rodent' zapped by, the Aerial Ace confusing the opponents enough for the snake to be able to land a Reversal, dealing massive damage. As if that was not enough, the alabaster rays suddenly rained down, knocking their pair off their feet.

The flaxen was shocked beyond belief. "But how?!"

"We used Endure to ensure that we had one HP left." The serpent responded, smirking as she held her shoulder. "That's why we haven't lost yet. By the way, that was the Future Sight I had launched just earlier."

The 'pteromyinae' joined in. "Just before we were hit, I transformed into Emonga! My newly acquired ability Motor Drive negates electric-type moves and increases my speed instead!"

"I used Role Play to copy it." The reptile confirmed. "However, we still would have been KO'd if it weren't for Endure."

The onyx sneered. "Again with the Role Play?"

"I see what's going on." The assassin commented. "When Zorua takes on a new form, Tsutaaja uses Role Play to gain the new ability. Depending on the situation, Zorua can Role Play Tsutaaja once he changes form and loses the previous ability."

The samurai was stunned. "What teamwork!"

"Those two are compatible together." The evolved mused, pleased.

The ectotherm scrutinized her adversaries, coming up with a new operation. "Taa. Tsutaa."

"'In order to gain an advantage, we need to get them out in the open. Here's the plan.'" The keybearer was confused. "Why did she switch to Pokémonese all of a sudden?"

The ginger shrugged. "Probably to be able to strategize in secret since Naruto and Sasuke can't understand that language."

"I like where this is going..." The sinister smile the mother wore scared the Nobodies.

The obsidian leered, naturally suspicious. "What are they scheming?"

"I don't like this!" The tawny shivered.

The 'flying squirrel' nodded as his partner had finished. "Wakatta!" Taking advantage of the bright afternoon sun, the grass-type utilized Synthesis twice to rejuvenate her life completely as the 'sciuridae' Recovered the same amount of times, regaining all of his health as well.

"We can't let them have their way anymore!" The Uchicha screamed, the behemoths charging at the two.

The snake smirked. "We'll see about that!" She slammed her frond into the ground, the resulting Earthquake and Magnitude of the highest level enough to stall the giants as she unleashed a Giga Drain, stealing their energy. "Now!"

A violet light overtook the shifter once more, changing his shape into an entirely different one; its body was red with black tendrils streaming throughout to meet its throat and back with the same color. Its wings and tail gave the creature the overall shape of a Y. The appendages attached to the limbs emphasized its razor-sharp talons. Its light blue eyes contrasted greatly with its skin tone. Grey hair flowing from the monster's neck gave it the appearance of having smoke emitting from its back. The beast took to the skies, hovering directly over the restricted pair. "TAKE THIS!" The 'Iberutaru' gave a rapid beat of its wings, a prominent gale coming forth. The shinobi were caught in the prominent winds stirred by the 'legend', the Oblivion Wing sapping them of their power.

The façades faded away as their creators no longer had the strength to sustain them. Seizing the chance, the serpent glared harshly at them both, pristine sparks enveloping them. "Don't bother entering Bijuu Mōdo or Susaoo again; I Disabled both!"

"Don't screw with us!" Despite the warning, both attempted to unleash their respective auras but to no avail; nothing happened.

The reptile smirked. "Didn't I tell you so?"

"I can't believe they were able to expose the ninjas." The assassin muttered.

The samurai was in awe. "I thought they were practically _invincible_ in their respective modes!"

"My son's right you know; bigger isn't necessarily better." The males directed their attention to Zoroark as she continued. "Those two have within them _infinite_ potential!" The Nobodies nodded in agreement as they commenced watching.

The adolescents growled as they extracted multiple kunai. "Don't underestimate us!"

"Same here!" The squamata breathed out fire, the flames charring their knives. "My Incinerate just rendered your tools _useless!_" She then smirked. "Check on your Berries as well." The instructed did just that, finding ashes in their pouches. She grinned. "I burned them as well!"

The Uzumaki growled. "Why you—" At that moment, the 'myth' descended, catching its targets by surprise with its Sky Attack.

"Gotcha!" The dark-type snickered.

Sasuke snarled as he grabbed his sheath, extracting his sword which remained unscathed. Upon catching the verdant's look of surprise, he grunted. "My Kusanagi no Tsurugi won't be felled by such low-level tactics!" He crouched as electricly cackled throughout the steel. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!"

"Don't count my Ryūjin out either!" Draconic wisps gusted around the caster, surrounding him as he charged. "Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan!"

The Pokémon prepared themselves as the shinobi advanced. "Like we'll let you!" The snake stomped a foot, Precipice Blades erupting out of the ground, blocking the raven's path.

"Yeah!" The 'raptor' cried to the heavens, Thunder crashing down.

The sable smirked. "Sou desu ka?" He arced his chokutō, effortlessly slicing the stalagmites.

"Is that so?" The voltage struck the spiralling form only to be directed into the ground, dealing no harm.

Zorua was shocked. "But how?! I thought ground and electric-type moves were _effective_ against electric and flying respectively! Why were our attacks taken down so easily?!"

"Don't forget that they're not 'electric and flying-type moves', but Raiton and Fūton." The stoic mocked as the duo continued towards them. "Even though that might be how it works for you Pokémon, it's different for us; Raiton is _strong_ against Doton and Fūton is _strong_ against Raiton!"

The disguised was astonished. "But when we fought before, I was able to avoid being obliterated by your Kirin by becoming a ground-type which is _immune_, remember?!"

"But the attacks _themselves_ aren't immune, now are they?" The sable's expression became wicked as he spoke.

The reptile scowled. "We have to get away!" The creatures made to create distance between their opponents...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ...only for Shadow Clones to appear, blocking all possible routes.

"GŌKEN!" The replicas balled their fingers, surrounding the creatures as they leapt. The pair stood firmly, the verdant calling forth her Power Whips which she managed to cover in thorns as the 'avian' performed Acrobatics, evading the onslaught as the duplicates were dispersed...or so they thought.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

A new bunch had been created, closing in on them. "NARUTO RENDAN!"

"Raikō Shishi Rendan!" To avoid being beaten up for a second time, the intended read their movements, countering via a flurry of punches as well as kicks and Superpower respectively. The four then proceeded to engage in close combat, fists and claws being thrown. Each time one tried to get the upper hand on the other, a counter would be enacted, preventing any advantages from occurring.

The audience couldn't take their eyes off the scenes, completely engrossed. No one had realized that hours had passed until the sun began setting.

"What a battle!" Axel exclaimed. "I can't tell who will win!"

"When will this end?!" Roxas questioned. "Neither side is relenting!"

Zoroark nodded solemnly. "Who knows? However, the decisive strike will have to come soon..."

"You aren't making this easy for us." The blond commented as his chest heaved.

The 'Iberuraru' panted, gasping for breath. "Same here."

"Don't think this will last long though." Sasuke smirked. "We still have one last trick to show you; we've gathered enough chakra by now." He glanced at his partner who did the same. "Naruto!" The teammates leapt toward each other, standing side by side. A golden aura shrouded by purple spontaneously formed before expanding exponentially, taking on the shape of the demon fox. Violet scales crept along the beast's skin, rapidly covering the exterior before enclosing the skin as armor, making it appear all the more sinister. The sources could be seen within a clear crystal on the embodiment's forehead, towering high above their foes.

Tsutaaja was horribly shocked. "BUT HOW?! I THOUGHT I DISABLED—"

"You Disabled Bijuu Mōdo and Susanoo _individually_, but not this." The Uchiha responded, smug.

The Uzumaki grinned. "By merging our chakras, we were able to create a new jutsu that surpassed your hinderance since it isn't either one, but both combined!"

"No way..." The female was at a loss for words. She then gained resolve. "Then I must Disable _this_ too—"

The fiend suddenly dashed forward, kicking both into the air before either could react. The monster then extracted its sword, swatting them harshly to the side with the flat. "Bijūdama!"

"Chidori!" Lightning was channeled into the orb as it was launched, enchanting it as it flew towards its victims.

Tsutaaja grunted as she regained control, no longer spinning wildly. "We have to destroy that or else!" She didn't have to finish her sentence. Complying as it straightened itself out, it beat its wings strongly, unleashing a howling Hurricane as Frenzy Plants sprouted at an unnatural rate from the soil beneath. The attacks collided, resulting in a grand explosion that eradicated the entire forest. She snarled. "They're too difficult to engage the 'normal' way; we must defeat them in a single go!" She crossed her limbs as Guillotine enlongated them while the 'myth' exhaled Sheer Cold, aiming to one-shot them.

"Such cheap tricks won't work against us!" The being turned, the swishing of the nonet of wisps dispelling the absolute zero instantly before catching the squamata's belly, preventing the blades from doing any harm. The katana was then taken out a second time, the side colliding into the two once more, slamming both into the ground. The ninjas watched as the Pokémon struggled to stand.

"Just give up; you won't be able to win." The onyx taunted within the manifestation.

The serpent growled as she enveloped herself within an Aqua Jet, taking off once again. "We can't afford to be careless; their strength has _doubled_ due to them joining forces."

"Then how can we beat them?!" The 'avian' shrieked, losing hope as it joined her.

The squamata extended a slender appendage, pointing at them both. "Remember that both had sustained _a lot_ of damage from earlier despite not acting like it. Since they haven't healed themselves and I had Incinerated their Berries, they haven't recovered any life. That's why they aren't attacking us right now; they've gotten tired. That's our only chance. We can't hold back even as they assault us; they reinforced both their defenses _and_ offenses." She narrowed her eyes. "No matter what happens, we must break their bond. Only _one_ move can do that successfully." She discussed what they must do silently with the 'raptor' in Pokémonese, the 'legend' nodding once she had finished.

"Got it." The shifter morphed back into Gekkōga, rocketing forward as Flame Charge overtook him, becoming red. The reptile Role Played, gaining Protean before doing the same, changing into a fire-type. A violaceous light surrounded the metamorphose once more, a small cream creature bearing a set of wings above its legs, large azure eyes, and orange digits the same color as the outside of its V-shaped ears emerging. The 'rabbit' also copied its partner's ability, becoming the same attribute.

The ebony narrowed his eyes. "They're up to something; we can't let them near!"

"Right!" The kitsune opened its mouth wide, energy gathering before being released multiple times. "Renzoku Bijūdama!"

"Chidori Nagashi!" The current merged with the humongous orbs, cannoning at the approaching duo. However, a huge fireball in addition to a stream of cleansing blaze shot from both, deterring their trajectories. The bombs exploded midair as the pair advanced, conflagrations burning wildly on lobes and vestigial features respectively.

The ginger was shocked. "That's V-Create!"

"It's the most _powerful_ move there is that's _isn't_ self-destructive!" The windswept shouted.

The evolved observed the situation closely. "Is this the finishing blow?"

"We won't be holding back either!" An orb was formed from each tail, the nine disks of varying elements launching simultaneously. "Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

The fiend also manifested a bow of pure lightning, pointing it at its foes as a crackling bolt was being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!" Both jutsus launched ahead like before, only different; the arrow and discs merged, becoming even more deadly as the cackling spheres sliced through the air.

"IKE!" The assaults collided, an explosion of unimaginable proportions overtaking the entire area. The bystanders were stunned into the silence as all they could see was smoke. A blur suddenly appeared before crashing straight through the floor, kicking up even more dust.

Once the stadium had cleared, what was before everyone stunned them into complete silence; a gaping crater existed where the ground had been, four figures visible in the dead center. Two suddenly collapsed, only two remaining standing.

"They were worthy adversaries." The Pokémon were sprawled across the terrain, completely unconscious. The shifter had returned to his original shape as both laid there, unmoving.

The blond beamed as faced the raven. "We wo—" The boy stopped mid-sentence as his vision abruptly became black, the raven falling over as well.

"The match is finally over." Tsunade's announcement came clearly throughout the arena, all directing their attention to it. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha won, if by only a couple of seconds." Something inside the globe caught the woman's eye, unadulterated fury combusting at the sight. "HEY! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TEST OF SKILL, NOT A SECOND COMING OF PEIN!" From within, only a barren wasteland could be seen, the forest and village unable to be recognized from a nuclear war zone. The villagers couldn't register what they witnessed, their homes having been lost. Again.

"MY BABY!" The mother leapt into the depression, running straight to her son's still form.

Axel went after her. "Wait up!"

"Zoroark! Dispel your illusion first!" Roxas cried out. A murmur in the crowd could be heard at what he said.

The leader's voice came on once more. "Illusion?"

"Don't forget that I casted Genzou once they had left; that's how you were able to see any of the fight after that. I told you this." She huffed. "None of the damage is real. In fact, no one outside of this stadium could even detect their battle. Trust me, my illusions are _more_ than enough to do that." At that moment, a violet light scanned across the whole primacy, everything appearing normal as it passed. A collective sigh of relief could be heard throughout as the parent went to her child's side, twin waves transferring into him before moving on to the serpent.

Zorua opened his eyes as he woke up. "Meema? What happened?"

"You both were defeated by them." She pointed at fallen ninjas. "However, they passed out almost immediately afterwards."

Tsutaaja shook her head as she regained awareness. "So even our fail-safe Endure failed us, huh?" She was solemn. "I guess they were simply too powerful."

"Come on, don't be like that!" She turned to Roxas as he kneeled beside the two. "They only remained conscience for moments longer!"

Axel nodded in agreement. "Although you still lost, it was _really_ close!"

"I'm proud of you both." Zoroark whispered as she glanced at her kid and his friend. "That was a _great_ battle and thank you for protecting my son."

"No problem." The verdant smiled before turning to the Nobodies. "I guess..." She then picked herself up, walking towards her former opponents. She lifted a vine as a medical squad rushed towards them. "It's alright; I got this." She created four Heal Pulses, the ripples recovering their health.

The Hokage walked up as the boys groaned, getting up. "Congratulations on your win; as expected of Konoha's strongest shinobi." She turned to the other pair. "However, these Pokémon didn't go down without a fight, and one heck of a fight it was." She smiled as she addessed the audience, clasping the microphone she held more tightly. "Through careful evaluation of this test, I can say one thing that no one can dispute; we will be safer with these two around!" She pointed at the kit and squamata. "They have skill and can work together nicely. They can strategize for any situation. We already know that Zorua will stay with us for the time being." She crouched down, facing the snake. "But I have to ask you: will you fight off the threat with us?"

The questioned bowed. "I will." She gazed at all the people before her. "I'm Tsutaaja and I will fight alongside you all."

The crowd erupted into cheers at that. The leader smiled as she continued. "As shinobi of the Hi no Kuni, we will do _whatever_ is in our power to protect it and with our new allies by our side, that threat will run away with its tail in between its legs for messing with the proud citizens of Konoha!"

Winner or loser, the tetrad couldn't help but feel immense joy as applause filled the stadium.

* * *

"You were holding back that time, weren't you?"

Over the next few weeks, the seven had stayed together, preparing for what was to come. Every other ninja within the village also underwent intense training, not wanting to be left behind in protecting everyone. Over time, they all became closer, the Nobodies exchanging knowledge of various worlds as the creatures taught them more about their kind and gave new Berries while the flaxen and sable explained the events that went on in their pasts. During that time, they became practically inseparable.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the pup. "So what if I was? I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Humph. _No wonder_ you were so much more difficult!" The canine pouted.

The parent glared harshly as she picked up her offspring, placing him in her hair defensively. "If you _ever_ actually try to kill him..."

"I swear! We won't! We won't!" Naruto cut in, panicked. He didn't want to ward off an angry mother as she tried to rip him into pieces while making him experience the worst deaths possible...

The serpent sighed. "Don't worry; I'll protect your son from harm."

"Thank you." The guardian smiled, truly grateful.

The assassin quirked a brow. "You'd think she would trust them more by now."

"You never can be too sure with your children." Roxas shrugged.

The evolved nodded, agreeing with the keybearer. "He's right, you know."

"Are you sure you can protect the ones you love...or anyone for the matter?" The heptad paused as they frantically search for the source of the mysterious question.

The pyro narrowed his eyes. "That voice..."

"It couldn't be—" A dark portal surrounded by ebon and silver tendrils spontaneously appeared, a mysterious figure stepping out. Although his face was obscured in shadow, that didn't deter the ex-agents. "A Black Coat! It really is _him_!"

The Uzumaki crouched, extra wary at he extracted a pair of kunai. "Is _this_ the new threat?!"

"Who is '_him_'?" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the arrival.

The kit shivered within the thick fur. "I'm scared!"

The mother cradled her baby close to her. "Who are you and what do you want with my son?!"

The snake hissed. "I thought we killed you!"

"Or so you thought." The monotone tone rang out as the enigma pulled down his hood, revealing his identity; a thickset man who had amber hues near grey locks which flowed past his shoulders stared back at them.

Axel was unable to process what was before him as the object of his mass confusion approached. "Xemnas?!"

* * *

Moves used: Aqua Jet, Double Team, Secret Sword, Sacred Sword, Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Overheat, Role Play, Doom Desire, Blast Burn, Future Sight, Protect, Mat Block, Endure, ExtremeSpeed, Aerial Ace, Reversal, Synthesis, Recover, Earthquake, Magnitude, Giga Drain, Oblivion Wing, Disable, Incinerate, Sky Attack, Precipice Blades, Thunder, Power Whip, Acrobatics, Close Combat, Superpower, Hurricane, Frenzy Plant, Guillotine, Sheer Cold, Vine Whip, Flame Charge, Searing Shot, Sacred Fire, V-Create, Heal Pulse

Jutsu: Bijuu Mōdo (Tailed Beast Mode), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Yasaka no Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere), Susanoo: Zan (He With The Ability To Help By All Means: Slash), Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: He With The Ability To Help By All Means With Added Tool Earth Lord), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken), Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero), Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken), Indora no Ya (Indra's Arrow), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Spiralling Sphere), Gōken (Strong Fist), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo), Isō: Susanoo (Majestic Attire: He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball), Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Renzoku Bijūdama (Continuous Tailed Beast Balls), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current)

Translation: Genzou=Illusion, Hokage=Fire Shadow, Amaterasu=Heavenly Illumination, Fūton=Wind Release, Nani=What, Wakatta=I understand, Kusanagi no Tsurugi=Grass-Mowing Sword, Ryūjin=Dragon Blade, Sou desu ka=Is that so, chokutō=straight sword, Raiton=Lightning Release, Fūton=Wind Release, Doton=Earth Release, Kirin=Giraffe, Ike=Go, Konoha=Leaf, Hi no Kuni=Land of Fire

Whew, this is the _LONGEST SINGLE BATTLE SCENE I'VE_ _EVER_ written so far, totaling _OVER 8K_ with this _AND_ the previous two chapters! This is also the longest one yet in this _ENTIRE_ story! In fact, this is _LONGER_ than the finale of The Merging of Realms at _5648 WORDS AS OPPOSED TO ITS 5315 AND THERE'S NO TRIVIA HERE!_ Please don't criticize me for it; writing all of this was _A LOT_ of work! ToT

I hope you all enjoyed it! :D

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity **for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as the one before that! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

It's nice to see you again **Jazz**! :3

That's true! (:

Haha! Poor Zorua! :D

That was a _VERY_ nice joke though! No need to apologize! n_n

I understand your reason! Good luck! ^_^

Wondering about what? "?

That is a _REALLY_ true saying! C:

Thank you so much! XD

What a bind indeed! :P

Thank goodness for Tsunade being there! :1

You _DON'T_ want to mess with an angry Zoroark! Just look at the 13th Pokémon Movie! :O

Yep, nothing is at it seems for sure! :I

What a _BAD_ move indeed! You'll see once you read more! Ü

Yep! It's _REALLY_ long! XP

I'm glad you like the fight scene! (:

Everyone in the village knows about the Pokémon and the upcoming threat hence why the evaluation was public, yet the stuff about worlds was kept secret barring Tsunade and a few select geniuses like Shikamaru. It would make your head spin _A LOT _like you said! :3

You'll see! ;)

Thanks for the list! ^_^

That's fine! Thank you so much! :D

I'm sorry for not replying to your first review in the previous chapter! It's just that by the time I read that review, it was already out! ^^'

School started for me yesterday and it is _ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! _ToT

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja)

Translation: Futachimaru=Dewott, Gekkōga=Greninja, Swanna=Swanna, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Burungeru=Jellicent, Hiyakkie=Simipour

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Axel was unable to process what was before him as the object of his mass confusion approached. "Xemnas?!"_

"I thought we killed you before we had set Kingdom Hearts free!" Tsutaaja screamed, not believing what she was seeing.

The addressed chuckled deeply, sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Oh, this isn't the me you are familiar with, little lizard."

"_Lizard?!_" The serpent hissed. "I'm a _snake_ for goodness sake!"

Roxas glanced at her, calming her down. He then turned to his former boss, growling. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Who is he?" Sasuke demanded, eyes narrowed.

The assassin turned to him. "He's Xemnas, the leader and Number I of Organization XIII before the three of us took all of them out."

"But then why is he standing here before us?!" Naruto questioned, confounded.

Zorua peeked out from his mother's hair. "Yeah!"

"Well you see, we _are_ us, but not the 'us' you met." The seven rapidly whipped their heads from side to side as they searched for the source of the new voice. Another black portal spontaneously materialized from nowhere, a guy who had an amber hue above a jagged scar next to its damaged clone which was concealed by an eyepatch on a noggin bearing a long ponytail holding back black hair streaked with grey emerging from it. The newcomer grinned as he gazed at the heptad in turn. "Kiddo, Flamesilocks, Grouchy, Hyper Boy, Mama Bear, Baby Bear, Snake With Legs."

None of them took their 'affectionate' nicknames well _at all_, shooting death glares at the man who just laughed them off. Roxas stepped forward, snarling. "Xigbar!"

"He was Number II and the person closest to Xemnas." The pyro stated, informing all who were not aware.

The troll shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...don't go revealing our secrets to outsiders, uragirimono."

"There's no point in saying that to a _traitor_, you know." A third tear ripped through the air, a male who had a wild azure mane that ran past his shoulders coming out, surveying his enemies expressionlessly through amber eyes made more menacing by an X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose near pointed ears which bore piercings.

The ginger couldn't help but be surprised at the arrival's appearance. "Saïx?!"

"How many more are there going to _be?!_" The serpent shrieked as she leered _murderously_ at them.

The blunette brushed her off, scoffing. "If I had a heart, I would be dying of laughter."

"Who is he?" The repeated question caused the incarnadine to sigh in annoyance.

His partner answered for him. "He was Number VII and Axel's former best friend." He then shrugged. "He was also second-in-command to Xemnas and assigned us missions."

"So he's another of those 'Nobodies'...except he _actually_ doesn't have emotions." The Uzumaki mused.

The keybearer nodded. "That's just about right." He then redirected his attention to the second. "What do you mean by that?!"

"He means that they are of differing times." A fourth Dark Corridor opened, a young man who had silver fringes styled into bangs which framed a tan visage holding smoldering amber hues above an ebon cloak covering his entire body stepping from it.

The carmine was shocked. "You have a Black Coat yet I never saw you in the Organization! Are you the Imposter?!"

"No." The accuser turned to his companion, paying adamant attention to him. "They aren't the same people." He shrugged. "Besides, Tsutaaja and I already took care of him before we began our coup d'état; we set on a compromise and he agreed to leave us alone."

The enigma cleared his throat, bringing their focus back to him. "Anyways, as I was saying, they are of differing times like I had said; I traveled throughout time with a task to find twelve incarnations of myself."

"And I was the one to give them that task." A fifth rip sliced through, a person almost identical to the first in stature and costume save having a darker skin tone as well as possessing hair which was slicked back and reached his mid-back walking out from it. He gazed at the seven before glancing at the defectors. "You must not be familiar with me." He smirked as he slowly approached. "It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

The youth was equally as smug. "And I am the original Xehanort who will eventually grow up into all you see here." He spread his arms, gesturing the others.

"But Xigbar is Xigbar and Saïx is Saïx!" The pyro screamed.

The mentioned grinned, unsettling the assassin. "We are already half-Xehanort." The incredulous stared into their amber eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"No way..." The revelation nearly brought him to his knees.

The samurai was astonished. "Who are you all?!"

"We are the True Organization XIII." A sixth portal opened up, a bald patriarch sporting a grey beard below piercing amber hues clad in an ebon coat ending in monochromic gloves over a gainsboro jacket tied at the center through twin belts which slightly obscured onyx pants that led to boots of the same color emerging.

Axel, Roxas, and Tsutaaja were absolutely astonished. "Master Xehanort?!"

"Ah, it seems that I am well-known." The elderly chuckled. "How was your trip into that journal from the future a year ago? Did you enjoy seeing the past?"

The wielder growled as he extracted his weapon, taking on a defensive stance. "How do you know that?!"

"I have my ways." The senior replied, cryptic.

The ginger snarled as flames danced around his arms before materializing into Chakrams in his hands. "What in the world is the 'True Organization XIII'?! How did Xigbar and Saïx become half you and what are you planning?!"

"Questions, questions..." The padrone tsked before continuing. "The True Organization XIII will be consisted of thirteen incarnations of myself to represent thirteen darknesses." He then glanced at the mentioned. "They merely accepted fragments of my heart." The geezer grinned. "My goal is to recreate the χ-blade."

The flaxen was confused. "Keyblade?!"

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry," the speaker elaborated as he glimpsed at the samurai's épée before extracting an ebon sword decorated in intricate etchings which all shared a demonic theme, a symbol which seemed to be an X materializing in his free palm. "'χ'...A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye', but the meaning is the same. Death...A letter that spells endings."

The kit popped up, glowering at the enemies. "You said there are thirteen of you yet I only see six!"

"Alas, I have not finished my journey yet." The youth sighed, shaking his head. "But in time, I will find the rest."

The samurai narrowed his eyes as he glared at the leader. "I heard of it, but what _is_ the 'χ-blade'?"

"Very well. I shall tell you." The oldest cleared his throat before starting. "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, this beginning the 'Keyblade War'. The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." He held his chin, scratching it. "I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

The redhead clenched his fists, furious. "That's why you did all that to Ventus?!"

"Ah, you mean the broken boy who failed to be the blade?" The insulter grinned as he observed the enraged expression the other wore. "Are you worried for your old friend?" He laughed. "That can't be; you're a Nobody after all, one who is unable to feel."

The serpent readied her vines, ready to strike. "That's _false!_"

"She's right!" The boy then faced his comrade, slightly shocked. "Ventus is your _friend?!_"

The questioned hesitated for several moments before finally answering. "...Yes. Ventus and I—along with Saïx's Somebody Isa—had met him at Radiant Garden while he visited that place twelve years ago. We quickly became friends but I never saw him again after that." His expression changed drastically, scaring his partner as it became purely dark. "Now I know why."

"You are correct in one aspect." The patriarch interjected, completely ignoring the backstory as he continued. "Nobodies have the ability to regrow their hearts over time; one cannot be apart from their heart for too long after all."

The ex-agents were stunned into silence. It was moments before they were able to regain the ability to speak. "...No way." The pair whispered, unable to believe what they had just heard.

"So their emotions _are_ real!" The snake's orbs widened. "I knew it!"

"You old coot! Is it alright that you're saying this?!" The second hissed. "You revealed our goal to the enemy as well as the truth!"

The addressed shrugged. "The clash between the seven lights and thirteen darknesses is inevitable; it is destined to be. Anything I say cannot change it."

"You're wrong! Fate is something you determine for yourself!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke glared at the six as he grabbed the handle of his sheath, pulling out his sword. "Enough talk! I won't let you have your way!"

"Wouldn't you rather protect your so called home?" With a snap of his fingers, innumerable pools of swirling blackness manifested all over. Hordes of Heartless stormed in as a cloud of Nobodies emerged from nowhere, spanning farther than the eye can see. The monsters dispersed, attacking whatever was within range. The people who were strewn about the streets ran, bloodcurdling screams echoing throughout as they were forced to run for their lives.

The Uzumaki became feral at the horrific sight, features demonic. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING THE VILLAGE?!"

"Why to cause more hearts to fall into the darkness of course." Xigbar taunted.

Ansem chuckled. "The deeper the darkness, the stronger the Heartless created."

"And the stronger the Nobody as well." Xemnas finished, equally as smug.

Saïx grinned. "We will have more servants for our cause."

"You cannot stop this." Master Xehanort laughed.

The origin smirked as the others began to vanish into the darkness, him being the last. "It is destined to be."

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" The Jinchūriki made to go after them, planning to enact full-scale slaughter...

...only to be beaten to the chase. Zoroark—who had been silent the whole time—emitted an ear-piercing scream into the heavens, charging at the villains. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Yet by the time she had reached the place the hexad stood, they had disappeared, teleporting away.

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" Naruto made to sprint out of the scene only to be held back by his teammate.

Sasuke shook his head. "We have to make sure everyone here is safe first!"

"But—" As if on cue, a chain of explosions rang out, cutting him off. The seven turned to the source, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Inky blobs infested every crevice imaginable, shooting flames from their depths but that was not all; a diverse group of creatures—all red in color—spread out, exhaling tremendous amounts of fire in every direction. It was no surprise as the buildings went ablaze, everything burning down. "OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN!"

The mother was _seething_ by now. "LET ME AT THOSE PUNKS!"

"But Meema!" The sound of her son's voice immediately calmed her down, listening to him as he continued. "We have to put out these flames!"

The Uchiha frowned. "At the rate of the attacks, we won't be able to extinguish them before they are reignited; we have to tackle both problems simultaneously."

"But how—" Before the kit could speak more, a Hydro Pump flew by, the combustion cackling as the spray doused it. "What the?!" He swiveled to the origin of the liquid, shocked beyond belief. "You are!" The rest turned as well, equally as astonished.

The aquatic Pokémon stood before them, all utilizing their affinities to combat the conflagration. Once the stream stopped flowing, the otter gazed at the heptad, grinning. "Futa!"

"'Long time no see!'" The reptile translated as she approached them. "What are you all doing here?!"

The frog was the one to speak up. "Gekkō! Kōga!"

"'We had a feeling something bad was happening so we had Swanna check it out! I'm glad we did; this is _very_ bad!'" The snake nodded in agreement. "I'm grateful for your help. You take care of the flames while we..." she pointed directly at the rampaging monsters. "will take care of them!"

"Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Yeah!'" The pup echoed as he leapt from his mom's hair, morphing into another Gekkōga before landing, his parent doing the same. The thirteen then split up, spreading out.

The serpent sped towards the Shadow Globs, her arms glowing as verdant missiles shot out followed by a myriad of leaves which seemed to have minds of their own, the Fell Stinger and Infestation eradicating the pests whilst increasing her strength. A Crimson Jazz attempted to sneak up on the serpent, laying mines all over her only to be one-upped as she initiated a Rapid Spin, shaking them off before her tail gained an azure aura compounded by a blade crafted from fluid, the twin attacks enough to eradicate it before advancing on its kin, the orange beam and Brine killing them all.

The metamorphoses remainded side by side, the younger snickering as he laid eyes on a Fat Bandit that had its back turned. "Gotcha!" He Locked-On, the resulting Hydro Cannon striking dead-on. The obese landed flat on its stomach, spinning around. "Hehehe—" The victim quickly went back to its feet, stunning the assaulter as the target made to retaliate...

"DON'T HURT MY BABY!" ...only for the angry mother to get in the way, illusionary crystals creeping up its body before hardening, freezing it in place. She then proceeded to throw a limitless number of Water Shuriken in a crazed manner, horrifying the rest of the species as their brethren was ruthlessly slaughtered. However, fleeing was _not_ an option; the beast glared at all of them, ensnaring them within her Genzou before repeating the murder process, dying slow and painful deaths as well.

The cub was yipping wildly. "You don't mess with Meema!"

"Yikes!" The tanned had managed to overhear the exclamation, shivers running down his spine; that could have been _him_.

His partner growled as he grounded to a stop, the other screeching to a halt immediately after. " Kiwotsukete, dobe!"

"No _duh_, teme!" The insulted rolled his eyes before crossing his fingers, forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several Shadow Clones appeared all over, surrounding the endless swarm of Red Nocturnes and Scarlet Tangos. "Fūton: Daitoppa!" The gust swept through, blowing the Heartless back. "Yoshi!"

The raven face-palmed. "Idiot!"

"Huh?!" As if to prove the skeptical right, the targets launched their elements at the Narutos, the infernos gobbling up the oxygen without fail, growing larger as they advanced. The blonds realized their error, eyes bugged wide. "OH CRAP!"

Just as the conflagration was about to strike... "Amaterasu!" ...the infernal blaze spontaneously appeared, igniting the flames themselves.

"But how?!" After all, one just doesn't see fire eating fire every day.

The sable shrugged as he wiped the blood away. "The pitch-black flames of Amaterasu have the ability to burn through _anything_, including fire itself." As if on cue, the crimson combustions had been extinguished, the Enton vanishing along with them. Upon glancing at his partner's confused look, the onyx sighed. "If Amaterasu had struck them, then there's a chance that it would have been absorbed."

"That's right." A Hydro Pump in addition to several orbs which had liquid blasting through each one and geothermic steam shot ahead, the torrential floods crippling the cloud of pests. Tsutaaja glanced at the sable. "Now!"

He nodded once before slamming a hand onto the ground, electricity cracking throughout. "Chidori Nagashi!" The vermin made to get away only for...

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" ...the gale-force winds to rip across from all directions, sweeping the monsters into the cackling voltage made faster by searing fluids, annihilating every single one as they made contact with the charged water.

The ebon humphed as he glimpsed at the reptile. "We could have taken care of that on our own."

"I know." She grimaced. "It's just that the number you were facing was _huge_ and we don't have the luxury to waste time when we need to be saving the village." At that, the three surveyed their surroundings, smoke and flames smothering the air.

The stoic reluctantly nodded. "...Fine." They then moved on, searching for more enemies.

"Look at how many there are!" The Nobodies had stumbled upon a herd of Flare Notes amongst a crop of sentient daisies covered in red and bearing the emblem, preparing to eliminate them.

Roxas chuckled. "No problem." He dodged an orb launched by a Fire Plant, quickly dashing behind before launching a round of Blizzagas, freezing it to death. One of the trumpets attempted to call for more friends only to be silenced by a Chakram, unable to speak as its mouth had been jammed. The second disc took flight, eradicating foe after foe as it arced about. An herb above the assassin was about to slam its head on him but to no avail; a trail of missile frost struck from behind, the Homing Blizzara constantly assaulting the imitator until it at last perished.

The seven met up, searching for the other six. "Where _are_ they?" A Hurricane raged in the sky, drawing their attention; Swanna soared high in the air, diminishing the inferno from above. A Barrel Spider launched itself, trying to take the bird down with it only to fail; the avian fired an Ice Beam, freezing the petard. The otter then leapt up to meet it as it fell, slicing it into pieces with multiple Shell Blades. A bunch of Minute Bombs threw themselves at the toad, wicks ignited. However, their plan had been unsuccessful; Gamageroge unleashed a Whirlpool, the eddy catching all of the grenades. The Water Spout from the jelly swept more into its depths, all drowning within as a Brine from the monkey increased the power. The frog then dashed into the scene, a Hydro Cannon blasting into it, causing the prison to explode as all within had died.

"Not bad." The serpent commented, impressed. Suddenly, Storm Bombs and Detonators manifested, ready to detonate. She scowled. "I'll help!" A wave overtook the land as she approached, weakening the sparks on their heads. "The Water Sport I just used lessens the power of fire-type moves by two-thirds!" She then glanced at Futachimaru before changing to match its color, surprising them. "My Reflect Type changed me into a water-type by referencing another's!"

The weasel was stunned. "Chimaru?!"

"'_You're_ a water-type now?!" The altered shrugged. "For now."

Zorua ran up, joining her. "You're not the _only_ one who gets to have fun!" The eight combined their strength, mustering up a humongous tide which absorbed the TNT, the others utilizing the fullest of their abilities in their attacks, the foes within perishing violently.

Once all of them had made sure that there were no more Heartless in sight, the snake nodded. "Now let's finish putting out these fires." By then, they had simmered down, yet still existed. She turned to both 'amphibians', the toad, the swan, and the squid. "We should all cast Rain Dance; the resulting shower will be stronger." The five agreed, the six forming a circle. However, before anything could be done, a shrill cry pierced the skies, redirecting their attention to the source; a strong, dusty-colored dragon bearing sharp talons and a menacing spike on the end of its tail descended, striking fear into each of their hearts.

The pyro couldn't believe his eyes. "The Dustflier?! I thought we killed it!"

"Well it apparently came back to life." Sasuke sneered, not that optimistic.

Despite glaring, Naruto couldn't help but feel the same: terrified. "What a monster!"

"Chimaru..."

"Wan..."

"Uru..."

"Ger..."

"Yakke..."

"Kōga..."

"'Oh my god...'" Zorua translated as he reverted, horribly astonished. "I feel the same!"

Zoroark growled fiercely as she also changed back, placing her son protectively into her hair. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"How much more do we have to fight?!" Tsutaaja snarled, purely frustrated.

Roxas collapsed to his knees, losing hope. "I can't believe one of the most _powerful_ Heartless of all times has returned!" He punched the ground. "I can't believe it!"

"Is that all?"

"Don't give up!"

All of them perked up at those voices, desperately trying to find their sources. Twin flashes of light shone from above, blinding them as two figures emerged; a lad who bore silver hair which fell upon cyan eyes over a cream vest outlined with yellow and blue that led to teal pants paired with slate footwear appeared alongside a boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a sable jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt that matched baggy shorts contrasting with onyx sneakers paired with yellow, approaching the group.

Axel stared at them both with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief. "You are..."

* * *

Heartless: Ansem, Shadow Glob, Crimson Jazz, Fat Bandit, Red Nocturne, Scarlet Tango, Flare Note, Fire Plant, Barrel Spider, Minute Bomb, Storm Bomb, Detonator, Dustflier

Nobodies: Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx

Enemies: Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort

Moves used: Vine Whip, Hydro Pump, Fell Stinger, Infestation, Rapid Spin, Crabhammer, Shell Blade, Octazooka, Brine, Lock-On, Hydro Cannon, Water Shuriken, Origin Pulse, Steam Eruption, Hurricane, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Water Spout, Water Sport, Reflect Type, Rain Dance

Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current)

Translation: uragirimono=traitor, Genzou=Illusion, Kiwotsukete=Be careful, Yoshi=All right, Enton=Blaze Release

By the way, I wrote this while _DYING_ due to my senior year at school, so be a little grateful that I even updated! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! DX

**_ATTENTION: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, THEN PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT FIT FOR A FINALE BUT IF I RECEIVE NOTHING, THEN I SIMPLY WON'T POST SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! (:_**

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity **for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Jazz** and **pikachucat** for doing so as well as commenting on my author's note in addition to **foxchick1** for evaluating the latter along with **BlackHeart** for commenting in chapter 17 also **Birdly The Reaper Of Souls** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I enjoy chatting with you too **Jazz**! ^_^

Yeah! :D

You didn't mess up! (:

Aww! I hope you feel better soon! n_n

That's fine! :3

Yep! C:

Thanks! Ü

The ninjas _SURE_ did! :O

Credit for who and who's the mad scientist? "?

It's _DEFINITELY_ killing me! In fact, _WRITING IN GENERAL_ has been _KILLING_ me! DX

I _LOVE_ action-packed battle scenes as well! XD

I agree! What a question to sanity! Ó_Ò

Yep! :D

I'm grateful that you understand! Thanks! (:

I'm glad you like the True Organization XIII's appearance _ESPECIALLY_ Young Xehanort's! ^_^

I laughed at their nicknames as well! It's a good thing Tsutaaja can't see us right now! :3

Well, the six had a feeling that something bad was going on, and had Swanna check the situation out. Using its fastest moves all at once, it was able to reach where the two groups were and reported back as quickly as possible. They then proceeded to use all of their most rapid moves as well and managed to reach the village in the nick of time. They were actually pretty exhausted but covered it up when fighting the flames. I hope this helps and makes sense.

Dragons are the _MOST_ beautiful and elegant creatures! Speaking of dragons, a certain one will appear _VERY_ soon... ;)

You'll see! :D

Thank you for reading my stories! You motivated me to use any and all free time I had all throughout to write this! I appreciate you sticking with me for so long and so many and understanding my reason! XD

I'm glad you like it **pikachucat**! n_n

Aww, thanks **foxchick1**! I _REALLY_ appreciate the encouragement! Here it is! ^_^

That's okay **BlackHeart**! After all, everyone has his/her own preference! As long as you don't flame me, I'm fine! By the way, thanks for the compliment and understanding! Ü

Attention: Due to the _HUGE_ influence Kingdom Hearts currently has over this story, I decided to change my summary and every disclaimer within a chapter that has its elements. _AT FIRST_, this story _WAS_ non-Kingdom Hearts, but not anymore. By the way, I _NEVER_ owned any aspect of Kingdom Hearts in the first place.

**_WARNING: THE CHAPTER AHEAD IS EXTREMELY LONG! IF YOU NEED A BREAK FROM READING ALL OF THIS CLUTTER, THEN TAKE AS MANY AS YOU NEED BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ ALL OF IT! PLEASE DON'T SKIP AROUND! I WORKED VERY HARD SO PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD ME!_**

This is the very last chapter of Shinobi no Pokémon. I worked _HARD_ to make sure this would be fit for a finale. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! (:

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Luchabull (Hawlucha), Rekkuuza (Rayquaza), Iberutaru (Yveltal), Deokishisu/Speed/Defense/Attack Form (Deoxys/Speed/Defense/Attack Forme), Arceus (Arceus)

Translation: Swanna=Swanna, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Burungeru=Jellicent, Futachimaru=Dewott, Hiyakkie=Simipour, Gekkōga=Greninja, Janobii=Servine, Mega Mysuutsuu Y= Mega Mewtwo Y, Jarouda=Serperior, Kyuukon=Ninetales, Suriipu=Drowzee, Ratta=Raticate, Delvil=Houndour, Yamirami=Sableye, Dokukurage=Tentacruel, Granbull=Granbull, Lizardon=Charizard, Okorizaru=Primeape, Kapoerer=Hitmontop, Guraena=Mightyena, Parshen=Cloyster, Tsubotsubo=Shuckle, Rekkuuza=Rayquaza, Bossgodora=Aggron, Karamanero=Malamar, Pumpjin=Gourgeist, Nyarth=Meowth, Baketcha=Pumpkaboo, Pikachu=Pikachu, Koromori=Woobat, Pururiru=Frillish, Dokucale=Dustox, Sounansu=Wobbuffet, Habuneiku=Seviper, Megayanma=Yanmega, Arbokku=Arbok, Desumasu=Yamask, Morobareru=Amoonguss, Sabonea=Cacnea, Muskippa=Carnivine, Manene=Mime Jr., Matadogasu=Weezing, Utsubot=Victreebel, Chirean=Chimecho, Gar-chan=Growlie (James's Growlithe), Hahakomori=Leavanny, Gigaiath=Gigalith

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Axel stared at them both with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief. "You are..."_

"...The Organization Imposter?! Sora?!" Roxas and Tsutaaja couldn't believe what was in front of them as well.

The silverette scoffed. "My name's Riku."

The Nobody slowly walked up to the newcomers, as if in a trance. "You're the Imposter...and my Somebody." He stopped before them. "No way..."

"You're Roxas, right?" The caramel greeted. Upon receiving a single nod, the sepia beamed. "I'm Sora!"

"How is this possible?!" The serpent couldn't help but whisper. She gazed at the brunet before switching it to her companion. "I thought Roxas had to cease to exist for Sora's sake!"

The slate shrugged. "That's what I thought at first too but I was able to find another way." He nodded at her. "You were right; sacrificing Roxas who wasn't willingly involved would have been the wrong thing to do."

"Riku was able to wake me up anyways so it all played out for the best!" The auburn reassured.

The three were stunned. "So _that's_ what happened?!"

"Yeah." The questioned confirmed before glancing at the monster, changing the subject. "What kind of Heartless is it?"

The pyro spoke up. "That's a Dustflier, an incredibly powerful enemy with attacks that deal _immense_ amounts of damage, has nearly impregnable defenses, and extreme vitality. Even magic isn't effective." He scowled. "Taking care of it the first time was such a pain and this one looks even _stronger!_"

"I'm glad we came in the nick of time!" The addressed grinned. "We'll help you take it down!" The boy then crouched in a position identical to the samurai's, summoning a key that looked identical to his. The other lifted a hand, calling upon an enigmatic cutlass shaped into a demonic wing tipped with angelic pinions.

The squamata nodded. "Right! But first..." She rejoined the five, staring at the sky. "We need to call a Rain Dance to put out the remaining flames!"

"Yeah!" Zorua yipped.

Zoroark grinned. "You're right!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"'Let's do this!'" The six gathered in a circle, raising their arms just as a shrill cry split the air, forcing their attention back to the behemoth.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ The wyvern made to intervene as it charged, reading straight for the bunch...

...only for the arrivals to zip to it, blocking its path. The charcoal stared at the hexad, ushering them on. "Don't just stand there! Sora and I will distract it so finish casting that spell!" The duo approached their foe, rushing at it. "Outta my way!" They then proceeded to unleash a flurry of rapid slashes at the lindworm, holding it back. The target attempted to shake them off but to no avail; the pair commenced unhindered, continuing to hurt it even as it swung its mace at them.

"Right!" The sestet clasped their palms together, beginning a prayer of sorts. Clouds immediately appeared, darkening the atmosphere. The abomination went to assault them once more but couldn't as the two advanced their combo.

"Is that all you got?" They repeatedly jabbed at it before they jumped back, cannoning azure wisps continuously, further hindering its movements. However, amidst the onslaught, the intended craned its neck, meteors escaping its breath. Yet the offenders could not be deterred. "I'm taking over." It seemed as if the asteroids phased through as thirteen sabers appeared all around them, the swords arcing multiple times in complete circles. "You're going to lose it all!" The partners leapt apart, holding their weapons out, auras of opposing colors forming, causing even more pain.

"Riku!"

"Time's up!" The friends exchanged a fist bump, their Eternal Session having been successful.

Axel whistled, impressed. "Not bad; that actually caused some harm."

Droplets began falling, transforming into a full-out shower solely a few seconds later. The surrounding blaze sizzled before being snuffed out entirely, the village no longer burning. Naruto beamed. "The fires have been put out!" He cheered before refocusing his attention on the beast, grinning wildly. "Now it's time to take care of this!"

"About time!" Sasuke shouted as he joined his teammate, stopping beside him.

A violet light washed over the settlement, drawing attention to Zoroark. "Now that we've gotten _that_ taken care of, I'm able to cast my Genzou which will prevent our battle from destroying our surroundings."

"Thank you." The ectotherm bowed, grateful. The aquatic couldn't help but agree, jumping for joy.

The Nobodies were ecstatic. "Now we don't have to worry!"

"Alright!" The brunet cheered.

The silverette smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Don't leave me out!" Zorua entered the scene, a violaceous radiance overtaking him as a humanoid hawk decorated in maroon downs upon taloned arms sporting teal plumes that had incarnadine backings which formed a span that resembled a cape below a pointed face of the same coloration save for the two orange tuffs that grew over amber retinas all above a white coat taking the 'frog's' place.

The reptile smirked. "You're not the _only_ one who can take on a new form, you know."

"You don't mean..." The 'wrestler' gaped, unable to form more words as a pristine glow enveloped the snake, suddenly growing tremendously in size, her pupils shining crimson the whole time.

Futachimaru was shocked beyond belief. "Futa?!"

"Hiya!" Hiyakkie couldn't believe what it was seeing as well.

The ranidae was stunned. "Gekkō?!"

"'Tsutaaja's evolving?!' 'I can't believe this!' 'Is she going to become a Janobii now?!'" The mother could help but look on too. "That looks a little too _big_ to be Janobii though."

It was. A lengthy neck generated from a slender, yet muscular body. The head became larger, with projections germinating from it. A long appendage shot up from her end, foliage dominating the tip. Four stocky, long legs descended from the underside of the changing being. Buds peeked from her shoulders, and sprouted without warning. When the brilliance finally vanished, a new creature was born. Green tuffs of hair curled above piercing oval, blood-red eyes that spoke of regality. Sharp, yellow leaves originated from her cranium in a circular formation, giving the appearance of a crown. Huge, bat-like wings with golden undersides extended out of a dark green back, rich with chlorophyll with golden highlights that swirled around. A tan hue colored her smooth underbelly. A great opposable tail with a forest of ivy leaves emerged from the vertebrae's extremity, giving it tremendous strength. Two sets of bulky yet lithe limbs supported the altered's weight, making her stand six feet to the shoulder. The royal radiated power and determination.

The 'raptor's' voice finally managed to return to him. "Mega Jarouda?!"

"What's that?!" The Uzumaki uttered, confused by what had just went on. He never saw anything like it after all.

The Uchiha grunted. "This must be evolution, huh?"

"Mega Evolution, to be precise." The sable glimpsed at the mentioned, waiting for an explanation. He was not disappointed. "Mega Evolution can occur when the bond between trainer and Pokémon is at its max. A Pokémon at its final stage can then use the appropriate Mega Stone in tandem with its accompanying Key Stone to execute Mega Evolution; that is a Pokémon's _ultimate_ form." She shrugged. "Of course, there _are_ exceptions. Some Pokémon don't need to have trainers or even Key Stones such as a Mega Mysuutsuu Y I've come across before." She smirked. "_I'm_ one of them; not only am I not fully evolved or have evolved even _once_, Ash doesn't even have to be near me and I don't require a Key Stone as well." Her lips widened. "As for who I am now...I'm Mega Jarouda."

Sora was lost. "...Okay."

"Ugh." Riku couldn't stop himself from face-palming before turning to the familiar. "So that _was_ you back then."

She scoffed. "Who else?"

"_Of course_ you would say that." Axel smirked. He ignored the leer he received, laughing.

Roxas quirked a brow. "Wait a minute...why didn't you Mega Evolve during the evaluation?!" The ninjas immediately swiveled to her, giving accusing looks.

The interrogated sighed. "Remember how I was warped back after defeating Xemnas the first time and setting Kingdom Hearts free?" She continued at the nods she was given. "I actually _lost_ my ability to Mega Evolve due to that. In fact, I haven't been Mega Jarouda since then...until now."

"So you're Mega Jarouda for now?" The parent smiled as she reverted. "That appearance fits you well." The complimented just couldn't hide a blush at that.

The disguised beamed. "Glad to see your return!" Right before she could reply, a shrill scream once again split the air, returning their focus to the issue at hand; the Dustlier had recovered from the onslaught, zooming straight toward the thirteen once again.

"Let's stop chatting and get fighting!" They all agreed, jumping out of the way as the Emblem zipped by.

The Regal grinned. "Let's see what I can do..." She glared heavily at the adversary, a white haze surrounding it before soaring high into the air, gaining an emerald aura before diving back down, slamming into the enemy. The victim gave out a cry of agony as it crashed into the earth. She smiled smugly. "By the way, my Foresight earlier removed _all_ of its immunities, so you don't have to worry about elemental attacks being ineffective."

"That makes things _a lot_ easier." The windswept couldn't help but sigh in relief.

The ginger felt the same. "That would have been a pain!"

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'Alright!'" The 'grappler' cheered as well. "Alright indeed!"

The mom chuckled. "How nice!"

"Ah sweet!" The Jinchūriki cheered.

The raven cracked his knuckles, pleased. "That's good to hear." Wattage began cackling around him as he gazed at the fallen, ready to strike.

"Let me help you." Seconds later, the land was simmering with voltage, creeping across the mud. "This Electric Terrain will make electric-type moves stronger." She looked down at him. "Of course, as before, this applies to you too." Static then covered her before spreading out, altering the settings as well as she also changed to match its color. "This Ion Deluge will change normal-type moves into electric for this turn so feel free to use them!" She suddenly rushed to the lindworm, a pulverizing grasp in full force compounded by a gigantic constriction that squeezed some of its life away both crackling a bit as she executed them. "See? Crush Grip and Wring Out were affected!"

The sable grunted. "That's enough chatting; we have to concentrate." As if on cue, the stricken had risen, jumping several feet before slamming back down. A shockwave spread out as its talons met the ground, rapidly approaching.

"Go and stay in the air until that passes!" The instructed did just that, the Nobodies levitating while those who couldn't fly were kept up by Zoroark's Psychic.

Everyone was safe except for one. "Mega Jarouda! Get up here!" The royal ignored the samurai's plea, refusing to move from her spot as she instead utilized her tail to poke her skull, pressing on a pressure point as she swayed side to side gracefully. The pulse struck her dead-on, her unable to leave the ground, effectively bound to it.

"See?! I _told_ you! Now you are inflicted with a negative status condition!" The boy groaned.

His partner huffed, shaking his head. "But knowing her..."

"Exactly." She smirked as an alabaster aura turned golden surrounded her, the sheen dealing major damage. A glow abruptly shrouded her before the same one transferred to the foe, causing it to fall from where it was hovering as she beat her wings, taking off.

The ripple had passed completely, all dropping back onto the soil. The brunet was in awe. "How did you _do_ that?!"

"I used Psycho Shift to give the ailment to the Dustflier, curing me while it is cursed instead. Just before that, I utilized Façade altered by Ion Deluge to harm it. My Acupressure from earlier increased my special attack, making it even more powerful while my Quiver Dance also contributed as well as protecting me and making me faster." She then shrugged. "My Camouflage also helped by allowing me to have STAB."

The auburn was confounded. "Huh?! What do you mean by stab?!"

"STAB, not stab." She sighed. "It stands for same-type attack bonus."

He _still_ didn't get it. "...Okay."

"Fine, whatever." The Regal rolled her eyes. "Let's just continue our assault!" The monster made to get up only for an intense light to be emitted from her form, the Flash blinding it.

The water-types took advantage of the opportunity, leaping into action immediately. "Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Yeah!'" The 'wrestler' watched as a Whirlpool enchanced with Brine and a Water Spout compounded by a Hydro Cannon shot forward, the weasel holding out twin Shell Blades at the front as the collaborated attack pushed ahead. Several Ice Beams and a Blizzard raged forth, freezing all of the liquid solid. The swords glinted in the light, much more deadly than before as well as all of the others. The combination smashed into the wyvern, the victim screeching deafeningly in unimaginable agony as it collapsed, further incapacitated. "Awesome!" He then proceeded to take off...

...only to be stopped by a certain someone. "Not yet!" The royal called out, ceasing him in his tracks.

"Yeah?! What?!" The 'hawk' couldn't help but ask.

The myth gazed at him. "I have an idea." After communicating her plan to him, he laughed.

"What a _great_ idea!" He frantically searched for his mother, beaming upon spotting her. "Hey Meema!"

The parent responded, kneeling down to her son's height. After he had told her as well, she also smiled. "Not bad."

"Okay, now let's go!" The illusionists advanced, the elder once again becoming Gekkōga. The pair then leapt, preparing to body slam from above. "Now!" A yellow beam was fired, striking both, their auras cackling with voltage as they collided into the maimed Emblem, creating even more agony as it was electrocuted over and over again.

Roxas quirked a brow. "What was the point of that? Isn't Ion Deluge still in effect?"

"Yes, but Flying Press is a fighting/flying-type move, _not_ a normal." The verdant explained. "Electrify changed it to an electric/flying-type move, which would be most effective in this situation. Plus since Zoroark is Gekkōga who has the ability Protean right now, she became an electric/flying type, _further_ increasing its effectiveness by giving her STAB."

Having overheard, Axel nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Now it's _our_ turn!" The two immediately closed in and began enacting a combination attack, assisting each other as they landed many fatal blows onto their enemy. The blond executed a barrage of swift slices with his blade covered in light, multiple pillars soon surrounding him and spreading out as he continued. He then jumped back before extracting Oathkeeper and Oblivion, endless columns raining from the sky directly onto the behemoth. Enraged, the beast charged at the offender but to no avail; a trail of fire laid in the assassin's wake as he interfered, pushing it away. The lindworm attempted to flip in order to take care of him yet failed; the pyro fluidly dodged, using the opportunity to unleash a fiery blitz on his target. However, it _still_ didn't give up; having escaped for just a moment, the Heartless aimed its muzzle at the ginger before exhaling, aiming meteors at him.

The man smirked. "Gotcha!" He ran, allowing the blaze to just enter him.

"What is he doing?!" Naruto just couldn't get his actions.

Sasuke tapped his chin in thought. "If it's anything like Kyuukon's ability..."

"That's right!" The mentioned confirmed as the asteroids merely disappeared into him. "I'm absorbing it!" Turning back, he approached his quarry from behind before releasing a huge conflagration, roasting the victim.

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Why can the Heartless and Nobodies use fire-type attacks when it's _raining_ right now?" The shower had yet to relent, proving him right.

"It's simple." The discussed spoke as he returned. "Our type of fire can't be extinguished by water; only their byproducts can." He shrugged. "They can be used in the rain or even in environments completely surrounded by water."

The sable humphed. "...Fine." He then glanced at the abomination as it tried to pick itself up. "Enough of this." He slammed a palm onto the ground, channeling wattage. "Chidori Nagashi!" The current jumped from drop to drop whilst traveling through the mud, almost instantly passing through the ailed. The cause next dashed toward the enemy, unsheathing his katana. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!"

"Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan!" Extracting his blade, the blond also charged as draconic wisps surrounded him. The dual offenses landed their marks, knocking it back quite a bit. "Yoshi!"

Yet neither stopped. The ebon held out his free hand, a lengthy bolt of lightning emerging from it. "Chidori Eisō!"

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" Both techniques struck simultaneously, inflicting even more agony. The pair immediately leapt back, their respective auras encasing them. The cloak sprouted from the fulvous's outfit while the guardian enveloped the other. "I can't go into a full-out Bijuu Mōdo since we're surrounded by buildings even if they're not real. I don't want to risk it." He glanced around the quarters, making a point.

His partner grunted, indifferent. "Hn." He then gazed at the quarry, not hesitating to continue where he left off. "Yasaka no Magatama!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The other crossed his fingers, several Shadow Clones materializing in puffs of smoke. "Rasenkyūgan!" Nine spheres originated from ethereal limbs on each person, twenty-seven total. The orbs were forced into the target, causing immense pain as they nearly ripped its flesh apart in all directions.

Having had enough, the wyvern took to the air as the status condition wore off, making a beeline toward the onyx, flipping once it was near enough. But the stoic was having none of that. "Susanoo: Zan!" The humanoid wielded its weapons, slashing at the Emblem. Fire followed shortly, the offense preventing it from moving before the sabers arced forward twice more, thwarting its attempt completely. The embodiment next formed a pitch-black lantern in its grasp, morphing it into a bow and arrow. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The complementary techniques then merged into one, a stronger combination resulting.

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The infernal conflagration powered by raging winds shot forward, shattering as it landed its mark on the intended dead-on. The victim shrieked piercingly into the heavens, frantically trying to quell the blaze as it rolled in the mud but to no avail; the inferno just couldn't be put out.

The raven smirked. "Don't bother; the pitch-black flames of Amaterasu can't be extinguished by ordinary methods."

_"No...way..."_ The Dustflier twitched as the curse continued to eat at it, losing hope.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Regal aimed for its head, canines growing out as she bit into the skin unreached by the inferno. "My Super Fang just halved its life! Let's finish this!" The former serpent lashed her tail, careful to avoid the licks as she forced it to lose control as it spun in the air. Taking off after it, she gave a powerful beat of her wings, the resulting Gust twice as potent due to her Sky Drop followed by Thunder, a raging Twister, an uppercut, and Hurricane before being Smacked Down, Flying high before Bouncing on top of it as it crashed below.

"Right!" The illusionists rushed to the foe still in their forms, the 'Luchabull' performing another Electrified body slam while the 'anura' engaged in Close Combat. The 'hawk' then aimed a Hi Jump Kick, dealing even more damage as a Focus Punch was locked on its maw. Both had been cautiously avoiding the charring patches as they assaulted the enemy.

The water-type Pokémon also advanced, executing their combo once more before breaking up; Futachimaru punched a hole in the ground by Digging, tackling the beast as it emerged. Swanna circled the quarry a few times before Scalding it, further amplifying its burns as the infliction couldn't be quenched. Gamageroge created an Earthquake as it whammed its feet onto the ground, the quivers horribly unsettling the victim as Burungeru Surfed, the wave smashing dead-on. Hiyakkie exhibited Acrobatics while Gekkōga unleashed a multitude of Water Shuriken, compounding the barrage. The onslaught from the six weakened it even further, it unable to move anymore.

The Nobodies and arrivals switched in immediately, Sora and Roxas raining down columns of light. Riku rushed ahead, swiftly slicing as its neck whilst eluding the combustion. Axel's approach was _entirely_ different; not afraid of the inferno, he repeatedly charged at the wyvern. Even as he caught ablaze, he simply shrugged it off as it was immediately absorbed into his form. The pyro grinned. "Burn baby!" A ring of fire surrounded the two, the man diving into the wall before zipping back out, his affinity trailing in his wake. The radiance continued showering as azure flames joined them before the assassin released a devestating conflagration, stealing a large potion of its health as it thudded onto the volcanic rocks beneath. Jumping in as the circle had faded, the royal swiped her tail, a multitude of SonicBooms enhanced by the still-present Ion Deluge resulting. Her crown then glowed before missiles fired from the appendages, the enchanted Spike Cannon causing more harm. The enemy attempted to retaliate by barreling at her but to no avail; she leapt, spinning as a Leaf Storm and Petal Dance swirled around her, subduing the stricken as the debris bombarded it. The female's front talons grew out as she landed and slammed her hands onto the earth, a cliff suddenly emerging from where it stood. She then began ascending the precipice, slashing twice as her Rock Climb succeeded. As it was falling, the ex-snake manifested a portal that had crimson sheets covered in static shooting out of it, the Trump Cards dealing more and more damage as more were created. The fifteen didn't relent in their vicious onslaught whilst avoiding any counterattacks it tried to make, robbing the quarry of its hope and will to live.

"Now!" Following the Regal's command, the group surrounded the fallen. The aquatic—save for the cygnu, jelly, and frog—aimed a concentrated Hydro Pump, the other three unleashing Hurricane, Water Spout, and Hydro Cannon respectively. The former agents included themselves, Roxas rising into the air and summoning thirteen shields of light which shot lasers that manifested into a sphere which fired many balls of radiance as Axel covered his Chakrams in searing flames before throwing them, bounding off of air particles as they continuously struck the Heartless. Sora and Riku joined instantaneously as golden auras surrounded them both, the brunet performing a series of thirteen slashes which all dealt major damage as the slate seemingly vanished, reappearing seconds later on the other side of the quarry, inflicting immense agony in a single strike. The illusionists leapt in, both becoming Gekkōga as they crossed their limbs, a V-Create igniting on them before both collided into the Emblem.

Naruto created six more replicas, all manifesting a disk of varying elements before tossing them simultaneously. "Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

The fiend also materialized a bow of pure lightning, pointing it at its prey as a crackling bolt was being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!" Both jutsus launched and merged, becoming even more deadly as the cackling spheres sliced through the air.

"Let's end this!" The altered flew with them, Charging up before a white glow tinted with yellow enveloped her as she detonated, contributing to the humongous shockwave which rang throughout the area, blowing everything away. Through the smoke, a shrill roar was able to be heard, a blinding brilliance piercing through the haze while a cardiac was able to be seen soaring out as the visibility improved, disappearing into the atmosphere.

The violet light once again swept through the primacy, dispelling the illusion, showing the village that had been afflicted only by the earlier enemies as the terrain became normal, the clouds dispersing too. "Are you okay?!" Zoroark immediately rushed to where the myth had been as she changed back, unable to see her due to the remaining dust. "Although Explosion is _very_ powerful—in fact the _most_ powerful—move, it causes its user to faint!"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Reckless."

"How horrible!" The Uzumaki cried out.

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'No way!'" Zorua repeated as he too reverted, yet shrugged. "Don't count her out though!"

The clueless all gazed at him, waiting for an explanation. "What do you mean by that?" His mother asked. Before he could elaborate, another voice spoke up.

"Don't count me out!" The debris had at last cleared, revealing the verdant who was covered in a myriad of scratches. "My Endure enable me to survive with one HP."

The Jinchūriki beamed. "Yoshi!"

"But wait..." His partner stared at him as the raven continued. "Why is Tsutaaja here? Didn't you Mega Evolve?"

The blond's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it..."

"Mega Evolutions are not permanent." She elaborated. "After a battle, a Mega Pokémon will devolve to its previous state."

The flaxen hummed. "Makes sense."

"I guess." The sable shrugged.

The samurai stepped forward, drawing all attention to him. "After fighting the Dustflier, we depleted much of our energy." He dug into his pocket, taking out a grand golden orb decorated with crescents and stars along with a crown on top. He tossed it, a green glow enveloping all of them. As it dissipated, the rest found that they were completely rejuvenated. "That Megalixir recovered all of our stats. Now we can fight refreshed." He sighed. "Too bad they are hard to find."

"Don't worry about that." The serpent shut her lids, concentrating. Moments later, light gathered in her vines before opening them, discovering the same potion from earlier. "I Recycled the Megalixir, allowing it to be used again."

The adolescent smiled as he reclaimed it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She became solemn. "Now let's find the True Organization and thwart their plans."

The listeners agreed wholeheartedly, making to move on just as...

"What the?!"...tremors racked the earth, forcing them to cease as they all turned to the source; twin figures emerged from the shadows, the Darkside and Dark Follower towering high above them.

The pup groaned in frustration. "Again?!"

"How annoying." The stoic grunted.

The reptile glared. "It looks like we have no choice..." The group took on battle stances, preparing to fight only to be absolutely shocked as they suddenly froze. However, that was not all.

"Gatsūga!"

"Nikudan Sensha!"

Twin drills repeatedly slammed into the demons as a red boulder smashed into them, knocking them over. The three ceased their rotations, revealing their figures; a large white dog bearing chocolate fur on its lobed ears was beside a male sporting brown tuffs above crimson marks under feral eyes and a chubby guy who had swirls on his cheeks framed by untamed locks, both wearing the same Konoha uniform. "You guys!"

"You better be glad we got here!" The auburn exclaimed before placing a hand on his pet's scalp, scratching it. "Good boy Akamaru!" He then faced the other thirteen. "By the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Don't forget!"

"My name's Chōji Akimichi! Nice to meet you!" The portly grinned.

Naruto quirked a brow. "Where _were_ you guys?!"

"W-We were h-helping the villagers move t-to the evacuation s-shelters. W-We also h-helped fight some of t-those creatures from e-earlier and put o-out the flames." The inquirer turned, spotting a maiden carrying silky obsidian hair which flowed over her back, long bangs framing pearl hues complementing her light pigmentation and reaching an inky Hitai-ate that was worn like a choker. The girl fidgeted as she faced the non-natives. "I-I'm Hinata Hyūga."

Thinking back, there _were_ a lot of other ninjas out and about; it's just that none had been paying attention, focusing completely on their targets. The Uzumaki now looked confused. "But how did you find us?!"

"I was able to use my Kanchi no Jutsu to sense you and Sasuke-kun." A female who had sky blue irises and light blond hair explained as she approached. "I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way."

The Nara shook his head. "Mendokusē." He then craned his neck toward the group. "My Kageshibari no Jutsu is preventing these Heartless from moving by binding their silhouettes to mine." He scowled. "Now go and find who's responsible. It's the threat from one of those 'other worlds' I was told about, right?" The uninformed were puzzled yet were ignored. The genius then smirked as he turned back to the monsters. "Let's see whose shadow is stronger!"

Zorua beamed. "You have my respect now!" The addressed grunted, having heard.

"It's best for you to not waste time." A man who appeared very similar to the Uchiha except for having paler skin and a different hairstyle stated as he finished a drawing on a scroll he held. "Chōjū Giga." Birds of ink came to life, jumping out of the page, exploding tags trailing from their feet. They dive-bombed into the intended, disorienting the Purebloods as they detonated. He smiled, albeit it not looking natural. "I'm Sai."

Sakura also appeared, stopping before the fifteen. "You don't have to worry about the villagers; we have no casualties and any injuries are being tended to so go!" She leapt high, readying her fist as she descended. "Ōkashō!" The terrain split as she punched the space between the fiends, causing them to writhe in agony.

"S-She's right." The wallflower agreed as she dashed up to the adversaries, holding her palms in front of her. "Jūho Sōshiken!" Azure wisps which appeared to be the heads of lions flared up, surrounding her hands. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" She struck each foe, doubling at each interval and increasing speed until she reached sixty-four.

The russet crossed his fingers, forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single replica was made, both climbing onto the dog as they created a different symbol. "Jinjū Kongō Henge—Santōrō!" A puff of smoke enveloped the trio, a giant three-headed wolf emerging. "Ooiga Gatenga!" The cerberus spun in a buzz-saw motion, running over the abominations without mercy.

"Shikamaru! Chōji!" The fulvous female cried, grabbing their attention.

The mentioned pair went to be beside the caller, entering a formation. "Fōmēshon Ino-Shika-Chō!"

"Baika no Jutsu!" The portly expanded multiple times his previous size, easily matching the Heartless in height.

The lady went onto her knees. "Kanchi Denden!"

"Kagezukami no Jutsu." Releasing the hostages, the lackadaisical instead utilized his extension to grasp the giant.

Just as the monsters made to retaliate, the team made their move. "Fōmēshon Ī! Nikudan Yōyō!" The 'string' pulled back, taking the 'disc' with it. The ball smashed into the targets, bowling them over.

"What are you standing there for?! Don't hesitate!" A redheaded male adorning maroon robes covered by grey armor which was slung over one shoulder distinguished by the kanji for love on his forehead flew in on a clump of floating sand, a man shrouded in a black suit bearing what appeared to be ears at the top above a Hitai-ate that contained what seemed to be an 'i' and strange purple markings on his visage and a blond woman with teal orbs who had her hair tied off into four pigtails above an ebon dress completed by a scarlet sash flanking his sides.

The whiskered was even _more_ confused. "Gaara?! Kankurō?! Temari?!"

"So _this_ is the Kazekage of Sunagakure and one of Naruto's closest friends, huh?" The reptile mused.

The mentioned glanced down at the confounded. "Hokage-sama sent a distress signal to us and we came here as fast as possible." He then swooped in, utilizing his abilities to manipulate the hardest minerals within the earth to form a golden javelin streaked with crimson in his hand. "Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko!" The spear shot forward, brutally skewering the Purebloods.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The lady extracted a large fan from her back, generating sharp winds as she swiped it forward.

Meanwhile, the dude pulled out a puppet from where he stored it, ethereal strings connecting to it as he launched it forward. "Chakura no Ito! Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!" The head opened up, a flurry of metallic flints raining down. Both techniques bombarded the nemeses, causing them to convulse relentlessly as they were horrible tortured.

"Go! Now!" The leader commanded as the shinobi continued their assault, keeping the abominations at bay.

The raven gave a curt nod, acknowledging their efforts. "Hn."

"Right!" The Jinchūriki declared, making to leave.

With that, the fifteen left, tracking the villains down.

* * *

"I can sense that we're getting closer."

The group was running, chasing after the order's trail. The bunch was getting nearer and nearer to the outskirts of the village, the serpent leading them.

The sable glanced at her. "How can you even tell?"

"I can detect the vibrations they make; that's second nature to a snake after all." The reptile replied. "While we were with them earlier, I committed the feeling of their footsteps to memory. Plus I also memorized their scent."

The pup piped up from his mother's fur. "Same with Meema and me! Being foxes allows us a _really_ great sense of smell!" The mom grunted in agreement.

"If you say so..." The ebon trailed as they continued.

Dual bursts of brilliance suddenly flashed through the atmosphere. Roxas smiled. "The Darkside and Dark Follower have been defeated! Heartless emit a very bright radiance upon being killed after all!"

Naruto pumped his fist. "Alright! I _knew_ they could do it!" At that moment, they reached a clearing, passing through it...

"Stop right there!"...only for a mysterious voice to bark out at them. Two figures emerged from the foliage, a woman who had golden hair divided into split sections above purple hues and red earrings and a guy who possessed short green bangs cut straight at the edges over brown pupils walking closer.

"We won't let you go any further!" The male declared. They both wore black uniforms for their appropriate genders, the crimson R on their chests standing out.

The Pokémon stared at the letters, knowing exactly what they stood for. "You are!" The serpent hissed.

"Prepare for trouble..." The lady announced as both smirked, amused.

The dude was quick to follow. "...and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devestation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" The ginger screamed.

"And Butch, of course!" The teal followed just as passionately.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

Zorua was shocked. "The motto _sure_ changed!"

"No, ours is the _correct_ one." The man retorted.

The orange scoffed. "Those dweebs got it _all wrong!_"

"That makes sense." Tsutaaja leered at the members. "From what I've seen Team Rocket done to my trainer and everyone around him in the past, the 'true' motto is _a lot_ more accurate."

Sasuke snarled at the villains. "Get out of the way!"

"You see, we can't do that." The tangerine laughed as she stepped forward, reaching into her pocket, extracting seven shrunken orbs.

The emerald chuckled as well. "We made a deal with a certain someone." He did the same, pulling out six.

"Take care of these losers!" All thirteen were thrown, alabaster light leaping out of the Pokéballs. A bipedal tapir bearing three fingers on each hand and a couple of toes on each foot, a large fuzzy rodent equipped with huge incisors, a pooch sporting bone-like growths around its ankles and back as well as its temples, a small critter possessing diamonds in place of peepers above a lapis on its torso, a squid owning an angry visage below a single orb in between a pair of bigger spheres, a fierce bulldog that had long fangs protruding from a massive underbite above stripes which surrounded its neck plus wrists which stood on two legs, a grand sauria which bore draconic features, a scruffy monkey that had chokers around its cuffs, a humanoid being distinguished by the spike atop its cranium, a tall hyena that had a sea of fur flowing from its shoulders, a heavily-fortified oyster whose shell encased its pearl-shaped head, an long-limbed endolith residing within a porous rock, and a giant encased in steel and having horns peeking from holes on its skull all emerging. However, none of them were of their orthodox hues; all were colored the deepest of blacks, blood-red replacing where their sclera should have been.

Zoroark gasped. "What happened to them?!"

"Oh? This?" The maiden smiled smugly. "Some old geezer gave our Pokémon a boost in power."

Her partner grinned. "Nothing could get past us since then!"

"Master Xehanort must have corrupted their hearts." Axel snarled, an absolutely _lethal_ aura extruding from him. "It wouldn't have been the first time he has done this."

Roxas growled as well. "I should have known."

"Wait! I thought Xehanort was split into Ansem and Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed, utterly confused.

Riku was no different. "And both were eliminated."

"That's not it." The arrivals turned to the snake as she continued. "Although you are right in that they aren't _currently_ alive, past versions of them were brought to present day by a young Xehanort, the one who would grow up into all the Xehanorts gathered."

The pyro pick up where she left off. "The group behind the Heartless invasion is known as the True Organization XIII; the ranks are comprised of thirteen Xehanorts of different kinds and periods, Master Xehanort being the leader. As of now, there are six members; Master Xehanort himself, the young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx." His eyes then narrowed dangerously. "Those two had accepted fragments of Xehanort's heart, becoming half him and are doing their bidding." Sadness could be seen as the next words were whispered, barely heard. "Isa, what happened to you?"

"What is their goal?" The slate did not like what he was hearing, his comrade sharing his sentiments _exactly_; both dreaded the answer.

The samurai was the one to speak, solemn. "Master Xehanort wants to recreate the χ-blade—"

"Keyblade?!" The brunet interjected, shocked. "Why would he want to create a new Keyblade?!"

The interrupted groaned in frustration. "Let me finish!" Upon receiving his Somebody's undivided attention, he commenced. Not 'Keyblade' as in the ones we wield...'_χ_-blade'. Instead of having 'key' in its name, it's a greek letter that symbolizes death and endings." The uninformed nodded in understanding, ushering him to explain more. "Anyways, Master Xehanort wants to recreate the χ-blade in order to access Kingdom Hearts and begin another Keyblade War!"

"No way!" Neither couldn't have fathomed the situation at hand if they hadn't been told.

A loud cough echoed throughout, drawing all attention to the source. "_Hello! _Did you forget about us?!" Cassidy screeched, not pleased at all.

"You all know too much so we can't let you leave!" Butch exclaimed, his creatures all growling as they slowly advanced.

The woman laughed. "Let's get rid of you!" Her own pets stepped forward, creeping towards the fifteen.

"Why are you even helping them?!" The caramel screamed, pure fury etched into his features.

The man smirked. "Why it's obvious; for more power of course."

"We'll be able to _rule_ the world!" The lady laughed merrily. "Team Rocket will strike fear into the hearts of all and every Pokémon will belong to _us_!" She glanced at the creatures before her, smirking as they glared death at her. "Including you nine; you'll be our slaves as well as the entire human population!"

The serpent hissed wildly, barely holding herself back. "You're even _worse_ than those three; they might have the same goals as you but at least they _respect _their companions!" The leer only became worse, contempt evident. "To think you would allow your own to be corrupted into Dākupokémon. Disgusting."

"I've heard of them." Zoroark muttered. "They are unfortunate ones who had their emotions stripped from them by _despicable_ humans to close off their hearts, forcing them to become soulless fighting machines; they won't hesitate to attack _anyone_."

Zorua gaped, horribly shocked. "Sonna! How cruel!"

"Who's the one who _really_ has no heart? Not me." Roxas glowered, despising the two with every fiber of his being.

Sasuke snarled, red bleeding into his eyes as he unsheathed his sword. "Enough of this! We need to go after the True Organization!"

"Oh no you don't!" The female stared at the hypnotic, pointing at the advancing ninja. "Suriipu, Shadow Hold! Ratta, Shadow Rave!" Obscure auras surrounded the group as ebon spikes protruded from the ground, forcing the lancer back. "Ha! Now you won't be able to escape!"

The Jinchūriki scoffed. "Like I believe you!" He made to bypass the pair from the forest, running towards the trees only to slam into an invisible barrier, unable to move any further.

"It's just like that time with those other members." The Uchiha grunted. "Looks like they weren't lying after all."

The golden sneered. "Who do you think we are?!"

"Some psychotic psychopaths who are planning to oppress everyone because they have _major_ superiority complexes." Tsutaaja humphed, satisfied with what she said. "Your Pokémon can't even use their _natural_ moves right now and must stick with Shadow Moves!"

The insulted couldn't help but _seethe_, genuinely offended even though all of that was true. "Let's shut that snake up!" The orange glimpsed at her soldiers before giving orders. "Delvil, Shadow Fire! Yamirami, Shadow Rush!" The commanded unleashed flames and charged respectively, attempting to maim her only to miss, just barely though.

"TAKE THIS!" The target pulled her arms back, readying twin Focus Punches. She then rushed after the foes, launching the slugs...

...only for suffocating pitch-black smoke to extend from their forms, deterring her assault. The tangerine chuckled in delight, placing her hands on her hips. "Ha! They're _no_ pushovers; after receiving the power of darkness, my Pokémon have become _unstoppable!_"

"Master Xehanort must be _no_ pushover either in order for them to get _this_ powerful!" The kit commented.

The mother nodded, agreeing. "What strength."

"It's because that geezer _reeks_ of darkness." The charcoal commented as he pinched his nose, wafting the air. "I can smell that _awful_ stench from here; they must be close!"

The brunet scowled as he leapt, calling upon his weapon. "Then that's all the more reason to get past these guys!"

"Don't underestimate us!" The woman screeched as more of her servants went up. "Dokukurage, Shadow Chill! Granbull, Shadow Wave! Lizardon, Shadow Storm!" Despite being able to ward off the freeze with Firaga, the pulse and gale still landed their mark, knocking the boy back.

The man smiled at them, completely smug as he pointed at the rest. "Okorizaru, Shadow Break! Kapoerer, Shadow Blitz! Guraena, Shadow End! Parshen, Shadow Blast!" He then smirked. "Oh, and don't bother hiding anything from us; we already know!" He looked at them in turn. "That geezer told us that we would be facing Pokémon with unusual powers plus the ability to speak and people with powers like that of Pokémon!"

"I had a feeling they would know; that's why I didn't bother with switching to Pokémonese. Besides, us communicating in the human language would be the _least_ of the surprises going on." The serpent hissed before leaping, evading the sock and tackle only to narrowly elude the charge.

Zorua nodded as he once again became Gekkōga, his mother doing the same. "I thought so too!" The pair then vanished, executing dual Feint Attacks but to no avail; the veils flared as the two made to land their blows, causing the supposedly unable to miss strikes to miss. "What powerful darkness!"

"It's from Master Xehanort; what did you expect?" Axel pressed as he summoned his Chakrams, preparing to throw them. "They're right; there's no use in hiding!"

Roxas went to his side. "Yeah!" He brought out both of his blades, crouching low as he made to dash.

"Why bother? That's why I jumped in in the first place!" Sora justified as he also called upon his weapon, Riku doing the same.

The flaxen crossed his fingers, forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several Shadow Clones were created, all spreading out immediately.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The Narutos closed in on the enemies, converging. "NARUTO RENDAN!"

"Raikō Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke rushed ahead, deciding to be on the offensive too.

"Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Charge!'" The water-types prepared their combo once more, running straight to the nemeses.

The teal smirked as all fifteen advanced toward them, glancing at the abalone. "Tsubotsubo, Shadow Sky!" The endolith retracted into its shell, an inky fog escaping from its pores. The area above suddenly darkened, an unnatural purple obscuring the previously blue atmosphere. Obscure flames abruptly ignited on the assaulters, immediately relenting their onslaught as they writhed in agony.

"What the?!" The verdant whispered, stunned. "Shadow Sky is supposed to drain only one-sixteenth of the target's health per turn!" Pain convulsed her frame, causing her to groan. "Then why does this hurt so much?!"

The assassin gritted his teeth. "Remember this is _Master Xehanort's_ darkness; this is no ordinary Shadow Sky!"

"That monster!" The silverette snarled.

Zoroark glowered as she struggled to stand. "If I can transform into Rekkuuza, then its ability Air Lock can end this!"

"Since it dispels all weather conditions!" Zorua smiled through a wince. "I'll do it too!"

Violet light enveloped both illusionists, their forms changing... "Oh no you don't!" ...only for the ominous blaze to intensify, both screaming as they were horribly tortured.

"We can't even move anymore." The Uchiha grunted, uncontrollable anger coursing through him.

The Uzumaki growled, absolutely frustrated as the replicas vanished in puffs of smoke, cursing profusely. "What can we do?!"

"You can't win!" The lady laughed, taking glee in their suffering.

The man joined her, delighting in their misery. "We won't let you leave alive!" He turned to the armored. "Bossgodora, Shadow Half! The rest of you, go in for the kill!" The giant roared, obsidian smoke escaping from its mouth as the other twelve sped ahead. The cloud crawled across the ground as the possessed drew near, approaching the fifteen...

"Karamanero, Psychic!"

"Pumpjin, Shadow Ball!"

A light blue aura wrapped around ten of them, suspending them midair as a barrage of purple orbs shot forward, taking care of the dark-types who were immune to the former. The smog ceased as its source was frozen, sparing the would-be victims.

"Those voices!" Tsutaaja shouted, shocked.

Zorua was equally surprised. "They can't be—"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The magenta screamed as she leapt out, making herself known.

"James!" The blunet followed just as passionately, confirming their belief.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Nyarth! That's right!" The last declared, the three falling into a rehearsed pose after that. An obscure humanoid squid and a ghoul bearing a hazel gourd sporting a sinister face below a thin torso that led to a series of tangerine cowlicks which were shaped into arms joined in as well.

Axel scowled. "Oh, best timing ever."

"It really _is_ them!" Roxas gasped.

Tsutaaja humphed. "So between the last time we saw them and now, Baketcha must have evolved into Pumpjin, huh?" She scoffed. "How troublesome."

"Wait! If they are in the same group as those two, then why did they save us?!" The question Naruto had posed greatly shocked the rest, not having thought of that.

The tangerine gritted her teeth, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Yeah, why _did_ you?!"

Her partner seethed, his anger deepening. "On top of that, you got the motto _all wrong again_ you useless pieces of crap!"

"What are you talking about?! We are ranked higher than you! In fact, the boss said so himself, Mitch!"

One could _swear_ a tick mark was pulsing on the teal's skull. "Why you! Stop getting my name wrong! It's _Butch_, John!"

"It's James!" The men glared at each other, electricity flashing between them.

Sora sweat-dropped at that. "Something tells me that they don't get along with each other."

"You think?" Riku ignored the leer directed at him as he continued, managing to rub his chin with his fingers. "I don't think Jessie and James are here as reinforcements..."

Cassidy stomped towards the guys, standing in between them. "SHUT UP!" They immediately silenced. She turned to the arrivals. "Giovanni must have been trying to flatter you because of the fancy-schmancy assignment you somehow managed to receive in Unova! It should have gone to _us_, not you pathetic excuses for villains who can't get anything done! As soon as you failed that Undersea Temple mission, you instantly became the incompetent losers we know you as!" Her tone was laced with bitterness and contempt.

"What did you say?!" The feline screeched, enraged. "For your information, we _earned_ that promotion for single-handedly defeating Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic and Hunter J!"

"LIES!" She then faced the other woman, hands on her hips. "You never answered our question! Why are you here?! This is _our_ mission, not yours! We have no need for rejects like you!"

"That's the thing..." The duo stated simultaneously, grabbing the edges of their shirts. "As of today, we quit!" Their uniforms were flung, drifting off as civilian clothing took their place.

The burgundy was the sole to speak then. "We've been in Team Rocket for _years_ and what have we gotten?! Blast off after blast off after blast off!"

"In fact, before our promotion, Giovanni didn't even know we _existed_ despite us devoting every second of every day trying to capture that tweerp's Pikachu and other powerful Pokémon for him!" The azure continued, equally as frustrated.

"We've even experienced the life outside of crime and it's _way_ more worth it than being forgotten or humiliated every time!" The cat yelled. "I've denounced all ties to Team Rocket! In fact, we only mentioned it in our motto earlier because that's what we're going to do to _you!_" He uncrossed his arms, lengthy claws spontaneously shooting out. "We're _done!_" He then turned to the fifteen, expression softening. "We're sorry for all of the trouble we ever caused you."

The snake hissed, face contorting in unimaginable fury. "How many times have you said this in the past? You even pretended to repent only to turn on us!" Utter _hate_ tainted her features. "Pikachu was _right_ to not trust you!"

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'Don't trust them!'" Zorua repeated, snarling at the trio. "Oh we won't!"

The mother growled, promises of death more than evident. "You heartless crooks!"

"You're delusional to think you'll leave here in one piece after what you did last time..." The Uchiha whispered, the obvious threat loud and clear.

"We're sorry!" The prosecuted wailed. "We were wrong! I promise it won't ever happen again! No double-crossing!" He held his paws up, attempting to placate them as he quivered non-stop.

"Nyarth's right though!" The cerulean seconded as he gazed at the snake. "It wasn't right of us to try to steal other people's Pokémon _especially_ your trainer's Pikachu and hurt others in order to accomplish that!" He then kneeled on the ground, head down. "And I also regret what we did: _all_ of it! To think we even betrayed them after showing us kindness! You're right to despise us Kusa no Hebi!"

The magenta also bowed. "So do I. In fact, we'll make it up to you...right here!" She picked herself up, determination blazing in her eyes as she extracted her Pokéballs, throwing them up. "Koromori, Pururiru, Dokucale, Sounansu, Habuneiku, Megayanma, Arbokku...come on out!"

"Desumasu, Morobareru, Sabonea, Muskippa, Manene, Matadogasu, Utsubot, Chirean, Gar-chan...join them!" His own creatures appeared, right beside his partner's. Unlike their former associates', the eighteen were colored normally.

The feline went in front, claws raised. "Never have we _ever_ stooped as low as _you_; to think you would allow your own to be corrupted into Dākupokémon...despicable!"

"Damare!" She pointed at draconic. "Lizardon, Shadow Storm!"

Jessie stepped forward. "Oh no you don't! Sounansu, Mirror Coat!" The blob jumped in front of the cat, shielding him as a reflective sheen enveloped its skin. The gale landed its mark, making contact solely for it to vanish, a blast twice as powerful ricocheting back, striking the beast. "Ha! Take that!"

"But how?!" Cassidy demanded, unable to believe what had occurred.

The serpent smirked. "Sounansu has _a lot_ of health, so that Shadow Storm wouldn't have done _that_ much." Her lips widened. "Mirror Coat deals two times as much damage as the user received from a special attack. Since Shadow Storm is such, it was basically rebounded only double the strength! That's why it couldn't dodge!"

"No way..." The diva trailed.

Using the distraction provided by the defectors, the illusionists were able to withstand the pain as they morphed into Rekkuuza, twin whirlwinds gusting from both as their Air Locks activated, dispelling the obscure atmosphere. The ominous flames vanished, freeing those who were trapped in their curse. Zorua grinned as they reverted. "About time!"

The other thirteen picked themselves up, standing. The teal growled in frustration as he witnessed that. "No! We can't let you live!" He glimpsed the abalone. "Tsubotsubo, Shadow Sky once more!" Even while suspended midair, the commanded made to obey as it began to tuck in its limbs.

"Pururiru, BubbleBeam!" The aquatic spheres collided into the endolith just before it could withdraw, the insect crying out in pain, preventing it from executing the action. The burgundy grinned. "Like we'll let you!"

The blunet nodded in agreement. "What she said! Chirean, Astonish!" The sprite gave an ear-piercing scream, the suspended writhing as they were unable to block the sound while the remaining three tried their best to save their poor ears.

"AHH! MAKE IT STOP!" The orange shrieked as she clamped her ears shut, turning to face the hound. "Delvil, Shadow Fire!"

"Manene, Teeter Dance!" The performer began shaking its body, flailing its arms to each side whilst grinning happily, orbs closed in a bliss. The enemies—people and Pokémon—were forced into the motions as azure auras overtook them, unable to control their own limbs.

The rest had been protected by the squamata's Safeguard, not affected. The ectotherm glanced at the repentant. "I guess you _do_ mean your apology this time around; I'll think about it." She then huffed. "'Tsutaaja' is fine by the way; no need to call me 'Kusa no Hebi' anymore." The trio was delighted upon hearing that.

"You guys aren't so bad after all!" Zorua beamed.

His mother reluctantly grunted before glaring harshly at them. "But if you _ever_ hurt my son or his friends _ever_ again..." They gulped; she didn't have to finish that threat.

"Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Apology accepted!'" Axel translated before smirking. "Looks like you all turned over a new leaf."

Roxas narrowed his irises. "It better stay that way..." The addressed nodded frantically, terrified of what he would do.

"Welcome to the team!" Sora called out, folding his hands behind his head.

Riku couldn't help but smile at that. "Same as always." He shrugged. "I'm the same though."

"Yoshi!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke frowned, skeptical. "I'll be keeping an eye on you..." His pupils swirled blood-red, activating his Sharingan as if to prove a point. "If I hadn't had to hold back back then..."

"I swear! We won't do anything to make any of you doubt us _ever_ again!" The three exclaimed simultaneously. The raven humphed, reluctantly accepting them. The regretful cheered, having been forgiven by them all.

The clementine sneered, absolutely enraged as she was _still_ dancing. "Don't make fools out of us! Granbull, Shadow Wave!" Despite being within a confounded state, the bulldog was still able to create a pulse, flying towards the hula. The eighteen's attention snapped back to the present, spotting the attack just in time.

"Habuneiku, Poison Tail!" The viper lashed its spike which had gained a violet glow forward, poking the pooch in the chest. Its attack was interrupted as it howled in pain. "Looks like your Dākupokémon aren't so tough after all; they're all confused after all!"

The duo snarled at the insult. "Why you!"

"The nerve you traitors have!" Butch growled.

The ex-villains ignored the scorn as they suddenly stepped forward, holding their arms out as if shielding the fifteen. "Go! We'll take care of this!" The magenta commanded before gazing at her companions. "We have to buy them time so they can stop the cause of all these problems!" The creatures nodded in agreement before once again facing their opponents. "Pumpjin, Fire Blast! Koromori, Air Slash! Dokucale, Psybeam! Megayanma, Silver Wind! Arbokku, Gunk Shot! Pururiru, Shadow Ball!"

"Desumasu, Night Shade! Morobareru, Sludge Wave! Sabonea, Drain Punch! Muskippa, Bullet Seed! Manene, Mimic Muskippa! Matadogasu, Sludge! Utsubot, Razor Leaf! Chirean, Double-Edge! Gar-chan, Flamethrower! Karamanero, Foul Play!" The cerulean instructed, the ten complying immediately.

Still suspended midair, most of the targets could do nothing as the eighteen advanced. Yet. "Guraena, Shadow End!" The hyena howled, dashing rapidly before bashing straight into the humanoid squid, ending the Psychic curse. The teal next turned to the abalone again. "Tsubotsubo, Shadow Mist!"

"Ratta, Shadow Down!" An obscure haze in addition to a deafening screech shot forward, slowing the group down.

The feline grunted as he covered his ears, staring at his ex-superiors. "Don't think that'll make us give in!" He held up his claws, a deep purple glow enveloping them before he leapt, heading straight for the pair. "HAVE A GOOD TASTE OF MY NIGHT SLASH!"

"Even after all this, why are they still going on?" Cassidy questioned, genuinely confused.

Jessie gave her a belittling look. "It's obvious; to defeat you!" She then turned to the fifteen. "Now's your chance; go!"

"You must stop that True Organization in their tracks!" James exclaimed.

Nyarth nodded in agreement. "We'll take care of these losers!"

"Who are you calling losers?!" Cassidy demanded, angered by the insult.

Naruto was confounded as he gazed at the duo. "But how?! I thought Shadow Hold prevents us from leaving!"

"Actually..." his focus was drawn to the snake as she talked, "there are multiple ways out that we can use."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Then why didn't you earlier?!"

"Well it's _obvious_; Team Rocket would have just chased after us and cause us problems!" The kit spoke up, his mother completely agreeing with him.

The reptile grunted. "That's true." Her volume suddenly lowered. "Zoroark, Zorua, and I can use U-turn to escape from here while you guys hold on. Even arena trappings won't be able to hold us back."

"Then it's settled!" Sora cheered. The verdant extended her vines, wrapping them around the others' waists. "On my mark—"

"HEY! WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!" Cassidy screamed, about to chase after them...

"What? Are you _scared_ of being beaten by us?"...only for her to freeze at the taunt, seething as she glared at the other woman.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" One could _swear_ a fuse was about to blow.

The azure smirked as he joined in. "Admit it; we're better than you and this just proves it!"

"Oh yeah?!" The teal challenged, responding to the jeer. "We'll show you your place _after_ we kill these guys!"

The cat scoffed from where he was as the opposing creatures clashed, not even bothering to look at them. "What a bunch of cowards! Finish what you have with us _first_ before starting something new!"

"THE NERVE! SHOWING HIS BACK TO US?! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" It popped; the villains had bought their charade. Their focus was glued solely on their nemeses, ignoring every other presence. "WE'LL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE, YOU TRASH!"

The ectotherm jerked her head, already swiveling around. "Now's our chance!" The illusionists agreed as the three of them made a U-turn, escaping the prison they had been in before. Before leaving, she glanced back one last time. "Thank you." Even as the clearing became smaller and smaller, a certain call remained loud and clear.

"Go and take out that creep! We believe in you all!"

* * *

"Ah, it seems like those henchmen were unable to hold you back."

The group _finally_ caught up to the antagonists, glaring at the six as they only looked on in amusement, not affected by the promises of death.

However, Sora and Riku couldn't help but glue their eyes on the patriarch. "So that's Master Xehanort, huh?" The slate mused.

"What an old geezer!" The brunet snapped as he crouched, calling upon his sword.

Xigbar humphed. "An old geezer that will show you your place!" He grinned, stepping forward. "But first..." The man lifted his hands, extracting twin pistols equipped with many rhomboidal magazines attached to gainsboro bodies.

"Wait." The sniper ceased at the senior's signal.

However, he wasn't exactly thrilled. "What you old coot?!"

"It is in our best interest that you do not engage them." The elderly ignored the insult as he turned to two more of his selves. "There is no point in having you fight those who have already fought you. We cannot put our plan in jeopardy by having members eliminated this early on; they already know your strategies after all. Besides, we do not have much time left." Xemnas and Saïx nodded, complying. The schemer's lips morphed into a conceited smirk as he returned his attention to the fifteen. "Instead, you shall face new opponents..." As if on cue, the youngest incarnation and the Heartless stepped up, standing before the bunch.

The gunner sighed as he retracted his pistols, shaking his head. "Fine." His expression then became smug as a smile crossed it. "This should be fun to watch."

"Drat! We don't know how they will attack!" The serpent hissed as she changed forms, becoming Mega Jarouda once again before soaring high and spinning rapidly, Spikes, toxic versions of them, Stealth Rocks, and miniature webs scattering throughout. "These entry hazards should provide _a little_ advantage for us." The snares snapped towards the pair, ready to enmesh them...

...only to be rendered _completely_ pointless as the intended practically warped away, leaving no targets. The evaders reappeared midair, looking down upon them. "You have to try better than that." The youth sneered as what appeared to be luminous Ethereal Blades which had handles materialized in his palms, grabbing onto them before going into a stance.

"Submit to the darkness." A demonic being covered in bandages that was similar to a Pureblood manifested behind the man, shrieking loudly as its creator crossed his arms in a smug manner before charging straight at his enemies.

Riku snarled. "Sora and I fought Ansem before, but not that Xehanort; we have a tough battle ahead of us."

"Dodge!" The fourteen complied, narrowly avoiding the first offense. However, the original took the opportunity to rush toward the silverette, executing three quick stabs followed by a more complex combo. The charcoal summoned his cutlass in the nick of time, prying the onslaught off at the last second before managing to land his own strikes by pure luck. The caramel joined in, raising his weapon as several rubber spheres formed, the Balloonga dealing a surprising amount of damage whilst stunning the victim simultaneously, reaping an advantage. Utilizing the opportunity, the Regal swooped in, repeatedly thrusting her arms at his face as the illusionists once again became Gekkōga, Focus Punching him from either side.

However, the opening didn't last for long; azure discs shot from the fragmented, forcing the three to disperse. Recovering from the shock, the enigma clasped his weapons together, morphing them into a single spear before dashing towards his attackers. "GŌKEN!" Several Narutos which had been created without the duo's knowledge closed in, throwing their fists with incredible force, cutting his attempt short.

"Watch out!" The original swiveled just in time to realize that The Guardian was right about to slug him with a hand enveloped in darkness, leaping out of the way just before it could hit. The raven then drew his katana, advancing. "Chidori Nagashi! Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana! Chidori Eisō!" The triple lightning-enhanced techniques sliced through the denizen in turn, paralyzing him. Yet the stoic had not finished. "Raikō Shishi Rendan!"

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The Uzumakis assisted the Uchiha in assaulting the Pureblood, converging on him. "NARUTO RENDAN!"

"Just give in!" Ansem was no closer to defeat however, picking himself up almost immediately. The youth intervened, releasing an X-shaped shockwave from his daggers, the cross tracking the sought down.

The royal snarled. "Oh no you don't!" A Sacred and Secret Sword grew out from her tail, the blades slicing the missile in half as the 'frogs' unleashed dual Aura Spheres which couldn't miss, colliding into the young Xehanort instantly, knocking him back a considerable distance.

"Surrender!" The manifestation slammed its fists down, trying to hammer in Sora and Riku but to no avail; both dodged, executing their Eternal Session. "Power of The Guardian!"...or not. Six Ice Beams made contact with the being, occupying it with the freeze; it could no longer defend against anything else. The limit commenced without a hitch, dealing heavy damage. The samurai and assassin entered the fray, columns of blinding light raining down while their source slashed wildly as the pyro launched flame-enchanced attack after flame-enhanced attack, not allowing the fragment the chance to recover.

Xigbar snarled. "So much fun _this_ is!" He jabbed an accusing finger at the Master. "You should have let _me_ fight them!"

"Don't get too hasty; this isn't over yet." The patched glared at Saïx who remained expressionless.

Xemnas chuckled. "Indeed."

"That is correct; look." The patriarch pointed at the scene unfolding before them; The Guardian sprung continuously from the ground, leaving no way to respond before launching itself high up, shrieking loudly as it expanded exponentially, its form encasing all of the combatants, dispersing the clones.

The sniper whistled. "Now that _is_ interesting!"

"Where _are_ we?!" The fifteen glanced around, finding that an organic space imprisoned them, obsidian surrounding each from all angles. However, one thing stood out the most. "Ansem!" The silverette snarled as he spotted the mentioned who was implanted on a wall, having fused with the denizen.

A low chuckle could be heard. "And not just him!" Several orbs spontaneously appeared, raining arrows. The flints were unable to be countered, triple Wide Guards the only hope against them. "Be gone!" The enigma darted about.

"Like we'll let you!" Sora made to leap at the foe, striking from above...only to return to where he was seconds ago. "What the?!"

The caster smirked. "My powers over time allow me to rewind it; I'm virtually untouchable now."

"USO-TSUKI!" The shifters screamed, preparing twin Focus Punches...which were immediately sent back to the charging stage. The 'amphibians' were astonished. "WHAT THE?!"

The young Xehanort smiled smugly. "I told you so."

"That's the _least_ of your worries!" Dark Firaga fired from every corner imaginable, the targets struggling to evade or even defend against the barrage.

The Uchiha had had enough, blood bleeding from his left eye as he stared at the source of the bombardment. "Amaterasu!" The pitch-black inferno combusted the man, seeming to work...

"Behold! The power of The Guardian!" The arena suddenly quaked as a shrill shriek filled the air, the conflagration vanishing immediately.

The curser was unable to process what had occurred as he absentmindedly wiped his cheek of the fluid. "...Nani?"

"You see, I had merged with The Guardian." The Heartless smirked. "With that, I have become _invincible_!"

Axel snarled. "What can we do?! With that Xehanort's ability to rewind time and Ansem's invulnerability, it looks like we can't even win! Even if we are aware of it, there's nothing we can do!"

"That's right; you can't! Just surrender to the darkness!" The pair uttered simultaneously, breaking their spirits...or so they thought.

"I have an idea!" The Regal whispered her plan to the bunch.

However, the listeners were skeptical. "Are you sure this will work?" The samurai murmured.

"We don't have another choice!" Agreeing on that, he made to stand with three others. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel raised their weapons, calling forth power.

"Stopga!"

"Stopza!"

Just as the traveler made to reverse the progression once more, the dragon zipped forward, her Pursuit striking before he could even finish casting the spell. Chronology suddenly paused, the fiend freezing in the position it was previously in. Even the bystanders couldn't budge, having been affected by the magic as well. Yet not all was trapped. "Humph, not bad."

"Insolent brats!"

Zorua was astonished. "How come _they_ are still moving?!"

"What makes you think I can be affected by time stopping?" The youth taunted.

The denizen scoffed. "Did you forget _who_ gave him these powers?"

"Tch. No wonder." Sasuke sneered.

Mega Jarouda grinned. "Don't say that..." An alabaster glow emitted from her irises, enveloping the young Xehanort in an aura of the same color.

"I won't let you!" The man made to go back only to fail. "What?! But how?!"

The drake couldn't help but be smug. "Don't forget that time is _frozen_ right now; even if you went back, you'll be in the same place! With all those Stopgas and my Stopza, this will last for a _very_ long time." The shroud then dispelled, her speaking again as it did. "Oh by the way, don't try that maneuver again; I Disabled it!"

"Lies!" Her lips only widened at that, enjoying his frustration.

The fragmented snarled. "Enough of this! Even if The Guardian is frozen, we're _still_ more than enough to take you all out!" The male became invisible as the elder unleashed a multitude of spheres which shot out lasers, proving his point.

"We can't see one of them; be careful!" The ex-serpent searched around, her Foresight activated yet still couldn't find him. Twin rays suddenly shone, her eyes widening at that. "There!" The fifteen aimed attacks at the location but to no avail; unable to be spotted, he was easily able to evade all of them. He suddenly reappeared, yet the battle didn't get any easier; four replicas were created, three typhoons of flames surrounding each.

The beams of radiance were hard enough to evade; combined with a blast of darkness and a flurry of crescents and it all became that much more daunting. He was also able to create limbs from the walls, slamming them at their targets. The space became even more ominous as any light within was sucked out, an obscure haze replacing it.

Flash went on, allowing the fifteen to see. The ginger suddenly went to the front. "Let me handle this!" Leaping towards the duplicates as an explosion of fire ensued while Wide Guard defended against the double onslaught, the ginger absorbed all of his affinity, gaining tremendous power from it. Even as five meteors crashed down, the assassin was able to dodge each one, releasing the stored inferno straight back to its sources. The clones were dispersed, the original the sole survivor.

The developing snarled at that. "Why you!" He bounded up, creating a vortex which began drawing them all near.

"That Collision Magnet could be the death of us!" The windswept shouted, eyes bugged.

His Somebody was absolutely shocked. "No way! I don't want to die this young!"

"Nor do I!" The kit wailed, his mother trying her best to comfort him.

However, some remained more confident than others. "Ha! Piece of cake!" Everyone turned to stare at Naruto as he addressed his partner. "All we need to do is attack the core; this is _just_ like the time with Nagato's Chibaku Tensei during the war!"

"Wow, you actually came up with a smart plan for once." The Uchiha stated.

The blond was unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. However, he ignored it as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, Itachi did."

"..." The silence unsettled the boy; he felt as if he did something wrong... "That explains it."...or not. The shinobi redirected their attention to the vacuum, gaining their respective auras.

The cloak and ghoul were manifested, but that was it. "We won't be able to transform fully since we can't be break free but this will be enough!"

"Hn." The embodiment next formed a pitch-black lantern in its palms, morphing it into a bow and arrow. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The complementary techniques then merged into one, a stronger combination resulting.

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The blazing windmill collided into the spiral, obliterating it as the Jinchūriki had said. Freed from its curse, the group dropped down, instantly regaining their footing.

The five exchanged glances, grinning wickedly as they faced the pair once again. "Magnega!"

"Magneza!"

The compounded vortex sucked the two in, exacting revenge from before. Upon being released, the Pureblood attempted to ignite the fifteen in lightless flames only to fail as rays rained throughout, forced him to his knees instead. In a last ditch effort, he orchestrated a grand explosion which would have been _devastating_...had it not been subjected to Reflega, going against him instead. The brilliant spray splashed over to the youth afterwards, him attempting to erect a barrier only for a Feint to tear it right down. The forced split had stolen a _huge_ chunk of the previously merged's health, him struggling to stand. "Must...heal..." However, just as Curaga was casted on the duo, it also appeared over the former snake's head before becoming withered above their own. "What?!"

"Thanks for recovering my health; Psych Up allows me to copy your stat changes." She began laughing evilly. "And by the way, my Topsy-Turvy _reversed_ yours, so have fun taking damage!" The ailed groaned in pain as she said that, collapsing to the ground.

"Now!" Following the Regal's command, the group surrounded the fallen. The aquatic—save for the cygnu, jelly, and frog—aimed a concentrated Hydro Pump, the other three unleashing Hurricane, Water Spout, and Hydro Cannon respectively. The former agents included themselves, Roxas rising into the air and summoning thirteen shields of light which shot lasers that manifested into a sphere which fired many balls of radiance as Axel covered his Chakrams in searing flames before throwing them, bounding off of air particles as they continuously struck the enemies. Sora and Riku joined immediately as golden auras surround them both, the brunet performing a series of thirteen slashes which all dealt major damage as the slate seemingly vanished, reappearing seconds later on the other side of the quarry, inflicting immense agony in a single strike. The illusionists leapt in, crossing their limbs, a V-Create igniting on them before both collided into the foes.

Naruto created eight more replicas, all manifesting a disk of varying elements before tossing them simultaneously. "Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

The fiend also materialized a bow of pure lightning, pointing it at its prey as a crackling bolt was being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!" Both jutsus launched and merged, becoming even more deadly as the cackling spheres sliced through the air.

"Let's end this!" The altered flew with them, a white glow enveloping her while doing so. However, an invisible barrier seemed to appear out of nowhere, forcing the assaulters to hide in another Wide Guard as the coup failed. "What the?!" At that moment, chronology restarted, seconds ticking by once again. "How come we couldn't succeed?!"

"There are restrictions to movement through time." All of their attention was drawn to the traveler as he continued to speak, holding his shoulder as he picked himself up. "First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

Riku snarled. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" He wasn't given an answer, angering him further.

"Enough with the riddles!" Sora barked out. "Tell us! What did you mean by that?!" No reply met him though...

...until the Heartless chuckled, breaking the silence. "You'll see soon enough."

"Ah man! We missed all the good parts!" The sniper whined as he reanimated before swiveling toward the patriarch. "What now you old coot?! Those two lost and we weren't even able to see most of the battle!" He crossed his arms, humphing. "You should have let _me_ fight! I mean, what's the point of calling me to the future if you don't need me?!"

"All in due time. Your part to play has yet to come." Black specks abruptly began to swirl around the Master as golden auras enveloped the rest. "We are out of time. We all must come back whence we came."

Ansem smirked. "It isn't over." He then glimpsed at the silverette. "_Especially_ for you."

"This has just begun." Xemnas announced.

Xigbar grinned. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"You will get what you deserve, traitors." Saïx sneered as he gave a degrading glance at the former agents.

As the five had faded away, a certain phrase slipped from the young Xehanort's lips. "You cannot change what is destined to be..."

"Ah! But before we part, I shall leave a gift for you all!" While vanishing, the senior lifted his Keyblade, a swarm of a myriad of creatures including what appeared to be synthetic beings made up of glass which bore cream pinions, crimson as well as cyan tools, balls of spikes of various hues, a multitude of specters, avian boxers, and sentient artillery infesting the area, several traversing to other parts via portals as many stayed behind, confronting the group.

Naruto growled. "Drat, they got away! Some gift!" He sneered.

"It was inevitable." All attention turned to the Regal as she commenced. "I get what that Xehanort was trying to say; we couldn't kill them. After all, if we had killed their past selves here, then we wouldn't have been able to kill them before because they would have already been dead. Any events that take place after the times each would have been pulled from would have drastically changed as well. Same goes for the first Xehanort; if he had been killed, then none of the other Xehanorts could have existed. Even our conversation right now wouldn't have been able to exist since there would have been no Xehanorts to go after." She narrowed her eyes. "That's why we couldn't land the finishing blow before; this paradox prevented it. Now I get it."

Fury exploded on the raven's face. "Then what's the point of all this if we can't stop it?!"

"Oh we can." Sasuke faced Roxas, prompting him to continue. "Master Xehanort did not leave the present unlike the others; he's actually still here. He just teleported to another place."

Zorua was puzzled. "But how?!"

"If rumor proves true, then I know the reason." Axel spoke up. "Apparently, when a person's Heartless and Nobody are vanquished...freed from any constraints, the body and soul search endlessly for their corresponding heart in the darkness. Once they recombine, that person is reborn as a whole." He hummed. "Yes, that explains the reappearance of Master Xehanort; Ansem and Xemnas—his Heartless and Nobody respectively—have been eliminated in current day so Master Xehanort must have been recreated."

The royal gasped. "To think we helped in that by killing Xemnas!"

"It's not as if that was our intention." The assassin pointed out. "Besides, it would have happened sooner or later."

The slate nodded. "Sora and I would have targeted the Organization anyways even without your interference."

"I guess..." Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Wait! If Master Xehanort is still here, then—"

"We can go after him via Dark Corridor." The pyro concluded. "That is possible indeed."

The samurai smiled. "And since he didn't come from the past, he won't be protected by any paradoxes!"

"Then let's go after him!" Zoroark roared. "Slay that monster!"

Twitching sounds could be heard, drawing all of their attention back to the problem at hand. "But first!" She leapt at a Silver Rock, snatching it as it became a ball of light before Flinging it at another, simultaneously destroying both. The keybearers and Chakram wielder did the same, systematically eradicating that population. A few Green Requiems attempted to intervene, spreading emerald dust throughout only for a Shell Blade to slice through, slaughtering some.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several Shadow Clones were created, all of the Narutos extracting kunai from their pouches before throwing them, impaling a large amount of the healers. The metamorphoses once again became Gekkōgas before bringing about their Night Slashes, finishing the rest off. The Crescendos attempted to call for help, trumpeting loudly only for a massive Hurricane to force them onto the ground, a devestating Earthquake following up. A grand wave produced by Surf in addition to a Water Spout and Hydro Cannon compounded by an Aqua Tail from the otter collided into the callers, the six's onslaught ending all of their lives.

The Angel Stars suddenly surrounded the raven, giving off varying shades consisting of pink, blue, and yellow. Twisters, columns of liquid, and bundles of electricity followed immediately afterwards, all homing in on him. Sasuke scoffed, simply leaping out of the way, extracting his katana. "Iaidō!" He slashed through the sprites faster than the blink of an eye, hearts flying in his wake as he placed his sword back in just a second later. The remainders fled from the Uchiha, making new targets out of the other humans only to be sorely mistaken; Ars Arcanum and Zantetsuken flashed by, annihilating a huge number as an Event Horizon and Firetooth rang about, exterminating even more. The survivors were horrified at what had happened to their kin, desperately shielding themselves with their wings but to no avail; Night Dazes struck from behind, stunning the defenders as the dragon dove into a nearby silhouette, twin auras of varying intensity surrounding her as she returned. The Shadow and Phantom forces lifted what little protection the quarry gave themselves whilst killing them all.

Inky pools of blackness abruptly rippled across the surface, Neoshadows jumping out before spinning wildly toward their prey. However, the ex-snake stabbed them with fists shaped into stingers, the Twineedles subsequently poisoning them. Taking advantage of the stun, the myth unleashed a barrage of needles, the Pin Missile dealing even more damage before she gave off a crimson light, emitting a scarlet pulse which weakened them even further as a Silver Wind raged. One of the denizens attempted to retaliate by thrashing its claws at her only to be swatted by a Karate Chop and Brick Break, its skull shattering as it dissolved. "That's it!" Having had enough, the Regal stirred a tide which struck the remainders, changing their skin to a light blue before calling upon foliage which grew at an unnatural rate, the thorns whipping the rest to death.

Futachimaru was shocked. "Futa?!"

"'What did you do?!'" The female shrugged. "I just used Soak to change them into water-types before using Frenzy Plant to finish them off." She sighed as she observed the horrified expression frozen on its face. "I didn't do that to spite you for how you treated me in the past. I've forgiven you all, remember?" She gazed at each of the six in turn.

The frog was puzzled. "Gekkō?"

"'Then why did you do that?'" The translator huffed before continuing. "It's because since I am a grass-type, I gain STAB from using Frenzy Plant and water-types take double damage from grass-type moves. By changing them into water-types, I made them susceptible to that damage. Besides, it's not like we have all day."

The aquatic nodded in agreement. "Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'I understand!'" She smiled before turning to the mages, smirking. "Anyways..." She rushed to a gathering of Bookmasters, effortlessly evading the chunks of ice and fire as well as the octets of light thrown her away. She then beckoned them, tempting them to fight her. "After You." The Emblems were unable to resist, assaulting her all at once. However, the royal Sucker Punched each, eradicating all of them. The Runemasters took their place, attempting to avenge their fallen comrades with spells of increased strength but to no avail; a sneak attack was launched, striking all of them from behind before any could react as it couldn't miss. Not wasting the chance, she Glared at her enemies, inducing paralysis before Biting one, causing it to flinch as a Crunch followed, inflicting even more agony. She repeated the process to each before ramming her head into her victims, the Assurance more than enough to kill. The Barrier Masters were next, cowering in fear at the dragon's wrath. They casted force fields around themselves, praying that the creature wouldn't slaughter them only to have their hopes crushed; a Feint smashed through the shields, leaving them completely vulnerable as their tomes were Knocked Off.

Zorua snickered as he joined her. "You're not the _only_ one who gets to have fun!" He teased as he lashed his 'tongue' forward, the Lick rendering the quarry unable to move as he Bounced on them, further disorienting the targets as her body ignited before being covered in an azure radiance which distorted her image, compounded by a sapphire blaze.

"Yeah, yeah." The reptile smirked as she Flied, Sky Attack also enveloping her as she dove back down. "I'll be making use of Brave Blitz." The lindworm crashed into her foes, a huge chunk of their health vanishing in an instant. Static spontaneously coursed through her, taking recoil yet the expression she wore surprised the shifter; she was smug. "Payback." A black bout of energy escaped from her, depleting the last of their lives. She then stared at the sun, smiling as Synthesis healed her.

The 'frog' humphed. "Not bad." The pair next glanced at the Hammer Frames and Iron Hammers as they smashed their chests into the terrain, creating shockwave after shockwave. A swirl of fire escaped from Mega Jarouda's maw, the Flame Burst combusting the tools before leaving an ignition that didn't go out.

"Now they will be losing one-sixteenth of their max HP per turn. Not that they'll last that long." The dragon then breathed out a fire of mystic proportions, weakening their pounds as Overheat shot out, inflicting even more agony.

The metamorphose sighed. "Of course." The 'amphibian' bounded closer toward the enemies, slamming the ground as he landed. "BLAST BURN!" The land erupted as the inferno blazed on, the victims perishing in a horrific manner.

"Watch out!" But it was too late; just as the disguised had turned, he was ran over by a multitude of Hot Rods and Mad Rides, crying out in pain as he was repeatedly assaulted. The mother roared as she became Rekkuuza, Rage clouding its mind as it shielded its son, taking the damage instead. "DON'T HURT MY BABY!" It exhibited Superpower, increasing the ferocity of its Close Combat as it relentlessly bashed them with its tail. Terrified of the slaughter, they attempted to ditch the scene but to no avail; violet crystals wrapped around their frames, the illusion preventing escape. Horror had replaced their perpetual frowns as the 'legend' soared up high, struggling in vain as a Hyper Beam compounded by Giga Impact cannoned from the sky, their deaths not in the least bit merciful.

A Morning Star spun into motion, whirling toward Sora only to be ceased by a single Thundaga, tossed into the air. The enemy tried to take revenge by leaping and crashing toward the boy but to no avail; it was picked up with almost no effort, the carrier smashing it again and again on the floor, eventually killing it as the others around it had experienced the impact. Riku dodged one that had decided it was a good idea to seek him out yet regretted it as Dark Firaga was blasted over and over, the ominous flames charring it to ashes. Several of the maces locked onto Roxas, aiming to kill him only to be killed in turn as the samurai's Duel Attack had been successful, decapitating them in the blink of an eye. Axel threw his Chakrams which were enhanced by his affinity, the blazing discs finishing the rest of that species off.

The Devastators and Recklesses chased after the shinobi, flailing their limbs in every direction before going berserk, going bright purple and red respectively as static coursed through them. However, the ninjas avoided the onslaught before bounding away, still facing their targets as they flew backwards. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The great fireball was fed the gale-force winds, exploding as they scorched the automatons. Angered, the robots attempted to aim blasts of concentrated electricity at them only to fail as they missed again. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" The wind bullets cannoned into the draconic flares, the Shakuton removing them off the face of the earth.

However, their work was _far_ from done; a Spiked Crawler crept their way, intending to grind them. As if. "Chidori Nagashi!" The lightning struck the metallic being, ceasing it in its tracks as it was forced to a halt. The pair closed in, not wasting any time as the Shadow Clones joined them. "Raikō Shishi Rendan!"

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The Uzumakis joined the Uchiha in assaulting the Emblem, converging in on it. "NARUTO RENDAN!" The barrage from both parties continued, not allowing for even a single opening as they relentlessly attacked. It was only a matter of time before the Heartless lost its life, cardiac flying into the atmosphere before vanishing.

Yet none could catch a break; a Scorching Sphere approached, moving in a manner identical to its predecessors. "We'll take care of it!" The dragon swooped in, several icicles arranged in a crystalline arrangement emerging from the terrain, forcing the quarry to a grind as the water-types confronted the nemesis, Ice Beams and Blizzards following through immediately. The enemy jumped before slamming down, generating a fire-imbued tremor. However, it had no effect as the seven eluded the pulse, the hexad performing their combo as the myth did something else; she called upon an Aqua Jet before launching a freezing ray at herself, the liquid becoming solid as the spear shattered upon collision, the heptad dealing massive damage. A torrent of biting air which paralyzed and a frosty wind that burned upon impact then assaulted the victim, dying horribly as it was inflicted multiple ailments in addition to the onslaught.

The swarm of spooks caused the assassin to sigh in frustration. "When will this end?" He huffed before turning to the rest. "Don't try hitting the Grand Ghosts or use anything elemental against them; not only are they immune, they will retaliate. Instead, recover them. That's how you deplete their health."

"Makasete!" Zorua announced as he leapt into a bunch, emitting multiple waves of Heal Pulse, the soothing waves causing them to contract violently as they all died.

The keybearers plus pyro faced the remainders, lifting their weapons. "Here!" The Curaga was spread throughout, plaguing the targets as they all perished.

"That was easy!" The kit beamed.

The samurai shook his head as he pointed at the other specters. "Don't count on it." The Search, Hover, and Carrier Ghosts floated over, proving his point.

"Nah! Piece of cake!" Or not. The 'anura' brought about a Shadow Claw in one hand and a Night Slash in the other, dicing at the phantoms. A giant spirit suddenly grasped the 'ranidae', making to drain him of his vitals only to fail as he Rapid Spinned out of its grip, retaliating with Foul Play, murdering it.

A large group surrounded the Regal, aiming to overthrow her. Or so they thought. "Me First!" The targets were unable to act, allowing the royal to deal a preemptive strike as she launched several golden orbs at them, inducing confusion. Swagger and its counterpart were utilized subsequently, both repeated six times before Punishment was dealt, the agony absolutely unbearable. Adding further insult to injury, a Night Shade pulsed ahead, increasing the torture tenfold. The victims were at last Hexed, the status conditions doubling the damage, the foes finally dying. However, the Living Pods save for the one that had confronted the shifter had not been present, appearing before the dragon. She smirked. "No problem." She leered at them, enveloping them in suffocating shrouds which held them back. Affected by the Quash, the undead were unable to react as the oppressor next exhaled a Stun Spore, paralyzing them before stamping what appeared to be hearts on the enemies, punching them. A Psybeam followed, further disorienting them as multiple portals opened beside each before spewing out energy, the Hyperspace Hole taking a massive toll on the intended. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Mega Jarouda unleashed a verdant powder, causing them to fall asleep. Not missing a beat, the former serpent went up to them, emitting a crimson aura, the unconscious gaining the same aura before the light seeped into the user, the Dream Eater recovering her. The area was then infested in a sable haze, the immobile twitching uncomfortably as they were given Nightmares but that wasn't all; she began to shrink, smirking as incarnadine glows suddenly enveloped her and her targets, them shrinking instead.

"What is she doing?!" The 'frog' whirled as he watched what was occurring, shocked. "She just used Minimize on herself before transferring it via Heart Swap to those ghouls but why?! Now their evasion has increased by two!"

The one in question shrugged, smug. "You'll see." She then dove into a nearby silhouette once again, twin auras of varying intensity surrounding her as she returned. This time, it was different; it seemed as if the ex-serpent was magnetically attracted to the spooks, running them over without fail. The survivors were wiped out, leaving no more specters. "Phantom Force can't miss and deals twice the damage on whoever uses Minimize. That's why I did it. My Shadow Force helped as well." She smirked. "Besides, those Heartless were practically ghost-types so..."

"Ah! Now I get it!" The kit beamed before a snapping sound got his attention, him turning to the Living Bones. "Here goes!" He became Iberutaru, unleashing a devastating Oblivion Wing which stole a large portion of the skeleton's health. Immediately afterwards, Sora leapt onto it, controlling its movements as its jumps emitted shockwaves, staying on even as it bounded high into the air, smiling as its skull was shattered upon impact. Roxas did the same, his Somebody disembarking just in time as the other rammed into the beheaded, killing the first as the second lost its cranium as well. Even as the beast spun, it was unable to catch anyone as they all avoided its offense. Axel then called upon a wall of flames, preventing it from moving at all before Riku closed in, a barrage of Dark Firaga finishing it off.

However, that was not the last of them; several were possessed by the Shamans and Necromancers, becoming ghastly as cursed flames surrounded their enemies. "Dispel them!" The four nodded, listening to the pyro while they dashed forward, the wisps swirling harmlessly around the selected as they went past their sources repeatedly, returning the damage many times over.

The Regal suddenly intervened, scowling in a terrifying manner, the Scary Face slowing their movements as fear overtook them. Shen then glared at them, violaceous shrouds smothering them as they became that color before rushing at them in a ferocious manner which defied the fabric of continuum, dealing an astonishing amount of damage even as the mages became immortal, unable to survive the onslaught. The caster glanced at her companions as they looked on in shock. "My Trick-or-Treat made them into ghost as well as their original supposed psychic-type. Since both are weak against dark-types, my Hyperspace Fury was _extremely_ effective."

"Wow..." However, the shifter's surprise was short-lived as the Aerial Knockers and Champs came into view, instead focusing on its new opponents. "Alright!" The 'avian' engaged one of the boxers, dodging its fists whilst landing a quick slug delivered by a curled talon compounded by a Power-Up Punch, inflicting pain first as it also increased its strength. The 'raptor' then took off, utilizing its advantage to bring about a Sky Attack from above, eliminating both the opponent and a large number of its species.

The drake joined in, employing the same tactic she had enacted with the Living Pods before bringing about an aerial body slam whilst changing into a brown and silver hue, eradicating all of both populations. "My Conversion made me into a fighting/flying due to that being Flying Press's typing, giving me STAB. I also Minimized those Heartless, increase its effectiveness since Flying Press _also_ deals double damage and can't miss."

The Lance Soldiers and Warriors advanced, preventing anyone from replying. "I'll take care of this!" The brunet pounced one that attempted to maintain command over its weapon, hanging on even as they flew crazily without any control before crashing back down, the boy suffering no harm as the Emblem took a lot of damage, hurting its allies as well.

"We have no time for this." Sasuke growled as he went beside his teammate, both gaining their respective auras before taking shape into their appropriate forms. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

A large spiralling disc was formed between the beast's jaws, joining the arrow. "Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!"

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The jutsus combined, the black windmill crashing into the army, obliterating them instantly as the infernal flames melted them until nothing remained.

Sora was shocked. "Whoa! What was that?! That was _way_ more powerful than back at the village!"

"Those were the complete Susanoo and Bijuu Mōdo respectively. They couldn't assume their true forms back then due to not wanting to disrupt the village." The assassin shrugged. "Even with the illusion, it still could have been risky because who knows if it would have been accidentally dispelled while fighting the Dustflier, such a formidable foe?"

Riku nodded, in awe. "Makes sense." Their focus was then shifted to the advancing squad of Armored Knights, Surveillance Robots, and Defenders, smirking as he ran toward them. "Is that all you got?" He rushed at the buckler bearers, clever enough to attack from behind whilst avoiding the sentient shield before slashing from there, eradicating one. He did the same to the remainders, systematically eliminating them. Meanwhile, the other had confronted the soldiers, gaining a golden aura before repeatedly arcing in a crescent motion midair, annihilating many at a time. Upon stopping, the guy snatched one of the automatons, shaking it before rotating in a slow circle, taking advantage of the beam released to destroy a large portion of its comrades before tossing it back, slashing right through it.

"Oh come on!" The Cannon Guns, Camo Cannons, Switch Launchers, and Jumbo Cannons plauged the Nobodies, aiming their ends at their targets. The pyro sighed, frustrated before turning to his partner. "I'll take their ammo head-on since I'm immune to fire and I'll incinerate them all at once. However, since the Camo Cannons are unaffected by fire and lightning, you should be the one to go after them."

The samurai gave a single nod. "I got it!" He rushed toward his quarry, utilizing pillars of brilliance to stun before proceeding to dispatch them, expertly avoiding possible blasts by watching the ever-moving markers sliding across the ground. As that population was being taken out, the ginger kept to his words, absorbing the burning projectiles before releasing all the stored blaze in a single shot, killing the last of them.

"About time!" The field had _finally_ cleared, not a single enemy left in sight. Zorua cheered while reverting, his mother doing the same. The group was about to celebrate until...

...realization dawned on Roxas. "Wait a minute! Some of the Heartless had left earlier which means—"

"They must have went to the village to attack it." Axel finished, solemn.

Naruto growled, enraged. "THAT B******!"

_"Calm down gaki!"_

The Jinchūriki growled at his head. "NO KURAMA! I WON'T! WE SHOULD HAVE WENT AFTER THEM INSTEAD OF STAYING HERE! EVERYONE'S IN DANGER!"

"Ochitsuku dobe!" Sasuke barked out. "It's not as if we could have left the Heartless here alone either. Besides, there are other shinobi in the village who can fight them off! Idiot!" He rubbed his temples. "And I thought _you_ were the one who believed in others' potentials."

Despite shooting a glare at the insulter, the infuriated did manage to cool off. "You're right, teme."

"Wait, who's Kurama?!" The auburn wondered, having no idea what was going on.

The assassin sighed as he decided to fill the clueless in. "Kurama—aka Kyuubi—is a being of living chakra, this world's energy, known as a Bijuu. It's the ninth one hence the name 'Kyuubi'."

"Okay..."

The light elemental huffed at that. "This is no time for explaining! We need to go after Master Xeh—" As if on cue, even more pests infested the area, fury igniting on the male's features. "WHAT THE?!"

"Great, just great." The ginger hissed.

The Uzumaki groaned. "Don't tell me that geezer heard us!" The fifteen took battle stances, prepared to fight once more...

"Hahakomori, Leaf Storm!"

"Gigaiath, Superpower!"

A flurry of fronds followed by a certain formation enveloped in a crimson aura flashed by, an explosion resulting as the attacks collided into the swarm. The foliage around the clearing rustled as two figures emerged, surprising the bunch.

"Sam?! Rosa?!" No one had expected them to be there.

The pair turned to the group, the boy starting off. "Looks like you needed some help!" He then focused on the windswept. "By the way, we won the Insect Badge from Burgh!"

"Anyways," the girl cut in, "we'll battle these guys while you go!" Her expression became solemn. "By the way, you no longer need to hide anything anymore; we have seen these unknown monsters that are intent on hurting others as well as people with powers," she spoke to six of them, "and even overheard Pokémon talking," she glanced at the three, "so it's not as if we no longer know. I honestly don't think you would be able to surprise us right now."

Her companion nodded. "But we understand your reasons; there are bad people out there who would chase you to the ends of the world!" The kids redirected their attention to the enemies, their creatures doing the same. "That's why we're here: to return the favor. We don't care if you're different; you're the same as any other." He gazed at them all before turning back. "Besides, we couldn't have won without your assistance!"

"You don't know how dangerous this is!" The assassin warned.

The lassie shook her head. "We don't care! Besides, we can handle _anything_ with our trusty Pokémon!" The mentioned cried out, confident.

"...Fine." The fourteen stared at the Uchiha who scoffed. "If they say they can handle this, then we should take their word for it. Besides, don't we have more urgent matters to address?"

The pyro grunted. "He's right; we can't let Master Xehanort get away with this anymore!"

"I can sense his stench even from here." The slate sneered. "I know where he is."

Roxas nodded. "Show me the way." After receiving instruction, the speaker held out a hand, calling upon a portal. He then lifted the other, radiant auras surrounding those who had not been covered prior. "Now you won't be affected by the darkness in the Dark Corridor."

The maiden was taken aback. "That _is_ surprising!" Something caught the corner of her eye, her focus snapping to it. "Hahakomori, String Shot!" The insect spat out threads, binding the ghosts.

"Gigaiath, Stone Edge!" The rocks rained down, pummeling the cars.

Both then spoke in unison, urging them on. "Now go!"

"Right!" Sora subsequently smiled as he went towards the rip. "We should introduce ourselves once we get back!" Riku shrugged, feeling the same.

The duo beamed. "Yeah!" However, not all of them were moving.

"Is there something wrong?" The dragon asked as she glimpsed at the water-types, confused.

The aquatic exchanged looks of agreement before facing the Regal. "Futa!"

"'We want to stay behind!'" Zorua appeared lost as he translated them. "But why?!"

Gekkōga was the one to answer. "Gekkō!"

"'We want to help protect the village!'" The royal repeated. "Is that so?"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

Their voices were full of determination, convincing her fully. "'Yeah!'" She smiled. "Then do your best!" The hexad joined the children, offering their aid.

"We'll help protect that village too!" Sam declared.

Rosa giggled. "Good luck!"

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'Bye!'" The kit waved back, beaming. "See you once this is over with!"

The former serpent held a fond expression on her visage as she glanced at her enemies turned friends. "You are all great Pokémon." They couldn't help but cheer at that, ecstatic that their once nemesis thought of them in that way.

"Don't screw up." The raven humphed.

Naruto grinned. "I'll leave this to you!"

"Right!" The kids concentrated on the foes as the creatures leapt at them, ready for battle.

The nine then crossed the portal, leaving the world as it closed.

* * *

"What is this place?"

There was nothing but desert all around, the location seeming to be a barren wasteland. Dust blew through the raging winds, making the area all the more uninhabitable.

Sora rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I remember being here not too long ago when I was fighting a powerful piece of armor that mistook me for Xehanort."

"Armor?! What did it look like?!" The brunet described the appearance to the ginger who slowly nodded upon processing the information.

Riku cut in. "Do you know what it was?" Just before the addressed could reply...

"Well, well...it seems I have been followed." ...the nonet swiveled, extracting their weapons and getting into battle stances as their target walked toward them, smirking. "How ever did you find me?"

The slate snarled. "You reek of the _foulest_ darkness, Master Xehanort."

"Is that so?" The senior smiled, unsettling them all. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

The auburn narrowed his eyes, suspicion evident. "Where?"

"Why this is the Keyblade Graveyard." And then they saw it; some of the debris had cleared, revealing countless swords which were rooted into the terrain, spanning farther than any could see. Only twin paths that intersected like a cross offered reprieve from the horrific scene, but not much. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me...χ-blade."

"Oh no you don't!"

"We'll stop you!"

"Your wretched plan ends here!"

A blinding light crashed down onto the earth, three figures able to be made out from within. The elder scowled, for once surprised. "You are—"

"Ventus?! Terra?! Aqua?!" The radiance cleared completely, revealing a kid who had sunny windswept tresses above stunning blue eyes that were full of life wearing a shirt divided into black and white concealing a piece of armor near a checkered wristband above beige capris and plated sollerets who stood beside a brunet male adorned in a charcoal sark crossed by dual crimson straps attached to a russet gauntlet above a sandy hakama tied by a sash bearing a golden heart ending in a rood over brown footwear and a female holding clear marine orbs which matched her silken strands dressed in a dark blouse twined in pink ribbons that were pinned by the same symbol as the latter's emblem save for being sterling close to linen sleeves outlined through chains above a cobalt skirt covering sable shorts and stockings which stopped at metallic shoes.

The first beamed as he gazed at the exclaimer, hands behind his head in a casual manner. "Hey Lea! Long time no see!" He walked towards the man, his expression never dimming as he reached the adult. "And you're all grown up!" He then tapped his temple in a playful manner. "It's Ven by the way, remember?"

"Lea?! Is that your Somebody's name?!"

The arrival turned to the speaker, utter shock etched onto his features. "What the?! You look just like me!"

"We're not the same though." Roxas shrugged. "In fact, I'm Sora's Nobody; essentially him."

The caramel sighed. "You're _you_, not me or anyone else!"

"Weren't you defending your own existence when we fought against Riku that time?" The dragon prompted, quirking a brow. "Besides, you have your _own_ heart now so you _are_ your own person."

The samurai shrugged. "That's true." He then glimpsed at his partner. "Well?!"

"...Yes it was." The interrogated replied hesitantly before glancing at his old friend. "Oh yeah...the name's Axel now, got it memorized?"

The corrected was shocked. "Axel?! Why not Lea?!" Worry clouded his features. "What happened to you?!" He was suddenly even more confused. "And what's this about a 'nobody'?!" The assassin proceeded to give a quick run-down of all the events they had missed out on, including an accurate description of what he became and everything related. While he was at it, the explainer also mentioned the situation at hand, watching as horror tainted the listeners' expressions.

"No way..." The boy murmured, at a loss for words. "I can't believe this!"

The brute snarled. "To think Xehanort was scheming all this..." He glared at the villain who smiled smugly at the hateful stare.

"How evil can one person be?" The lady whispered, completely taken aback.

The mastermind chuckled. "Evil you say? All I have is a grand cause; to have equal amounts of light and darkness in the World...to eliminate the tyranny of light."

"All this talk...you remind me of Madara." The Uchiha sneered. "Despicable."

The patriarch humphed as he ignored the insult, scrutinizing the trio curiously. "I would like to know; how did you escape the fates you were imprisoned in?"

"Sora found me wandering the Realm of Darkness and managed to get me out." The woman glimpsed at her savior, fondness evident.

The man followed up. "After Ansem and Xemnas were destroyed, I also reformed since that was _my_ body you did that to." The antagonist ignored the accusation, chin high as his lips were still curved in a conceited manner. "Sora found me and led me to Aqua." The youngest was the last to continue.

"My heart had returned to me from where it rested within Sora who was led by Aqua and Terra to the Chamber of Waking in Castle Oblivion and got me out." He snarled. "To think you destroyed our home! I couldn't even recognize the Land of Departure! Thanks to you, I haven't aged a day from twelve years ago while I was in that coma! Your selfish desires ruined the lives of so many!"

The prosecuted laughed, feeling no remorse whatsoever. "So you were all saved by Sora...that dull, ordinary boy—a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen."

"Shut up!" The elder brunet screamed. "Sora saved us and made it possible for us to be here!" He turned to the boy, expression softening. "I'm sorry for confusing your for that sick old man back then."

The teen's eyes bugged. "So that armor was _you_?!"

"Yeah, that was my Lingering Will. That was me after Xehanort kicked me out of my own body. In fact, I woke up in that armor and deactivated it just before you found me." The guy confirmed before crouching, calling upon a rusty morningstar ending in a trio of ridges which stuck out at both sides as he tapped his gauntlet, covering himself in said armor. The warrior turned to the enemy, swinging his weapon. "I won't let you get away with what you've done!"

The female did the same, taking out a silver rapier. "You will pay!"

"You won't ruin any more lives!" The stunted growled as he summoned a gainsboro saber which he held in a backhanded manner, metal shielding his form.

The antagonist scoffed. "You were not a match for me twelve years ago. What makes you think now will be different? Our darknesses are not even on the same level."

"Darkness _isn't_ everything! That's why _we're_ here!" The rest declared as they charged, making the first move...

...or so they thought. "Ha!" The Master flicked his wrist, the dead keys seeming to come back to life as they drew towards the attackers as if by magnetic attraction, a whole flurry flying past.

"Dodge!" The dragon beat her wings, stirring a gust which hastened all of their movements. "My Tailwind doubled our speed! We can't hold back!"

The previously possessed scowled. "Like we don't know that!" He retorted before running towards the demon, attempting to aim a preemptive strike.

"Too easy!" The nemesis waved his hand, a precipice catching the brute by the chin as it rose high above the ground, the caster ascending even more with a second. "Feckless youth; you never learn!"

The blades continued to swirl, battering everything in their path. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The great fireball was fed the gale-force winds, exploding as they consumed the tornado...but to no avail; the twister was still soaring, seeming to have been unaffected. The raven frowned. "Looks like I have to do this." His left eye changed, morphing from its hazel hue into purple rippling sclera marked with tomoe.

Meanwhile, the Jinchūriki gained an aura that was different from before, the whiskers on his cheeks the only skin altered as his cloak gained a different shape. Several ebon spheres appeared behind his back, being launched at the barrage. "Gudōdama!"

The globes bashed into the head of the funnel, deflecting it from its path towards the older brunet, changing its trajectory to Xehanort. "That cannot hurt me."

"Amenotejikara!" The vortex suddenly vanished, replaced by Naruto as his orbs returned, morphing one into a staff which collided into the target's cutlass while the cyclone drilled into a far-off cliff, going out of mind.

Axel was stunned. "The Rinnegan, the most exhalted and strongest of the San Daidōjutsu and Rikudō Sennin Mōdo, the form of one who can innately comprehend all universal objects...both making up halves of the original abilities of the Rikudō Sennin, huh? I was wondering when they were going to be used."

"So it looks like I wasn't the _only_ one who wasn't fighting at full power at that time." Mega Jarouda commented as she observed the two. She then used Psychic to move everyone with her as she Flied, taking Terra up too before reaching where the fighters stood.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

"The battle would have been _a lot_ different if we all had, huh?" Naruto mused before waving it off. "It doesn't matter though; that fight was _really_ close and could have gone either way! It was _really_ satisfying by itself! There's no need to think about what could have been!"

Zorua nodded in agreement. "That's true!" His tail wagged wildly as excitement lit up in his face. "Maybe we can have another match some day with none of us holding back!"

"What a great idea!" The Uzumaki beamed.

Despite not appearing interested, there was no hiding the small smile that graced the Uchiha's lips. "Not bad."

"If you even survive this encounter!" The villain warped away before thrusting a hand, multiple freezing waves blasting from it.

The pyro launched himself, throwing his Chakrams. "Burn baby!" The discs were enveloped in searing flames, neutralizing the cold as they struck the geezer. The samurai took advantage of the opportunity, calling upon Oathkeeper and Oblivion before coating them with fire, landing many skillful strikes upon the foe. Sora and Riku didn't miss a beat, their Eternal Session contributing to the rush. The Master attempted to bash both only to miss as they split apart, Ars Arcanum occurring from one side as Zantetsuken ensued from the other. The trio moved in, the boy dealing many swift strikes whilst raining down columns of light while the man made the earth erupt with one upward stroke as the lady dealt a quick raid accompanied by pillars of brilliance. The patriarch managed to escape the onslaught, teleporting behind the lindworm only for the target to spot him, unleashing a torrent of pinons. Weakened by the FeatherDance, the metamorphoses were able to sneak up on their quarry, the kit becoming Gekkōga once again before landing a multitude of Focus Punches while his mother transformed into Deokishisu in its Speed Form, evading the blitz that was aimed at it, Zoroark able to land a prominent Psycho Boost.

Zorua snickered. "This guy might be easier than I thought!"

"No, don't be fooled." The 'frog' swiveled to Aqua as she continued. "He's toying with us right now."

The Jinchūriki gaped. "Which means—"

"Ha! Surrender to the darkness!" He lifted his dagger, bursts of blackness rocketing into the atmosphere. A crimson orb suddenly manifested in the sky, debris raining down, destroying the area around them. The ground splintered with each blast, the twelve finding difficulty in eluding the barrage even with the increased speed until they were at last swallowed by the sphere, screams ringing out as they vanished into it.

Within the field, the trapped found that they couldn't move a single muscle, immense pain unlike any had _ever_ felt flooding each pulse their hearts made. "What the?!" Naruto couldn't help but let out a bloodcurdling scream as even breathing caused unbearable agony to course throughout his frame.

"This is even _worse_ than that Shadow Sky!" Zorua wailed, barely managing to speak through the horrific distress.

The slate grunted. "This is the _foulest_ of darkness from its source; an imitation is_ nothing_ compared to this."

"That is correct; _nothing_ comes close to the darkness I command!" At that moment, the crippling static increased a hundredfold, completely crippling the victims. Unable to control even a fiber, neither could so much as inch away from the ruthless flurry of punishing blows dealt by the demonic blade, suffering massive damage without any way to counter...or even see. The Master laughed. "In the face of absolute darkness, you wielders of light are _powerless_!" The villain cackled as he raised a hand, a freezing pulse flying towards the defenseless...

...only for a procession of azure flames to collide into the frost, neutralizing it. Sora was shocked as his eyes fell upon the origin, the dim rays revealing the figure. "Riku?! But how?!"

"Since my meeting with Ansem, I have slowly developed a resistance to darkness; the binding isn't as strong on me." He cringed. "Although it still feels like a thousand scorching needles are impaling my every cell...at least I can move. I'd rather not be but we don't have a choice!" He winced. "There's no time to lose!" The silverette leapt forward, clashing swords with his enemy. "Even if you aren't visible, I can still smell you! There's no hiding that foul stench!"

A scoff could be heard. "Let us see you try!" Sparks flew as the sabers crashed into each other over and over again, outlining a vague path of the two's movements. The pair was all over the place, making it difficult to pinpoint their current location due to them not staying still. However, the patriach's attention had shifted, loosening the grip he held. That did not go unnoticed.

"Give me some light." Sasuke's voice rang out, startling the deca. He snarled. "What are you waiting for? Hayaku!" The ten nodded as best as they could, the Jinchūriki increasing the intensity of his aura while the Pokémon Flashed, Roxas summoning a brilliant ray which pooled into thirteen pillars as a wall of fire erupted from the pyro while Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Sora called upon pillars which fed the former, the landscape appearing entirely different from before as golden clouds brought about by the samurai dotted the background, the combined efforts illuminating every corner.

The antagonist humphed, not pleased with the new development _at all_. "Just because you flooded this space with light, that does not mean you drove away the darkness. Do not forget that light begets darkness!" The senior swung his sword, blocking his opponent's blade before clasping a fist, strengthening the hold he had over his prisoners. He smirked as he witnessed them writhe in agony, taking sadistic pleasure over his acts.

"To think you would resort to such cowardly tactics; pathetic!" Master Xehanort turned, fury evident in his expression as he glared at the Uchiha dead-on.

The offended sneered. "You are one to talk, feckless youth. You are at my mercy and are unable to do a thing about it! Watch as I take the lives of everyone around you before taking yours!" The demon pried Riku's cutlass, knocking it out of the boy's reach. Just as the silverette made to retrieve the weapon, the elder arced his dagger in a flurry of invisible slashes, tearing the flesh apart.

"RIK—!" The agonized wail was cut off as the monster sliced Sora's throat open, the victim wheezing in vain for breath that would never reach his lungs. Helpless in the face of sheer darkness, Roxas couldn't even inch towards his Somebody before getting ruthlessly skewered, fading from existence right before his best friend's eyes. Rage overtook Axel as he swore bloody murder, an inferno blazing only to be made useless by a wave of absolute zero, the chill freezing him to death as his fire was put out.

Even the lookalike had not been spared, being repeatedly stabbed until the light in his eyes went out. "VEN!" The pair glared _murderously_ at their late mentor's once close comrade, ready to brutally _massacre_ the killer of their precious person.

"There is _nothing_ you can do to avenge poor little Ventus!" The old man cackled, laughing evilly.

A black haze surged from the brute, overtaking his form. "YOU MONSTER!" The aura only intensified, nearly suffocating all but him and the demon. "DIE!"

"Ah, how history repeats itself!" The patriarch smirked as he impaled his own chest, grunting as his form began to vanish. "At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one! I swore I would survive... and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me! You shall become my muscle and sinew once again!" The speaker's mass dissipated as his heart flew forward, the coursing static actually shattering the armor, leaving the target vulnerable as the object entered the youth's body, stealing it like before. The controlled's hair bleached into a shade of grey as his pupils became golden, staring at the woman with malicious intent.

The female was horrified, unable to believe what she had just seen. "Unhand him you freak!" She stared at her companion, calling out to him. "Terra! Fight back!"

However, only a cold smile graced his lips as he extracted his host's cardiac, proceeding to destroy it right in front of her eyes before grinning, sending violent shivers down her spine. "Feel the sorrow of betrayal as you are killed by your former friend!" The Guardian appeared behind his back, the man himself picking the lady up by the neck as the fiend constricted her figure, leaving her unable to struggle as the life was choked out of her.

The 'frog' shrieked in horror as deaths happened left and right. "STOP IT!" Yet all that served to do was catch the possessed's attention, turning to him.

"You're next." The mother watched in unimaginable terror as her baby was mercilessly decapitated right in front of her, her boy's head rolling to her feet in his original appearance, never to awaken again.

The 'Deokishisu' let out a deafening roar into the heavens, able to be heard from the ends of the earth as its mind reverted to a feral state, absolute hatred pumping off of it in uncontrollable waves. "I'LL MURDER YOU IN COLD BLOOD AND THEN CONDEMN YOU TO A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH YOU HEARTLESS B******! DIE! SHEE-NEI!" However, the threat had no real bite to it as she couldn't move at all, unable to do more than just breathe.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." The addressed spoke in a sarcastic manner, shaking his head in disapproval before bringing his scimitar clean through her, chopping her in half as she reverted, falling as two separate halves. He set his sights on the drake straight afterwards, feeling nothing but amusement at her _loathing_ sneer before encasing her in the coldest of ice and then shattering it, slaying the dragon as she was torn up into a million pieces with no way to counter.

Only the shinobi were left alive. Naruto snarled in a bestial manner as he glared at the slaughterer, his vision becoming red as crimson chakra bubbled all around him. "There is _nothing_ redeemable about you."

"Your words don't matter at all." Even with innate knowledge of the universe, the sage was unable to stop his own untimely demise, golden shreds floating through the air once the killer was done with him. The slayer glanced at the sole survivor, smiling smugly. "Didn't I tell you so?"

A slow smirk stretched across Sasuke's face, confusing the man as the next words were spoken. "Don't believe everything you see." At that moment, a huge explosion rang out, knocking the intended back a considerable distance. Upon getting up, a certain detail caught his attention, eyes widening in absolute shock.

"But how?! Why am I back in my old vessel?!" His hands were those of his previous flesh, not at all like the youthful ones his target had. He then swiveled his gaze, surveying his surroundings; his field had been shattered, the barren landscape of the Graveyard—albeit covered in craters—back into view as a faint incarnadine haze seeped across the terrain.

The conceited couldn't help but grin. "I told you so."

"TAKE THIS!" A multitude of blurs suddenly flashed by, all closing in on the enemy. A bombardment of frost shot ahead, colliding into the surprised, freezing him in a block of ice. The caster took the opportunity to inflict an array of backhanded slashes at the encased, Ventus dealing a lot of damage as the sublimation solely increased the pain. Once the icicle had shattered, the geezer tried to gain retribution only to fall into an anti-gravity field created by Terra, unable to escape as the brute unleashed a procession of forceful strikes. The foe couldn't catch a break as Aqua advanced on him, the spheres she had created homing in on his every movement before detonating, tossing him around like a rag doll. As if that wasn't enough, Roxas rapidly closed in, his Event Horizon inflicting unrelenting agony as the enhanced swings and columns of radiance assailed the senior over and over again, the fiery explosions unleashed by the Chakrams accompanied by a greater blast as the discs combined not helping at all. Not missing a beat, Sora leapt as he executed a deadly Ars Arcanum, battering his opponent before demonstrating an aerial combo involving another flurry of bashing before the large orb he created separated into an array of missiles which never failed to seek out the target, the Ragnarok tossing the elder high into the air. Not hesitating for even a moment, Riku followed, a Zantetsuken nearly bisecting the victim clean through before being roughly batted into the ground, a whirling blade and lethal raid immediately following. Just as the Master made to retaliate, a raging Magma Storm ensnared him within its blazing spiral, subjecting the trapped to a searing inferno as the 'frog' switched with his mother, its arms thickening into shields to render any comeback the quarry attempted to make absolutely useless before growing thinner, its Attack Form drastically boosting its power as its Shadow Sneak crept across the ground, assaulting him with its own silhouette before Converting into a ghost-type, cackling manically as a purple haze wafted, slowly draining away his health as the Curse took its toll. Magenta beams erupted from the earth, capturing the patriarch's attention as she Camouflaged into the Misty Terrain, rounded eyes causing him to weaken without resistance before lowering her crown, gathering a mass of violet energy which shot out moments later, the Light of Ruin subsequently causing the receiver to writhe in immense torture as the assaulter simply utilized lunar rays to recover the recoil she was inflicted with.

But that was not all. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" An endless swarm of clones was made, stretching further than the eye could see. They all closed in on the coot, converging in on one place leg first. "NARUTO ITTAI RENDAN!" One after another, the Uzumakis rained down an indefinite number of kicks, only a miracle allowing Xehanort to stand after that. Yet that was not the last of it.

"Shinra Tensei!" An invisible force swept through the old man, the almighty push throwing him mercilessly off the cliff before a small yet potent vacuum was formed, sucking him towards the core. "Chibaku Tensei!" The vortex pulled its prey nearer and nearer into it, growing larger as its meal came closer.

However, before the demon could be pulled apart at an atomic level, a loud scream ripped through the villain's throat, the collapsed core essentially being absorbed into him as an ebon smog smothered the area, all of the replicas dispersing as the fumes choked the area. The Uchiha was taken aback. "Nani?!"

"Do not forget that a black hole is the epitome of darkness; it consumes all and even light cannot escape its grasp!" The haze cleared, revealing a silver covering which adorned the wearer's frame, the golden crowns upon his head and limbs only making him appear more imposing as he slowly descended to the ground, refreshed before his adversaries. The voice took on a curious tone as it echoed from within the metal. "But how ever did you trick me?" He gazed at the twelve in turn. "I believe I had killed you all only for it to be naught."

Sasuke smirked. "When you made eye contact with me, I used that chance to cast a powerful genjutsu on you with both my Rinnegan and Sharingan. What you saw was nothing but an illusion. While you were in a trance, your grip was loosened even further and that allowed us to obliterate that prison you trapped us in." The questioner had recalled glaring at the foe, realizing that was the point in time the illusionary techniques had begun, when the mirage was casted.

"So that is why you asked your acquaintances to create that light: so you could see when our eyes would meet." The antagonist laughed. "How clever; I have to commend you for your ingenious plan." The speaker suddenly tossed his dagger into the air, a platform bearing the same design as the cutlass along with four wings descending as its creator stepped up to it, now hovering above the group. "Ah, but remember this; do not think you have won!" The jet zipped forward, making to run over those in its path...

...only for a vehicle, board, and launch pad to ram straight into it, halting the Master's advance. The three backed off, the boy twirling his ride at the adversary while the woman fired a multitude of arrows, the brute driving his motor straight through, creating a dent in the plates as he passed, commencing a barrage of forceful bashing as he continued to run his nemesis over. A giant orb was then flung, colliding precisely into its target. Despite the protection, the intended was inflicted _a lot_ of damage as he was knocked off of his carrier, armor shattering. The guy then jumped off of his transport, it reverting into his weapon as he lashed it like a whip, constantly striking Xehanort before landing on his feet. The dragon took full advantage of the opportunity given; she soared, evading a sable sphere aimed at her, skin becoming more of a jade hue as her wings vibrated in an insectoid manner, neck lowered as her crown grew out before fiercely stabbing into his figure. The Regal smirked. "My Conversion 2 made me into a bug-type since it resists dark and allowed me to receive STAB for both Bug Buzz and Megahorn!" The rest followed, making to assault him once more—

"Your victory has not been assured!"—just as the mastermind snapped his fingers, alabaster mages alongside creatures bearing frilled arms and humanoid figures carrying twin swords in addition to a troop of violet beings holding crossbows, their quadrupedal frames tilted to the side resembling the Nobody emblem, a league of behemoths carrying halberds in claws attached to bodies striated with violet on white skin as frilled wings kept them high in the air while they glared at their prey through malicious pupils, an army of beige brutes wielding giant mallets, a squad adorning rosette gear over their heads that bore the universal insignia above salmon scarves and limbs, a gathering of enigmas which bore magenta robes that stretched all the way from their heads which sported sharp offshoots to their hands that juggled cubes along with stocks and their pointed feet, gainsboro critters that plagued the ground and slender denizens materializing seconds later.

Naruto's eyes were saucers as we took in all of the creatures, unable to believe what he was seeing. "What _are_ they?!"

"These are lesser Nobodies, those who had not retained their original forms. We saw them earlier, just didn't confront any. I believe the other shinobi took care of them instead." The pyro explained, scoffing as he glared at the husks. "To think Master Xehanort has the power to command each of the inferior Heartless and Nobodies, just like Xemnas could." He crossed his arms. "He even revoked Roxas's and my command over Samurais and Assassins respectively although normally only _we_ can control our corresponding Nobodies, and Master Xehanort must have done the same."

The dragon chuckled as her coloration became normal, a swirl of protective petals along with a pleasant scent wafting from her before mumbling a few words, defensive auras surrounding her and her allies. "This is just like before then." She suddenly smirked. "But you don't have to worry; while my Flower Shield raised my defense due to me being a grass-type again, Aromatic Mist increased all of your special defenses and Lucky Chant prevents them from landing critical hits on us for five turns." She then extended a vine to an unknown space behind her back, extracting a rosette buret which she then put on before it mysteriously vanished as it equipped.

"Wait a second! Isn't that the Prime Cap we got after defeating the Pink Agaricus in Bellwood?!" Roxas exclaimed, stunned.

The wearer grunted. "So what if it is?"

"I'm not sure if that was a wise decision." Axel commented as he joined in. "Although the Prime Cap gives a _large_ boost to defense, it lowers strength by the same amount!"

The reptile shrugged. "Not a problem." The tip of her tail began beating the underside of her stomach, the Belly Drum increasing her attack to the max before utilize her Synthesis to heal the damage dealt. "There; now the penalty has been nullified."

"What are we waiting for?!" Zorua cried out before raising his head high up, Howling loudly. He grinned as he gazed at the enemies, ready to fight. "Let's go!" The 'amphibian' pounced the Gamblers, pulling back a fist covered in an obscure aura before throwing it, the Shadow Punch socking many of the players on the cheeks. They attempted to trap their prey in a game, the symbols on their cards constantly flashing only to be outsmarted by his Mind Reader, guessing the correct answers, disconcerting the dealers. Unable to counter, an Ominous Wind raged on, the 'Deokishisu' unleashing a deadly Night Daze as it landed, the intense shockwaves inducing horrific agony as the victims all died.

The Dancers advanced on the ex-serpent, making to trap her in their routine only to be met with a wall of fibrous fluff, caught off guard as fuzzy seeds rained onto the performers, the Cotton Spore slowing their movements. Not missing a beat, Aqua entered the scene, unleashing a barrage of spectra which repeatedly closed in on the targets, the Prisim Rain inflicting nothing but immense suffering. The assaulted sought revenge, making to snatch her up only for the woman to cast a beehive barrier around herself, the surge ending their lives as their coup was reflected.

"To think this would happen..." The Assassins dove after their former master as the Samurais did the same, aiming to take them out.

Ventus and Sora suddenly bounded into the fray, assuming battle stances. The blond grinned. "Looks like you need some help!"

"No worries!" The russet beamed, seconding the notion. The pair couldn't help but feel relieved at having reinforcements, the four charging into the mass. The dual wielder clashed with one of his past minions, easily outmaneuvering the retainer and outclassing it in its movements before bisecting it in half, executing it as the slayer moved on to the rest, leaving a trail of obliteration in his wake. The brunet watched closely, gauging his opponent's actions as they meditated, executing a decisive slash at the perfect moment, annihilating the survivors. The ginger tracked down his previous underlings, prying them from the safety of the soil before tossing his Chakrams, unleashing a deadly blitz at the critical timing. The seekers attempted to strike him down in a procession of rapid stabs only for their prey to dodge, retaliating with the exact same maneuvers as his Eternal Flames ignited. His old friend didn't miss out on the fun, flashing by faster than the eye could see as he enacted a combo which couldn't be followed, finishing off with a multitude of violet spheres that killed all but one of the killers off. The lone soared toward the boy, desiring to take him out with it but to no avail; the fulvous latched onto one of its limbs, tossing it into the terrain, it detonating there instead, the last of them now eliminated.

The Berserkers spun on their maces as they surrounded the Regal, pointing their weapons at her. "Bring it on." She smirked before inhaling deeply, a wave of Sludge pouring out in addition to a glob of it in the shape of a bomb, a vapor of botulin accompanied by a corrosive vapor compounding into the tide. Having been poisoned by the vicious onslaught, the resulting Venoshock brought about twice as much damage while a flood of fatal toxins swept through, only adding insult to injury as the Venom Drench weakened the afflicted even further.

"Not too shabby." Terra commented as he approached, swinging his blade viciously at a group of brutes, maiming them under the sheer force of the bashes. Some of the enigmas tried to jump away only for a shower of meters to smash straight into them, the man's onslaught massacring a huge number.

Several morningstars gained an intense violet glow, turning their attention to the remainders as their figures shrunk, weapons elongating. However, the royal solely smirked. "Orokana." Enacting Foresight, there was _nothing_ the targets could do as they were run over by a merciless Dragon Rush in addition to being subjected to Stomp, Body Slam, Flying Press, Steamroller, and Phantom Force, the diminished size ultimately resulting in the foes' downfall as each doubled in strength.

"Bijuu Mōdo!"

"Isō: Susanoo!" A golden aura shrouded by purple spontaneously formed before expanding exponentially, taking on the shape of the demon fox. Violet scales crept along the beast's skin, rapidly covering the exterior before enclosing the flesh as armor, making it appear all the more sinister. Naruto and Sasuke could be seen within a clear crystal on the embodiment's forehead, towering high above the Dragoons. "Chidori!"

The electricity cackled forth as it paralyzed the lancers, leaving them vulnerable. "Renzoku Bijūdama!" Multiple ebon spheres of malleable chakra formed in front of the beast's snout, firing directly into the legion, obliterating all that were in sight. "Alrigh—" However, some had managed to escape the brutal explosion, shooting down from the sky. The creatures believed they had the element of surprise and advantage from above...

...or so they thought. "Susanoo: Zan!" The arcing of the katana and bursting of the conflagration caught the survivors, erasing their already nonexistence from the face of the world.

"Bring it on!" The Snipers had closed in on Riku, pulling their triggers simultaneously. However, the slate was able to deflect the lasers, killing a huge portion of the shooters by their own bullets before bringing about a bombardment of Dark Firagas, finishing them off. He next sought out the Sorcerers, avoiding the crimson cubes made to impede his advance before casting Magnega, ensnaring the mages within the attractive pull before leaping high into the air, repeatedly stabbing each from above until they finally died. The Creepers and Dusks were the sole remaining, the silverette shrugging as he glanced at them. "Piece of cake." The adolescent set a round of Balloonga, stunning the crawlers as they made contact before slashing at them, evading their various attacks in each of their forms effortlessly before decapitating them. The figures were all alone, appearing to be terrified as they attempted to flee only to be enmeshed within a weightless dome, the Zero Graviga mercilessly knocking the quarry around like ragdolls until they were put out of their apparent misery.

The twelve turned to the Master who had been holding his shoulder in pain, staring him down. "It's over, Xehanort." The taller brunet spoke as he glared at the monster who ruined so many lives. "You will be joining my father soon, the man you murdered in cold blood."

"Do not compare me to Eraqus; I am _nothing_ like him." The villain sneered. "Unlike me, he was deathly afraid of the darkness, ignorant of the fact that with light comes dark." He then frowned. "Why have you not used your own darkness, feckless youth?"

The addressed was confident, resolute. "I have overcome the darkness within me; I no longer need it."

"Ha! Blinded by the light too I see?" The antagonist sneered before raising his dagger, pointing it at the sky once more. "Then I shall make you see that darkness is the beginning of everything...and its end!"

Or not. "Oh no you don't!" A harsh aura abruptly enveloped the geezer, causing him to stumble back as his plan was thwarted. The lindworm snarled. "I won't let you trap us again; I Disabled that sphere so don't bother!"

"Lies!" However, the coot figured out that she was telling the truth the _hard_ way; no matter how much the senior tried, he could not form that globe, failing endlessly. The fiend glared _murderously_ at the gathering, laughing manically as he snapped his fingers. The very land itself trembled underneath the group's feet as an endless number of pitch-black portals pooled from the barren soil, Heartless and Nobodies crammed into every inch of the Keyblade Graveyard, spanning way beyond even the sharpest of eyes could see. Or even comprehend. "I will not let you leave this cemetery alive!" His cackles only grew louder. "Your last hopes will die as you all do!"

The myth growled. "We'll see about that!" She leapt toward a The Unknown as it pranced toward its possible meal, jumping on its head once. The behemoth was killed in only hit, dispersing. "Although Splash usually has no effect, it has a small chance of knocking the opponent out instantly! We still have possibilities open to us!"

"You cannot always be so lucky; that is life!" As if on cue, a whole _legion_ of soldiers stormed toward their targets, the sky blackening as the creatures descended.

The 'Gekkōga' leered as he dashed forward, color changing as he bellowed, shaking up a large portion of the enemies. "Yeah right!"

"The Synchronoise affected all of those who have affinities to darkness since that is Zorua's original type yet were not immune since they don't have the resistances of Pokémon. Not bad." Mega Jarouda nodded. "We can't hesitate!" Once Protean had been Role Played, a blazing orb characterized by twin rings across the diameter was created simultaneously as one of an azure hue, the Fusion Flare and Bolt increasing the other's power twofold as they combined. Zoroark joined in as she became the same as her son, the 'frog' stirring a prominent Bolt Strike. The assassin called upon a gigantic wall of flames accompanied by a downpour of azure blaze while a meteor shower rang about, monoliths of blinding radiance originating from four of them.

The guardian crafted a pitch-black lantern in its palms, morphing it into a bow and arrow. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

"Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!" The complementary techniques then merged into one, a stronger combination resulting.

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" The infernal conflagration powered by raging winds shot ahead, melding with the rest of the onslaught as they smashed into the army, eradicating a huge number.

However, it was as if nothing had ever happened. "Even the strongest of attacks will not get you far!"

"There's just too many of them." Sasuke grunted as the embodiments faded, the shinobi dropping to the ground. "No matter what we do, we can't eliminate them all!"

Aqua hissed. "Has Xehanort won _again_?!"

"Everyone, get close to me." The eleven swiveled to the royal as she spoke. "Now!" The instructed did as they were told, staying near the commander. A crimson dust emitted from the former snake, drawing all of the enemies' attention to her. "Rage Powder makes me the sole target of all opponents, so you guys are safe." She narrowed her eyes. "In this situation, there's only _one_ thing I can do then."

The pyro gaped. "Don't tell me—"

"That's right!" Mega Jarouda suddenly roared, charging a mass of golden energy in her mouth. A Wide Guard surrounded her companions as the orb only grew bigger, extending to unbelievable proportions. Once the gatherer had deemed it worthy, she shrieked, releasing the pent light. The attack spontaneously detonated, dissolving the infestation within the searing radiance.

Once the aftershock had faded, the surroundings were much more clear, the padrone seeming horrifically mutilated. "Whoa..." It was truly a _miracle_ that so much had been done.

"Regal Subterfuge...a typeless move that assosiates itself with an attribute that would be effective against the target...and has a power of 1000% as well as cannot be evaded or blocked along with permanently halving the opponent's stats...However, it was supposed to...cause the user to faint and decrease their stats permanently by fifty percent even if they...manage to survive..." The samurai glimpsed at the dragon who still appeared to be conscious, however he doubted for long. "...even though she did through Endure." The boy was absolutely _traumatized_ as words escaped his lips.

The pyro was no different. "That's what caused us to be separated for about a year."

"No way..." The listeners couldn't help but feel guilty at their companion's sacrifice, terribly upset. Even the stoic wasn't immune.

A malevolent laugh echoed throughout, the mourners directing death glares at the fiend. The man remained unfazed. "Your friend had given herself in order to try and stop me...only to fail. Do you now know what I meant by there being no hope?"

"Don't count on it!" Shock couldn't even _begin_ to describe what the witnesses had felt as they saw the supposedly fallen standing straight and tall, golden energy swirling inside her stomach as an orange sphere grew in her jaws, breaking into thousands of pieces as it was launched. The debris slammed into the adversaries, eradicating every single one of them save for the boss himself.

Roxas gasped. "But how?!"

"The last time you used Regal Subterfuge, you were forced to revert and were unable to change until just earlier!" Axel finished, utter disbelief expressed on his face.

The questioned smiled. "It's because of a new ability I had gained...Monarchial Chicanery." She then grinned. "I had to awaken it first by using Regal Subterfuge at least two times successfully without fainting, which I did." She then glimpsed the barren wasteland, it devoid of all other life. "Not only does it allow me to keep this form, it makes _any_ move I use super effective against the opponent; even though chances are there was a foe who would have been immune to Draco Meteor, that was ignored as the damage was dealt. That's why the rest of the Heartless and Nobodies had been eliminated." She then glowered at the elder, him collapsing onto his knees at the gesture. "Oh by the way, my Endeavor made his health equal to mine; Endure did in fact leave me with one HP, so he _also_ has only one HP left."

"But what about your stats?!" Zorua exclaimed. "Won't they be halved with each turn?!"

The addressed chuckled. "Despite having Monarchal Chicanery, I _still_ retained my former abilities; don't forget that Contrary reverses stat changes, yet I can change which stats are affected."

"So that means—"

The lindworm remained smug as she spoke the next words. "I'm getting stronger."

"Nonsense! Such cheap tricks!" The Master hissed as he waved a hand, a gust of absolute zero blasting from it. "Let us see you survive a _second_ time!"

The challenged smirked. "Oh I will." She effortlessly dodged the freeze before reflecting on the process, the Copycat mimicking the attempt only successful. She humphed. "And by the way, I can change my type to whatever I so choose." Her pigment had become a light blue hue, reflecting the alternation yet it's not as if the geezer could respond; he was encased in a piece of ice, unable to move.

"Here!" Taking advantage of the opportunity, the retainer tossed a Megalixir into the air, completely recovering everyone in his party before it was subsequently Recycled. He then turned to their enemy, all sharing the same thoughts he possessed. "Let's end this." Sharing a single nod, the group split up, surrounding the despised in a circle.

The kitsune and warlord were recreated, encasing the shinobi. A disc was developed from each tail, firing off of the limbs. "Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken!"

The fiend also manifested a bow of pure lightning, pointing it at its prey as a crackling bolt was being pulled on the string. "Indora no Ya!" Both jutsus launched and merged, becoming even more deadly as the cackling spheres sliced through the air. However, unlike before, the two halves of the Rikudō Sennin's power swirled throughout, the techniques on a whole different level than before.

Violet sheens enveloped the shifters, transforming them into centaurs that were white all over except for the gold on the hooves of their four muscular legs and the line in between their regal red eyes rimmed with green who bore a large, lusterous centerpiece with two pairs of verdant jades which were attached onto their torsos and had grey stripes littered throught the underside of their long manes, ridgy necks, and wavy tails. To ensure their quarry didn't escape, the illusionists wrapped crystal chains around the block, securing him tight. The duo then extracted scarlet plates, utilizing Arceus's ability Multitype to become that of fire, boosting the V-Creates they unleashed within the God's form drastically. Meanwhile, Terra had morphed his weapon into an artillery, firing a procession of powerful bombs filled with energy as Aqua twirled, a beautiful yet lethal luminescence swirling from her figure. Ventus was quick to follow, rotating as he placed his key on the floor, winds raging about him. Sora planted his lock into the soil, a circle containing an intricate design appearing around him as a ball of radiance shone above, the rays only intensifying as the sword was dug deeper. Riku gave out a cry as he crossed his legs, floating off of the ground before zipping ahead, seeming to distort space as he repeatedly rushed. Thirteen shields of brilliance converged on into a single point, firing a barrage of shining orbs while their creator dashed forward at an impossible speed as twin Chakrams were thrown, bouncing off of air particles as they repeatedly slashed the victim while their owner spewed a conflagration of epic proportions. Mega Jarouda called upon another Regal Subterfuge, the Ultima Cannon, Lightbloom, Multivortex, Trinity Limit, Dark Aura, Magic Hour, and Firetooth converging with the rest of the attacks as they collided simultaneously, a defeating explosion coursing throughout the entire area, blowing everything that was around away. The prison shattered, the encased being mercilessly tossed around as he skidded across the ground. A yellow glow swallowed the fiend's frame as he ruthlessly crashed to an abrupt halt, fading away.

"No! No! I cannot die! Not now! Not ever!" The perishing cried out in an uncharacteristic show of desperation. However, his flesh continued to dissolve, going against his wishes. Suddenly, maniacal laughter broke out as the senior brought his key to his chest, poking it and twisting the edge. He grinned in a manner only one who was completely insane could manage as he took the dagger out, his cardiac coming with it as he scrutinized his prize. "I will take your body as my vessel once more feckless youth, and I shall continue my ambitions for an indefinite amount of time. I will live to see the start of a new Keyblade War!" The possessor fired the organ, the force of it bypassing the protective plates, invading the man's chest.

The woman could not contain her horror at the scene. "Oh no...not again!"

"What's happening?!" The child exclaimed, terrified of the answer.

The armor crashed onto the ground, revealing the guy who appeared...completely normal. The elder could not process what he had just witnessed. "How are you still yourself?!"

"I told you; I overcame my darkness. You can no longer control me with it." Realization dawned on the thief's face, pure disbelief etched onto his features.

Both his friends beamed, overjoyed. "Alright!"

"NOOOOO!" The dying's scream could be heard throughout, only ceasing once the last of the deceased had last dissipated.

As the last of their enemy had disappeared into thin air, Riku smiled. "The foul stench has vanished; that delusional loon is no more."

"Yeah!" Sora cheered, delighted at their victory.

Terra couldn't help but feel elated. "With this, Master Eraqus has been avenged."

"And Xehanort won't be able to ruin anyone else's lives." Ventus finished with a smile.

Aqua nodded in agreement. "The worlds are once again safe without this vile beast around...for now."

"And hopefully forever." The three were surprised as the dragon vanished from view, having no idea what had happened. "I'm right here." The trio glanced down, spotting the ivy snake.

The boy gasped. "Whoa! What happened to you?!"

"I'm only Mega Jarouda temporarily; I'm currently Tsutaaja, and this is my standard form." The verdant explained.

The informed looked on in awe. "Wow..."

"WOO! WE WON!" Zorua shouted to the heavens as he reverted, dancing around as he celebrated. He suddenly paused, turning to face the ninjas. "Wait, I'm curious...if your genjutsu had been effective on that guy, why didn't you use any on us during that match?"

The raven scoffed. "It would have been pointless; based on my first fight with you, I already knew that you were immune and even if I had casted one on Tsutaaja, you probably would have just broken her free." He shrugged. "It would have been a waste of chakra."

"A waste indeed." The mother nodded as she also returned to her original form, lips quirked as she stared at the pair. "I'm glad that it worked on that monster though and _incredibly_ well. We wouldn't have been able to break free that time if you hadn't trapped him." She bowed. "Thank you." She then picked herself up, glancing at the Jinchūriki. "That fox you have within you is _incredible_. To be able to use its full power means you have a _very_ strong bond with it." She smiled. "I'm impressed."

_"You're not so bad yourself."_

The illusionist snickered. "Thank you."

The Uzumaki pumped his fist, ecstatic. "Yoshi! We got Zoroark's approval!" He then grinned sheepishly, crossing his arms over his head. "Of course we'll _never_ endanger your baby's life and make sure he's safe, right teme?"

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, agreeing.

The parent beamed. "I'll trust you to it." She next crouched down, picking her child up before placing him in her hair. As the kit emerged, she stroked his ears, pride shining in her eyes as he purred in satisfaction. "Congratulations son, you are _officially_ a Master of Illusions now; your Genzou is on par with mine. You have grown stronger. And besides..." she grabbed her kid's tail, chuckling merrily, "at least you can hide this now!" She continued giggling as she gazed at the rest. "In the past...whenever Zorua would transform into a human, he could _never_ hide this part; it would always stick out! People could just yank, and suddenly he would change back!"

"Meema!" The child flushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed at his expense. However, he couldn't stop a smile from spreading. "I guess it's a _little_ funny."

Roxas approached the pair, glimpsing at the cub before petting him. "Omedetō."

"Great job." Axel joined in, scratching his crown.

The flattered couldn't help but yip at the praise he received. "Arigato!"

"No problem." The pyro replied. He suddenly stopped, surprising the pup as he took a few steps back. The assassin then spoke. "With Master Xehanort gone, I believe his plans have been foiled." He cleared his throat as he commenced. "I mean, after their time was up, I _highly_ doubt any of the True Organization remember what had occurred in the present. After all, 'you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen'...which would mean they would have _lost_ their memories in order to prevent that from coming to pass."

The slate went up to him. "So we really _did_ defeat that man once and for all, huh?"

"Yep." The samurai affirmed. "Even though his past selves were protected by that paradox, Master Xehanort _himself_ wasn't and if they had forgotten, then we don't have to worry about them returning." He spontaneously became solemn. "Although that didn't rid the worlds of Heartless and Nobodies because they probably have existed since the beginning of time...at least their numbers in the Realm of Light should have decreased _drastically_ due to their main commander having been slain."

Sora sighed. "I guess that's good enough." He switched his gaze amongst all of them. "After all, we're here!"

"That's true." His counterpart conceded. He then raised his arm, a Dark Corridor springing forth. "We need to get back now; we have to check on everyone."

The trio stepped up, Terra placing his armor back on in the process. "We'll go with you."

"That should be able to protect you from the corrupting darkness..." The addressed smiled. "Let's go then."

The twelve entered the portal, leaving the Keyblade Graveyard to where those who needed them awaited.

* * *

"Thank you for all of your efforts."

Upon exiting from the rip, the group was greeted by a large crowd, cheering as they arrived. The Hokage stood at the front, smiling as she greeted them.

Naruto beamed, grinning brightly. "No problem Baa-chan!"

"I'll let you get away with calling me that _just_ this once." The lady muttered, the tick mark on her temple making her annoyance obvious.

A loud rumbling could suddenly be heard, drawing all attention to its source; a woman in a beige uniform who had cropped teal hair and brown eyes zoomed into the scene, riding a motorcycle. Everyone was silent as she brought her vehicle to a stop, getting off as she saluted. "Officer Jenny reporting for duty."

"And one from Unova too." Tsutaaja commented, slightly surprised. "I wonder what's she doing outside of there?"

The leader approached the policewoman, crossing her arms. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"I'm here to report the details on some criminals from the Pokémon World who were here just recently." The bailiff replied.

The Senju growled. "So it's those three from Team Rocket?!"

"Actually, it wasn't us." The mentioned stepped out from an alley, the azure speaking.

The magenta sneered. "We didn't do anything this time!"

"In fact, we _helped_ put away the ones who _were_ responsible!" The cat declared.

The authoritative figure nodded slowly. "They're right." She turned back to the Hokage, continuing where she left off. "Jessie, James, and Nyarth renounced their ties to Team Rocket and defeated Cassidy and Butch, their former colleagues."

"We weren't _ever_ friends with that arrogant bunch in the first place!" The blunet screamed. "In fact, they were separate from us! We aren't _anything_ like those heartless jerks!"

The female snarled. "We _hate_ them! They treat others like crap, even those they are supposed to work with! We would know!"

"Yeah!" The feline seconded. "Even though we did _many_ bad things, at least we didn't stoop so low as to make our Pokémon into Dākupokémon! Those idiots made their own friends into soulless fighting machines! _No wonder_ they turned on those losers!"

The visitor sighed. "I guess you all were more like enemies who worked for the same gang." She then cleared her throat. "Anyways, they incapacitated that pair, calmed their Pokémon, contacted me, gave me their location, and informed me of the situation. I arrested them on arrival."

"It was a hard and long battle, but suddenly the shadows around those Dākupokémon dispersed; they had been purified! They were angry with those jerks for allowing them to be corrupted. In fact, _they_ were the ones who knocked their masters out!" The creature exclaimed.

The burgundy hummed. "Them suddenly freezing in place helped too."

"Suddenly freezing in place?" Zorua echoed, perplexed.

The serpent swiveled to the Nobodies. "Wait! That means—"

"Yes; each of the magics in the Stop variety ceases time for all...except for allies." The samurai elaborated.

The cerulean smiled. "Allies, huh?"

"I _did_ say I'd think about your apology...and I forgive you." She gestured to eight of her companions. "So do they."

Tears were brimming, the bunch overjoyed. The officer had a soft expression on her face as she began talking once more. "Each and every one of Cassidy and Butch's Pokémon has been taken into custody. We're working to recondition them into Pokémon who can help others by being in the task force; they were regretful of their past actions." Her expression abruptly became somber. "As for the duo, their memories are in the process of being erased so they will forget _everything_ concerning what happened today, including your village. We're also working to take apart Team Rocket as we speak." She then glanced at the defectors. "For your assistance in thwarting Team Rocket's plans, you're off the hook...for now." Her eyes narrowed. "No more crimes, got it?"

"That's it?! Even after all we've done?!" The trio questioned simultaneously.

Jenny scoffed. "Oh please. It's not as if you were _that_ successful in your schemes; Ash and his friends always foiled them, even in Unova." The offended abruptly fell, feet in the air before instantly getting back up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The repentant bowed, truly grateful.

The snake walked up to them, the bunch looking up as she approached. "What are you going to do now that you're no longer members of Team Rocket?"

"Why we're going to become storekeepers!" The queried replied immediately.

The verdant quirked a brow. "Storekeepers?"

"Yeah!" The man's voice was _filled_ with enthusiasm as he continued. "We've been successful at that and even made an honest-to-goodness living!"

The burgundy beamed too. "That's true you know!"

"We will sell goods and make money the _right_ way!" The feline declared, all three resolute.

The beiliff shrugged as she placed her helmet back on, boarding her motorcycle. "I wish you luck." As she restarted the engine, she turned back. "Don't worry; we'll work to keep _both_ of our worlds safe." With that, she drove away, exiting the place. The crowd had dispersed immediately afterwards, the Senju retreating back to the tower.

"Looks like you three turned over a new leaf." Sam and Rosa walked in, followed by the water-types.

The girl smiled. "That's good to know!"

"Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Yeah!'" Nyarth echoed, beaming. "We're going to try out best!"

The boy went up to the samurai. "I'm glad we could help you!"

"Thanks for holding those Heartless back." Roxas smiled, truly appreciative.

The lassie giggled. "No problem!" She then turned to her companion. "Now that our work here is done, where to?"

"Have you been to Striaton City? The gym is run by one of my friends and his triplet brothers." The pair glanced down at the reptile, listening.

The lad tapped his chin in thought. "No..." He suddenly beamed as he swiveled to his partner, excited. "Let's go there!"

"I heard of them!" The maiden cried out, feeling exactly the same. "They're Cilan, Chili, and Cress, right?!"

The squamata nodded. "Yep."

"Alright!" The guy cheered.

The girl beamed. "Then let's go!"

"Thank goodness peace has returned." The group turned as Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chōji, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō approached them. The Nara yawned. "By the way...I already briefed everyone on Heartless, Nobodies, and other worlds so you don't have to."

Chuckling could be heard, drawing their attention to Kakashi as he stopped before them. "My, my...there are a lot of new faces here I see? It's best for all of us to introduce ourselves." Twenty-eight of them complied with the arrival, exchanging names as the owner spoke for his dog and the reptile did so for the water-types. The Hatake next glanced at the ex-convicts. "It's nice to know that you three a turning over a new leaf." He then gazed at all of them. "Now that the threat is no more, everyone is safe all thanks to you and the help of all the shinobi."

"No problem." The Inuzuka abruptly groaned. "Looks like Konoha has been tarnished. _Again_."

The portly shrugged. "At least no one was hurt."

"All the citizens were lead to the shelters after all." The genius sighed. "Mendokusē."

The Hyūga nodded tentatively. "W-We saved everyone f-from the t-threat."

"Yeah! Don't be like that!" The Yamanaka snapped as she glared at the sloth who didn't so much as react to that.

The paler raven laughed. "It wasn't necessarily easy going around fighting those enemies while evacuating the people."

"It was worth it though!" The Haruno declared, pumping a fist.

The Uzumaki couldn't help but grin at his friends. "That's true." His eyes wandered around his surroundings before focusing on the group once more. "All we have to do is fix everything up. Besides, Pein's invasion was _a lot_ worse; the village basically became a crater!"

"How horrible!" Ventus gasped. He took in the view around him, curiosity evident in his features. "I wonder how this place looked like before today..."

Terra nodded in agreement. "Neither of us had been here before after all."

"You'll see once everything's back to normal!" Naruto beamed.

Aqua's lips quirked up. "We can't wait."

"I'll leave it to you then." The Kazekage smiled as he went up to the Jinchūriki, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You are a necessary existence." The Wind Shadow then let go, minerals pouring out of his gourd to pool beneath him and his siblings. "Let's go."

The woman smirked. "I can see why my youngest brother chose you."

"Until next time!" The puppeteer saluted as the sand lifted off the ground, the visitors departing.

The fulvous waved them off, calling out to them as the others did the same. "JA NE!" The carmine looked down, a fond expression on his face as he returned the gesture.

"Well, we're off too!" Sam exclaimed, Rosa right beside him.

The nine made to leave as well. "Bye guys!" The Inzuka shouted, his pet barking happily.

"Don't be strangers!" Kakashi announced as he strolled away, the rest also parting their ways as salutations were exchanged.

As they vanished from sight, Axel scrutinized the wreckage from the invasion. "This will take _a lot_ of effort, huh?"

"That's why we'll stay and help." Roxas stated as if was the obvious thing to do.

Sora beamed. "What a _great_ idea!"

"Yeah." Riku shrugged, agreeing completely.

The former villains went up to the front, standing before the eighteen. "What can we do to help?!" They exclaimed simultaneously, eager.

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'We want to help too!'" Zorua echoed, tail wagging rapidly. "So do I!"

Zoroark chuckled, content. "Same here."

"Why not?" Tsutaaja smiled.

The Uchiha grunted, speaking to the twenty. "Listen up."

* * *

"Would you look at that?"

Weeks had passed since then, all the people—including the shinobi from both Konoha and Suna—teaming up to repair the damage made. Of course, they received additional aid; each and every one of the foreigners who had remained worked with them, doing whatever they could to be of use. From running errands to construction, no one was left with nothing to do.

The ex-Team Rocket members had been _a lot_ of help; mechas that had once been crafted with the intention to snatch companions from their beloved trainers were now employed to move equipment and laborers around with ease. In fact, the citizens had been _so_ impressed by the never-before-seen machinery that Tsunade commissioned high-tech projects onto them, of course with high pay. One could _swear_ that the absolute joy which had erupted from the three was unlike any ever seen, the trio finally being appreciated for their skills without being looked down upon. They gave their word that they had given up all evil intents and promised to be good for the rest of their lives, their Pokémon doing the same. With all of that, it had been no wonder that the village returned to normal within such a short period of time. Upon finishing at last, the twenty-one met up near the gates, observing their handiwork. All in all, it was truly something to behold.

For once, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to retort, genuinely at peace. "Yeah."

"It's all thanks to everyone!" Naruto declared, grinning widely.

Sora beamed. "I'm glad everything's the way it should be."

"Yep!" Ventus exclaimed, agreeing completely.

Aqua smiled. "Hopefully the peace won't be disrupted again."

"Same here." Terra grunted, crossing his arms.

The water-types cheered. "Futa!"

"Swa!"

"Gama!"

"Buru!"

"Hiya!"

"Gekkō!"

"'Our efforts paid off!'" Zorua echoed, yipping excitedly. "They sure did!"

Tsutaaja shrugged, lips quirked up. "Yes."

"We made the world a better place." Zoroark had a fond expression on her face; the illusions produced by parent and kin had protected would-be victims from the hazards that would have befallen them during the hustle. She was proud she had made a difference, her child feeling the same.

James nodded. "This is _a lot_ more satisfying than a life of crime would be!"

"I second that." Jessie boasted.

Nyarth laughed. "Our shop is doing _wonders! _In fact, we'll be staying here!" He turned to his comrades in turn. "Right?"

"Yeah!" The blunet responded.

The magenta chuckled. "Although we will visit the Pokémon World frequently."

"Everything turned out for the best..." Roxas trailed, truly content.

A throat was cleared, drawing all attention to Axel as he spoke. "Our work here is done."

"We can all go back to where we belong." Riku elaborated, following the pyro's line of thought.

His partner groaned. "But I like it here!"

"Don't forget that we can always return." The boy pouted at that, but conceded regardless.

The kit hummed, pensive. "Meema and I _are_ planning on seeing the world."

"Me too." The serpent added. "In fact, I'll be traveling with them."

The mother was delighted. "That would be _great!_" She suddenly became solemn. "But we would have to part with you all..."

The samurai smirked. "Don't worry; Dark Corridors will make coming back a simple matter." He then turned to the former villains, surrounding them in pristine glows. He watched as they stared at themselves in wonder before explaining. "Now you can enter them without problems as well."

"Yay! Thank you!"

The assassin chuckled at that. "Now there won't be any troubles." He then flicked his wrist, a portal popping up. The Nobodies glanced back as they stepped up to it. "Until next time."

"We're off as well!" Triple flashes shone as armor was placed back on and blades became vehicles once more, the riders boarding them.

"Chimaru!"

"Wan!"

"Ger!"

"Uru!"

"Yakke!"

"Kōga!"

"'We're going back home!'" The snake echoed, smiling. "I knew you would enjoy living in that forest; I did."

The brunet ran up to the slate, latching an arm around his neck before point skyward. "To the Gummi Ship!"

"So _that's_ how you two came here, huh?" The ginger mused.

However, before any of them could have left... "Where do you think you're going?" ...a large crowd of people including Konoha and Suna ninjas had gathered, the Hokage at the front. The Senju smiled as she stopped before the group. "We have to see you off first. You're all welcome here anytime."

"Bye!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Don't be gone too long!"

"Visit us!"

The villagers had been accepting of each of the foreigners, grateful that their lives had been protected by said guardians. It was sad to see the sixteen go yet they still cheered, supportive of their decisions.

"You better come back soon!" Naruto shouted before gazing directly at Tsutaaja and Zorua. "We have that fight after all! One none of us will be holding back in!"

Sasuke smiled. "Don't keep us waiting."

"We're looking forward to that too!" The kit exclaimed.

The serpent shrugged, returning the gesture. "So am I."

"We all are." The former agents seconded.

The ex-Team Rocket members cupped their hands around their mouths, screaming. "Don't forget us!"

"How could we?" The evolved scoffed, yet a fond tone could be detected.

The gathering suddenly parted, revealing more figures as they went to the front. "You better be back soon!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barking excitedly.

"Don't be strangers!" Chōji called out.

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't keep us waiting."

"U-Until n-next t-time." Hinata meekly stuttered.

Ino giggled. "We should get to know each other a little more."

"Yeah, we should!" Sakura agreed.

Sai chuckled. "Let's hang out some time."

"It was nice meeting you all." Gaara voiced, sincerity evident.

Temari humphed. "I'm glad my youngest brother likes you."

"What a miracle!" Kankurō joked before refocusing on the situation at hand. "See you later!"

The leaving exchanged salutations and promises of return, Axel and Roxas stepping into the Dark Corridor while Ventus, Terra, and Aqua zoomed away, Sora and Riku vanishing in columns of light. The water-types exited through the gates, heading to their home followed by the final three who were the last to depart. Even as they had left, those who stayed continued to wish them luck in their new journeys.

"Strange things have happened over the last two months." Sasuke mused as the crowd had cleared, leaving only him and the Uzumaki behind. "Our world has merged with another."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It almost overwhelmed us all, huh?" He then grinned as he made his way deeper into the village, his partner right beside him. "At least our new friends helped us adapt."

"And we to them too." The shinobi walked off, each one of their lives forever changed by the Pokémon.

* * *

Heartless: Dustflier, Darkside, Dark Follower, Silver Rock, Green Requiem, Crescendo, Angel Star, Neoshadow, Bookmaster, Runemaster, Barrier Master, Hammer Frame, Iron Hammer, Hot Rod, Mad Ride, Morning Star, Devastator, Reckless, Spiked Crawler, Scorching Sphere, Grand Ghost, Search Ghost, Hover Ghost, Carrier Ghost, Living Pod, Living Bone, Shaman, Necromancer, Aerial Knocker, Aerial Champ, Lance Soldier, Lance Warrior, Armored Knight, Surveillance Robot, Defender, Cannon Gun, Camo Cannon, Switch Launcher, Jumbo Cannon, The Unknown (Dark Hide)

Nobodies: Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Sorcerer, Assassin, Samurai, Sniper, Dragoon, Berserker, Dancer, Gambler, Creeper, Dusk

Enemies: Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort

Moves used: Rain Dance, Foresight, Dragon Ascent, Electric Terrain, Ion Deluge, Camouflage, Crush Grip, Wring Out, Psychic, Acupressure, Quiver Dance, Façade, Psycho Shift, Flash, Whirlpool, Brine, Water Spout, Hydro Cannon, Shell Blade, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Flying Press, Electrify, Sky Drop, Gust, Thunder, Twister, Sky Uppercut, Hurricane, Smack Down, Fly, Bounce, Close Combat, Hi Jump Kick, Focus Punch, Dig, Scald, Earthquake, Surf, Acrobatics, Water Shuriken, SonicBoom, Spike Cannon, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Rock Climb, Trump Card, Hydro Pump, V-Create, Charge, Explosion, Endure, Recycle, Vine Whip, Shadow Hold, Shadow Rave, Shadow Fire, Shadow Rush, Shadow Chill, Shadow Wave, Shadow Storm, Shadow Break, Shadow Blitz, Shadow End, Shadow Blast, Feint Attack, Shadow Sky, Shadow Half, Shadow Ball, Mirror Coat, BubbleBeam, Astonish, Teeter Dance, Safeguard, Poison Tail, Fire Blast, Air Slash, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Gunk Shot, Night Shade, Sludge Wave, Drain Punch, Bullet Seed, Mimic, Sludge, Razor Leaf, Double-Edge, Flamethrower, Foul Play, Shadow Mist, Shadow Down, Night Slash, U-turn, Spikes, Toxic Spikes, Stealth Rock, Sticky Web, Arm Thrust, Secret Sword, Sacred Sword, Aura Sphere, Wide Guard, Pursuit, Disable, Foresight, Feint, Psych Up, Topsy-Turvy, Fling, Aqua Tail, Night Daze, Shadow Force, Phantom Force, Twineedle, Pin Missile, Struggle Bug, Karate Chop, Brick Break, Soak, Frenzy Plant, After You, Sucker Punch, Glare, Bite, Crunch, Assurance, Knock Off, Lick, Sky Attack, Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Payback, Synthesis, Flame Burst, Mystical Fire, Overheat, Blast Burn, Rage, Superpower, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Glaciate, Aqua Jet, Ice Aqua Jet, Freeze Shock, Ice Burn, Heal Pulse, Shadow Claw, Rapid Spin, Me First, Confuse Ray, Swagger, Flatter, Punishment, Hex, Quash, Stun Spore, Heart Stamp, Psybeam, Hyperspace Hole, Spore, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Minimize, Heart Swap, Oblivion Wing, Scary Face, Trick-or-Treat, Hyperspace Fury, Mach Punch, Power-Up Punch, Conversion, String Shot, Stone Edge, Tailwind, FeatherDance, Psycho Boost, Misty Terrain, Magma Storm, Shadow Sneak, Curse, Geomancy, Baby-Doll Eyes, Light of Ruin, Moonlight, Conversion 2, Bug Buzz, Megahorn, Flower Shield, Aromatic Mist, Lucky Chant, Belly Drum, Howl, Shadow Punch, Mind Reader, Ominous Wind, Cotton Guard, Cotton Spore, Sludge Bomb, Poison Gas, Toxic, Venoshock, Venom Drench, Dragon Rush, Stomp, Body Slam, Steamroller, Splash, Synchronoise, Role Play, Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Bolt Strike, Rage Powder, Regal Subterfuge, Draco Meteor, Endeavor, Copycat

Jutsu: Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan (Wind Release: Dragon Blade Spiralling Sphere), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken), Bijuu Mōdo (Tailed Beast Mode), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Yasaka no Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere), Susanoo: Zan (He With The Ability To Help By All Means: Slash), Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: He With The Ability To Help By All Means With Added Tool Earth Lord), Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken), Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero), Senpō: Chō Bijuu Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken), Indora no Ya (Indra's Arrow), Kageshibari no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique), Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang), Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank), Kanchi no Jutsu (Sensing Technique), Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing), Ōkashō (Cherry Blossom Impact), Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists), Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), Jinjū Kongō Henge—Santōrō (Human Beast Mixture Transformation—Three-Headed Wolf), Ooiga Gatenga (Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang), Fōmēshon Ino-Shika-Chō (Formation Boar-Deer-Butterfly), Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique), Kanchi Denden (Sensing Transmission), Kagezukami no Jutsu (Shadow Clutch Technique), Nikudan Yōyō (Human Bullet Use), Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko (Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku), Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique), Chakura no Ito (Chakra Strings), Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku (Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo), Gōken (Strong Fist), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Iaidō (Way of Iai), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye), Rikudō Sennin Mōdo (Six Paths Sage Mode), Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball), Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand Power), Genjutsu: Rinnegan (Illusionary Technique: Saṃsāra Eye), Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusionary Technique: Copy Eye Wheel), Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), Naruto Ittai Rendan (Naruto Region Combo), Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God), Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth), Isō: Susanoo (Majestic Attire: He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Renzoku Bijūdama (Continuous Tailed Beast Balls)

Translation: Genzou=Illusion, Ryūjin=Dragon Blade, Yoshi=All right, Mendokusē=How Troublesome, Hitai-ate=Forehead Protector, Fōmēshon Ī=Formation E, Kazekage=Wind Shadow, Sunagakure=Hidden Sand, Hokage=Fire Shadow, Dākupokémon=Dark Pokémon (Shadow Pokémon), Sonna=No way, Kusa no Hebi=Grass Snake, Damare=Shut up, Sharingan=Copy Eye Wheel, Uso-tsuki=Liar, nani=what, Chibaku Tensei=Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth, Ochitsuku=Calm down, Shakuton=Scorch Release, Makasete=Leave it to me, San Daidōjutsu=Three Great Eye Techniques, Rikudō Sennin=Sage of the Six Paths, Hayaku=Hurry, Shee-Nei=Die, genjutsu=illusionary technique, Orokana=Foolish, Omedetō=Congrats, Arigato=Thanks, Baa-chan=Granny, Konoha=Leaf, Ja ne=See ya

That's the end! I hope this was a wonderful experience for you all! XD

OH MY GOD! This chapter is the _LONGEST_ single chapter I've _EVER_ written at 32848 words! It's _SO_ long that I could have _EASILY_ divided it into _TWELVE_ chapters! However, I _DID_ say that this would be the last, so there you have it! ^_^

By the way, the reason I spent _SO_ much time on the Dustflier fight in comparison to the amount spent on most other single opponents is because...have you _EVER_ fought a Dustflier before?! It has _INSANE_ amounts of health, strength, and defense plus its attacks take a _HUGE_ chunk of life out if not killing you instantly. It's also barely scathed by magic, making everything _THAT_ much harder. Even going against Xemnas in _ALL_ of his forms, Ansem-Riku in Hollow Bastion from the first game, or even Xion wouldn't take as long to defeat! That's my excuse. There it is.

Now onto the trivia...

•What does 'Usuratonkachi' mean, who uses it, and whom is it referring to?

•What did Zorua _first_ transform into and what was the resulting conflict that arose from it? (Use the Japanese name, not the English one. I won't accept the English name)

If you answer these questions correctly, you get...a one-shot! However, the restrictions are—and for all:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Rated K-T (No M)

•Can only be of Pokémon, Naruto, or a crossover of them both

•I have to approve of the idea

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, I present...A CHANCE TO HAVE A ONE-SHOT OF ANY FANDOM YOU WANT! However, you have to at least attempt the trivia above to even participate in this.

The questions are:

•Which chapter is the Naruto Shippūden portion of The Merging of Realms in and about how long is it?

•What is the _longest_ _single_-chapter (AKA ONLY _ONE_ CHAPTER TOTAL) story I've written and give me an accurate summary of it. (IN YOUR _OWN_ WORDS, _NOT MY_ SUMMARY. I WON'T ACCEPT MY OWN SUMMARY)

If you get these questions right, you get to choose which fandom your one-shot is about!

However, there are still restrictions:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Rated K-T (The one-shot I mean. I guess the fandom can be Rated M though.)

•I have to approve of the idea

_HOWEVER_, I have to say _ONE THING_: _PLEASE_ make these one-shots _EASY_ to write! If I find them hard to write, then _I WILL OUTRIGHT REJECT THEM! _I have the power to do so after all; even though they are _YOUR_ one-shots,_ I_ am the one writing them! Keep _THAT_ in mind! Think of _ME_; writing this story was _H*** ENOUGH!_ That's what _FIFTY PLUS (NO KIDDING)_ requests does to you! Any joy I've _EVER_ felt when writing has been zapped away from me! I might sound rude and this may be uncalled for, but I'm sick of having to do _SO_ much work for _LITTLE TO NO APPRECATION AT ALL! I WASN'T JOKING WHEN I SAID REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME!_ I do have kind readers who keep me going but _NOT ENOUGH FOR ALL THIS TORTURE! _ToT

Therefore, I have new restrictions in place that have not been there before:

*The story _MUST NOT BE A RIDICULOUS LENGTH _(DETERMINED BY ME)

*If you want actual dialouge in your one-shot, then you need to follow these conditions:

-You _MUST_ give me a _WEBSITE LINK_ to a script (AKA don't _JUST_ tell me where to find it, give me the link! Make sure it isn't censored either.)

-You _MUST_ give me a _WEBSITE LINK_ to the clip itself and all of them if there are multiple (AKA don't _JUST_ tell me where to find it, give me the link! Make sure it isn't censored either.)

-IT CANNOT BE OUTRAGOUSLY LONG OR EXTREMELY COMPLICATED (DETERMINED BY ME)

-If you can't fulfill the above three circumstances, then you're out of luck. Sorry about that. The _VAST_ amounts of experience I had gathered from writing The Merging of Realms as well as requests like Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster and Into the Darkness of the World made me realize that it takes _WAY_ too long and is _WAY TOO STRESSFUL_ so make this _EASY_ for me!

*You have to have had an _ACTUAL INTEREST_ in this piece, you had to have read the _ENTIRE_ story _AND_ leave reviews; I _WILL NOT_ tolerate people using me to write one-shots for practically _NOTHING! _Never again.

*_ALL_ components of this trivia will remain open for _ONLY ONE WEEK_; in other words, once the time limit is up...they all become _NULL! _This trivia will last until September 28th 2015 and after that...sorry.

**_ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE A GUEST REVIEWER A.K.A. DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THEN YOU MUST CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE NEXT THING I UPDATE—ONE-SHOT OR MULTI-CHAPTERED—SO YOU CAN KNOW IF YOU WON OR NOT. IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!_**

If you do have an account, then I'll simply PM the results to you and we'll go on from there.

I'M NOT A ROBOT! I'M ONLY A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND SCHOOL IS KILLING ME EVEN THOUGH IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE FIFTH WEEK SO HAVE A LITTLE MERCY! DX

If you can't accept these new conditions, then you simply won't receive a one-shot. Simple as that. Like I said, having _LITTLE TO NO_ appreciation yet having to do _BRUTALLY PUNISHING (NOT EXAGGERATING)_ amounts of work does that to a person.

**_IF YOU WANT A ONE-SHOT, DON'T IGNORE WHAT I WROTE ABOVE! I WILL NOT BE HAPPY IF YOU DO! IF I GET FLAMED FOR THIS, _****_I WILL RETURN THEM INDEFINITELY! _****_IT WOULDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE SINCE I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO OFFER ONE-SHOTS IN THE FIRST PLACE LIKE MOST AUTHORS DON'T!_**

With that said, good luck answering and thanks for reading this story! XD


End file.
